Bobbie and Alec
by KhaliG
Summary: This is an M/A fic and is set 3 years after FN. This has an Originial Character in it and it is from her point of view. Read and Review, please. :)
1. 3 A.M. Wake Up

Fanfiction: Bobbie and Alec  
  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Original Character  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is owned by James Cameron. Bobbie, Peter and all the characters that are not in the show belong to me.  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic. Please be kind and review. Let me know if this is good or bad or if I should just stop writing this fic right now.  
  
  
  
Normally, waking up at three in the morning would piss me off. I hate missing out on a good eight hours worth of sleep, so anybody waking me up is going to be in a world of hurt. I'll be cussing you and beating you up till next Tuesday. That said, when I opened my apartment door, I forgot to be angry and just let him in, no questions asked. While he settled on my couch, I busied myself with getting bandages and rubbing alcohol. I just let my eyes do the talking while I cleaned up his wounds. Finally, I had to say something.  
  
"You just had to do it," I said, shaking my head as I pressed the alcohol drenched cotton swab against the wound on his lip. He flinched, to which I snapped, "Good. I hope it hurts, you fool. Of all the bone-headed things to do, you just had to do it." He started to open his mouth, but I continued, "Don't start telling me he started it. I don't care. If you can't settle things without resorting to fists, you should just stay away from him."  
  
"Bob--," he began, his green eyes getting all big and sincere, but he kept quiet when I glared at him. He slumped against the couch, closing his eyes while I mopped up the blood from his hand. Once I felt satisfied that he was clean and wasn't going to suffer from brain damage, I put away my first aid kit and sat down beside him. We sat there for the longest time, encased in our own thoughts.  
  
"Bobbie," he began again, "It just happened. One minute we were talking and the next thing I know, we were fighting."  
  
"Uh huh," I said, pursing my lips and crossing my arms. I gave him a sharp look. He shrank before me, fidgeting just like he used to when we were little. I felt my heart melt a little, he looked like such a lost little boy, but no, I needed to get the entire story out of him. Therefore, resolve face.  
  
"Okay, we may have been drinking…" he flushed deeply as he looked away at me. "I may have said something about him being stuck at Manticore." I groaned aloud and shook my head. That boy's mouth would be the death of him. "But he really started it with saying I wasn't good enough for Manticore and that just set me off, Bobbie. He, of all people should know how it was back there." There it was, the truth. I sighed and leaned against my couch. Out of the corner of my eye, the sun was rising. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already six-thirty in the morning.  
  
"You want some breakfast?" I asked, getting up and opening the refrigerator. There was still some apple juice left and a quick look into the freezer revealed two plain frozen bagels. I have got to go shopping this weekend. Looking back at my visitor, I fully intended on having him pay me back for waking me up so early with a little food shopping. What the heck I needed to buy some summer clothes, so some additional clothes shopping torture is in the works.  
  
"All right, I've got some bagels and a little apple juice left over. You're going shopping with me this weekend, so eat up." I put the bagels into my rusty toaster and poured the juice into two tall glasses. He settled down at the small breakfast table next to the window.  
  
"Bobbie, you need to learn how to cook," he said in between bites of the bagel I had handed him. I shrugged as I sat down and put a little butter on my bagel.  
  
"I know how to cook," I said, with my mouth full and took a quick swallow of apple juice. I wrinkled my nose. It was a little warm. Time to talk to my landlord again.  
  
"From a box," he retorted with a smart-assed grin. I could tell he was getting back into good spirits. He leaned against the wooden chair back, his arms, hanging loosely at the sides. "Bobbie, you've got to start cooking from scratch. Get that whole earth mother feel you've got going."  
  
I shot him a dirty look, to which he only smirked. I liked him better when he was injured. "I do not have an earth mother feel. I'm just looking out for you. I just don't know how you made it out of Manticore for a year before I found you."  
  
"I had Max."  
  
"Ahh, yes, the little bitch who's got the co-dependent relationship," I said, with a roll of my eyes, "How is the little dear?"  
  
"Still co-dependent," he replied, "Still a little bitch." His eyes turned downcast as he rapped his fingers against the table.  
  
"Stop that," I said, slapping his hand, "That just drives me crazy."  
  
He gave me another little grin, "I know."  
  
We sat in silence for another few minutes. I stared out at the window, my view being the neighbors in the apartment across the street. I raised my eyebrows a bit when I saw the mother and father doing some serious PDA across their breakfast table.  
  
"They're working on getting a cure…" I looked up from my view of Mr. Malone unbuttoning his pants and faced Alec. I picked up the remaining half of my butter-encrusted bagel and stuffed it into my mouth. Alec gave me a disgusted look.  
  
Once I swallowed my bagel, I asked, "Who's getting a cure?"  
  
"Max and Logan," Alec had a look of infinite patience written upon his face. "Logan thinks he's got a real cure this time."  
  
"Like he was sure the other fifty times he had a cure," I countered. I was getting bored with this litany. I knew Alec was too, but something in his voice made me think. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're happy for those two. I know you're not."  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know. I want Max to be happy, really I do, but it's just…"  
  
"You don't want her to be happy with rich boy Cale?"  
  
Alec sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Josh said the same thing." He groaned and rested his head against my table.  
  
"You should listen to the dog-boy. Canines aren't considered man's best friend for nothing." I rose from my seat to wash the dishes. "Come on, get up off your lazy butt and help me clean up." Turning on the faucet, I washed, while Alec dried.  
  
"I know," said Alec as he put away one of the dishes, "I can't stand it when she's with Logan. The guy's only in the whole transgenic thing because of her. He could care less about the rest of us."  
  
"The man's in love," I felt the bile rise in my mouth as I said it. What I saw of Logan didn't endear the man to me at all. "He cares about Max and you have to admit his contact with Eyes Only helps spread the word about transgenics."  
  
"Yeah, but it's like when he talks about transgenics, he's not talking about you or me or even Mole…"  
  
"Mole?"  
  
"Lizard guy with Fidel Castro look."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
"When he talks about transgenics," Alec continued, warming up to his topic, "he only sees one thing: Max. Not everyone in Terminal City is like Max."  
  
"Thank goodness for small favors," I said, handing him a glass to dry. Alec rolled his yes at me.  
  
"Bobbie, be serious."  
  
"I am and I can't believe you're telling me to be serious! I still don't get why you're so hung up on her." Alec glared at me, but I continued, "Don't tell me how wonderful and sweet and what a great leader she is. That's bull and you know it. She's a niner. She'll never understand what you and I went through." I slammed the last dish in my hand so hard it broke. Looking at the shattered dish, I growled, "Damn! That was my favorite plate! Practically an antique!"  
  
"Let me take a look," said Alec, reaching over to pick up the pieces. He held the shards in his hands, giving them a thoughtful look. "Nothing a little crazy glue can't fix."  
  
"The stores are out of crazy glue. Gonna have to get it off the black market." I wiped the tears from my eyes. I loved that plate. It had strawberry shortcake on it and it was an anniversary edition that came out before the Pulse. Alec gave me a wicked grin and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Lucky for you, I just happen to know a couple of guys who can score you a couple of tubes." Against my will, I had to laugh. Alec's grin widened as he gave me a quick hug, "I knew I could get you to laugh. My work here is done." Shaking my head, I said, "Why Max hasn't woken up and smelled the transgenic coffee is beyond me. God, Alec, if you could just let yourself move on…"  
  
He frowned and stepped away from me. I felt a cold breeze pass and I didn't think it came from the open window. "Bobbie…" his voice was ragged, warning me not to say anything.  
  
"Alec, we've had this conversation too many times over the last year," I said leaning against the kitchen counter, "I love you like a brother and I hate seeing you get hurt. When I see you mooning over Max, you're hurting yourself. Unless that girl gets a big piano dropped on her head, she's not going to drop Logan, no matter how many times he acts like an ass."  
  
"That's about 99.9 percent of the time."  
  
"Precisely and getting into fistfights with Jeremiah and drinking your life away isn't helping either."  
  
"Bobbie…"  
  
"Look, little brother," Alec winced as I used the secret nickname I gave him when we were kids, "You've got a good brain and a good heart. Someday, some lucky girl is going to see that and that girl just might not be Max. Think about it."  
  
"Bobbie…"  
  
"Promise me," I said, crossing my arms and giving him my best Manticore glare. Alec sighed and nodded.  
  
"All right. I promise."  
  
"Good. Now, get out of here before Peter sees you."  
  
"Still haven't told him about me, huh?"  
  
"Nope and you're not opening your mouth. So, scoot."  
  
"Bobbie, I can't believe he doesn't know."  
  
I sighed. As many times as Alec and I have talked about his attraction to Max, there have been just as many when I have talked to him about my relationship with Peter. "Alec, I just haven't found the right time. He's getting through exams at the local college and things have been rough. Jobs are hard to find out there."  
  
"I know." Alec gave me a pointed look. Ever since the hostage event at his old job as a bike messenger, Alec had been supporting himself with petty burglaries. No employers wanted to hire a transgenic, especially one as obvious as Alec.  
  
"Look, one of these days, when things are better, I'll tell him. Until then, get out and keep your mouth shut." I started to push Alec out of the kitchen and out the door.  
  
"All right. All right," said Alec, turning himself around to face me as he stood in the hallway in front of my apartment. I had my hands on my hips and was about to yell at him some more when I gave a little gasp. He turned around to see Peter walking up the stairs.  
  
"Bobbie?" Peter had a quizzical look on his face as he stepped up next to Alec. I could see that Alec was itching to open his mouth.  
  
"Hi, Peter," I said, giving him a brilliant smile, "How was school?"  
  
"Fine," he replied, his dark brown eyes glancing between Alec and me. "How you doing?"  
  
"I'm good. Come on in. This guy was just leaving." I gave Alec a pointed look. Wisely, he said, "Yeah. I was just leaving. I'm selling a couple of copies of the watchtower, would you like one?" Peter looked flabbergasted as I dragged him into the apartment and gave Alec a "you are so dead" look. Slamming the door, I could hear Alec's laughter ringing down the hallway. 


	2. Fish Gotta Swim, Birds Gotta Fly

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Ch. 2:  
  
"Damn, those transgenics are everywhere," said Peter in between bites of his plain cheese pizza. I nearly choked on my slice of pepperoni as my boyfriend continued, "Bobbie, there's this one guy, I swear he's a tranny, who keeps getting these high grades in every damn bio test. He's even got a job lined up at one of the research plants for genetics."  
  
"Maybe he just studies really hard," I said, trying to keep my voice neutral. I could feel my hands shaking and my right leg was bobbing up and down like it does every time I get nervous. Thank god, the Manticore brass couldn't see me now. They'd send me to the basement in two seconds. Peter shook his head and took a sip of his soda. "No, I hardly see him in study sessions and he's never in the library."  
  
"I hardly went to the library back in college to study." Inwardly, I winced at the lie. I hated to lie, but with Peter, it became second nature. Sometimes, I wondered if I should have broken up with him the minute it hit the news that "transgenics were amongst us". It certainly would have made my life easier.  
  
"That's just you, Bobbie," Peter gave me a warm smile and took my hand, "You're the smartest girl I know. In fact, you're so smart, I wonder why you haven't asked that boss of yours for a raise yet." I waved my hand away and took another bite of my pizza slice.  
  
"I like my job, Peter. I love working with kids."  
  
"Yeah, but being a teacher doesn't make much these days."  
  
"Doesn't anything?" I drank more Sprite as I wondered how long it would take for me to change the subject.  
  
"You know what I mean, girl," said Peter, leaning forward, "You care so much about these kids, you ought to be their principal. You'd be doing a hell of a lot more for them in that position, than where you are now."  
  
At that, I shook my head as I got up. Putting the paper plates into the garbage pail, I said, "Being a teacher's important to me, Peter. I'm making a difference in their lives. Teaching them about tolerance, which the whole world could use a lot more these days." Peter crept up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Against my will, I let myself melt into his embrace. He felt so strong and comfortable.  
  
"Girl, I know you," he said, letting his lips rest against my head, "You've got that desire. That hunger for something more than just a paycheck at the end of the week and watching DVDs with me on the weekend."  
  
"Peter…" I sighed. Here we go again. Peter stepped away from me. Once again I felt a cool breeze and once again, it didn't feel like it came from the open window.  
  
"I'm just sayin' that I gave you a ring…"  
  
"It was beautiful."  
  
"My mama likes you and your cooking."  
  
"I know and it's from the box."  
  
"Then why won't you marry me?"  
  
"It's too soon. We've known each other, for what? Three years? I need time," I felt my heart pound at the discussion we were going to have. The discussion, I've tried to avoid for the last three weeks.  
  
"Time? Girl, my Mama and Daddy knew each other for three weeks and they're still together."  
  
"And they had four beautiful children to go with that," I said, letting my hands grip the counter. If I concentrated hard enough, I wouldn't break it.  
  
Peter sighed, "Bobbie, if there's someone else."  
  
I looked at him, appalled, "How can you say that? There's no one else!"  
  
Peter gave me a suspicious look, "Really? Then what about that white dude I saw this morning. You looked pretty chummy."  
  
"He sells the Watchtower," I nearly rolled my eyes as I said it. God, I'm going to kill Alec when I saw him again.  
  
"You know what they say about the mice when the cat's away."  
  
I glared at Peter and gave him a firm hard kiss. When I finished kissing him, I snapped, "Don't you dare tell me that! I love you, Peter James Gardener and you know it! Just give me a little time and space and I'll give you an answer." Peter still looked skeptical. A break-up was looking better and better with every minute.  
  
Peter sighed again and took my hands into his and pulled me close, "All right. I'll give you some time and you know I lo--," Just then, the phone rang and Peter dropped my hands. For a few seconds we both looked at the ground uneasily and then looked up as the phone rang a few more times. "I should answer that," I whispered as I picked up the phone.  
  
"Bobbie?" Alec's voice came over the phone, panicky and unsure. I pushed thoughts of Peter and our relationship out of my mind and focused on my brother.  
  
"Alec, I'm here." I replied, darting a few wary glances in Peter's direction. He sat back down at the table and sullenly ate the rest of his pizza.  
  
"Thank god," he breathed, "Listen, you have to come by Terminal City right away."  
  
"All right. Why?" I could hear an explosion in the background. "Alec, what's going on?"  
  
"Just come over here in an hour. Run if you can." With that, he hung up. I stood silent as I stared at the phone in my hand.  
  
"Go, Bobbie," said Peter. I turned to face him, feeling guilty. "Do what you've been doing our entire relationship. Run. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Peter…" I began, wanting to tell him everything, but he shook his head.  
  
"No, girl. Like you said, you'll tell me in your own sweet time." Peter gave me a bitter smile and took a long swallow of his soda. I grabbed a pair of sneakers and ran out of the apartment. Taking a deep breath and making sure that no one could see me, I took off at breakneck speed. I could feel the air burning my lungs and my heart pumping fast as the buildings whirred by me. My short dark hair whipped about my face as I jumped over a chain link fence. I nearly slammed into a wall before I saw a few trans-humans in the distance. A few of them had eyes that glowed in the night.  
  
"X5?" one of them called. Breathing heavily, I nodded. The one who asked me my class designation, waved his rifle, indicating that I could pass. Looking around, I found the doors that led me into the main conference hall of Terminal City. Stepping inside, I saw several X6s and X5s milling about, while a few of the trans-humans busied themselves with repairing equipment.  
  
"Bobbie?" I turned around and saw Alec holding up his shoulder. He wore a tight black t-shirt that accentuated his firm arm muscles. I said he was like a brother to me, that doesn't mean I'm blind. I walked up to him and swatted him on his good shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" he cried, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"That was for calling me in the middle of a very important conversation," I snapped and hit him again, ignoring his exaggerated moan, "And that was for waking me up at three in the goddamned morning!"  
  
Alec backed away from me as he rubbed his injured shoulder, "Sorry, Bob. Didn't know you were in the middle of lying to your boyfriend." I gave an exasperated sigh. "Okay, listen to me, Jeremiah's here and I don't know how long I can take being in the same place with him."  
  
"You two need to work out your issues."  
  
"Yeah, but look around you, Bobbie," Alec waved his good hand around the conference hall, "There are guns all over the place. Jeremiah and I shouldn't be around each other armed. There could be blood." He gave me a puppy dog look, in which his eyes turned hazel and soft. God, I hated it when he pulled that look.  
  
"Fine," I said. Alec brightened as he wrapped his good arm around my shoulder. "But don't think I'm going to stay here forever. Peter's at my apartment and I don't know how long he'll stay there."  
  
"Thanks, Bob!" Alec chirped happily as he walked over to the catwalk where Max was talking to a computer screen. Using my zoom vision, I could see Logan's face on the screen. I nearly had to refrain from throwing up.  
  
"Bobbie, what are you doing here?" I turned to face a six-foot-tall blond man with a stubbled beard. His pale blue eyes looked directly at mine as he assumed the position of CO.  
  
"Jeremiah, can the CO crap and tell me what you're doing here." I put my hands on my hips and waited. Jeremiah leaned against the wall, whipping out a cigarette and lighting up. I wrinkled my nose and had to keep from ripping it from his mouth. "Don't think I don't know you lit that thing up just to annoy me."  
  
My CO grinned at me, letting his cigarette dangle from his lips. I could see that the swelling around his eyes was going down. "Bobbie, you know me too well. You're a good second-in-command." I snorted.  
  
"I'm good because I had to look after you children." I eyed Jeremiah again, "Look, whatever it is you're trying to pull with Alec, don't."  
  
My CO started to open his mouth, but I held up my hand. "I don't care what kind of 'the unit must stand together' crap you're going to spout, because I don't believe it. Quit driving Alec up the wall. He's been through enough."  
  
"What about me, Bobbie?" Jeremiah asked, leaning against me, "Haven't I been through hell trying to keep this unit together when Manticore burned? Haven't I been trying to get us a job with the government so that we can continue doing what we do best?"  
  
"Jeremiah…" I sighed, looking up at him. He looked so tired, so thin. I wondered how long had it been since he had eaten. "How long has it been since you ate?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"It does to me," I said, "I don't want my CO dying on me because he's still stuck inside Manticore." Jeremiah glared at me, letting his lips tighten into a straight line. I threw up my hands, "Fine! You want to starve yourself? Do that! I'm not going to stick around here and watch!" I stomped away from my CO and moved towards the mess hall, formerly a donut shop. An X3 was taking Alec's order when I stepped inside. Alec waved me over to his seat and I sat down beside him, silently fuming.  
  
"The wall tripped you up too," he said.  
  
"Alec, just don't."  
  
"Come on, Bob," he wheedled, "Just once say 'screw you!' to him. It'll feel good, I promise." I looked up at his face, so eager to share in the Jeremiah resentment, that I nearly laughed.  
  
"Alec, I'm not doing it. Jeremiah's a hard-case, but he means well."  
  
"He's stuck in Manticore. Wants me to take a government job," Alec muttered as the X3 waitress returned, handing me a menu and Alec a glass of beer. He took a deep swallow as I glanced over my menu.  
  
"I know," I replied, "He told me about it a few minutes ago. Although, not in so many words." Hmm, Cajun chicken sandwich, that sounded good.  
  
"Can you believe that?" Alec asked, gesticulating wildly, "Manticore's been gone for three damn years and he's talking about setting us up with a government job exactly like the ones Manticore used to give us."  
  
"He means well, Alec," I said, "Jeremiah loved being a CO. It's hard for him to let that go."  
  
"It's been hard for all of us, Bobbie," said Alec taking another long swallow. I eyed him over my menu. "Come on, don't look at me like that."  
  
"Like what?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Like you're going to lecture me on my "drinking problem"," Alec made air quotes as he spoke. I shook my head.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything," I answered, "I was thinking that maybe you need to cut down on the alcohol."  
  
"This is my first beer!"  
  
"Don't tell me you're not going to order another beer as soon as that X3 comes back to our table." Alec flushed and looked down his beer mug. "I knew it. What happened?"  
  
"What makes you think something happened?"  
  
"Alec, I know you. You drink when you're upset and you're drinking beer. Obviously, we're talking Max issues." The X3 waitress walked up to our table and I gave her my order. Alec looked as though he was about to order something, but changed his mind. He gave me a dirty glare as the X3 walked away.  
  
"For your information, I was drinking the beer to relax. Unwind, if you will."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"It's just pure coincidence that after Max and I had a very difficult rescue mission that Logan comes up asking to join in on the next one."  
  
I nearly had to choke back laughter. Actually, I just started howling in the mess hall. Several X-series stared at me as I struggled to muffle my giggles. Alec glared at me once more before continuing, "So, I tell Logan that I couldn't let him in on the rescue mission. He says to me, using that snotty tone he reserves especially for X5 males, that I couldn't possibly help Max now that I was injured."  
  
"You heal fast!" I interjected.  
  
"Yeah, tell that to brainiac over there," Alec moved his head in the direction of the catwalk where Max and Logan were having one of their melodramatic conversations. "So, I tell him that he can't depend on that exo for very long or even the transfusions, but that part I didn't say."  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"The transfusions."  
  
"Everybody knows Logan's a transgenic blood junkie."  
  
"Everybody, but Maxie."  
  
"Ahh. She doesn't know that her sweetie pie's been getting hits from her fellow transgenics."  
  
"Yep. It's been going on, oh for three years now. She thinks she's in some perfect relationship, when it's all a lie." Now, Alec was the one to give me the sharp look. Thankfully, the X3 waitress handed me my sandwich. As soon as I swallowed a couple of bites, I snapped, "Gee, Alec, real subtle. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"No," he pursed his lips, "not at all."  
  
"Say it, Alec. Say what you've been dying to tell me since this morning."  
  
"Okay, fine," he looked at me with those ever-changing eyes and spoke, "You know how you say it hurts you to see me pining over Max? How do you think it makes me feel to see you lying to your norm boyfriend? The lies are killing you, Bobbie." I kept eating my sandwich, even though I was just nibbling on the lettuce. I hate lettuce.  
  
"Look, you are one of the few people from the unit, I really care about," Alec continued, "Aside from Josh and Max, you are the only family I've got. You've known me since I was three years old. When the escape happened, you promised me that you would stand by me, no matter what. God, we even took a blood oath swearing loyalty."  
  
"We were kids, Alec," I said, dully, "We didn't know anything. I mean, literally." Alec shook his head and grabbed my hand. He squeezed, ever so gently, reminding me just how strong we were. When Alec and I held hands, I felt free enough to use my strength in a way that I couldn't with Peter.  
  
"We didn't know much, but we had each other," Alec gave me a sly grin, "Us against the niners, remember?"  
  
"I remember," I gave Alec a brilliant smile and went back to eating my sandwich. Oh, yeah, I remember. Sometimes, I wish I didn't. Looking at Alec's face sometimes, I guess he wished he didn't either. 


	3. Remembrance of Things Past

AN: Okay, this is a flashback chapter. Let me know what you think. I feel that it could use a bit more work. Anyway, read and review, please. Oh, and thanks so much to the people who reviewed the first two chapters. Encouragement and constructive criticism is all I ask.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did and if I did, I would rename it Dark Alec, 'nuff said.  
  
Ch. 3:  
  
Water. That's what I remember. At least that's the first thing I'd remember. I love to swim. Ask Alec. Ask Jeremiah, Bets or even Bree and they'll tell you the I have never been afraid of water, even when the Manticore brass were shooting bullets in the water to see how fast our reaction time was in combat. I think I was thirteen then, almost on the brink of going on my first mission.  
  
Anyway, water is the first thing I remember. I remember feeling safe and secure. The three other children who had joined me in the pool were equally small, just as scared even though they never showed it, and were just as determined to see it through. I kept my eyes face front, letting my mind relax and become one with the liquid. I felt a small body push against me. I looked to my right. His hair in a buzz cut and his face a solid determined cast, Jeremiah or X5-609, as I knew him then, was stiff as a pole. Steadily, I looked up as the TAC officer assigned to our unit was handed a clipboard. His gray eyes glanced in my direction. Quickly, I looked away, my heart pounding in fear.  
  
The next event I remember was when they introduced four new X5s into our unit. The first three were quickly assimilated into our daily regimen of training and practice missions. The last, him and Jeremiah didn't get along instantly. At night, he would mutter about the new X5's reluctance to follow his orders and tendency to follow mine. I didn't care much. I felt comfortable performing my training and taking private solace in the water tank. At first I ignored the quiet sounds emanating from the youngest arrival's cot. Each night, without fail, I could hear the soft mewling that came from the small body in the cot two beds away from mine. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. It was a moonlit night and the light streamed past 494's bed. Making sure that no officers were nearby to yell at me for crawling out of bed, I crept over to 494 and whispered, "What's wrong?"  
  
The X5 sniffled again. His eyes, always changing, were wet with unshed tears. I felt strange and uncomfortable. The new arrival brought out something in me that I had never felt before. I knew without really saying the words that I would protect 494 with my life, regardless of what the posters said. He continued to cry. I decided to make it my mission to cheer him up.  
  
"Hey, look at that," I said, pointing at the moon. It was big and bright. It looked so big, it almost felt as though I could touch it. 494 stirred beside me to look up. I could see his eyes widen and turn to a brilliant shade of green.  
  
"What's that?" he whispered. He rubbed a chubby fist against his eyes.  
  
"It's the moon," I said, smiling at its beauty.  
  
"What's a moon?" he asked. I cocked my head, thinking carefully.  
  
"I guess the moon is like the sun. It gives us light when it's dark."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We sat in silence, with only the soft rustle of fellow X5s sleeping in their cots breaking the mood.  
  
"I like you," 494 said. "You don't yell at me."  
  
"I guess," I replied, getting a bit more uncomfortable. Something told me we shouldn't be talking like this.  
  
"You're nice," 494 yawned, resting his shaved head against my shoulder. The short hairs pricked through the thin cloth of my gray gown. Before I could say anything, I could feel him falling asleep. I crawled out of his bed and crawled back into mine. To my relief, X5-494 stopped crying at night. 


	4. Conference Call

AN: All right folks. I'm still stuck on a decent plot for the story, so if you guys have any suggestions, e-mail me or write up ideas of what could happen in my fic. I'll take them into consideration. Anyway, Read and Review. (  
  
  
  
Ch. 4:  
  
"All right, everyone, listen up!" Max clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. Alec and I were close to the catwalk, where Max and her computer- image boyfriend stood. The crowd of transgenics quieted, but I could hear some muffled grumbles.  
  
"We've got an important shipment of supplies coming in to Terminal City. Luke here," Max pointed to the bat-like transgenic who manned the surveillance equipment, "is telling me that it's coming in tonight. I'm leaving Josh in charge while Alec, Jeremiah, Logan, Bobbie, and myself will go and retrieve the items. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah," a deep voice echoed from behind us. Alec and I turned to face a transgenic with shark-like teeth. His dark eyes glittered as he asked, "Why does the norm get to tag along?"  
  
Max flushed as Logan's image spoke, "I can help by being the lookout and watching your leader's back. If you know what's good for you, you can understand that." The shark transgenic hissed as his female companion, a hefty looking trans-human with silvery skin crooned in his ear.  
  
"Yes, we understand that, you pompous ass," Alec muttered under his breath. I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing aloud.  
  
Max cleared her throat as she said, "That'll be all. Carry on." The assorted transgenics went back to whatever it was that they were doing, while Max stepped down from the catwalk. I could see Alec practically melting as she walked up to us. Jeremiah sidled up beside me, glaring at Max as he did so.  
  
Looking at the three of us, the Seattle X5s, Max asked, almost impatiently, "Look, Alec, do you think you'll be able to keep up with us tonight?"  
  
Alec smirked as he waved his previously injured arm, "Don't worry, Maxie. I can keep up. You just worry about your boyfriend." Max huffed a bit as she gave Alec a dirty look.  
  
"Logan can take care of himself. He says Joshua's transfusion from three years ago is doing wonders." She beamed with pride as the three of us shifted uncomfortably. Max ignored our discomfort as she looked at me, "Bobbie, how good are you in the water?"  
  
I gave Max a glare, "I can swim and I can stay underwater for four minutes and thirty seconds."  
  
"Hah! Five minutes and three seconds, beat that, Bob!" Alec crowed, giving me a wide smile. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Bite me, 494."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
"Guys!" said Max, her face getting redder and redder by the minute. The two of us looked at her quizzically. "We don't have time for this. Meet Logan and me at Josh's old house in two hours." She walked off and I swear that her hips wiggled as she moved. I looked over at Alec and shook my head. The poor boy was gone. He gave a soft sigh as he watched Max's retreating backside.  
  
"Alec's got a crush! Alec's got a crush!" I teased, bouncing around.  
  
"Be quiet, 592," he said and I just stuck out my tongue again. "Come on, let's get our bikes and go." He walked over to Dix who was handing out clipboards where various X-series had signed off requests for transportation.  
  
As Jeremiah watched Alec leave, he said, "I still can't believe he's taking orders from a niner."  
  
"Jeremiah…"  
  
"Bobbie, what did we say?" He looked at me, his eyes making me feel guilty again. Guilt is becoming a rather annoying emotion these days. "We promised that we could only count on each other. 494 listens to you. Tell him that, please."  
  
"Jeremiah, we were kids then," I said, feeling slightly exasperated. "We didn't know anything except the escapees made our lives hell and that was it."  
  
"Well, that Max," he spat, his eyes shining brightly, almost with madness, "is making our lives hell. I just came by Seattle to see how you guys were holding up and this is what I get. A leader who doesn't know her mind except when it's attached to a norm who dies if she touches him. Yep, great leader there."  
  
"Jeremiah, just quit it. Alec likes her. I suggest you like her for Alec's sake." Jeremiah looked at me as though I had lost my mind. He knew I wasn't too fond of Max, but I only tolerated her for Alec's sake. I decided to change the subject.  
  
Wagging a finger, I asked, "Besides, since when did you get so concerned about Alec's welfare? Last time I heard, you beat him up this morning."  
  
Jeremiah had the decency to blush. "Who told you that?"  
  
"No one," I said. "He just came over to my apartment, looking like he's been dragged through the mud and eventually I figured out what was going on."  
  
"Bobbie, it's just that he doesn't know what he is anymore," Jeremiah ran a hand through his hair and paced in circles. "He's a goddamned soldier! He's gone on more away missions than you can count and he was Manticore's finest assassin. Instead, I see him wasting his life on odd jobs that don't mean a thing and dedicating his life to a leader who only cares about curing some damned virus Manticore whipped up."  
  
"And you think you're the one who can get him back on track."  
  
"That's right!" Jeremiah looked pleased that I was finally coming around. "I've been talking to a couple of guys and they're telling me that they can get us a couple of jobs for the government. Protecting the country and all that."  
  
"Jeremiah," I began, but stopped when Alec walked up to us and handed us a couple of keys.  
  
"Here you go, Bobbie, a fine set of motorcycle keys, for a fine lady," Alec gave me a charming grin, which faded away when he handed Jeremiah his key set.  
  
"Jeremiah, how's that eye? It looks like it still needs some healing."  
  
"I'm fine, 494," Jeremiah growled as he took his keys. Alec frowned at him, then shrugged.  
  
Sidling up to me, he whispered, "What do you say, Bob? Want to race me on the cycle?" I gave him a quick grin.  
  
"Alec, do you have to ask?" I walked over to my rental motorbike for the evening. It was sleek and black. I sat down on it, reveling in the hidden strength and power of the bike.  
  
"Let's go!" Alec shouted, zooming off and exiting Terminal City, leaving Jeremiah and myself in the dust.  
  
"You little sneak!" I shouted, revving up the engine and following him into the night. 


	5. Breakfast at Joshua's

Ch. 5:  
  
Aside from swimming, I love going fast. Driving a car at 80 mph, a motorcycle at 90, heck even jumping down from a thirty-story rooftop to the ground gives me a head rush. So, when I raced Alec in the dark Seattle night, I felt free again, reliving the first time I truly realized that Manticore was gone and I didn't have to follow anymore of their damned orders.  
  
"Hey, Bobbie, you see Jeremiah?" Alec shouted at me, holding on to the handlebars of his motorcycle.  
  
I looked behind me, noticing that Jeremiah was catching up to us.  
  
"Yeah," I shouted back to him, "He should be with us in a few seconds." Just as I said that, Jeremiah's bike rode beside mine, so I was in between Alec and him. Goody, the story of my life.  
  
"Alec," Jeremiah shouted. "You give any thought about what I told you?"  
  
"Hell no, Jer," Alec snapped back. "I am not joining some stupid assed quest to relive the days on the Inside. I'd rather go back to the basement."  
  
"You would," said Jeremiah, a dangerous tone entering his voice. "You spent a lot of time down there." Alec growled and looked as though he was going to maneuver his bike to hit Jeremiah. Maintaining my balance on my bike, I reached out to slap Alec's shoulder. Grunting, he snapped his eyes to the front.  
  
"Boys, quit fighting," I said, hoping against hope I wouldn't have to separate them by the time they reached Josh's old house. I just got my hair done yesterday and I hate to ruin a new 'do.  
  
"Bobbie, stay out of it," said Jeremiah, looking pointedly at Alec. "Alec wants to say something to me, he better say it now before he ruins the mission."  
  
I glared at Jeremiah and slapped him on his shoulder. "Only person ruining the mission is you, Jeremiah. Alec, wipe that smirk off your face." I felt relieved when we finally reached Josh's old house. Leaving our bikes resting against the curb, Alec led us into the rickety shack where Max and Logan were sitting at opposite ends of the table in the kitchen. Alec, Jeremiah and I paused in the hallway, watching an argument unfold between Max and Logan.  
  
"Logan…" Max was saying. "It's not that I don't think you can't do it."  
  
"Max," said Logan, with an intense gaze at the transgenic. "I told you I can take care of myself out there. You've seen me. The exo and Josh's transfusion have kept me strong. The guys my contact's set me up with are dangerous. You need me."  
  
"I know," said Max, with a tear falling down her cheek. Logan reached over to wipe it away with a latex-covered hand. "It's just that I think you ought to stay behind. Alec, Bobbie and Jeremiah can back me up. You can help with being in the car and keeping an eye out if things go sideways." Logan's jaw tightened and his hand fell away from Max's face.  
  
"Max, let me help you. Alec's injured…"  
  
"He heals fast. Like me."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Logan's voice was petulant. "Alec can't protect you the way I can. Those other people from his unit can't protect you the way I can. Face it, Max. Those three are only in this fight for themselves. I'm in this because I want this world to be safe and for you to be safe."  
  
Max, looking uncertain, didn't know what to say. Her eyes turned towards the table and her fingers were pulling the seams out of the fine white linen tablecloth. Logan leaned over her, a rubber-gloved hand grasping Max's free one.  
  
"Look," Logan began, his voice soft. "I know you're scared. It's okay. I am too. It's a risk I have to take every time I'm with you, but you know I've got your back, right?"  
  
Max nodded and Logan gave her a big smile. Cupping her chin, he said, "When this is all over, we'll celebrate by getting the virus cured and we can have everything back to the way it was. The way it should be. Us against the world."  
  
"Yeah," said Max, her eyes downcast. Alec and I exchanged glances. Looking uncomfortable, he cleared his throat. The noise brought Max and Logan's gaze upon the three of us standing in the hallway.  
  
"Hey guys," Alec said, his voice was too chipper even for him. Max looked up at him with a small smile, but it faded as soon as she looked back at the death glare Logan was giving Alec. "So, are we ready?" Max and Logan exchanged glances. Max's face nearly crumbled when Logan shot her a harsh look.  
  
"We're as ready as I'll ever be," said Max, standing up. Logan stood up as well, excusing himself to use the bathroom. Alec, Jeremiah and I exchanged wary looks. Max couldn't be that stupid, could she? I looked at Max and saw that she looked distinctly uncomfortable. Then her face took on that blank expression I had begun to despise over the years.  
  
"Logan's coming along with us," she said, her face impassive. She kept her eyes focused on the tablecloth. "Anybody got a problem with that?" Alec and I shook our heads. Max's gaze fell upon Jeremiah who leaned against the kitchen wall, lighting up a cigarette. I felt my heart sink as Max walked up to him and grabbed the butt from Jeremiah's mouth. As his face turned from surprise to thinly veiled anger, Max dropped the smoldering butt to the floor and ground out the smoke with the heel of her shoe. Then she threw the cigarette into the garbage pail.  
  
"What did you do that for, 452?"  
  
Max, with arms crossed over her chest and a haughty expression upon her face replied, "My name is Max! That habit is disgusting." She wrinkled her nose as she gazed at what she had thrown into the garbage. Jeremiah stood up from his position against the wall and looked directly at Max with cold contempt.  
  
His lips were pulled into a straight line as he spoke, "I'm just here to help out my unit. As much as you like to think you're the second coming, 452, there are other people in this world besides you and Logan." Max flushed as Alec stepped up to Jeremiah.  
  
"Jeremiah, shut up before you get yourself deeper into trouble." Alec's eyes were cold as he stood ramrod straight at Jeremiah. He held up his fists in a familiar fighting stance and Jeremiah immediately dropped his lazy demeanor and readied himself to fight. The two men glared at each other for a few seconds, waiting to see if the other would land the first blow. I felt my hands curl into fists, tensely watching to see if I needed to step in again.  
  
"Guys, I'm ready to go," said Logan, looking fresh and clean as he returned from the bathroom. "Guys?" he said again, looking back and forth between Jeremiah and Alec. "What's going on?"  
  
Alec maintained his fighting stance, as he replied, "Nothing, Logan. Nothing's going on, right, Jeremiah?" His eyes looked piercingly at Jeremiah who had dropped his fists and was once again leaning against the wall.  
  
Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Jeremiah smirked bitterly as he answered, "Everything's cool, Alec. I've got no problems. You?"  
  
Alec slowly relaxed, bringing his fists down to land limply at the sides. "No, man. We're cool."  
  
Logan smiled broadly. "Good. Let's go. Max, you ready?" He turned to look at Max who had a rather glazed expression upon her face once again. She looked blankly at Logan and then shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." She straightened her shoulders and walked out. Alec followed behind her and then Jeremiah left the kitchen, glaring at Logan as he moved away. Just as I was about to leave, Logan grabbed my arm. The slight pressure on my arm told me that he was already high from transgenic blood. I looked into the man's eyes and found a desperate glint in them.  
  
"Logan," I said, trying not to lose patience. "Let go of me." Logan only pressed harder. As I struggled to pull away from him, Logan kept on squeezing. I could see beads of sweat pouring from his forehead. He must have taken in a double dose of transgenic blood to feel this strong.  
  
"Logan," I said again, sounding braver than I felt. "Let go of me before I kick your ass." The man gave me a hint of a smile, placing his body in front of me, pressing close as he did so. I felt a shiver shoot straight down the back of my legs. My heart pounding, I struggled desperately to get away from him. Logan pulled me closer, his mouth grazing my ear.  
  
Voice soft, he asked, "Bobbie, I feel strong, don't I?"  
  
I swallowed hard as I replied, "Yes, you're strong." I felt ill. Not again. I couldn't be doing this again. Logan squeezed my arm again. I could feel the vein and bone almost crushing together. To my horror, I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Logan reached up, his hand bare of latex, and wiped it away.  
  
"Bobbie," he whispered. "Tell Alec not to cross me." With that, he pushed me down to the floor and walked away. My behind hit the ground with a loud thud and I cradled my bruised arm. I felt the tears burn my eyes and fiercely, I wiped them away. God, I could feel my stomach rising and churning.  
  
"Bobbie?" Alec called from outside of the house. I could hear heavy footsteps falling until a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me close to his chest. Closing my eyes, I bit my lip to keep from crying. God, three years on the Outside have really made me soft.  
  
"Bobbie?" Alec asked again. "You all right?" I looked up at my little brother, his eyes big and green with concern. I couldn't burden him with this. I just couldn't.  
  
"Alec," I hated how my voice broke, but went on. "I'm okay. Really. I just fell, that's all."  
  
He looked at me with suspicious eyes. His gaze was aimed directly at the light purple bruise on my arm. "It's Logan, isn't it?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. No, I just fell. It's okay. I heal fast, you know that." I blinked my eyes to rid them of my tears and swallowed hard. I am calm. I will be calm.  
  
Alec looked at me impassively, but seemed to accept my words. He lifted me off the floor and led me out of the house. Logan and Max were already in Logan's car while Jeremiah was seated on his bike. As we passed by the Aztek, Logan gave me a warning look. I stared back at him, my eyes refusing to blink. Logan looked away. Quitter. Alec looked at the two of us with a disturbed look on his face.  
  
Leaning close to me, he whispered, "It's okay, Bob. I'll protect you." I gave Alec a big smile at that. As we settled onto our bikes, Logan and Max drove off to the meeting point. As I watched Logan's head pass by I had to shake my head to clear it of the desire to whip out a gun and just shoot him. 


	6. Piers, Transgenics, and Familiars, Oh MY...

Ch. 6:  
  
We stood by the piers, waiting for the ship that was bringing in the supplies Terminal City desperately needed. Max and Logan stood a good distance apart, even though Logan had come readily equipped with rubber gloves. I stayed away from Logan, keeping close to Alec and Jeremiah. The boys spent their time glaring at each other. At least that was slightly better than beating the crap out of each other. While we waited, I looked down at my arm, which was regaining its normal chocolate brown color.  
  
Jeremiah tapped his foot as he growled, "What time did you say this thing was coming in?" His hands were stuffed into his pockets. He looked like he was itching to whip out another cigarette.  
  
"At midnight," said Max, looking tiredly at my CO. "Logan's contact said this ship would be bringing in clothes and food for TC."  
  
"Logan's contact?" Jeremiah snorted in disgust. "Why don't we just put a bullet to our heads? It'll be quicker."  
  
"609, Logan knows what he's doing," said Alec, with a forced smile. "If Max trusts him, so should you. Besides, you might learn a thing or two before you go back to New York."  
  
"Aren't you coming with me?"  
  
Max gave Alec a startled look. Alec ignored it, in favor of inching closer to Jeremiah with his hands balled tightly into fists. I stepped between the two of them, pushing them away from each other.  
  
"Guys, cool it," I warned. "We can't blow this mission just so you can satisfy some alpha male thing."  
  
Jeremiah smiled grimly, "Sure, Bobbie. Whatever you say." I looked up in the distance. Using my zoom vision, I saw the ship's hull come into view. Looked over to Max, Alec, and Jeremiah who were also looking in my direction. Logan squinted his eyes to see what we were seeing.  
  
"Ship's coming," said Max. "Everyone know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yep," said Alec with a grin as he bounded over the crates to rest upon his position as a lookout. Jeremiah slinked into the shadows just a few feet behind Max and Logan, keeping an eye out for them. I took off my shoes and placed them behind a stack of boxes and jumped into the water. I let the water rush over my head, embracing the utter silence that greeted me in the depths below. I let my eyes take in the ship as it moved into the pier. Swimming quickly, I leaned against the ship's side, waiting tensely for any change. I didn't have to wait too long.  
  
In tight black scuba diving suits, two men swam to my side of the ship. I tensed, waiting for their next move. The taller of the two swam towards me, his eyes glinting pure hatred. Swimming to the side, I grabbed his arm and pushed him against the ship's hull. The sound of his head hitting the hull was a ghostly crack. A pair of hands grabbed me from behind, to which I used my legs to kick him in the groin. The hands fell away and I turned to see the shorter scuba guy float to the bottom. Almost without warning a hand gripped my throat and began squeezing. Instinctively, I began to flail and start to open my mouth. Self-preservation kicked in and I kept my mouth closed, only allowing some saltwater to be swallowed. I let myself go limp and I could feel tall scuba guy letting go of my sore throat. My right leg shot out and pushed him into the small propellers towards the back of the ship. Since the propellers were still moving, the sea turned red with my opponent's blood. Quickly, I swam towards the underside of the piers to get some air.  
  
I could hear something happening on the surface, but wasn't sure what when I rose from the water, gasping and shuddering for air. Pushing my hair out of my eyes and cursing the fact that I would have to do some serious washing to rectify the damage to my follicles, I listened and there were sounds of punches being thrown and bodies hitting the ground. I peeked out from under the pier and there was Alec and Jeremiah fighting for their lives against a group of tall, well-muscled men and women. Logan was hovering over Max as she threw the man she was fighting into the water, where he had landed right beside me. I took that as my cue to join the fray.  
  
"Hey guys," I said, twisting my hair free of water. "Need help?"  
  
"Bobbie, these guys are familiars!" Alec cried as he threw a punch at a female familiar who stumbled backwards.  
  
"Okay," I said, pulling myself onto the pier. Just then, a lady with dark red hair jumped in front of me with a sharp smirk on her face.  
  
"Transgenic filth!" She spat, her normally pretty features twisting into an ugly snarl.  
  
"You know, if you're not careful, your face could freeze that way." The female familiar looked confused, then growled.  
  
"When The Coming arrives, you will die and I will dance upon your graves!"  
  
"Ookay," I said. "Aren't we getting a little melodramatic?" I was greeted with her fist plowing into my face.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted, wiping the blood from my split lip. "No fair! Now, I gotta punch you!" With that, I punched her face, to which she only shrugged and grabbed me. I felt myself sailing into the air and crashing into a pile of broken wooden crates. I winced as a couple of splinters dug into the palm of my hand.  
  
"Damn! There's no end to this day." I grabbed the splinters and yanked them out of my palm. Wiping the blood away on my wet jeans, I looked around for something to give me some leverage with these crazies. I saw Alec struggling with the female familiar who was wailing on him with no mercy. I winced as I saw my little brother sink to the floor under her beatings. I grinned with pleasure when he kicked her legs out from under her, forcing the familiar to land on the ground with a heavy thump. Alec stood up shakily, holding his shoulder and gave me a smirk. The female familiar growled and as Alec and I stared at her with raised eyebrows, her leg swung up and stomped on Alec's family jewels. He groaned aloud as he sank to the floor.  
  
White-hot rage enveloped me as I yelled, "Hey bitch!" Alec and the female familiar looked up at me. I looked around me until I found a heavy chain. I held it in my hand, "Want to go around the world?" I flung the heavy chain like a lasso and knocked that evil familiar into the water.  
  
Alec grinned at me through his pain, "Thanks, Bob." I jumped down beside, him, taking a quick look to see if he was seriously injured. He wasn't, except that the wound on his shoulder had opened again. I winced as I saw his blood seep through his dark denim jacket.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" he muttered, gritting his teeth as he struggled to get up. Wordlessly, I put my arms around his waist and pulled him towards a haggard Max and Jeremiah. Logan, the bastard, looked like he was in the pink of health. Max gave Alec a look of concern before focusing on Logan, who was telling her that the exo didn't seem to be making the proper whirring sound it was supposed to make after a vigorous fight. I could feel Alec stiffening against my shoulder and I whispered, "Easy there, soldier."  
  
"So, do we have the supplies?" Jeremiah asked, massaging his leg, which had a large cut, bubbling forth blood.  
  
Logan looked at him with some hostility and replied, "Yes, my contact came through." He gave us a smirk. Ass.  
  
"Oh joy," I said, shifting Alec's weight against me. "So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"I suggest you three head back to Terminal City to be patched up. Max and I can make the official deliveries." Alec looked as though he was going to protest, but he fell silent. He and Jeremiah gave me sharp looks and I sighed. Once again, I had to be the mediator.  
  
"Look, Logan, that's awfully nice of you." The man beamed with pleasure. Dear God, kill me now. "But, the boys and I will patch ourselves up at my place. It's only a few blocks away from here and we wouldn't want to interfere with the cure."  
  
Max looked at me with some surprise, "How did you know…"  
  
I waved my hand away, "Never mind how I know. You guys just go and make sure TC gets the stuff it needs." Logan began picking up the crates of supplies and putting them into his ancient Aztek and Max gave us a quick look before following him.  
  
"Story of my life," Alec muttered. "I get injured and he comes out the hero."  
  
"Come on, Alec," I said. "Let's get you and Jeremiah cleaned up." 


	7. Memories

Ch. 7:  
  
"Will you stop fidgeting?!" I snapped, trying to attach a gauze pad against the wound on Alec's shoulder.  
  
"It hurts," he whined as he shifted in his seat once more.  
  
"Oh, for pete's sake," I muttered. "I can't believe you can stand to have Manticore docs break your legs, re-indoctrinate you and who knows what other crap they've pulled on you that I don't know and you complain to me about a little rubbing alcohol."  
  
"What can I say, Bobbie?" said Alec with a grin. "I'm always--,"  
  
"Don't say it," I warned. "Alec, don't you dare say it!" He gave a low cackle, to which I said, "If you weren't so injured, I'd slap you."  
  
"Aww, Bobbie, thanks. You're too kind."  
  
"Shut up, 494."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"494, quit acting like an ass," said Jeremiah, limping into my living room. In his hands he carried two bottles of scotch and a couple of glasses. He set them on the coffee table in front of Alec and myself and limped back into my kitchen. He returned, bearing a bottle of Sprite for me. As soon as I was done tending to his wounds, Alec reached over and opened the scotch. His eyes looked desperate as he poured some into a glass and drank quickly. Jeremiah followed Alec and poured himself a hefty drink. I just poured myself a glass of Sprite and let the soda cool my parched lips. The two boys grinned at me.  
  
"Bobbie, you not drinking?" asked Alec, his eyes bright and wild.  
  
"Nope," I said. "I don't drink, you know that."  
  
"Guess that leaves more for us," said Jeremiah, grabbing the scotch bottle from Alec and pouring himself another shot.  
  
"Yep," said Alec, "Definitely more for us. Too bad you don't drink, Bob. I bet you're a lot of fun sloshed."  
  
"No, I'm not," I snapped, watching him take another shot. "Don't you dare throw up all over my rug. I just cleaned it last week."  
  
"Translation, she cleaned it yesterday and swept all the dirty stuff underneath the couch," Jeremiah gave me a smart-assed grin.  
  
"I can clean things," I said defensively. "I just do it my way."  
  
"My way," Alec warbled. "I did it all my way!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, you're buzzed!"  
  
He leaned against me and said, "Yeah, that's why you love me."  
  
"Ass," I said in disgust, pouring myself another shot of Sprite.  
  
"Guys, I've got something to tell you," said Jeremiah, uncorking the second bottle of Scotch. "Damn, this is fine stuff." I looked at him, waiting for him to finish what he was about to say, but Jeremiah was too busy gazing at the liquid shining in the bottle. Alec had finished the first one and held out his glass for another shot from the second Scotch bottle. Jeremiah poured Alec his shot of Scotch, and I winced as some of the amber-gold liquid spilled onto the living room floor.  
  
"Jeremiah, Alec, I know you guys don't get drunk easily, so could you lay off making my living room smell like a distillery."  
  
Jeremiah gave me a grin as he said, "Sure, Bobbie." Immediately, he took a swig of his glass and more amber liquid spilled onto the floor. Before I could berate my brother any further, the phone rang. Alec and Jeremiah looked up at me as I jumped up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I said, pressing the phone to my ear.  
  
"Bobbie?" Peter's deep voice came over the phone, making my insides melt.  
  
"I'm here," I replied. "Where are you? I came back and you were gone."  
  
"Yeah, well," Peter took a deep breath. "I figured you weren't going to come back when I saw the clock strike midnight, so I left."  
  
"Peter, I'm really sorry. It's just that I had to deal with some…stuff." I twisted my fingers around the phone cord.  
  
"I know, Bobbie." Peter's voice was tired. "I know. You've always got some stuff to do."  
  
"It's not my fault, really," I said, rather desperately. " It's just that there's so much going on in my life right now that it's just crazy and well, I don't want you involved in any of that."  
  
"Can you involve me in anything? Anything at all?" Peter's voice was rising in anger and I could hear his heart beating fast over the line. "Girl, I love you, but this is crazy. Last week, we were supposed to celebrate my friend's wedding and you get called out and I don't see you for two damn days!"  
  
"I had family trouble."  
  
"Must be some family."  
  
"Peter, come on," I begged. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. We're still on for tomorrow night, right?"  
  
"My mama's in town."  
  
"Bring her," I said, making my voice cheerful. "The more the merrier."  
  
I could hear Peter give a heavy sigh. "All right, girl."  
  
I grinned as I replied, "Peter, thank you! I promise I'll be there in that outfit you like so much."  
  
"The silky black skirt and the black rose print shirt?"  
  
"That's the one," I said with a smile. "When you send your mama back to your place. We can celebrate in other…more interesting ways."  
  
Peter gave a lusty groan. "Damn, Bobbie. I can just see you all dressed up and looking fine."  
  
"Mmm-h," I murmured. "So, tomorrow night, it's just you and me. No worries. No distractions. Just us."  
  
"All right," said Peter sounding a little happier. "I'll see you tomorrow night at eight. I'm taking you and mama to that little Italian restaurant in Sector 4."  
  
"The one with the garlic bread and the shrimp alfredo?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
I gave a little squeal as Peter said, "Bye, girl. See you tomorrow. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," I replied. "Bye." As soon as I heard the click, I hung up the phone and turned to my brothers. Alec and Jeremiah were busy staring at my thirty-inch television.  
  
"Bobbie, I could cut you a deal…" Alec began, his fingers touching the cell phone in his back jeans pocket.  
  
"Don't," I said, cutting him off. "I don't want the Harbor Lights people coming after me."  
  
"Come on, it was just that one time," Alec gave me a puppy dog expression, which I did my best to ignore. "I needed some boob tube after all that stuff about my twin."  
  
"49-," I began, but stopped when I remembered the escapee's name. "Ben?" Alec's eyes darkened at the name. Jeremiah swore under his breath and poured out more Scotch into his glass.  
  
"Damned niners," he muttered, drinking deeply and wiping the liquid from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Always screwing up your life one way or another."  
  
"Ain't that the truth," said Alec, sprawling himself on my couch. "If it isn't Manticore spending all their goddamned time torturing us while chasing them, it's them torturing us with their stupid notions of how they know so much more than us pathetic souls who didn't have the sense to break out when they did."  
  
"Amen brother," said Jeremiah. "I mean, damn! They ran! They freaking ran!"  
  
"And we had to deal with the crap they left behind," finished Alec who was reaching for the nearly empty scotch bottle. Jeremiah grabbed the bottle first causing Alec to shoot daggers at him.  
  
"Remember what they did after the escape?" Jeremiah drank the rest of the Scotch straight from the bottle. Alec nodded, blearily. I was quiet. They went over this subject every time they decided to get drunk.  
  
"Yeah, they pulled us out of our beds that morning and shoved us to the examination room," Alec's eyes turned glassy as his mind went back to that horrible day. "Showing us the dead X5s who didn't escape."  
  
"Remember the Colonel who taught us?"  
  
"Davenport."  
  
"Yeah, that guy made us dig the graves of those X5s and then sent us to solitary. We were punished for what those twelve brats did." I closed my eyes, but I regretted it. Images of the past came flooding back to me, each vision a painful assault against the life I had so precariously made for myself.  
  
I was twelve when the niners escaped.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Class X5! Unit A, get up!" The TAC Officer with the grey eyes screamed as he pulled each of us out of our beds. Those of us who saw that the officers were in no mood for games, jumped out of our beds immediately and stood at attention.  
  
"What's going on, sir?" 609 asked, his pale blue eyes widening with worry as one of the officers dragged 463, the youngest of our group out of her bed. The grey-eyed TAC Officer glowered down at 609, the tight veins in his neck already bulging with fury. Quick as lightening, he cuffed 609, knocking him to the floor. 609 crashed with a resounding thud, his left cheek smashing against the cold metal floor. As he glanced upwards, I could see the blood seeping from his shattered cheekbone.  
  
"Don't ask questions!" We stood stock still as 609 pulled himself up from the ground. My eyes darted towards him, wondering if he was okay. The officers were overturning the mattresses and searching the walls. For what, I didn't know. When one officer stepped over to 494's bunk, we all hitched our breaths. Maybe they found out. Maybe they were going to send us to solitary for bringing in contraband. 494's face remained impassive, even though I knew he was as terrified as the rest of us.  
  
"Nothing's here, Jim," said the officer who was searching the walls around 494's bunk. The officer he was speaking to was looking under 463's bed.  
  
"Nothing's here, either," said the second officer. They both turned to the grey –eyed TAC Officer whose lips were compressed into a thin line. His eyes stared directly at 494, then swept over the rest of us. His lips then twisted into a sneer.  
  
"Class X5, assemble into your lines and follow me." Obediently, we formed into two straight lines. One line was for boys. The other was for girls. As the second shortest girl in the unit, I was the second person on the girls' line. 463, being the youngest, was the first. If it weren't for the hostile looks the officers threw at us as we marched, I would have thought this was a normal marching session. The TAC Officer opened the large metal doors that led to the examination room. A hefty man wearing fatigues and a black beret stood before the examination table, drinking from a coffee cup. A small scar extended from his right eye, often turning purple when he was upset. Today, the scar was bright purple.  
  
"Officer Petty, they're all accounted for?" he asked.  
  
The grey-eyed TAC Officer glanced over us and nodded. "Yes, sir, Colonel Davenport. None have attempted to abscond."  
  
Colonel Davenport gave us a tight frown and then stepped away from examination table, where there was a pale X5 female. Her green eyes, much like 494's, were wide open, sightless.  
  
"X5-Unit A, what you see is a traitor," Colonel Davenport began. "You are going to see what happens to traitors." The men in the white coats came to the X5 on the table, knives glinting in the light from the overhead lamps. The head doctor, a man with thick glasses and a receding hairline was the first to make the cut into the X5 traitor's chest. The officers who had led us into the examination room pushed us forward so we could see the dissection. We remained silent as the doctors slowly removed the X5's heart and other organs. More men in white suits carted in another dead X5, this one male, with deep brown skin. This time, the doctor with the receding hairline handed his knife to 609.  
  
"X5-609, make an incision around the patient's heart," he said. 609 glanced up at Colonel Davenport who had gone back to drinking from his coffee cup. 609's features hardened as he made the incision, his eyes slightly widening as bright red blood bubbled forth. 463 trembled in front of me, finally throwing up. Yellow-white lumps of what must have been her dinner from the previous night mixed in with vomit spilled onto the smooth white floor. One of the officers walked up to her and grabbed her head and forced her to face the dissection. 463's body was rigid as 609 pulled out the heart and kidneys. Once he was done, the doctor who had given 609 a knife handed one to me as another X5 was placed on the table.  
  
Once the dissections were done, Colonel Davenport turned to the grey-eyed TAC Officer. In a gruff voice, he ordered, "Take them to solitary for one month, but first, let them bury the traitors." The two officers under the TAC Officer's command ordered us to fall into double lines again and march out into the cold February snow. It had begun to snow that cold morning as we were led out to a section of Manticore we had never been shown before. Several bodies were strewn across the ground. Some were as old as I. Others were younger, no more than nine. As the officers led us to the bodies, we were handed shovels.  
  
The grey-eyed TAC Officer stood before us, hands on hips. He wore a thick coat and a warm hat to cover his head. "X5-Unit A, your orders are to bury the traitors. Look at them carefully. They betrayed you. They betrayed Manticore. They left you, their fellow soldiers for their own mission." The grey-eyed TAC Officer spat out the words in disgust. He looked at us coldly. "You are loyal. You are Manticore's finest. Remember that." He gave us a salute and we proceeded to bury the dead escapees in the harsh winter cold.  
  
When we were done, hands gripped my shoulders as one of the officers dragged me to the basement where I was to be locked in a cold, damp cell. The grey-eyed TAC Officer said it was to be a month. For me, it felt like a century.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"They took you away after that," said Jeremiah, his voice soft. Alec looked away and seemed to shrink into himself. "I remember the colonel telling me that they just wanted to examine you, make sure that you weren't going to escape."  
  
"They did that to all of us, Jeremiah," I said, my voice ragged. In my mind, stark gray images of posters declaring Duty, Discipline, Mission and pictures of the Manticore Twelve flashing before my young pubescent eyes.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
RAT  
  
X5-452  
  
PLAGUE  
  
X5-599  
  
TRAITOR  
  
X5-656  
  
RAT  
  
X5-210  
  
PLAGUE  
  
X5-734  
  
TRAITOR  
  
X5-493  
  
"No!" My inner voice cried, but I remained silent. My eyes were wide-open, refusing to close in fear that the officers walking up and down the aisle would raise their rifles and slam the butt end against my head.  
  
RATPLAGUETRAITOR  
  
RATPLAGUETRAITOR  
  
RATPLAGUETRAITORRATPLAGUETRAITORRATPLAGUETRAITOR  
  
The words ran together until they were one long sentence. I could understand each word as they pounded into my head, scorching my eyes until I felt I could not see anymore. I had to see, though. It was my duty. My mission. I had the discipline to take whatever Manticore threw at me. I was a soldier.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
"They did it to us all right," Jeremiah conceded. "But they wanted him." He looked towards Alec who had his eyes closed. "They wanted him because of his twin. A niner." Jeremiah's face twisted into a sneer and Alec's eyes flew open. Without warning, his hand shot out and grabbed Jeremiah by the throat.  
  
"Shut. The. Hell. Up," he spat, squeezing his fingers ever so tightly against Jeremiah's neck. I reached up to pull Alec's hand away.  
  
"Stop it!" I said. "Please stop it!" Alec's hand was strong. God, he had always been strong. I used all of my strength to pry his hand loose, but it was no use. To my horror, I saw Jeremiah's face turning a ghastly shade of purple. I punched Alec's wounded shoulder. Hard.  
  
"Ow!" he shouted, pulling his hand away from Jeremiah's throat. "What did you do that for, Bobbie?"  
  
"So you won't get hauled in for homicide," I said, jumping up and grabbing a bucket from the broom closet in the kitchen. I turned on the sink and watched water stream into the bucket. Once it was full, I walked over to the boys and poured ice-cold water over them.  
  
"Bobbie!" they shouted, sputtering as water dripped from their faces.  
  
"Serves you right," I said, placing the bucket back in my cleaning closet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Can you guys try not to kill each other out here?"  
  
"We'll try, Bobbie," said Alec, looking rather sheepish.  
  
"You better. I can't stand to get X5 out of the carpet."  
  
As I walked off to bed, I heard Alec mutter, "She's been watching the Buffy season 2 DVDs again?"  
  
"I checked her DVD player," said Jeremiah. "She's got Becoming part 2 on pause."  
  
"Aw, damn," said Alec. "Now we'll never stop hearing Buffy quotes."  
  
"Think she ever stopped?"  
  
"Nah." 


	8. Saturday Morning Powow

Ch. 8:  
  
"Rise and shine, princess." Bright light streamed into my face, forcing my tired eyes to flutter open. I squinted as Alec stood before me with a big grin on his face while wearing Peter's "Kiss the Cook" apron.  
  
Rubbing my eyes of sleep, I asked, "Alec, what the hell are you doing waking me up at…" I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed and continued, "Eight in the freaking morning?! You know me. On the weekends, I sleep until noon. It's law."  
  
Alec gave me a smirk, while teasingly wagging a finger. "You know, Bobbie, that's not a nice way to treat the person who has cooked you pancakes, bacon along with a side of French Toast, and a small glass of apple juice."  
  
I gave him a jaded look, "You ordered that from McDonald's, didn't you?" Alec grinned, to which I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. The little jerk ducked my pillow missle and leaned on the doorjamb. "Get out. I need to look decent for breakfast."  
  
As soon as I was done getting dressed, I stepped into the kitchen where Jeremiah and Alec were sitting facing each other at my breakfast table. On the counter were McDonald's paper bags, amongst which was my packet of pancakes with bacon and French toast. Grabbing a plate, I sat down at the table and began to eat. Utter silence accompanied my Saturday morning breakfast, with only the sounds of my eating to break the monotony. Alec was reading the sports section of The New York Times, while Jeremiah read the International pages. I looked out the window and noticed that the Malones were eating breakfast as well. I guess the three of us looked normal for once.  
  
"Jeremiah, could you please pass the butter?" Alec's tone was nice and polite. To my surprise, Jeremiah handed him the butter with a smile.  
  
"Here you go, Alec," he said. "Could you hand me the syrup? My pancakes are feeling a little dry."  
  
"Sure thing," Alec replied, handing Jeremiah the syrup. I could see that his injured shoulder was already healed since he was moving it with great ease. A few minutes passed of this relatively quiet scene before I burst out, "All right, who are you and what have you done with my brothers?" Alec and Jeremiah looked at me with innocent eyes.  
  
"Don't do that!" I snapped. "You guys are being nice and polite."  
  
"Isn't that how you're supposed to treat people?" Alec asked with wide eyes. "Manticore taught us that much back in Dining Preparedness Class." I glared at him.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. You two are being nice, to each other."  
  
"Bobbie, haven't you always wanted us to be civil to each other?" Now Jeremiah was the one to act all innocent. "I mean, isn't that what you've aspired for us?"  
  
"Yes, but it's creeping me out. Go back to fighting."  
  
"Fine," said Alec, dropping his paper and placing it on the table. Jeremiah did the same.  
  
"All right, Bobbie, since you want us back to fighting, here's a question," Jeremiah looked at me with sharp pale blue eyes. "What the hell happened between you and Logan?" I nearly spit out my pancake as I looked at my CO with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" I nearly shrieked.  
  
"You heard me," Jeremiah snapped, leaning over to me. "Yesterday, before the drop off, you come out with a big bruise on your arm and Alec's holding you like he did back when you accidentally shot yourself in target practice."  
  
"The bruise? That's what you're worried about? I told you, I fell." I rolled my eyes at Jeremiah. He wasn't having any of it. Damn him.  
  
"Bobbie, that may work well with Wonder Boy over there," He pointed a finger at Alec, who frowned. "But this is me you're talking to. I promise you, that ass is going to pay if he hurt you."  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"He did, Bobbie. Don't lie. Not to us," Alec's voice was soft.  
  
"I'm not Bree," I said. My eyes stared straight into his hazel ones. "Alec, I can take care of myself. I'm not Bree. I won't be Bree."  
  
"I never said you were," Alec protested.  
  
"Then stop treating me like a china doll," I said. He gave me a hurt look. Reluctantly, I softened my voice. "Look, what happened between Logan and me at the house is between the two of us. You can be sure that if he ever tries it again, I'll kick his ass. No questions asked."  
  
"All right," Alec remained unconvinced. I gave him a glare. He held up his hands. "Okay. Okay, I believe you. I know you can take care of yourself."  
  
"Damn straight," I declared, getting up from the table and putting my plate into the garbage pail. "You've known me practically your whole life. You've never seen me stay down for long." I turned to face my brothers, arms crossed at the chest, and my back pressed against the kitchen counter. They stared back at me with broad grins on their faces.  
  
"We hear you, Bobbie," said Jeremiah. "We just want to let you know we have your back."  
  
I let a smile cross my face. "Thanks. You know I got yours."  
  
"Good."  
  
"It's all good," I said and the room fell silent.  
  
"Okay, then," I said, feeling stronger and back in business. "Jeremiah, you said you wanted to talk to us about something?"  
  
"What?" Jeremiah looked at me, confused.  
  
"You said you wanted to tell us something last night. You know? While you were well on your way to getting pissed drunk." The light dawned in Jeremiah's eyes as he recalled what he had wanted to tell us last night.  
  
"Oh, yeah," he replied. "I found Bree."  
  
"Where?" asked Alec, as he drank the rest of his orange juice. "Last time I heard she was in New York with you."  
  
"She was," said Jeremiah with a shake of his head. "But I lost track of her. Seems that one of her customers wanted her to follow him to the west coast."  
  
"Customer got a name?" I asked, picking up Jeremiah's empty plate and throwing it into the garbage.  
  
"John Valdez," Jeremiah answered. "He's a businessman and a fitness freak. Got a wife, three kids living on the Upper West Side and a taste for transgenic blood."  
  
"Huh," I grunted. "What's with these ordinaries and wanting our blood?"  
  
"Don't you know, Bobbie?" asked Alec with wide eyes. "Our blood provides all the necessary vitamins and minerals for a healthy balanced diet."  
  
"Transgenic blood. It does a body good," said Jeremiah with a small grin.  
  
"Amen for that," I said. "It's so nice to know we're wanted."  
  
"Yeah," said Jeremiah looking down at my table. Heaving a sigh as he scratched the nape of his neck, he continued, "Anyway, I tracked Valdez to Seattle since he took a job at the local Citibank and my bet is Bree followed him."  
  
"So, not only are you here to watch how the Seattle Transgenic Movement is going, but you're bugging me to work for some government job and you're tracking Bree," Alec said with a look of disbelief. "Man, Jeremiah, back at Manticore when they said we could multi-task, they really meant it."  
  
Jeremiah gave Alec a dirty look. "You would be able to do what I can if you just put yourself together and quit acting like a norm."  
  
"Hey, I don't act like a norm."  
  
"Oh really?" Jeremiah leaned over the table to look at Alec with unflinching eyes, "I see you mooning over that Max girl like a norm. I see you letting that guy Logan take over the movement."  
  
"Max likes him," Alec defended the X5. He turned to me. "Bobbie, tell him."  
  
I waved my hands in protest. "Oh, no. I'm not going to get sucked into this argument."  
  
"You've never had a problem before," Alec muttered.  
  
"Well, you two aren't going to kill each other this time. So, I'm letting this argument go for broke."  
  
"Gee thanks, Bob."  
  
"Anytime," I said with a smile.  
  
"Like I said, you're letting this norm Logan take over the movement. I can see Max letting him take over," said Jeremiah, "But you? You have had over twenty years of training. You were made to be a leader. Max? She left when she was nine. She doesn't know anything about being able to lead. She can learn, but she'll never know. You, on the other hand, know."  
  
"You've been talking to Mole, haven't you?" Alec had a bitter look on his face. "He's been telling you all this stuff."  
  
"He's only telling me what he thinks is going wrong," said Jeremiah. "For the record, I agree with him. You and I have had our differences." At that Alec and I gave loud snorts. Jeremiah glared at us as we quickly wiped the grins off our faces. I kept darting glances at him and we exchanged quick grins as Jeremiah went on.  
  
"Like I said, you and I have had our differences. As far as I'm concerned we still do, but right now, that doesn't matter. What matters is that someone has to get this movement into shape and my vote is for you."  
  
"Gee, you're too kind."  
  
Jeremiah shrugged. "Hey, I know you and I keep hearing some rumors in TC."  
  
"You've heard the rumors, too?" I asked. I was hoping they weren't serious, but the looks on Alec and Jeremiah's face weren't anything to laugh at.  
  
"Mole and a couple of guys are thinking of forming their own transgenic movement," said Alec. "They're making it more militant since I heard he's been getting supplies from outside sources."  
  
"AK-47s? Uzis?" Jeremiah asked.  
  
"M-16s, M-1s, Berretas, Glocks, the whole works," Alec replied, rubbing his forehead. "I haven't told Max yet, because I want to sort this out myself. The guys trust me since I'm the mediator between the X-series and the trans- humans for the Council." The Transgenic Council was the makeshift government that Max, Alec, and Joshua had formed in the early days of the Terminal City siege after the attack on Jam Pony.  
  
"They trust you, but you're X-series," I said, looking at him calmly. "They're not going to take it too kindly that they've got to put their toys away by an X5."  
  
"I'll make them put them away," Alec's voice was hard and firm. "No one's going to get gun happy on my watch."  
  
"Too bad," said Jeremiah. "Transgenics with guns might make the norms take us seriously. We wouldn't be hearing about this Congressional bill to make a "separate but equal" law for transgenics." My CO held up the front page of the Times, whose headline read: Washington Senator to Sponsor McKinley- Mahoney Transgenic Protection Bill.  
  
"God, I was hoping that wasn't true," I said. "I mean, I heard about it in the news, but I didn't think the norms would go through with it."  
  
"They are," said Alec, fingering a plastic knife. "I talked to Max. She says she's thinking about going to Washington and making our case to Congress."  
  
I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Max? Max said this? Without Logan's approval?"  
  
"Yeah, Bobbie," Alec snapped. "Max told me this a couple of days ago. I told her to sit on the idea for a couple of days." He looked at me sharply. "You don't think Max is smart enough for that?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. No, it's not that. It's just that in the two and half years I've known her, she can't seem to fart without Logan's permission. What brings this on?"  
  
"Bobbie, did it ever occur to you that Max just might be the right leader for the transgenics?"  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it," I replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, believe it," said Alec. "Max is a good person, Bobbie. You only have to know what to see."  
  
"All right. All right, whatever you say," I said. Alec brightened considerably. "That doesn't mean I have to like her." Just then the phone rang and Alec and I looked at my phone.  
  
"Sorry, guys," said Jeremiah, holding up his cell phone. "It's for me." As he talked on his cell, Alec rose from the table and dumped his plate into the garbage. He hopped up on my kitchen counter and idly swung his legs. Gently, he nudged my hand and I slapped it away. He nudged it again a few minutes later and before I knew it, we were playfully swatting each other. An audible click told us that Jeremiah was finished with his call. Our CO looked grim as he put his cell phone into his back pocket.  
  
"Bad news?" asked Alec.  
  
"No, not really," Jeremiah replied. "There's a shipment of guns for the New York boys. I'm the guy they wanted to pick it up."  
  
"Do we want to know what it is?" I asked.  
  
"Ask Alec," Jeremiah answered. "He let me make the order." I turned to Alec who had a smug look on his face.  
  
"What can I say? I know guys who know guys."  
  
"I bet you do." I gave Alec a gentle swat on the shoulder to which he returned.  
  
Jeremiah gave us an exasperated look. "If you two can quit acting like children, I just want to say that you guys are going to have to look for Bree today." He looked as though he was going to throw up.  
  
"Relax, Jeremiah," said Alec with a cheerful smile. "You go and do the gun deal and Bobbie and I will handle Bree."  
  
"When does the search begin?" I asked as Jeremiah stood up.  
  
"At eight tonight. The ordinaries usually come to this place between Fiftieth and Main." Jeremiah handed me a slip of paper with the directions. "It's an apartment building in a neighborhood for transgenics not living in Terminal City." As I looked at the directions, Jeremiah's words pierced through my brain. I looked up at him.  
  
"Eight? Tonight?"  
  
"Yes, eight. Tonight," Jeremiah replied, a little annoyed. "You got a date?" Alec smirked as I glared at him.  
  
"Well, I do have a date with Peter tonight. I promised him I'd have dinner with him."  
  
"Well, cancel."  
  
"He's taking me to this really nice Italian restaurant and his mom's in town…" I let my voice trail off as I looked down at the ground. I could feel my lower lip start to stick out.  
  
Jeremiah shook his head, "Bobbie, which is more important? A date with a norm or saving your fellow soldier?"  
  
I scrunched up my face and heaved a sigh. "Saving my fellow soldier," I replied. "You're right. Alec and I will check out the place this afternoon and take care of Bree."  
  
"Good," Jeremiah gave me a broad smile as he patted me on the shoulder. "You always come through for me, Bobbie."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah," I glumly replied. Alec led Jeremiah out of my apartment. Just as he was about to go down the flight of stairs, he turned around to face the two of us.  
  
"If you guys need any help…" he began.  
  
"Jeremiah, we can handle it," Alec said breezily. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"I know you can," my CO said. "But you barely remember her."  
  
"Bobbie'll tell me where Bree is and we'll detox her and everything will be all right."  
  
"All right," Jeremiah gave us a final suspicious glance and then walked down the stairs. As Alec closed the door, I began cleaning up the table. Alec walked up to the kitchen counter and placed his hands on it. His head bowed, he said, "Bobbie?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied, putting away the apple juice container in my refrigerator.  
  
"I know we said we wouldn't talk about it anymore," Alec began. "And I know you can kick Logan's ass to hell and back."  
  
I turned to face Alec, my eyes narrowed and my arms crossed over my chest. "Yes," I said warily. "I can."  
  
"That said," Alec continued. "He comes at you like he did last night again, we kick his ass together, got that?" I gave him a grin and grasped his hand.  
  
"I get that. I really do." Alec wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick squeeze. The doorbell rang, breaking us apart.  
  
"Who the hell would come here at this hour?" I asked as I walked up to the front door.  
  
"Maybe it's Peter," said Alec, leaning on the counter. My hand on the doorknob, I gave Alec an annoyed look.  
  
"Peter's got a study session this morning. He said he wouldn't come over until tonight."  
  
Alec shrugged. "You never know. That guy seemed awfully possessive of you when he called last night."  
  
"He was just worried. I left him here all alone while I had to go off to Terminal City which was, by the way, at your call."  
  
"Bobbie, I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet. The guy's gonna be a doctor right?" The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Hold on!" I yelled as Alec continued.  
  
"I mean, he's got to notice the blood and all the away time you've clocked since you've met him. I'm surprised he hasn't broken up with you."  
  
"Well, maybe it's because we love each other. Peter is willing to give me time and space to tell him my story." I felt slightly uncomfortable since Peter's call last night did tell me that he was noticing in a big way.  
  
Alec gave me a look of disbelief. "Bobbie. You're not serious, are you?"  
  
"Look, you and I can have round 2001 on this topic, but I'm ending it here and now," I kept my voice firm. "I've got a person ringing the doorbell at eight-thirty in the morning and it isn't my boyfriend. So, I need to find out who it is."  
  
"Maybe it's a salesman?"  
  
"Very funny," I said as I peered through the peephole. A skinny dark haired girl wearing finger-less gloves, a leather jacket and jeans stood before my door. I felt my heart sink into my chest as I said, "Oh, crap. It's Max." 


	9. Someone's Going to Emergency

AN: Since ff.net is going to be experiencing outages from time to time, I regularly update my fic at this group, http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NunswithPens/ It's a great group and it's a good place to read Alec fic or M/A fic.  
  
Ch. 9:  
  
"Max?!" Alec yelped, jumping away from my kitchen counter and frantically cleaning up my living room. He began putting away the empty scotch bottles that had lain there since last night and dumped them into the garbage pail. Then he ran over to my CD player and began riffling through my CDs. I stared at him with my hand on the doorknob.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.  
  
Alec looked up at me, holding up a Kenny G CD. "Bobbie, you need to get some good music in your collection." I glared at him. Then it dawned on me the significance of what he was doing. Oh, no. He wasn't going to do this. Not now.  
  
"Alec, you are not going to romance that girl in my apartment!"  
  
"This isn't just some girl, Bobbie," Alec replied. "This is Max."  
  
"I know," I answered dryly. "That's why I'm saying you can't have a date with her here."  
  
Looking crestfallen, Alec begged, "Come on, let me just set the mood. Aren't you supposed to go with Peter tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Yes. After we deal with Bree. Get your mind on the mission, soldier!"  
  
"I will. Please, Bobbie. This is the first time Max has actually come over when I asked her to." I looked at Alec, completely stunned.  
  
"You invited her over?" Unbelievable!  
  
"She called me last night while you slept. She needed a place to eat breakfast. She's got shark DNA, you know."  
  
"I know and you are so not putting that in to set the damn mood." I pointed to the Smokey Robinson and the Miracles CD in Alec's hand.  
  
"Bobbie, you love Motown."  
  
"Yes, I do and that's beside the point. You are not going to have a date with Max in my apartment!" The doorbell rang again and I shouted, "Hold your damn horses!"  
  
"Bobbie, please. Watch your language." I shot him a dirty look, to which he ignored as he placed the CD in my player. I nearly felt like crying as the strains of "Ooh, Baby, Baby" drifted from the CD player. Alec smoothed down his hair and dimmed the lights. Using hand signals, he told me to open the door. Feeling ill, I turned around and opened the door. Max stood before me, her hair hanging straight down her back, the top part lying flat against her head. She looked uncomfortable as she greeted me.  
  
"Hey, Bobbie. Alec." She gave Alec a shy smile. As I let her in, I saw Alec smile so brightly, I thought I would have to wear shades. As he led her to the table and handed her a leftover pancake, I closed the door. Alec sat down opposite Max as she nibbled on the pancake. I settled myself onto my couch, watching Alec gaze in a love-struck fashion at Max. Somebody, kill me now.  
  
"So, Max," I said, desperately searching for conversation. "How did the cure go for you and Logan?"  
  
Max looked at me in surprise while Alec shot me a pained glare. She dropped her fork and twisted her hands nervously. "It went okay. Me and Logan, we're good."  
  
"So, I take it that this was the real cure," said Alec, his voice soft. I could see the hurt in his hazel eyes.  
  
Max nodded. Alec looked crestfallen for a second, and then let his face become impassive.  
  
"That's great," he said, with a forced smile. "I'm happy for you. I guess, you guys are what, getting married now?"  
  
Max looked uncomfortable. "No, um, Logan and I still need to work out a few things. We just took the cure. Nothing happened."  
  
Alec held up his hands and he shook his head. "Hey, I didn't ask anything. What you and Logan do is none of my business."  
  
"I know. It's just." Max trailed off, her gaze glancing out of my window. At first her face looked confused, then her dark brown eyes widened in surprise, "Oh, my god! Are they?" Alec looked in her direction and grinned.  
  
"Hey, Bobbie, it looks like your window neighbors are having sex!" I shrugged.  
  
"It's nine in the morning. They're right on time."  
  
"You mean they have sex on their table at nine in the morning? Don't they know people are looking in on them?" Max looked out the window again and laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah," I replied. "I think Mr. Malone gets off on it."  
  
"Eww," said Max, crinkling her nose. "That's disgusting."  
  
"No more than Renfro watching two X5's go at it during heat," I snapped back. Max burst out laughing again, louder this time.  
  
"Oh, God! I can't believe she would do that!" Then Max frowned, "This was Renfro, of course, she'd do something like that."  
  
Alec shuddered. "That was one scary lady." The three of us took a private moment to hope that Renfro was burning in hell. Silence reigned for several minutes as I picked up an old magazine and began flipping through the pages.  
  
"Max, Bobbie and I were planning on doing a raid on Fiftieth and Main," said Alec trying to look casual. "Think you might want to come along?"  
  
Max pushed her hair behind her ears. "I don't know. What's the raid about? Guns? Too many transgenics stealing from one place?"  
  
"Transgenic blood junkies," Alec replied.  
  
Max looked blank as she asked, "What?"  
  
"Come on, Max," Alec said teasingly. "You can't tell me you don't know about the transgenic blood business. It pays big bucks for the X-series."  
  
"I've heard of it. I am on the Transgenic Council, you know," said Max shooting Alec a dark look. "I can't understand why anyone would want our blood." Max gave a little shudder at the thought.  
  
"Ordinaries want a taste of what makes us different," Alec explained. "Besides, it doesn't hurt that our blood gives them a high and makes them feel like they can wrestle a 300 pound guy and win."  
  
"Can you imagine someone with an inferiority complex pumped on transgenic blood?" I asked with a shake of my head. "That person's going to feel like he's as good or even better than us."  
  
"You know, I used to think Familiars were bad," said Max. "But this is worse. These people have no idea of the cost of that blood is for us. The transgenics who sell it are just as bad, I think. They're betraying their own people." Alec and I exchanged uncomfortable glances.  
  
"Maybe they need the money," I said, thinking of Bree. "Maybe what happened at Manticore screwed them up so much, the only way to deal with the memories is to have the blood sucked out of them. Gives them an orgasm from what I remember."  
  
Alec rubbed his thumb against the bottom of his lip. His brow was furrowed as he tried to assemble his thoughts. "Max, I don't like this transgenic blood business anymore than you do. I'm just saying that Bobbie and I want to get someone from there and get her out."  
  
"Who are you getting out?" Max asked. Alec looked at me and I frowned at him.  
  
Evasively, Alec replied, "It's a friend of ours. She's in trouble and we're going to help her."  
  
"What'll you do if the transgenics there stop you?" asked Max.  
  
Alec shrugged. "A little violence always helps." Max grinned and her eyes sparkled.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go." She started to get up, but I stepped over to Alec and pulled him up. The two transgenics stared at me as I gave Max a tight smile.  
  
"Max, you don't mind if I talk to Alec for a bit?" Before Max could respond, I dragged Alec to my bedroom and closed the door. I smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He yelped rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"That's for thinking with your other head," I snapped. "What are you doing trying to bring Max into our mission?"  
  
"I'm not!" said Alec. "I just invited her, thinking we could use a little company."  
  
"Oh and suddenly, I'm not good enough for your company?"  
  
"Bobbie, that's not what I mean!"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. You're making the mission into a date with me as the chaperon."  
  
"That's not." Alec trailed off and flushed. "Bobbie, that's not what I meant. Max looks a little upset about what happened with Logan. I figure she could use some excitement, you know, get her mind off things."  
  
"Alec, the girl's in a relationship."  
  
"I know. I'm just trying to be her friend."  
  
"I know you think you're being her friend, but you're playing with fire."  
  
"I can take care of myself and Logan."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Alec? You in there?" Max knocked on my bedroom door.  
  
Alec looked at me before yelling, "Yeah, Max. Bobbie and I were just talking."  
  
"Luke's calling you. Says it's urgent." Alec opened the door and Max handed him my portable phone. She waited for Alec to finish his conversation with the bat-like transgenic.  
  
"Hey Luke, what's up?" asked Alec. He listened attentively as Luke's voice squeaked over the phone. After several minutes of back and forth conversation between the two, Alec turned off the phone and handed it to Max who returned it to its stand in the kitchen.  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked as soon as Max was out of earshot. Alec bit his lip before answering.  
  
"Mole. Luke says he's got some guns and he's rallying the trans-humans to join his team."  
  
"So, I guess we're headed to Terminal City this afternoon."  
  
"Yeah, we are," Alec replied, looking a little sad.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Alec," I said. "What happened with Mole was just damn bad luck."  
  
"Yeah," Alec laughed bitterly. "Damn bad luck that I could have stopped."  
  
"What could you have stopped?" asked Max, who was leaning on the doorjamb.  
  
"Mole," said Alec. Max's face softened and she started to step towards Alec, but stepped back when she realized what she was doing. Looking uncomfortable, Max crossed her arms.  
  
"You couldn't have stopped what happened, Alec," she said. "It's Mole's problem. What happened to him was terrible and I wish there was something we could have done, but there wasn't."  
  
Alec shook his head and then took a deep breath. "I guess you're right. I just wish I could stop feeling guilty."  
  
"If you didn't feel guilt, you wouldn't be human," said Max.  
  
Alec looked up at her. "I'm not."  
  
Max flushed and fell silent. Uncomfortably, the three of us stood in my room. Finally, I said, "All right. Let's go to TC and check out Mole's latest plan."  
  
"Yeah, we should go," said Max. "I'll meet you guys there, later. I've got to pick up my cycle from my place."  
  
"Good," said Alec with a warm smile. "Bobbie and I will head off Mole and we'll do the crack-house thing once you get back to Terminal City."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Max, leaving my room and headed towards my front door. She turned to Alec, her eyelids half closed. She opened them once Alec stepped close to her. Surreptitiously, Max's hand brushed against Alec's. The two jumped back a bit before Max blushed and went down the stairs. Alec stared at her retreating back.  
  
"Come on, lover-boy," I said, tossing him his jacket. "Let's get going so I can be back here to go on my date."  
  
"Did you see that, Bobbie?" Alec asked. "Did you see that?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw that," I replied. "God help us all when she decides what she really wants." With that, I followed Alec out of my apartment and closed the door. 


	10. Someone's Going to Jail

Ch. 10:  
  
"What are you doing?" Alec asked as we walked into Terminal City. The trans- humans were huddled in a corner with Mole standing in the middle. The lizard transgenic looked at us with cold eyes as he removed his cigar from his mouth.  
  
"What's it look like?" he growled, waving an arm over the assortment of guns and grenades gathered around his feet. Alec gave Mole a smile as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. His hazel eyes swept over the guns and the increasingly hostile trans- humans.  
  
"I think you're trying to make your own arsenal, but that can't be possible," said Alec in a pleasant tone of voice.  
  
"Why not?" asked a transgenic with tufts of black and white fur and bright black eyes.  
  
Alec looked at the transgenic who had asked the question with cold eyes. He gave a little shrug as he replied, "Well, you see. This is Terminal City. Any weapon that isn't personally authorized by the Transgenic Council is considered contraband." Alec walked into the crowd of trans-humans, past Mole and picked up a 9 millimeter. He gave the gun an approving glance. "Nice piece. Must have cost you a pretty penny to steal, huh, Mole?"  
  
The lizard transgenic stared hard at Alec before stuffing his cigar into his mouth and clamping his teeth tightly over the stogie.  
  
"Not going to answer me?" Alec asked. Mole's eyes stared directly at Alec and the X5 stared back. Mole stepped up to Alec with his arms crossed over his chest. Alec didn't make a move. He just stood ramrod straight and kept his eyes focused on Mole's. The trans-humans surrounding the two transgenics shifted uneasily in their seats. I stood just beyond the center of the circle of trans-humans, waiting for the standoff to finish.  
  
"Mole! Mole! What are you doing?" A pretty female lizard trans-human ran up to the circle carrying a small bundle in her arms. The bundle shifted every so often, emitting a small cry as it moved from the female lizard's breast. Mole turned to the female transgenic, his usually harsh features softening.  
  
"Mole?" the female continued to ask, her dark eyes darting between Mole and Alec.  
  
Mole reached up to the female lizard and gently stroked her face. "Louise, I'm not doing anything. Alec and me are just having a little discussion." The female lizard still looked uncertain as Mole moved closer to look in on the little bundle. "How's Jim? He's doing okay?"  
  
"Jim's fine," Louise replied with a warm smile as she readjusted her breast to fit more snugly with the baby that waved its brown scaly arms in the air.  
  
"That's good," said Mole. "He isn't sick. That's the last thing we need around here. A sick little baby." Mole gave Alec a little glare.  
  
"Mole, it wasn't my fault," my brother began, but Mole cut him off.  
  
"I know it wasn't your fault, Alec," he said. "It's the damn ordinaries. It's their fault that--," Mole stopped and shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He grasped a long rifle in his hands. Giving it a tight squeeze, he continued, "It doesn't matter 'cause these babies are gonna show them we mean business."  
  
"What are you going to show them?" Max strode into Terminal City, wheeling her motorcycle past the large entrance doors. Mole looked at Max with undisguised hostility. Max seemingly ignored this as she propped her cycle against a wall and strode up to the male lizard with her hands on her hips. "Well?" she prompted after a lengthy silence.  
  
"Max, Mole was just telling me that he's been collecting the artillery so we would know what kind of supplies we need in a few weeks," said Alec. Max glanced between Alec and Mole. Her dark eyes sparked with suspicion, but she kept her face a solid stonewall.  
  
"Really?" she asked in an arch voice. Her eyes looked directly into Alec's. He never wavered in his gaze.  
  
"Really," he replied, looking away from Max for a moment to look at Mole. The lizard transgenic wrapped his free arm around Louise who clasped Jim closer to her chest.  
  
"Okay, then," said Max walking away from us and over to the catwalk where Logan's face was emblazoned on the computer screen.  
  
"Hey, Max," Alec called, causing the X5 to turn around mid-way to the catwalk. "Don't forget we have to do that thing tonight."  
  
Max gave Alec a warm smile as she said, "Right. I haven't forgotten. I'll meet you and Bobbie here in two hours."  
  
Alec gave Max a grin, "We'll be there." Max turned away from him to Logan who had a frown on his face.  
  
As she talked to Logan, I sidled up to Alec and whispered, "Real smooth, Romeo."  
  
"Bobbie, she's coming with us. Accept it and move on," he whispered back. Alec walked past the doors of Terminal City and stood outside looking at the large chain-link fence that separated TC from the rest of the world. I followed him with short angry steps.  
  
"I have," I snapped. "But this is supposed to be our mission! Bree's our sister. Not Max's."  
  
"Bobbie, how many times has Max involved us in one of her missions to see her siblings?"  
  
"Too damn many to count," I muttered.  
  
"Right," said Alec. "We've seen her family. Now, she needs to see ours."  
  
"Great," I said. "Max will see just how screwed up our bunch is by seeing that Bree's a transgenic prostitute, giving away her blood for a price. Yes sir, that's real family values, right there."  
  
"Since when do you care about Max finding out how screwed up our group is?" asked Alec with an arch of his eyebrow. "Last time I checked, you were okay with letting her see Jeremiah and me go at it."  
  
"That's because you and Jeremiah fight all the damn time. It's impossible to keep you two from fighting."  
  
"True."  
  
I sighed, putting a hand to my forehead. "Look. Let's make a deal. You bring Max along in your twisted version of a date, but she stays outside. Getting Bree is just between you and me, no outsiders."  
  
"Bobbie."  
  
"Alec, don't make me kick your ass on this one. Bree's problem stays between you, me, and Jeremiah. No one else," I stared hard at my brother, who looked upset. "Don't try looking at me like somebody just died. I mean it. Max doesn't come in the crack-house or whatever the hell they want to call a place that gives away transgenic blood."  
  
"All right, Bobbie," said Alec. "You win."  
  
"This is not about winning," I said. "It's about protecting the unit."  
  
"You're channeling Jeremiah aren't you?"  
  
I shrugged. "Manticore made us leaders. Leaders lead and protect the unit. You should know that since you were such a teacher's pet back at Manticore."  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"You so were," I said with a grin.  
  
Mimicking Alec's voice I said, "Colonel Drake, the meaning of right on refers to a person's support of an idea." Alec gave me a quick grin.  
  
"Come on, Bobbie, I wasn't that bad."  
  
"Trust me, you were bad. Of course with Manticore, being the perfect little soldier was the only way to go." I winked at Alec and he smiled broadly. He looked at the clear blue sky and sighed.  
  
"You ever miss it?" He asked.  
  
"What? Manticore?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I thought long and hard and looked up at the sky. A warm breeze brushed past my lips and I breathed in the soft, summer air. Closing my eyes, I thought back to the facility I had called home for 22 years.  
  
"Sometimes," I finally replied. "Yes, sometimes I miss that place. I'd be talking to my students and all of a sudden, I would just wish I were on a mission. At least there I wouldn't have to deal with so many needs, so many people needing my help and somehow, for all my strength, I can't help them."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Alec. His hazel eyes were looking upwards. "Back there, I was somebody. Guy needs some cigarettes? I was the one to call. You need a book from the Outside, I could get that for you."  
  
"Hey, you still do that here."  
  
Alec shook his head. "It's not the same, Bobbie. At Manticore, I was respected. People looked up to me."  
  
"I'm not seeing the hero worship going out of Dalton's eyes anytime soon."  
  
"Dalton's just a kid," said Alec. "I want something more."  
  
"Max."  
  
Alec gave a soft, bitter laugh. "You know, today's the first time in three years Max has ever accepted anything I offered her. Before, it was just 'Oh, I'm too busy.' Or 'Oh, Logan, wouldn't like that.'"  
  
"That girl's a shame to X5 females everywhere."  
  
"God, I love her, Bobbie," Alec's voice faltered a bit before continuing. "Sometimes I wonder why, but I do. I love her so much that I'm willing to stick around and watch her slowly get her spine removed in her stupid relationship with Logan."  
  
"Maybe you need to move on."  
  
"That's the thing. I can't," Alec looked at me with desperate eyes. "It's something inside me. Maybe it's something Manticore whipped up, but I can feel it. It's burning inside me, screaming, telling me that I shouldn't leave Max. I can't leave Max."  
  
"Okay," I took a deep breath. What I was going to say next wasn't going to earn me brownie points with Alec, but I had to say it. "Alec, what about telling her about Logan's blood junkieness? It's harming her and it's harming the mission."  
  
Alec shook his head again. "Bobbie, I can't do that to her. She'd hate me for it."  
  
"Little brother, you may not have a choice. Logan's been taking a bigger hit of the blood and he's crazy enough to challenge you in a fight." Alec looked at me, confused.  
  
"How do you know he's been taking a bigger hit of the blood?" Damn. Me and my big mouth. He continued to stare at me as I shifted uncomfortably beside him.  
  
"I just do, okay?" I replied, looking down at the ground. I looked up to see growing suspicion, then horror dawn on Alec's face.  
  
"God, Bobbie, was that what happened? Between you and him? He was strong enough to." Alec stopped and looked away from me. I could see his hands balling up into fists. I reached out to touch his shoulder, pulling him around to face me.  
  
"Look, it was no big deal. I'm not some weak-kneed damsel in distress. I told you, next time I see him, I'll kick his ass. No problem." I gave Alec a broad smile, hoping he would be convinced and drop the subject. Lips tightening, Alec pulled me towards him. I let my head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"I know you can kick his ass, Bobbie," he said softly. "I'm just worried that he might have brought back some bad times." I pulled away from him.  
  
"All right, I won't lie to you," I said. "The stuff he pulled did bring back some bad stuff, but that's all in the past. We kicked that bastard's ass back then and we'll kick Logan's ass now. Easy peasy."  
  
Alec smiled. "You've been listening to Normal, haven't you?"  
  
"Only when he leaves a dozen messages for the great 'Monty Cora'," I rolled my eyes at the nickname.  
  
"It's a play on Manticore," said Alec defensively. "I was showing my transgenic pride!"  
  
"Whatever," I said with a snort. "It's still a lame name. You could've at least picked something cooler."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. Just something that wouldn't make 90 percent of the transgenic world snicker."  
  
"Well, you have to admit. I am a legend." Alec had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He even rubbed his fingers against his chest and blew air over his fingernails.  
  
"Could you please try to control that ego?"  
  
"What? Nervous?"  
  
"No, just suffocating from the massive amount of swollen ego that's occupying space."  
  
"Ahh, Bobbie, always with a sharp word. I wonder how Manticore dealt with your mouth?"  
  
"Re-indoctrination, what else?" I let bitterness creep into my voice.  
  
"The old standards."  
  
"Never fails," I replied. "Those docs could never figure out why we didn't completely cave into their brainwashing even with all the pills they kept shoving into our bodies. It only lasted for a few weeks before we'd start remembering again."  
  
"I guess we're pretty strong. It's how they made us. Too independent for complete brainwashing."  
  
"We had to keep it a secret though," I said, thinking back to the times when I had come out of re-indoctrination. "When we remembered. It was hard. The only thing that mattered there was survival, especially after they split the unit up."  
  
"I missed you guys when they did that."  
  
"I missed you, too. But Manticore wanted us to be 'independent'." I made quote marks with my fingers.  
  
"I guess they were afraid of escape."  
  
"X-series were always escaping. Remember the X4 who snuck into our barracks one time?"  
  
"Yeah. The guards shot him when we were getting ready for target practice."  
  
"The little guy seemed nice," I said, my voice wistful. When the guards shot at us for practice, we could escape the bullets with little trouble. With the previous X-series, bullets usually hit their targets since the older models were slower than the later ones.  
  
"Yeah, he did, but he wasn't fast enough."  
  
"No, he wasn't."  
  
"Hey, guys. You ready?" Alec and I turned to see Max who was coming up to us. We exchanged glances, wondering how much of our conversation Max heard.  
  
"Um, yeah, Max," said Alec, sounding uncertain. "Bobbie and I were just talking."  
  
"I thought you said you were meeting us in two hours?" I asked as I looked at my watch. "That was a half hour ago."  
  
"Logan cut the meeting short," Max replied. "He said he needed to do something tonight. I think he said he wanted to arrange a getaway at his cabin. You know, to celebrate the cure."  
  
"That's nice," said Alec with a pained smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, it is." Max looked ill as she said this.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell between the three of us until Max finally spoke, "Okay, I guess you're ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, we are," I said. I pulled out the slip of paper with the address Jeremiah had scrawled. "8450 Preston Street. It's in between Fiftieth and Main and it's in Sector 10."  
  
Max shuddered. "That's one of the worst sectors. Back in Jam Pony, nobody wanted to deliver there."  
  
"Well, that's where the place is," said Alec, taking strong strides out of Terminal City. "Let's get a move on." Max and I followed behind, silent. 


	11. In a New York Minute

AN: I need to take a moment and say thank you to all the reviewers out there who took the time to look at this fic and respond. It really makes me happy to know that people like this fic. Dedicated: bkrooms, one of the biggest supporters of this fic. (  
  
Ch. 11:  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Max, looking at the rundown apartment building in front of us. Alec grabbed the piece of paper in my hand and looked at the building's address number. A few numerals were broken, so we weren't sure if the first number was an 8 or a 6.  
  
"8450 Preston Street," said Alec reading aloud and looking at the street sign up ahead. "Yes, there it is. Preston Street. We're on Preston Street, so this has got to be the building."  
  
"It just looks so normal," said Max. "It's not my idea of a crack-house."  
  
"Crack-houses come in all shapes and sizes, Max," I said even though I was thinking the same thing. A haggard pregnant woman with a small baby on her hip and small toddler hanging close to her pants leg came out of the building. Max and I stepped aside to let the woman and her children pass. The woman's blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and we could see the barest hint of a barcode on the back of her neck.  
  
Max, Alec, and I stared at the woman's retreating back as she walked up to the junction at Preston and Main Street and crossed over to an apartment building, equally as rundown as the one we were about to enter.  
  
"She looks so tired," said Max.  
  
"She's probably got a husband who's out of work and that little kid looks like he came out of the breeding program," said Alec in a harsh voice. "Come on, we haven't got all day." He opened the door and walked into the building. Max started to follow, but I pulled her back.  
  
"Hey!" she cried, shooting me a hostile glare. I glared back.  
  
"You're not going in," I said.  
  
"What? What do you mean, I'm not going in?" Max sputtered.  
  
"You heard me," I said, my voice firm. "You're not going into the building. You stay out here and keep watch." Max huffed and crossed her arms. I did the same and gave her a no-nonsense look.  
  
"Bobbie." she began, but stopped when I said, "Don't even try to threaten me, Max. That may work with Logan, but it doesn't work with me. So, unless you want a good old-fashioned catfight, you're staying out here and that's all there is to it!" With that I turned around and entered the building. Alec stood at the top of the first flight of stairs.  
  
"Did you tell Max she couldn't come in?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," I replied, climbing the stairs. "But I don't think that's going to hold her for long. Max looked like she was going to spit nails when I told her she couldn't come with us."  
  
Alec grinned. "I guess she was madder that it was you giving her an order." I smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"I guess that must've stuck in her craw."  
  
Alec began moving to the second floor and I followed.  
  
"No kidding. She hates being told what to do."  
  
"Except when it comes from Logan," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"I heard that," said Alec.  
  
"Truth hurts, 494," I said.  
  
We were on the fifth floor when Alec turned to me and asked, "What floor did Jeremiah say the junkie business operated?"  
  
"What are you looking at me for?" I snapped. "You have the directions!"  
  
"I do?" asked Alec, looking confused. I sighed as I reached into his pants pockets and fished for the paper that held the directions of the blood junkie apartment. I held it up in his face when I found it. I could read the note easily in the darkened hallway and said, "Okay, it's on the fifth floor. Lucky for us we're already there, but it doesn't say which room."  
  
"So, we'd knock on each door and ask for Bree?"  
  
"Or we could try violence on the first person who comes out."  
  
"That works." Just then a skinny boy of what looked to be fifteen years came out of the room in front of us. He was wiping his nose with his shirtsleeve. Once he took note of Alec and me at the top of the stairs, his brown eyes went wide and he started to back away from us. Alec blurred and pressed the kid against the dingy gray wall.  
  
"Hey!" The kid cried, trying to wriggle out of Alec's grasp. He struggled a bit and looked as though he was going to break free, but Alec held fast to the boy's arm.  
  
"Look, kid, quit wriggling and I'll let you go."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" asked the kid.  
  
I stepped in front of the kid and gave him a smile. "Well, you have two options here. You can either spend your day against this wall, of which I am sure you will catch a disease that'll be really hard to explain to your parents or you can cooperate and tell us where you guys are holding your business."  
  
The kid glared at me, but grunted aloud in pain as Alec dug his hand deeper into the kid's arm. "Okay, Okay," he said, wincing as Alec tightened his hold on his arm. "I'll talk." Alec lightened his grip and pulled the young boy away from the wall.  
  
"Okay, then," said Alec. "Start talking."  
  
"Aren't you going to let me go?"  
  
"Nope," said Alec cheerfully. "Not until you tell me what's going on here. Starting with your name."  
  
"I'm Tommy."  
  
"Good, Tommy," I said. "Now, that we know who you are, mind telling us where we can find some transgenic blood?"  
  
Tommy looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "What's it to you?"  
  
"A sister," said Alec, squeezing Tommy's arm again. The young boy yelped.  
  
"Okay!" he cried. "It's the third door to your left. Ask for Jake, he'll tell you where to go."  
  
"How much do we have to pay him?" I asked.  
  
"A thousand."  
  
Alec gave a low whistle. "Expensive habit you guys picked up."  
  
"It isn't a habit!" Tommy growled. "I got money. I can do what I want with it."  
  
"Sure and that's why you're sweating like a pig," said Alec, wiping his left hand on his thigh.  
  
"I didn't have enough to pay Jake so I gotta go and find money someplace else."  
  
"Kid, here's some advice," said Alec, forcing Tommy to look at him directly. "Drop it. Transgenic blood and norm blood don't mix. It's too powerful and dangerous."  
  
Tommy frowned. "I only want to try it out. My friends say it's pretty cool." Alec and I rolled our eyes at Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, go home and have a life," I said. "The people you're taking the blood from? They didn't have much of it." Tommy looked uncertain as Alec pointed to his left.  
  
"This is where we'll find Jake?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Go home and take some girl to the prom. Come on, Bobbie." Alec walked down the hall to an open door, which had a large, muscular man with an assortment of tattoos sitting on a stool. The man stood up, looking at us with hostile eyes. Several men were gathered behind him, looking equally hostile.  
  
"X-series?" assorted tattoo guy asked, his voice deep and low.  
  
"X5," said Alec. He motioned towards me. "So's she. We're looking for an X5 who's giving blood."  
  
"You from Terminal City?" asked one of the men from behind assorted tattoo guy. His arms were crossed, accentuating his large muscles bulging with tight veins.  
  
"No. No," Alec lied. "We're just looking to see if we could do some business with Jake."  
  
"Snake, what's going on here?" asked a medium sized man with floppy brown hair and beady eyes.  
  
"X5 wanting a word with you, boss," said Snake, his eyes never leaving Alec. Jake grunted as he looked at us. A mirror hung from the farthest wall behind Jake, showing us the barcode on his neck. 321 455 667 297 was what I had read. The first three numbers were 321, indicating that he was an X4.  
  
"Really?" he asked. He pulled his jacket from his waist, showing us a gun. Alec smirked and so did I. Guns? Jake really must have been a part of a lesser unit. "I don't recall seeing you from around here. You from Terminal City?"  
  
"No," I said, looking at Jake with cool contempt. "We're just looking for an employee of yours. She's 5 feet six, with honey brown skin, and frizzy hair. Her barcode reads 463."  
  
Jake thought for a moment, before answering, "There might be an X5 with that designation here. What do you want with her?"  
  
"Just want to talk," said Alec. "She has some information for us."  
  
"You two ain't from her unit, are you?" Alec and I remained silent.  
  
Jake continued, his voice mocking, "'Cause man, that's just sad. Manticore burned down and you're looking for a member for your unit. You're forgetting what they always taught us: We work alone."  
  
"True," said Alec, his eyes turning emerald green. "But that's not all they taught us." Quick as flash, he grabbed Jake's gun and Jake blocked Alec's attempt, sending my brother crashing to the floor. Snake started to move towards Alec when my right leg shot out, knocking the big transgenic off his feet. Before he could jump up, I grabbed his right arm and twisted it until it broke and as Snake raised his head, my left fist smashed his head to the ground. Blood pooled from the transgenic's head. Large hands grabbed my waist and flipped me over. Breaking my fall by rolling over as I hit the ground, I faced another large man with a coiled snake tattoo on his bicep. His fist shot out at me, bruising my jaw. I felt my head crash to the floor, bringing stars to my eyes.  
  
As I forced myself to focus, the snake tattoo guy was bringing his fist forward again. My right hand shot out, grabbing his fist in mid-punch and squeezing it, until I heard the bones crack. As my opponent crumbled to the floor in pain, I kicked his legs out from under him. He crashed to the ground, his head hitting the floor, rendering him unconscious. Alec was busy flipping one of Jake's men across the room and delivered a smooth roundhouse kick to another attacker creeping up from behind. Rising from the floor, as snake tattoo guy remained unconscious, two more men surrounded me.  
  
Forcing myself to grin as they assumed martial arts fighting stances, I sneered, "What? You guys think you're Jackie Chan? Please. Let's fight." The two guys roared and charged at me. I back-flipped out of their way and watched them crash into each other. I smiled in satisfaction just as Jake whipped out his gun and fired. Utter silence accompanied the gunshot.  
  
"Get up, bitch," he snarled, waving his gun. I stood up, my fists positioned for fighting. "Up against the wall," Jake continued. Slowly, I backed towards the wall, next to the door.  
  
"Uh. Uh," warned Jake. "Away from door. Don't want you leaving on me now." I kept my face calm as I noticed Alec walking up to Jake from behind, knocking the X4 to the ground, causing the gun to fly from Jake's hands. I caught the gun and put the safety on. Alec's foot slammed down on Jake's throat, causing the downed transgenic to gasp.  
  
"You really must have rode the special bus to Manticore," said Alec, with a sneer. "Those moves you pulled were just pitiful." Jake could only gasp and wheeze.  
  
I bent down so that I was almost eye-level to Jake. "Tell us where 463 is and we'll let you go. You and your boys don't give us any trouble while we get her, we don't report your ass to the Transgenic Council." Jake's eyes darted desperately as Alec's heel dug deeper into his neck.  
  
"Oh-okay," he wheezed, his face reddening from the pressure against his neck. "463-she's in room 510. She's got a customer. Big client. Pays her big bucks to give him what he needs." Alec released his boot from Jake's neck. The transgenic rose slowly from the ground, rubbing his neck.  
  
"See?" I asked with a smile. "That wasn't so hard." Just as Jake closed his eyes, my fist rammed into his face; knocking him down again. I looked up at Alec and tossed him Jake's gun. He placed it in his back pocket and we moved towards room 510. Room 510's door was locked and pressing our ears to the door, we heard muffled moans and groans. Alec and I exchanged concerned glances, but dropped them as he beckoned me to move in front of the door. I kicked it open, knocking the door off its hinges as it crashed to the ground. The moans stopped with a start and I could hear scrambling noises as I moved towards the master bedroom. The largest room in the apartment was wide open. Bree was putting on a thin floral dress, while her customer, a man with spiky blondish-brown hair was hastily buttoning his shirt. A blood transfusion kit lay on the bed, the needle still inserted in the man's arm. Bree's honey brown eyes were wide with fright as I advanced towards her.  
  
"Bree?" I asked. It looked like my sister, but she was so thin. Her curly hair was cut short and it looked as though it hadn't been washed in weeks.  
  
"Bobbie?" she whispered, her mouth trembling as I reached to hug her tightly. "Bobbie, what are you doing here?!"  
  
"Shh," I said, rocking Bree gently. "It's okay. Alec and I are here. We'll take you to my place and get you cleaned up."  
  
"Alec?" Bree's customer's voice jumped an octave as I turned to face him. I could feel my hands curl up into fists.  
  
"Alec's here?!" Logan continued, frantically tightening his belt. He pulled out the needle that was in his arm and dropped it to the floor.  
  
"Yes, he is here, you ass," I said, my voice low. "You son of a goddamned bitch. It's bad enough you leeched off Terminal City and when Alec told you to take your habit elsewhere, you set up your fix here. But leeching off my baby sister?!"  
  
"Bobbie." Bree began.  
  
"Bree, shut up," I snapped, dangerously moving towards Logan who started to back away. "What's the matter, Logan? Not enough tranny blood in you take me on?!"  
  
Logan straightened his back and stared down at me, "I've got enough."  
  
I smiled at that. "Bring it on, asshole." Logan threw a punch, which I sidestepped. He fell forward and I knocked him to the ground with my foot. As he got up, I assumed a fighting stance. Logan shakily stood up, but his blue eyes were electric with anger and something else. Hate. Quickly, he ran towards me and his fist grazed my jaw as I flipped him over on the bed.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here, Roberta," he said, breathing heavily as he climbed off the bed. He stood unsteadily before me.  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. Roberta," I snapped. Before he could make another move, my fist shot out and knocked him into the wall. I twirled around, lifting my right leg to smash into Logan's solar plexus, knocking him down to the ground. The man had a large purple swelling surrounding the left side of his face.  
  
"Bobbie, I heard fighting," said Alec, coming into the bedroom with his gun raised.  
  
"You guys okay?" he asked looking at Bree, whose face was impassive.  
  
"I'm good," I said, staring down at Logan's unconscious form. "He's not going to be for a while. Bree, you must not have gotten very far with the blood transfer."  
  
"You guys stopped it pretty early. He wanted some.stimulation before we got to the blood stuff." Bree closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I could hear her heart beating fast. Alec stared at Logan and then at Bree. His eyes glowed brightly as he handed Bree his jacket.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" he asked again. Alec's jaw grew tight as his eyes glanced back towards Logan before settling upon Bree once more.  
  
She nodded. "I'm good, 49-, Alec." She wrapped his jacket tightly around her shoulders. Bree stared at Logan's still form. "How did you find me?"  
  
"Jeremiah," Alec answered. "He tracked you down, baby sister."  
  
"I guess he figured I couldn't handle life without him looking over my shoulder," said Bree with a bitter smile on her face. "He thinks I'm weak."  
  
"No, just in need of protection," I said, giving Bree a hug. Alec hugged the both of us and we took a moment to bask in the group unity.  
  
"Oooh," Logan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Rubbing them, he winced for a moment as he moved his jaw. I felt Alec's arm fall away from my shoulder. Alec growled low in his throat as he walked up to Logan, aiming his gun at the man's temple.  
  
"Get up," he hissed. Logan's eyes widened as he saw the gun pointed straight between his eyes. The older man began to rise, but was having difficulty in retaining his balance.  
  
"Get the hell up you asshole," Alec continued as Logan struggled to get up. Impatiently, Alec grabbed Logan by the neck, pulled him up and slammed him against the wall. The older man choked and wheezed as my brother put a little pressure around his neck.  
  
"Listen to me and listen to me good," said Alec, green eyes blazing. "You are out of here. Out of this building, out of Terminal City and out of the goddamned Council. I don't care if Max can't live without you, I don't ever want to see your face again. You hear me?!"  
  
Logan could only gasp. Alec released a little pressure from Logan's throat. "I can't hear you, Logan. What's that?"  
  
"Max will never allow this," he wheezed. "She loves me and I love her. I have always accepted what she was. She needs that. You can never understand."  
  
"What she needs is someone who doesn't leech off her people," Alec bit out. "So, don't get self-righteous with me, Logan Cale. My order still stands. I see your face in Terminal City and anywhere near my family, mark my words, I will kill you." Alec pushed Logan to the ground, knocking the man out again. Rubbing a hand over his face, he looked at me and then at Bree.  
  
"You ready to go?" He looked at me with sharp eyes.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
Before Bree could answer, a voice called from the front of the apartment.  
  
"Alec? Bobbie? Where are you guys?!"  
  
"No!" Alec and I said looking at each other in horror.  
  
"Max, don't come in here!" Alec shouted, but it was too late. Max stepped into the bedroom and stopped when she saw Logan's still form on the floor. Then she glanced over to the bed where the blood transfusion kit lay. Max looked up at the three of us and backed away from the room, shaking her head numbly.  
  
"No," she whispered. "Please, god, no."  
  
"Max." Alec began, moving towards her, but Max kept shaking her head.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Alec stepped back towards me. I stood in front of him, my body shielding his. Max's body shook as she clapped a hand over her mouth. She looked at us again and then ran out of the room. I followed her only to find that she had run down the stairs.  
  
"Looks like she left the building," I said as Alec and Bree stepped out of room 510. I turned to my former unit members. "Let's go. There's still time for me to make it for my date and have you settled at my place." Alec stared down at the stairs, his face pale.  
  
"Max can take care of herself," I said. "Give her time to get used to what happened. We have to leave before Jake and Logan wake up and start gunning for us." Alec nodded absently as I led him and Bree out of the apartment building and ran towards my home. 


	12. It's Midnight, Cinderella

Ch. 12:  
  
"Come on. Come on," I said, while waiting in line at the Sector 4 checkpoint. After I had left Alec and Bree at my apartment, it was already seven. I hurried out of there, scrambling to put on my outfit for my date while taking a shortcut to the Sector 4 checkpoint. I glared at the three people ahead of me, blocking my attempt to get to the restaurant on time. Glancing at my watch, I groaned when it read seven forty-five. I impatiently tapped my foot as the line moved up, knocking the wait down to two people in front of me. Finally, the sector cop asked for my pass. He looked me up and down and gave me a wolfish grin as I handed him my card.  
  
"Where you headed, honey?" he asked, still holding my sector pass. I gave him a disgusted look, but plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"I'm going to Luigi's," I replied. "With my boyfriend." At that, the sector cop paled as he returned my sector pass. I smiled in satisfaction as I was allowed to pass the checkpoint. I hailed a cab and told the driver to move quickly. While the cab drove me towards the restaurant, I kept looking at my watch and felt my heart sink as it read eight o'clock. By the time I reached Luigi's, it was already nine. I didn't have to wait too long at the host's podium. The host, a medium sized man with a thin black mustache and smoothed down black hair, looked at me with some suspicion as I asked for the Gardener party.  
  
"The Gardener party?" he repeated in a snotty tone.  
  
Restraining the urge to hit the man, I gritted my teeth and said, "Yes, the Gardener party. They were supposed to be here an hour ago. They made reservations."  
  
"Oh, yes," the host replied, opening up his guest-list and glancing at it.  
  
"Yes, yes," he continued. "The Gardener Party checked in, miss."  
  
"Great," I said with a strained smile. "Could you show me their table?"  
  
"I'm sorry," the host didn't look a bit sorry as he said this. "But Mr. Gardener and his mother left fifteen minutes ago. Are you Roberta?" My nerves grated at the sound of my full name.  
  
"Yes," I seethed. "I'm Roberta."  
  
The host turned around and handed me a long stemmed rose. "Mr. Gardener told me to give this to you. He said you were more than welcome to order dinner at our fine establishment. He paid the bill." The host looked at me as though I was finally deserving of his respect. I took the rose and pressed it to my lips. The petals were a deep red color, my favorite kind.  
  
"Miss? Are you ready to eat?"  
  
I looked at the host and shook my head. "No, thank you."  
  
"Oh, really? We're serving our finest Lobster special. It's quite a treat." The host gave me a sickly smile. Still, I shook my head.  
  
"No, thanks. I'll eat something later. Thanks for the offer." I turned to leave the restaurant. The cab I had rode in was still standing in front of the restaurant. I walked over to the driver who was eating a pastrami sandwich and told him to take me to Sector 6, where Peter lived.  
  
Sector 6 was a dimly lit neighborhood, like so many other residential areas after the Pulse. The houses badly needed paint and several of them had broken or boarded up windows. Peter lived in an apartment that was one of several small apartment buildings owned by his college. HCA Number 800 was Peter's apartment building number. His place was on the second floor. Luckily, several people were coming out of Peter's building, allowing me to enter. Nervously, I rang the bell and hitched my breath when I heard Peter's voice.  
  
"I'm coming. Hold on a minute," said Peter as he opened the door.  
  
"Bobbie," he breathed, leaning against the front door and looking at me with some surprise. "What are you doing here?" I gave him a smile and held up the rose.  
  
"You thought I wouldn't come?" I asked.  
  
"You weren't at the house when I came over to pick you up," said Peter, leading me into his apartment. We entered his living room where a small dining table stood on the far left corner, facing a large window. A TV stand stood against the wall next to the dining table with a sofa against the wall opposite it. I could smell chicken frying in the kitchen. Peter beckoned me to sit on the sofa. I sat down, setting the rose beside me. I looked in the direction of his kitchen, which was next to the living room. Peter looked in my direction and gave me an apologetic smile.  
  
"The Italian food didn't set too well with Mama, so she bought some chicken for her dinner."  
  
"That's great," I said. "I hope she's enjoying her stay here."  
  
"She is," Peter sat down beside me. "She just came up here with her church group and I said she could stay with me while she's doing her church thing."  
  
"What's her church group here for?" I asked. "Bingo? Revival?"  
  
"They're doing a prayer service," Peter replied, his eyes shifting left and right. I looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Really?" I asked. "What for?" Peter looked distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
Obviously changing the subject, he asked, "Bobbie, you want some chicken?"  
  
"No thanks," I said. "I'm already full."  
  
"Ate the meal I ordered for you?"  
  
"Um, no," I said, looking away from my boyfriend. He glanced at me with some suspicion. "I'm good. Really. I just stopped by to say how sorry I was- ,"  
  
"Peter?" a woman's voice called from the kitchen, "That Bobbie I hear?" I could hear feet shuffling in the kitchen and footsteps coming towards us. A heavy set woman with dark brown skin and a warm open face, wearing a blue flower-print house dress and sky-blue slippers, stepped out of the kitchen. The woman gave me a hostile glare as Peter jumped up to help her to sit in the chair next to the sofa.  
  
"Mama, I thought the doctor told you to stay off your feet," Peter scolded as he gently let the older woman sink into the chair. Mrs. Gardener grunted as Peter picked up an afghan blanket that was folded up on the sofa and laid it across her lap.  
  
"Peter, I may be old, but I'm not an invalid," his mother snapped. Peter backed away, a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry, Mama," he said. "Just wanted to make you comfortable."  
  
His mother shook her head. "You're a good child, Peter. You can drive me crazy, but you're a good boy." She turned to glare at me. "She tell you where she's been?"  
  
"Mama!" Peter blushed. He looked at me, embarrassed. I gave him a smile and turned to face Mrs. Gardener.  
  
"Mrs. Gardener," I said. "I was just running late from an important meeting and I'm just so sorry that I couldn't be at the restaurant to have dinner with you and your son. I hope you had a good time. The shrimp there is delicious."  
  
"Shrimp gives me gas."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'm sure you are. Your folks didn't teach you anything about manners, did they?" No, but they taught me how to kill and make it look natural, I thought. I kept a smile plastered on my face as Mrs. Gardener continued to look at me with hostility.  
  
"Mama, be nice," said Peter. Mrs. Gardener grunted as she pulled the afghan blanket over her legs.  
  
"I'll be nice when she starts showing up for you," Peter's mother grunted again and eyed me once more. "You could have called to let us know you were late, as usual."  
  
"Ma'am, I can't tell you how sorry I am about missing the dinner, but I had a meeting and it ran over."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Peter, that girl's been having meetings and they've been running over for at least a year now." Mrs. Gardener eyed me with more suspicion, if that was possible.  
  
"Bobbie's a busy woman, Mama. You've got to understand that."  
  
"Uh huh," Mrs. Gardener pursed her lips and sniffed as though she smelled something rotten. She looked at Peter's distraught face and softened. Patting her son's hand, she said, "All right. All right. I'll go easy on her." Peter brightened.  
  
"Thanks, Mama."  
  
"You're welcome, baby. Now, would you like a bit of my egg salad? I made it just for you. Bobbie can have some if she likes." Mrs. Gardener gave me a fake smile. I gritted my teeth as I forced myself to smile back. Peter looked ill at the idea of eating his mother's egg salad. He had told me that he couldn't stand egg salads, but ate them because he didn't want to hurt his mother. Looking at Peter, I decided to rescue him.  
  
"Mrs. Gardener, I think Peter's full right now. I bet he had a big meal at the restaurant."  
  
"We left early," she replied.  
  
"Well," I said, "Peter told me he was full. Didn't he?" I looked at my boyfriend who squirmed as his mother looked at him as well.  
  
"You hardly ate tonight, Peter," she said, one hand gripping her chair. "You've always loved my egg salad."  
  
"Yes, Mama," said Peter with a strained smile. "I've always said that."  
  
Mrs. Gardener smiled broadly as she looked at me in triumph. "No one knows Peter like I do. I'm his Mama!" She pulled Peter into a hug. Peter squirmed as he glared at me.  
  
As soon as his mother let him go, Peter asked, "Mama, you want me to get the chicken you've been cooking?"  
  
"Of course, baby," said Mrs. Gardener. "Bring me a little bit of the egg salad you like." She gave me a satisfied smirk as Peter left the room to go to the kitchen. When she noticed that Peter was out of earshot, she leaned close to me, her nose almost pressing against mine.  
  
I backed away a bit, feeling my hackles rise as she hissed, "I don't know what your game is, girl, but you've been stringing my boy along for three years. He loves you. Said so himself. You're going to marry him, aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know about that, ma'am," I answered. "I still haven't made up my mind."  
  
"My boy isn't getting any younger. I want some grandchildren."  
  
"You have plenty with Peter's older brothers," I replied as Peter walked back from the kitchen with a plate of one chicken wing, two pieces of chicken breast and a side of egg salad. Mrs. Gardener didn't answer as she began to eat her meal. Peter sat down beside me and grasped my hand. I squeezed it back. I looked around the living room, hoping to come up with a safe topic.  
  
"So, Mrs. Gardener," I began. "What are you doing in Seattle?"  
  
"I'm with my church group," Mrs. Gardener answered as she wiped her lips with a napkin. "We're doing a prayer service."  
  
"For what?" I asked. A lengthy silence fell between the three of us. Peter shot me an annoyed look, but I pretended to ignore it.  
  
Mrs. Gardener pursed her lips as she replied, "For the transgenics." The silence became an explosion.  
  
"Transgenics," I said, trying to keep my voice neutral. "You're praying for their protection?"  
  
"Their damnation." Mrs. Gardener's voice was cold. "They don't have souls and they weren't made by God."  
  
"Really?" It was hard to keep the anger out of my voice.  
  
"Yes. Really." Mrs. Gardener rose up from her chair and went back to the kitchen, carrying her empty plate.  
  
Once she was gone, Peter asked, "Bobbie, why did you do that? You know my mama doesn't like transgenics."  
  
"Neither do you," I snapped. "I don't hear you telling me they don't have souls." Peter rolled his eyes as he got up from the sofa and stood facing the window. He leaned against the glass as he looked out the backyard.  
  
"Bobbie, what's with you and transgenics, huh?" he asked. "You aren't one, so why are you defending them all the time?"  
  
"I'm not defending them," I said, a little too quickly. "I'm just wondering why you don't want them to be treated fairly. It's not their fault they were created."  
  
"You don't understand, girl," said Peter with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Then explain it to me." I didn't want it explained to me, but God help me, my curiosity got the best of me. Peter turned away from the window. His face was somber.  
  
Putting his hands into his pants pockets, Peter looked down as he replied, "Bobbie, it's just how I feel. You've got to understand that."  
  
"I don't."  
  
Rocking back and forth on his heels now, Peter calmly answered, "Then that's your problem."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
A tense silence fell between us. Absently, I listened to Peter's agitated heartbeat and shaking breath sounds.  
  
Finally, Peter spoke, "I'm not going to be in town for a few days."  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"Washington," he replied. "My mama's church group needs someone to help them across the country and since it's the summer."  
  
"You decided to join them," I finished. I smiled bitterly. "When were you going to tell me this, Peter? In an answering machine?" He glared at me.  
  
"At least that's better than what you've been giving me. I said we had dinner at eight, Bobbie. You promised me you'd show."  
  
"I had a meeting. It ran over. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well, sorry's not good enough."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I'm sick of it," Peter was pacing now. " I ask you to marry me, you won't give me an answer. I ask you to come with me to my best friend's wedding; you didn't come. I ask you to just spend one lousy dinner with me and my mama tonight and you didn't even show!"  
  
"Peter, what do you want?" I asked. "You want me to have my entire life revolve around you? I'm sorry, that's just not going to happen."  
  
Peter looked at me, completely befuddled. "Girl, I am not asking you for that. I'm just asking you to be a girlfriend. My girlfriend."  
  
"I am your girlfriend!"  
  
"You sure aren't acting like one. It's like I see your body, but you aren't there. You're in this whole other world that I can't even understand."  
  
"Peter, I've got stuff in my life that's really hard to explain right now," I began, but Peter shook his head.  
  
"No, Bobbie. NO!" he shouted. "That's the same damn excuse I've been hearing for days now." Peter bit his lip and clenched and unclenched his fists. Instinctively, I felt my hands curl up and my arms slowly pull up into a fighting stance. Horrified, I unclenched my hands and forced them down.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Peter asked, looking at my hands. I looked down at my unclenched fists and then up at my boyfriend.  
  
"What was what?" I asked, trying to look innocent. Peter didn't buy it.  
  
"That," he said, pointing to my limp hands. Nervously, I rubbed them against my thighs.  
  
"Peter, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Bobbie, don't play dumb with me," he snapped. "I saw you. Your hands, you were going to punch me!"  
  
"No!" I shouted. Peter jumped back at the force in my voice. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. This was not good. This was so not good. "Peter, I wasn't going to hit you. How can you say that?"  
  
He pursed his lips. "Bobbie, I saw you. Your fists.girl, you were going to fight me."  
  
"No, I wasn't," I said quickly. Swallowing hard, I continued. "Peter, I'm the most nonviolent person you know." Peter looked at me and began to laugh. It started as a chuckle, then a guffaw, and finally escalated into full-fledged hysteria. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Peter doubled over, still laughing.  
  
"That's rich, Bobbie," he gasped in between laughter. "That's real rich. You.nonviolent. God, that's something else." I glared at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked. "I don't fight." Then I paused, "Not unless they were really looking for an ass-kicking." Peter shook his head.  
  
"Girl, remember a year ago when you first met my family?"  
  
"The family reunion?"  
  
"That's the one. Remember Cousin Dexter?"  
  
"Big, stocky guy with a beer belly and really cheap taste in clothing?"  
  
"That's him."  
  
"He kept making passes at the girls in the reunion," I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "He made a pass at me, I recall."  
  
"That's right," said Peter. "What did you do?"  
  
"I told him to leave me alone," I replied, looking away from my boyfriend.  
  
"That's not all," he said, looking at me directly. "You broke his leg and his arm."  
  
"He's lucky that was all I broke," I muttered. Peter's face darkened.  
  
"Dexter was the minister of Mama's church!" Peter scolded. "You're lucky the churchwomen didn't hang you from a tree!"  
  
"I was defending myself!" I yelled. "You expect me to let a guy make a pass at me and just accept it?" Peter looked undecided. I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't believe you! You expect me to be helpless and wait for you to rescue me?! That's sick!" Peter remained impassive. I closed my eyes only to see a red haze dance underneath my eyelids. I snapped them open, only to find Peter still standing, unmoving, still dark with barely suppressed anger.  
  
"Peter, let's talk calmly and rationally," I said. Breathing deeply to slow my heart rate and crossing my arms, I continued, "Washington. As in D.C., what's up with that?" Peter frowned at me as I blatantly changed the subject.  
  
His dark eyes wore a resentful look as he replied, "Mama and her group are going to support the transgenic bill. I'm helping them get there safely."  
  
"Transgenic bill, huh," I said. "That's the one that's going to segregate transgenics across the country."  
  
"That's the one," said Peter. His face was unreadable now and it frustrated me to no end. All right, if he wanted to play hardball, let's play hardball.  
  
"How can you support that?" I asked. "How can you support that when your own great-grandmother escaped the South from Jim Crow? How can you do that?"  
  
"Bobbie, that's different!"  
  
"How can it be different?" I shot back. "How can segregating transgenics be different from what happened to your relatives a century ago? How can you support something like that damn bill?"  
  
"Our people are human, Bobbie," Peter replied. "Transgenics are freaks."  
  
"They're not freaks!" I smashed my fist into the sofa's arm, breaking it slightly. I blanched a bit before staring back at Peter.  
  
"Bobbie, what do you me want to call them?" Peter asked. "They got animal DNA in them. Last time I checked, that's not in the human genome."  
  
"All transgenics want to do is to live in peace," I said, shaking with anger. "You're making it damn hard for them to live."  
  
"Bobbie, they're killers. Some of them don't look human."  
  
"The X-Series," I said triumphantly. "They look human. They've got some human in them, they have to." Peter shook his head.  
  
"Bobbie, don't you get it? The X-series are dangerous. They're killers."  
  
"Charles Manson killed a whole bunch of people and he was human," I said, staring at Peter.  
  
"Bobbie, you're not listening."  
  
"I'm listening all right. You want to spread the hate and that's just wrong. I won't be a part of it, Peter. I can't."  
  
Peter frowned. "Bobbie, you got it all wrong. This bill's all about protecting the country. We humans can't let a bunch of freaks take us over. We've got to fight back."  
  
"Transgenics aren't looking out to kill you in your bed, Peter," I snapped.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" he said. "I keep telling you this, girl, but you don't listen! They're killers! That's what the reports say. These freaks were hired guns. They've been trained to kill from the time they could walk. Damn, Bobbie, can't you admit that's scary?" I remained silent. God. Damn. Him. God. Fucking. Damn. Him.  
  
Peter had to keep talking. "They aren't normal, Bobbie. The DNA alone proves it."  
  
"Peter, I'm going to bed." Mrs. Gardener's voice rang out from the back of the apartment. Peter and I stared at each other for the longest time.  
  
Finally, Peter answered, "Night, Mama."  
  
"Night, baby. Bobbie staying for a while?" Peter looked stonily at me. I pressed my lips together as I could feel my body tremble with anger.  
  
"It's okay, Mrs. Gardener," I said. "I'm just leaving."  
  
"Oh, well. Good night, Bobbie."  
  
"Good night, Mrs. Gardener," I said, while picking up the rose from the restaurant I had set down on the sofa. Peter followed me as I walked to the front door.  
  
Opening it and turning to face Peter, I said, "Look, let's just talk about this tomorrow. I think we'll both feel better in the morning." Peter nodded and he leaned forward to press his lips against mine. As usual, it was sweet. I backed away from him and left the apartment. 


	13. Family Ties

Ch. 13:  
  
Numbly, I returned to my apartment in Sector 7 and slowly opened the door. Alec and Bree were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping what smelled like hot chocolate.  
  
"Hey guys," I greeted as I closed the door and took off my shoes. My unit members glanced up at me.  
  
"Hey, Bobbie," said Bree, taking another deep sip from her coffee mug.  
  
"Hey, Bobbie," said Alec. "How did your date go?"  
  
I shrugged as I went over to my refrigerator and pulled out a box of cheesecake. "It went okay," I said, pulling out several plastic plates, knives and forks. Setting the cheesecake box in the middle of the table, I pulled up a chair, opened the box, and cut a piece. Alec and Bree each took a piece and ate. The three of us sat at my table, silently eating for what seemed like the longest time.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked, wanting to break the silence.  
  
"Midnight," Bree replied. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing," I said, running a hand through my hair. "I just don't feel tired. I want to be tired right now."  
  
"Bad date?" my sister asked sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, yeah," I replied, with a shake of my head. "It was bad on a level yet to be defined."  
  
"I'm sure things will work out," said Bree. "Alec's been telling me how much Peter loves you and how much you love him. It's nice." My sister smiled at me shyly. "You shouldn't be lonely." Sadness fell over her dark eyes.  
  
"I'm probably going to be lonely for a good long while," I said. "I think Peter and I are going to break up."  
  
"What happened?" Alec asked.  
  
"Oh, the usual," I said with a sigh. "He was pissed because I was late, again and then I just found out he's leaving for Washington as in the capital to support that stupid anti-transgenic bill and then we got into this huge fight about transgenics and, God, I don't know how it happened, but I got so pissed at him, I almost punched him!"  
  
"Wow," said Bree.  
  
"Oh, yeah, wow," I said. "I'll probably call him and apologize, but I don't know. He was so hateful, guys, he didn't look like the guy I fell in love with."  
  
"Maybe it is the guy you fell in love with and now you're seeing his true colors," said Alec. He looked at me pointedly.  
  
I shook my head, "No. No way. That bigoted guy I was talking to tonight was in no way, shape or form, the guy I love. I do love him, Alec. Really, I do."  
  
Alec held up his hands in resignation. "I believe you."  
  
"Damn straight I love him," I muttered. "You know, I'm sure that this whole thing will blow over and it'll be okay. I'll call him tomorrow and we'll have a talk. You know, clear the air, get things said and before you know it, we'll be back on track."  
  
"Right," said Alec.  
  
"Right," said Bree.  
  
"Right," I said. "Everything's going to be just fine."  
  
"Nothing to worry about," said Alec putting the last bit of cheesecake into his mouth.  
  
I looked at him. "Speaking of nothing to worry about, you called Max, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Angry?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I'm not. You have to admit it's been a long time coming. How was she?"  
  
"She sounded okay. She hung up on me the minute she heard my voice, though."  
  
"At least she's not punching you or anything. Finding out Logan's problem the way she did has got to freak her out a little."  
  
"It did," Alec said.  
  
"You meant what you said?" I asked as I got up to clear the table. Bree quickly rose up to help out. I smiled gratefully at her as she began to put the dirty plastic plates into the garbage pail and wash the knives and forks.  
  
"About Logan?" Alec asked, looking at me somberly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I meant it," Alec's voice was calm and cool. "I meant every goddamned word. He comes into TC after today, I'll hunt him down."  
  
"The man needs help," I said, pushing my hair out of my eyes. I sat back down at the table. "He needs a rehab group that'll set him straight."  
  
"I thought you didn't like Logan."  
  
"I don't. That doesn't mean I want him to overdose on the blood. He's an addict. He needs to face up to the root of his addiction."  
  
"Thank you, Oprah," Alec gave me a little smile. I smiled back. Then we looked at my clock again and sighed. As Bree dried the plates and put them back in the cupboards, Alec asked, almost casually, "So, Bree, you okay?"  
  
Bree paused for a moment after putting the last plate in the cupboard before turning to face us. She fidgeted before answering, "I'm fine, Alec. I told you that. You're almost as bad as Jeremiah."  
  
At that, Alec's eyes went wide and his skin turned an interesting shade of green. "Bree, don't say that. I could never be as bad as Jeremiah."  
  
Bree gave Alec a wicked smile as she said, "Keep asking me if I'm all right all the time, you're going to be as bad as him."  
  
Alec held up his hands in protest, "All right. All right. I'll lay off the questions. I just want to make sure if you're safe."  
  
Bree bent her head as she replied, "I'm good."  
  
Alec smiled back, "That's good."  
  
"Alec?" Bree began, her voice hesitant and unsure, "Did Jeremiah ask you about that government job?"  
  
"Yes, he did," Alec answered, his tone cautious. "Why?"  
  
Bree shrugged as she shifted uneasily, "It's just that-before I left New York to, well, you know." Bree flushed as Alec nodded his head for her to continue. Bree's voice became stronger as she went on, "Well, he said that there's a position for me, even a job lined up if I join. He said it was the same for the rest of us." Bree looked back and forth between Alec and myself. I pressed my chin to the table and closed my eyes for a moment. Alec was tapping his fingers against the table, the drumming vibrations shaking it. Rubbing his chin, Alec replied, "Look, Bree, it's your choice if you want to join Jeremiah's stupid plan."  
  
"I know," my sister interjected.  
  
"Good," said Alec, pursing his lips, "I just think that you might want to settle down here in Seattle. You know, get a decent job, get an apartment, and maybe do something with your life. Being a soldier isn't your only option."  
  
"It feels like it, sometimes," said Bree, leaning against the kitchen counter. "It feels like the whole world wants nothing more than for us to go back to being killers, mindless soldiers working for them."  
  
"Yeah," I said, "The whole world wants us in this neat little box labeled "killer" just so they can be proven right that we're nothing more than that." I stared out the window. "God, I hate this world."  
  
"Makes you wonder how it let us exist," said Alec, pursing his lips in thought. "I mean, the DNA that runs in your veins and mine isn't exactly normal. We're part cat, that means our closest relative is Simba the lion or even Sassy the housecat. It's freaky, that's what it is."  
  
"But you have to admit it's fun," said Bree with a sly smile. We looked at her as she moved towards us. "Come on, Alec, Jeremiah's told me about your little stint as Monty Cora." Alec gave Bree a self-satisfied smirk, to which I groaned.  
  
"Bree," I said, "Don't encourage him." Bree grinned at me as she sat down between Alec and myself. "Don't you guys think it's fun to have an ordinary, a big hairy guy who's like 300 pounds and you're a measly 178."  
  
"Hey!" Alec interrupted, looking a little offended. "178 is not measly!" Bree and I rolled our eyes at him.  
  
"Anyway," said Bree with a smile, "That 300 pound ordinary thinks you're easy pickings. He thinks he can beat you up and bring you home to dinner, but when you fight him, he's the one coming home for dinner in itty-bitty pieces." Alec cracked his knuckles and leaned back in his chair, heaving a self-satisfied sigh.  
  
"That was fun wasn't it?"  
  
"Of course, it's fun," said Bree. "We're faster. Stronger than the average human."  
  
"And smarter," said Alec. "Can't forget that."  
  
"Right," said Bree with a nod of her head. "So, it makes sense that the norms are afraid of us. We could probably take over them, easily."  
  
"But we don't," I said looking at Alec and Bree. "It's not right. We have to fit into their world. No matter how uncomfortable, annoying or just plain hateful it is of anything different."  
  
"Subtext becoming text, Bobbie," said Alec with a raised eyebrow. He leaned forward, "Come on. What really happened between you and Peter?"  
  
"I told you," I replied. "We had a fight. He told me he was going to Washington, end of story." Alec looked skeptical and he looked down at the floor. He looked back up at me.  
  
"Bobbie, you're damned lucky you aren't in Psych Obs right now," Alec looked at me with pointed eyes. "They would have definitely put you in the basement for serious re-indoctrination." I glanced down and realized that my right leg was bobbing up and down, a sure sign that I was nervous. I glared at Alec who only had an impassive look on his face.  
  
"Look, Peter and I had a little argument," I began.  
  
"How little?"  
  
"Transgenic little."  
  
Alec winced as he said, "Damn."  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "It didn't help that his mother was a supreme bitch of the first order." I shook my head as I tried to rid myself of the images from the fight.  
  
"Peter's mom is against transgenics?" Alec asked. "Why does that not surprise me?"  
  
"You want to say "I told you so", Alec?" I asked, letting a twisted smile cross my lips. "Go ahead, you were right. Peter's a bigot against transgenics and so is his mother. I should do what you've been begging me to do for a year. I should break up with him." Alec still remained impassive.  
  
Irritated, I pressed on, "You know, in the entire time he was railing against transgenics, I kept wondering why I didn't just say, "Hey Pete! Guess what? You're dating a freak!" That would have served him right."  
  
"Why didn't you?" asked Alec, his hazel eyes soft with concern.  
  
"I don't know," I rubbed my forehead in frustration. "It was like Bobbie the X5 left the building and in my place was Bobbie the homemaker, this doormat, who has no brain or spine of her own. God!" My stomach churned at what I said next. "I'm Max! Peter's Logan and I'm Max! Dear God! I'm a pathetic excuse for an X5 when I can't even sit up and say, "I'm X5 and I'm proud!" all because I want a "normal life"! God!" I slammed my head against the table and groaned aloud.  
  
"Bobbie, I think you're being a little melodramatic," said Alec. I shook my head and stood up.  
  
"It makes sense now," I said, while pacing back and forth. "The lying, the insistence on keeping my transgenic life separate from my "normal" life, it fits!" I sank back down in my chair. I felt my heart sink when I thought of Peter. "But I love Peter. He's a good man, just confused about transgenics."  
  
"And you think you can help him see the light," said Alec. I turned to my brother, an earnest look on my face.  
  
"I have to. If Peter can accept me, if he can truly accept me for who and what I am, then everything will be all right. I won't have to hide anymore and I'm tired of hiding, Alec." I leaned back in my chair with a sigh.  
  
Alec nodded. "It wears you down. The hiding. The fear. That's why I don't hide. That's why if I look for a job, I just say I'm a transgenic, straight up."  
  
"Even if the boss won't hire you?" asked Bree.  
  
"Even if that happens," Alec's voice was hollow. "If they come for me, I'm fighting back. I won't let what happened to Biggs happen to me."  
  
"Biggs?" Bree looked confused for a moment. "What's his designation?" Alec paused before answering, "X5-477." Understanding flooded Bree's face as she reached out to pat Alec on the back.  
  
"Oh, god," she whispered, a small tear falling down her cheek. "He was.back at Manticore...he was."  
  
"Yeah, he was," said Alec as he grasped Bree's hand.  
  
Wiping her eyes fiercely, "How? I remember he did a job with you after you did that first deep cover mission. He was the only X5 at Manticore, other than us, who would pair up with you after that mission." At that, Alec blanched and grasped the table edge. His eyes suddenly took on a haunted appearance. I looked at him with curiosity. At the time of Alec's first deep-cover mission, I was in New York on my second deep cover operation. I had heard from the other female X5's during a heat lockdown that something went wrong with his first mission. What occurred on that mission, he never told me and I never got around to asking him.  
  
Swallowing hard he answered, "Some guys got the jump on him and-lynched him. I took care of them." The look in Alec's eyes told us not to press any further.  
  
The phone rang and Bree picked it up. Alec and I looked up at her as her face went pale and scared.  
  
"Hi, Jeremiah," my sister said. "I'm okay. Alec and Bobbie found me. No, you don't have to come over. I think I'll be okay here." She paused to listen to Jeremiah. Bree's shoulder's sagged for a bit as Jeremiah's voice squawked over the phone. Alec's face slowly hardened and he started to get up, but I forced him to sit still.  
  
"Jeremiah, please," she begged. "I'm not ready to go back to New York. Yes, I remember everything from Manticore. No, it's not that I want a norm life." Bree looked as though she was going to burst into tears when Alec stood up and grabbed the phone.  
  
Pressing it to his ear, he said, "Hey, Jeremiah, quit bugging our sister, all right? She's had a rough night." He rolled his eyes as Jeremiah's voice shrieked over the phone. When our CO's voice stopped, Alec answered, "No, we're not going to let her out of our sight. Jeremiah, could you at least remove whatever rod it is you've got up your butt?"  
  
"Alec," I warned. He frowned at me, but reluctantly changed his tone.  
  
"Look, Jeremiah, Bree's fine. I'm fine and Bobbie's fine. She's going to stay over at Bobbie's place for the night and we'll go from there." Alec gripped the phone tightly as Jeremiah made his reply.  
  
"Gee, Jer, feeling the love here," Alec looked bitter. "You don't trust me? That's news." I started to get up to stop the train-wreck of a phone conversation between my brothers, but Alec turned away from me.  
  
"Yes, I know that you're the commanding officer," my brother said with gritted teeth. "We're not at Manticore anymore, but apparently that's besides the point." Jeremiah's voice went on, sounding harsh and cruel.  
  
"Jeremiah," Alec said in a warning tone. "Don't. Please don't." He paused as Jeremiah's voice continued. He swallowed hard as he closed his eyes. One hand grasped the kitchen counter tightly. "I know. I know I screwed up there, but." Alec's eyes suddenly turned a bright emerald green.  
  
"You son of a bitch," he hissed. "You have no fuckin' clue what I went through! Screw you, Jeremiah! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"  
  
Alec looked as though he was going to hang up, when I said, "Alec, give me the phone." I reached out for it. Alec glanced at me and gave the phone in his hand a little glare.  
  
"Give me the phone now."  
  
Reluctantly, my brother handed me the phone and stomped over to the table. I took the phone with me into my bedroom and closed the door. Pressing it to my ear, I snapped, "Jeremiah, you better have a good reason to tell me why you're pissing off Alec and scaring Bree."  
  
"I'm doing this for the good of the unit," Jeremiah replied. "I thought you would understand that." I rubbed my forehead with my free hand. Tomorrow had better give me a better day and week.  
  
Finally, I spoke in a patient voice, "Jeremiah, I understand you want to do what's best for the unit, but this is not the way to go about it."  
  
Jeremiah grunted as he replied, "A commanding officer must do what needs to be done regardless of how he appears before his subordinates."  
  
"That's nice," I said, "but that's not what I'm talking about. Whatever you just said to Alec's got him pissed at you."  
  
"Isn't he always?"  
  
"Yes, but you hit a nerve. A nasty one. What did you say to him?"  
  
"That's between the two of us."  
  
"Jeremiah, I don't care! You hurt him, stop it!"  
  
"He's a soldier. He can take it." Jeremiah's voice was cold, Manticore cold. I shook my head.  
  
"You know, Alec's right," I said. "Remove that rod that's rammed up your butt and then talk to me."  
  
"Bobbie," said Jeremiah, but I hung up on him. I looked at the phone in my hand and took a deep breath.  
  
"Bobbie?" Alec called. I stepped out of my bedroom to see my brother putting on his jacket. He smiled at me, but the sparkle wasn't in his eyes.  
  
"Where are you headed?" I asked, putting the phone back on its headset.  
  
He held up his cell phone, "TC. Luke called a few minutes ago. Said the team retrieving this month's tryptophan supply got ambushed."  
  
"Anybody injured?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
"You need me to join you?" Alec shook his head as he put his cell phone back in his back pocket. "Nah. Luke says Louise has got it covered in the infirmary. You and Bree rest up and come by tomorrow."  
  
"Sure thing," I replied. Alec turned towards my front door, but paused at the doorjamb. Bree ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. Smiling, Alec hugged her back while running a hand through her thick curls. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "It's good to see you, 463. We'll talk tomorrow." Bree beamed at him. I stepped over to him and gave him a hug. I breathed deeply and stepped back. His eyes were still green.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Bobbie." Alec rolled his eyes as I tugged his arm.  
  
"Be careful," I insisted, "and call me."  
  
"Bobbie," Alec said again. I put on my resolve face.  
  
"Alec," I warned.  
  
Sighing, Alec answered, "All right. I will."  
  
Lightly punching him on the shoulder, I said, "You better. We'll do some training tomorrow at TC. I notice you keep getting shot in your right shoulder. It's not good."  
  
Alec smiled back at me. "Will do." He pulled me close to whisper, "Talk to Bree. She wouldn't tell me what happened with her. I think Logan brought up you-know-who." Alec and I looked back at Bree who was sitting on my couch, flipping between TV channels.  
  
"I don't know, Alec," I said. "She might not even want to talk about it. God, I can't even talk about it."  
  
"It's screwing her up," said Alec. "I've been trying to tell Jeremiah this for months, but she needs to talk about it. Hell, sometimes I think we all do." We looked at Bree again who had changed the channel from the latest update on the Transgenic Bill to AMC.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I replied, "All right. I will."  
  
"Good," Alec gave me a quick hug before bounding down the stairs and out of my apartment building.  
  
"Bobbie, he's going to be okay?" I turned to Bree as I closed the door.  
  
"I hope so," I said.  
  
"Jeremiah really got him mad. I've never seen 494, I mean, Alec act that way," Bree shook her head. "It scared me."  
  
"It scared me too," I replied as Bree turned off the TV. She leaned her head against the soft pillows. I sat down beside her and rested my head.  
  
"They always fight," Bree continued. "Have you ever wondered why?"  
  
"I've got a few clues, nothing concrete."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Bree and I listened to the dogs barking and the garbage trucks rumbling down the street. An ambulance wailed in the distance, while a police siren screeched.  
  
"So," I said, deciding to dive-in headfirst. "How did you get here?" Bree looked at me uncomfortably.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes not looking at mine. "I traveled by bus." I looked at her sharply.  
  
"You know what I mean, Bree," I said. "John Valdez? The transgenic blood junkies? What's going on?"  
  
"Bobbie, you know Manticore made me the blood donor for the unit."  
  
"I know." All of us at Manticore had the same blood type, but a select few within each unit were designed to be the "official" blood donor in case there were heavy injuries during a mission.  
  
"My blood gives the ordinaries a kick." Bree shrugged as she went on, "Gave me some money in hard times. John, he just liked me."  
  
"Did he like you for anything else?"  
  
"Bobbie!" A flash of anger crossed Bree's face, but just as quickly as it came, her face had hardened once more. I grabbed her arm, forcing my sister to look at me directly.  
  
"Bree, don't mess with me on this one. Did Valdez like you for anything else?" Angrily, Bree pulled her arm out of my grasp.  
  
"You know our looks weren't meant for just being pretty," she replied. Bree looked disgusted and bitter at the same time. Her lips tightened as her hands balled up into fists. Looking down at her curled up fists; she forced her hands to relax. Clearing her throat, she said, "I did what I had to do. Manticore taught me that much."  
  
"Manticore taught us crap," I snapped. "If there's anyone who should know this, it should be you."  
  
"Bobbie, don't you think I might like it?" Bree's face changed. It made her look at least fifty.  
  
"What? To be used and abused?"  
  
"No, to be desired," Bree looked at me with blank eyes. "To know that when I walk into a room, every man in there wants to have me, possess me, even be me." Bree drew herself up with pride.  
  
"I was made for it," she spoke with relish.  
  
"God, Bree," I breathed with a shake of my head. "That TAC officer screwed you up way more than I thought." Her face fell and she became the scared young soldier who had thrown up at a dissection again.  
  
"Bobbie, please," she whispered, her dark eyes wide and afraid. "Don't mention him. Let's talk about something else. Like TC, what's it like?"  
  
"Bree, don't change the subject."  
  
"I-I- I'm not," she stammered, while looking away from me. "I just don't want to talk about him." Her voice became hard. "He's gone and that's all there is to it."  
  
"That's not all there is to it," I said. "Not when what he did to you, to all of us, is still screwing you up after all these years." Bree still looked so scared. Keeping my voice soft, I continued, "I read somewhere it helps to talk about it."  
  
"Bobbie, I don't want to talk about it," said Bree, glaring at me. "You've never faced what he did. He would make a move on you, but he never went all the way. He was afraid of you. No one's afraid of little 463. People use her. When I give blood to the ordinaries, they need me. They need my blood to make them happy. I get to use them." Bree's mouth twisted with satisfaction. She glanced up at me and blanched at the look of horror on my face.  
  
Leaning forward, while grasping my hands, she spoke, "Bobbie, it's not that I don't appreciate you and Alec rescuing me from that place." Bree swallowed hard. "It's just that I know what my purpose is. You guys keep trying to protect me and I love you for it, but I'm a screw-up. I might as well accept it and so should you." I sighed as I touched Bree's tight curls. I pulled her close to me so that her head rested upon my chest.  
  
"You are not a screw-up," I said, voice firm. "You are my sister and I will always protect you. I will not stand by and watch you waste your life. I can't and I won't." I felt her shake her head.  
  
"Then you're going to lose." Bree moved away from me and got up. Walking towards the guestroom Alec had set up for her while I was gone, Bree turned to face me as she leaned against the doorjamb.  
  
"Good night, Bobbie."  
  
"Good night, Bree." 


	14. Welcome to Terminal City

Ch. 14:  
  
"Hey everyone," I greeted, while walking into Terminal City. The few transgenics that were up this morning glanced up and waved.  
  
"Hey, Bobbie," said Luke as he looked up from the surveillance system he was repairing. "Who's that?" Using a monkey wrench, Luke pointed at Bree who followed me from behind.  
  
Turning to Bree, I said, "Luke, Bree. Bree, Luke."  
  
"Hey," the two greeted as I looked around the conference hall for Alec. Setting his monkey wrench to the floor, Luke held out a hand and Bree nervously shook it. Giving her a bashful smile, he asked, "You're from Alec's old unit, right? Like Bobbie?"  
  
"Yeah," Bree replied with a smile. "I think I've seen you around."  
  
Luke puffed up his chest with pride, "If you were doing trench warfare, I was the guy digging the trenches."  
  
"That must have been so difficult," said Bree with a sympathetic smile. "Those trenches were horrible when it rained."  
  
"Hey Luke," I asked. "Where's Alec?"  
  
"Alec?" Luke echoed. "He's in the infirmary with Louise. One of the kids who got injured last night is having a rough time."  
  
"Is he going to make it?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "Don't know. I heard from Connie that he got beat up pretty bad."  
  
"Beat up?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "Did familiars attack the group?"  
  
"Maybe," said Luke. I glanced over to the mess hall, where Benny, the main cook was yelling at an X4 and waving his spatula in the air. The little X4 looked as though she was about collapse on the floor, her body trembling so visibly.  
  
I turned to Luke and Bree, "Okay. Luke, you take Bree over to the mess hall. Introduce her to Benny and tell him he's hiring a new cook."  
  
Luke blanched. "Aw jeez, Bobbie, I don't know," he said. "Benny doesn't take too kindly with someone poaching his territory."  
  
"I don't care," I snapped. "Benny's food stinks. Has been for a long time. Bree's a good cook. He can have my word on that. If not, Bree, you show that transgenic how to cook something besides meat and potatoes and chicken florentine." With that, I marched off to the infirmary.  
  
The infirmary was small building located on the street behind the main building of TC. Giving Connie, the receptionist, a quick greeting, I asked her which room my brother was in with the injured X6. She directed me to a room that was on the second floor. Louise was making one of the beds while Alec sat by a transgenic whose arms and head were bandaged. I walked over to my brother and tapped him on the shoulder. Alec woke with a start, his hazel eyes looking blearily up at me.  
  
"Rise and shine, little brother," I said, glancing over at the transgenic lying on the bed. He could have been no more than twenty-two years old. Odd, how he looked so young when I was just three years older than him.  
  
"How's he doing?" I asked as Alec heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Shaking his head, he answered, "Louise says he's going to make it. It's nothing a few months of rest won't cure, but.God! Bobbie, he's so young!"  
  
"He's an X6. It's what he was made to do. Recon and other stuff."  
  
"Yeah," breathed Alec, rubbing the nape of his neck. "The team only made it with one box of tryptophan."  
  
"That's only one hundred bottles," I said. "Not enough to supply the X5's around here."  
  
"We're running low on the pills," said Alec, a worried cast overshadowing his face. "My bet is that over half of the X5's around here have at least one bottle left before our group starts having seizures."  
  
"That's not good."  
  
"I know," said Alec, running a hand through his hair and tapping his foot impatiently against the smooth linoleum floor. "The next supply of tryptophan coming into the market won't happen for another month or so, if the market's good."  
  
"How about you?" I asked. "How many bottles do you have left?" I only had two bottles in my medicine cabinet, but I didn't get seizures too often. Alec, on the other hand.  
  
"One," my brother replied. "I'm good for now." I'm sure I looked worried because Alec grinned at me. "Bobbie, I'm not six years old anymore. I haven't had a bad seizure since I was a kid."  
  
"You never know," I said warily. "I remember when you were stressed, they'd hit you so bad it was a miracle the officers didn't come and take you away."  
  
"That's because I had you to watch my back." Alec smiled at me, trying to convince me that everything was all right despite the fear in his eyes.  
  
He sighed. "Look, Bobbie, I promise I'll take care of myself. I'm just worried about everyone else. The X5s who have kids-they need extra bottles 'cause some of their kids have seizures too." Alec slammed a fist into his thigh. "Damn! We really needed that tryptophan."  
  
"Do you know what prevented the group from attaining their objective?"  
  
"Familiars," Alec replied, rubbing his forehead.  
  
I groaned, "Figures. What do those nut-jobs want? White isn't around anymore since he got booted from the NSA. Must they resort to harassment?"  
  
"I guess they just don't have enough fulfillment in their lives."  
  
"I guess not," I sighed, looking back at the sleeping X6. "Poor kid. He doesn't deserve this."  
  
"He doesn't," said Alec. "Nobody does." We watched his eyes flutter open.  
  
"What happened?" the X6 muttered, struggling to rise up.  
  
Alec gently pushed the soldier down as he answered, "You got hurt on the mission. Almost didn't think you'd pull through." The X6 frowned at the bandages on his arm and his good hand reached up to touch the bandages covering his head. The boy swallowed hard as he looked at Alec.  
  
"Sir," he began, "I'm sorry I failed you. I was selected leader of the reconnaissance mission and I failed. I recall that my team barely made it out with one box of tryptophan by the time we escaped from our attackers."  
  
"It's okay--," Alec paused to look at the wounded soldier's medical chart, "Trent. You did your best. That's all I ask of you on any mission."  
  
Trent bent down in shame as he insisted, "But sir, our attackers defeated us. We should've--,"  
  
"Should have what?" Alec interrupted. "Should have gotten yourselves killed?" Trent looked at Alec stubbornly. My brother heaved a deep sigh as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Trent, you were fighting familiars. Those bastards are a bitch and a half to fight and you were lucky you and your team made it out alive with one box of tryptophan. If I were you, I'd get well and be thankful for what I've got."  
  
"Yes, sir," Trent swallowed hard. He looked back up at Alec again, his face slowly swelling with pride and determination. "You can rest assured sir, that when I'm on my feet again, I'll be in training so that the next time I come against them, I won't be such an easy target."  
  
"That's good, kid," said Alec, slapping the boy on the soldier.  
  
"Alec. Bobbie." We looked up to see Louise standing over us, dirty bed- sheets in her hands. The female lizard looked at the X6 sympathetically before turning to us. "Trent needs his rest now. I'm afraid you have to leave."  
  
"Oh. Sure," said Alec, getting up and leading me out of the infirmary. As the infirmary door closed on us, we looked through the round window, watching Louise pull the bed-sheets a little tighter over Trent's resting form. Alec sighed as we walked back to the main building of Terminal City.  
  
"First the attack at the piers and now this," Alec shook his head angrily. "The familiars are stepping up their attacks. They've always attacked us, but this is the first time they've attacked within a two day period."  
  
"Think they're up to something?" I asked.  
  
Alec looked grim as he replied, "I think so. I'm going to talk to Max about beefing up security around here. Two attacks in the space of two days is not good. Especially since they took place during supply missions."  
  
"What do you think they want?" I asked. "What use could they have for tryptophan or blankets and light-bulbs?"  
  
"Nothing," said Alec. "Unless they want to wipe us out by cutting off or limiting our supplies."  
  
"Those crazy familiars," I said. "Always got something up their sleeve."  
  
"Don't you know it," said Alec, stuffing his hands into his pockets. A lengthy pause fell between us before Alec asked, "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said, folding my arms. "Feels like my heart is going to break, but otherwise I'm of the good."  
  
"Called him?" my brother asked.  
  
"Yes," I replied, jumping over a sidewalk crack. "Only got his answering machine, though. He's gone to Washington, I bet."  
  
"You don't know that," said Alec, as he waved to an X5 who was sweeping the debris around her small house. The X5 female smiled broadly at him. Alec smiled back as the woman proceeded to pull down her shirt, revealing her ample cleavage. Alec grinned broadly as he stopped to stare at the woman exposing herself. The X5 pouted as she turned around and wiggled her hips on her way back into her house.  
  
"Will you for the love of God, quit being a pig!" I scolded, wrinkling my nose in disgust at the display.  
  
Alec turned to me, "Bobbie, I can't help it if women adore me."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Yes, women really love it when guys stare at their boobs. You looked like a perv."  
  
Alec put his arm around my shoulder. "Bobbie, I'm a guy and a guy has needs."  
  
"I so don't want to hear this," I said, pushing my brother away from me. He cackled as I rolled my eyes again and continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, Alec, as much as Peter likes to make himself the mama's boy, he barely goes to church in the morning," I scowled as the memory of Mrs. Gardener popped into my head. "My guess is, he's headed to Washington and cheering on the Congressmen supporting the bill."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Bobbie." Alec looked at me sympathetically.  
  
Shrugging, I said, "Don't be. What's done is done. Peter and I are--," I paused before going on, "--over. His answering machine all but confirmed it." I felt a hard lump in my throat and kept my eyes facing the ground so that I wouldn't give in to the urge to cry.  
  
Alec stepped in front of me to wrap an arm around my shoulder again. "I heard that norm females do this kind of post-break-up ritual with a little ice-cream and chick flicks." I eyed my brother warily.  
  
"Alec, you can't stand chick flicks," I said.  
  
Alec pretended to look offended. "Hey, I'm man enough to admit that I'm in touch with my feminine side."  
  
"Oh really?" I asked with a grin, "Then what about the time when we watched Titanic together and you laughed when the boat sank?"  
  
"It was funny!" Alec cried, a smile broadening his lips. I gave him a mock glare. "Oh, Bobbie, come on! You have to admit that it was funny when Leo DiCraprio was all pale and blue and Rose kept saying, 'hold on, Jack! Hold on!' as he sank to the depths below."  
  
"It was supposed to make you cry!"  
  
"So says the girl who cries at the drop of a hat."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes, you do," Alec grinned at me, showing me that he was having way too much fun at my expense. "You cried at Steel Magnolias!"  
  
"The woman was dying from cancer!" As much as I tried to look serious and mournful, I couldn't help giggling.  
  
We walked leisurely for a bit before resuming our quickened paces when we saw the central building of TC coming closer to us.  
  
Alec clapped his hands together in a determined fashion. "All right, Bobbie, I'm going to need you to start asking the X5 ladies how many bottles of tryptophan they have in their households. Make sure you ask if they're pregnant or not. I need to know which women have absolute need for extra bottles and which ones don't."  
  
"All right then," I replied. "You want me to go into the women's lodge? Most of them are in heat, but some might be in the late stages and they might be able to give me a coherent answer." Alec nodded.  
  
"That's a good idea," he said, rubbing his thumb against his lip. "What else? I'll ask Louise if she has any tryptophan bottles in the infirmary supply. They're only for emergencies, but this rates as an emergency."  
  
"Okay," I said as we walked past the main doors of the central building of TC. "When are you going to hold a meeting? You need to tell Dix so he can start writing the memos for Luke to deliver."  
  
"I'll tell him myself," said Alec. He walked up a flight of stairs that led to the second floor. Walking past several rooms until we stood in front of Room 211, Alec knocked rapidly on the door.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Dix's impatient voice came through the door. As he opened the door, Dix looked at us with tired eyes as he asked, "What can I do for you?" Alec stepped into the room, which was once an office. Piles of old, dusty books lay on the desks of several empty cubicles. I followed Alec into Dix's room as Dix led us to what was once an executive's office. A small bed rested against the wall, while an ornate desk was covered with more dusty tomes.  
  
"Want some coffee?" the small trans-human asked, walking over to the espresso machine resting on a table opposite his bed. "It's pretty bad, but not as bad as Benny's stuff." Dix proceeded to pour himself a cup and took a deep sip before setting it to the night table.  
  
Alec shook his head as he said, "Dix. We've got a problem."  
  
"Really?" The trans-human asked, folding his arms and leaning against his bed. "Does it have something to do with the failed tryptophan pick-up?"  
  
"Yes," said Alec. "The X5s in Terminal City? I need to know how many bottles we have in reserve. Bobbie's asking the females about their supply, but I need you to give her their addresses."  
  
"All right, Alec," said Dix. "I've got them in the filing cabinet outside."  
  
Alec nodded, looking pleased. "Good. Good. Another thing, I'm asking for a private Council Meeting tonight. There have been some important changes in the last twenty-four hours we need to address."  
  
"What kind of changes?" Dix asked, a little curious now. Alec waved a hand.  
  
"You'll find out tonight. Just write up a memo and have Luke deliver it to the council members by three this afternoon."  
  
Dix nodded. "That's doable. Come on, Bobbie, I'll give you a partial list of the addresses you need." Dix led me to another small office in his room that held nothing but rows and rows of file cabinets. Glancing at each cabinet, Dix muttered under his breath until he finally found what he was looking for in the farthest corner of the files and records room. Pulling out a thick folder marked X5 addresses, he handed them to me apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry about the state of the room," he said, re-adjusting the monocle over his left eye. "Luke and I are taking up a project where we'll be scanning the records into a main computer. We're far from finished, so there's only a partial list of addresses in that file. The rest are still being uploaded into the computer." I smiled at the little transgenic as I opened up the file to see a list of addresses.  
  
"This is the reference index?" I asked.  
  
Dix nodded, "Yes. That one's updated every first of the month. You only have names M-Z. The A-M list is the one being uploaded. We keep getting new arrivals every week. Not as much as the first few months after the siege, of course."  
  
"Of course," I said, glancing over the list of names I would have to hunt down. "I can make a copy of this main list, right?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, of course."  
  
"Good. Then I won't need to take this list away from you and delay you from finishing up your big project."  
  
"Hey, Dix, where's the bathroom?" Alec asked, popping his head into the room. Dix looked up at my brother and replied, "Down the hall, to your right. Here." The transgenic fished through his pants pockets and pulled out a set of keys. "These are the ones to the men's room." Dix tossed the keys to Alec, who grabbed them easily. Giving a little whistle, Alec left the room. Dix smiled as he watched Alec leave.  
  
"Sometimes, I think Mole is right," he said in wistful tone. "Your brother would make a marvelous leader for our band of transgenics." I shot Dix a warning look. He paled a bit before back-tracking, "Of course, Max is our leader. Although, not much of one with that Logan fellow hanging around."  
  
"You know, I don't think that's going to be much of a problem," I said with a secretive smile. Dix's eyebrows rose as he asked, "What is it? What do you know?"  
  
"Enough," I replied with a grin. "You'll find out at the meeting tonight." Dix growled under his breath. Waving my finger at him teasingly, I said, "Now, now, now, you be nice. I just might be able to convince Susie at the mess hall to think of you as boyfriend material."  
  
"Really?" Dix's voice was soft, now and his eyes had taken on a dreamy cast. "Has she mentioned me yet?" I smiled at him, loving how I was bringing two people together in love. I admit it. I'm a romantic sap at heart. "She's mentioned you, once or twice," I said, with a small grin. "She's just shy because of all the books you have."  
  
Dix gave me a wide smile. "Well, I do have the largest book collection in Terminal City. Tell her that she's more than welcome to stop by and do a little reading."  
  
"I can do better than that," I said, delighting in Dix's eyes popping wide open as he leaned close to me. "Susie's free tomorrow night and she says you can pick her up at nine when her shift's over."  
  
"Bobbie, you're a doll!" Dix said happily. "How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"Well, you can start by lending me some of your history books for the school," I said, eyeing the dusty tomes outside. "I'm talking the good stuff. Arthur Schlesinger. David M. Kennedy, David McCulloughs, and James Q. Wilson, those guys." Dix grasped my hand. We shook hands, sealing the deal.  
  
"It's done," he said with a happy smile.  
  
"What's done?" asked Alec, popping his head into the room again. Leaning against the doorjamb, he tossed the bathroom keys to Dix. Catching them, Dix put the keys into his pockets.  
  
"What's done?" Alec asked again, noticing the big smile plastered upon Dix's usually somber face.  
  
"Oh, nothing," I said, grasping the large address file Dix had given me. "We're just talking."  
  
"Really?" Alec smiled at me.  
  
"Really," I replied, looking at Dix out of the corner of my eye. I glanced up at my brother. "You're ready to go?"  
  
Alec pushed himself off the doorjamb. "I'm ready." He walked out of Dix's room and I started to follow when Dix grasped my arm. Pulling me to face him, I felt a shiver go down my spine as Dix's face took an extremely serious countenance.  
  
"Dix, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
The trans-human glanced in the direction my brother had left and said, "Bobbie, you might want to tell Alec that there is serious dissatisfaction within the ranks."  
  
"What do you mean?" I knew very well what Dix meant, but I wanted to hear him say it. Pursing his lips, the transgenic stated, "If your brother doesn't do something soon, there just might be a coup right here in Terminal City."  
  
"A coup?" I repeated. "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"From Mole."  
  
"Mole? He thinks he can take over as leader?" I had to stifle a snort. I liked the lizard guy, but leader material he was not.  
  
Dix shook his head. "Not him. None of the trans-humans want Mole as leader even if he is our kind." He eyed me with a pointed look. I stared back at him. Heaving a sigh, Dix continued, "They want someone else. X5-494. Your brother."  
  
"Alec?" I said, with a raise of my eyebrows. "You guys want Alec as your leader? Why?"  
  
Dix rolled his eyes at me. "Bobbie, do I have to recount to you the countless times your brother has stepped up to the plate and Max has not? Do I have to tell you that as mediator for the Council, Alec has made many friends trans-human and X-series alike? My goodness, at this point, Terminal City is practically run by Alec. Max is a figure-head." I sighed and rubbed my temples. It was true. Every word of what Dix said was true.  
  
"Okay, and you're telling me this because?" I prompted.  
  
"Because I don't want you and Alec to wake up one day and turn on the news and find out that Max has been deposed and Alec has been made leader," Dix gave a little shudder of disgust. "I'd rather this was settled in an election."  
  
"All right," I said. "I'll tell him. How long do we have?"  
  
"My guess," said Dix, "A month, tops."  
  
"That's not much time. Then again, this has been building up for years." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Thanks, Dix. Remember to send down the books I want."  
  
"Of course. You'll get them tomorrow." Dix led me out of his room. As he closed the door, I sighed again.  
  
"Hey, Bobbie," said Alec. I turned around to see my brother leaning against the wall. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Alec, we need to talk," I said stepping next to him.  
  
Looking confused, he said, "Okay, but can this wait till later? The training session's starting in fifteen minutes and you did say you wanted to train today." I looked at my watch and cursed under my breath. He was right. The X5 training session was going to start at one in the afternoon and it was already twelve forty-five.  
  
"All right," I said, following Alec down the stairs. "But we need to talk." The gymnasium where all of the transgenics practiced fighting techniques was located in a building to the left of the central building at Terminal City. It was a former Bally Total Fitness Center. Alec and I changed into our training clothes in separate changing rooms. X5's usually trained in the main gym room that used to be the aerobics room when the ordinaries had run of Terminal City.  
  
I pulled my hair into a ponytail as Alec pulled up a blue exercise mat and set it before me. "Bobbie, I'm feeling good. I think today is the day I'm going to kick your ass." Alec gave me a grin as he positioned himself in a fighting stance.  
  
I gave my brother a wicked glance as I sneered, "You wish. I'm your big sister. It stands to reason that I can kick your ass because I'm older and wiser." Alec's leg shot out and I felt to the mat with a thud. He smirked at me as I kicked him in the stomach with both of my legs. I jumped up as he fell to the ground. Alec flipped up quickly and we stood facing each other, fists held high. My brother's eyes flashed with determination as he threw a right hand jab, which I ducked and threw my fist into his stomach. Alec groaned as I rolled out of his way. I had both my hands and knees planted to the floor as I watched my brother recover from my punch. As soon as he looked ready to resume sparring, I sprang to my feet. Hands balled into fists, I taunted, "Come on, Alec. Is that all you've got?"  
  
"No," my brother replied with a grin. "I'm just getting warmed up." With that, he did a roundhouse kick, his foot catching me in the stomach, and knocked me down to the ground. As I tried to regain my breath, Alec put an arm around my neck and pulled me up. My hands flew to my neck, grasping Alec's strong hands. I gasped as my back pressed against Alec's front.  
  
"Say uncle, Bobbie?" asked Alec, adding a little pressure to my neck.  
  
"Never," I managed to gasp out as I grabbed my brother's hand that was over my neck and yanked it so that he flipped over my back. As he crashed to the mat, I rubbed my sore throat.  
  
I grinned at him as I crowed, "Did I just kick your ass? Yes, I do believe I did." Alec swept a leg under mine and I easily flipped out of his way. He jumped up and threw a punch as I was regaining my balance. I fell to the mat again and started to raise my leg to sweep my brother's foot from under him, but he grabbed my foot and held it. Annoyed, I performed a backwards roll, causing my brother to flip over with me. As I was prepared to jump up again, Alec grabbed my legs and pulled, causing me to fall flat on my face.  
  
"Ow!" I yelled, raising my head and pressing a hand to my sore nose. "That hurt, you jerk!"  
  
"Bobbie, pain is only a phantom of the mind," said Alec sanctimoniously. I didn't have to look at him to know that he had a smart-assed grin on his face.  
  
"Oh shut up, you ass!" I snapped. "Phantom this!" With that, I twisted in the air, using my feet to hit Alec in the shoulder, causing him to fall sideways to the mat. Rubbing my sore nose, I pressed my face against his and said, "Alec, don't mock me. You won't like what happens when you mock me." For several minutes we stared at each other, breathing heavily.  
  
"You done?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said. He smiled as I reached out and pulled him up.  
  
"Bobbie, that was good. You're a little weak on the left foot. You favor your right leg way too much when you kick and it's way too obvious when you're fighting." Alec rubbed his injured shoulder and winced. Looking concerned, I walked up to him to take a closer look.  
  
Shaking my head, I scolded, "Alec, how many times are you going to get that damned shoulder hurt?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, looking at his injured right shoulder again. "Every time I try to protect it, it gets hurt. Sometimes I think it's fate, I'm just destined to get hurt in the shoulder. At least it's better than getting hurt in another, more vital part of my anatomy. " He winced as he recalled a more painful injury he had sustained, most likely at the hands of Max.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, it's not good," I said, walking over to the first aid section of the training room. Alec followed me as I picked up an ice pack and pressed it to his sore shoulder.  
  
"I'll say," Alec winced some more as he shifted the ice-pack further down his arm. "Next time, let me win."  
  
"All right," I said with a grin. "I could use a little loser-time. Keeps me on my toes."  
  
"Yeah, it does," Alec looked a bit sickly as he continued to press the ice- pack against his shoulder. He closed his eyes as I noticed that his hands were trembling.  
  
"Alec?" I asked, looking concerned. "Are you okay?" Alec paled as he looked at me. Both of his arms were trembling. No. Dear God, no.  
  
"B-b-bobbie," he said, his entire body shaking violently now. "My pills.they're in the--,"Alec stopped as he fell to the floor, seizing.  
  
"Oh, damn," I muttered as I ran over to the men's changing room. Ignoring the towel-clad, yet very muscular X5 males yelling in surprise as I entered their room, I searched for Alec's locker and quickly dialed the combination number. Once it was open, I yanked out Alec's leather jacket and searched for the tryptophan bottle. Finding it quickly, I dropped the jacket and ran back into the training room. A small crowd of X5s was huddled over my brother. Louise, dressed in her starched nurse's uniform, was bent over my brother, pressing a cool glass of milk to his lips.  
  
"There, there," she crooned as my brother's head banged against the floor. Opening the bottle, I pulled out two pills and pressed them into his mouth. Louise pulled out a tongue depressor and pressed it against Alec's tongue. Droplets of saliva dribbled out of the side of Alec's mouth. I coaxed my brother's throat to swallow the pills. I didn't have to look into his eyes to see the fear in them.  
  
"Come on. Come on," I muttered, waiting for the shakes to subside. After what seemed like forever, the shaking stopped and my brother closed his eyes in slumber. I fell away from him exhausted as the TC medical team picked Alec up and put him into their gurney. Louise looked at me sympathetically. "He'll be awake in a few hours. Do you want something?"  
  
"No," I whispered. "Just get him comfortable." The crowd of X5s who had gathered around to watch Alec's seizure, now dispersed, leaving me slumped on the ground, pulling my knees to my chest.  
  
"Bobbie?" I looked up to see Max striding up to me, with a confused look on her face. "What happened?"  
  
"Seizure," I answered, slightly surprised by how hoarse my voice was at the moment. "Alec had a seizure and he's in the infirmary."  
  
"God," said Max, setting down beside me. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He will be," I said. "Louise says he'll wake up in a few hours."  
  
"God," said Max again. "I hate seizures."  
  
"So do I, Max," I said, closing my eyes and putting my head on my knees.  
  
Max pressed a hand to my shoulder and said, "Come on. Let's go. Alec needs us." I nodded and stood up. Taking a moment to glance at the X5s who had gone back to training, I followed Max out of the gym and walked towards the infirmary. 


	15. Stand and Deliver

Ch. 15:  
  
"You can see him now," said Louise to Max and me as we waited outside the infirmary. The female lizard led us to Alec's bed, where two thick pillows propped up my brother. His lips looked parched as we walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Bobbie. Max," he greeted as Louise handed him a glass of milk. "Hope I didn't give you too much of a scare." He swallowed a bit of the milk before setting it down at the table next to his bed.  
  
I shrugged. "No. I'm X5. Remember? Seizures are a sad fact of life." Alec gave me a little smile as he looked at his bed-sheet. He picked at the threads as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, thanks for everything, Bobbie," he said.  
  
"No problem," I said. "What are friends for?"  
  
"Alec, I hope you're okay," said Max, stepping up to my brother so that their fingers touched. She bent down on his bed as she continued, "I'm glad you're all right."  
  
"I'm always all right," said Alec. His face turned serious. "You heard about the ambush?"  
  
Max nodded. "Yes. Luke filled me in when I got here. God, Alec, what are we going to do?"  
  
"We have to ration out the tryptophan supply we do have. We can't have what happened to Mole's son happen to the X-series," Alec bit his lip in thought. "Max, do you really want to go to Washington this week?"  
  
"Of course," said Max with an irritated frown on her face. "The anti- transgenic bill's being discussed in the Senate and I need to make our needs known. Why?"  
  
Alec shrugged, "It's just that I think there's stuff going on here that needs your immediate attention. Like the familiars."  
  
"Familiars?" Max snorted in disgust. "They're just causing trouble now that White's out of the picture. We can kick their asses."  
  
"I don't see that happening anytime soon," said Alec. "They ambushed our recon team and they ambushed us at the piers last week. I think they're up to something."  
  
"Okay, if they're up to something," Max began grudgingly, "then what do you think we ought to do about it?"  
  
"Well, we could start beefing up security around here. Get some more X5s out in the field. Right now, all we've got protecting us are X6s since some of the X5s are still in heat." Alec furrowed his brow thinking deeply. He turned to me. "Bobbie, I hate to put more work on your shoulders."  
  
I folded my arms, "Alec, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Talk to Rita on Oak Street."  
  
"Rita?!" I repeated.  
  
"Who's Rita?" Max asked. Alec and I ignored her.  
  
"Yes, Rita," said Alec, his eyes staring straight at me.  
  
"Why her?" I asked. "Why me? I can't stand her and God knows, she can't stand me."  
  
Alec sighed, "Look, any other time, I would ask Gem to do this, but I heard she's in heat, so I need you to ask Rita if she could spare some of her males to work at the security checkpoints." I crinkled my nose in disgust at the thought of having to talk to Rita.  
  
"Alec, do I have to?" I asked, wincing at the little whine in my voice.  
  
"Bobbie."  
  
"Fine. Fine," I muttered. "I'll talk to the bitch. I better get paid for this."  
  
"Good and you will. Ask Dix about that," said Alec. He returned his gaze to Max. "Max, I know you want to go to Washington, but like I said, we could really use some help and I think that if you joined Bobbie with her tryptophan survey, it would help with your relationship with the transgenics around here."  
  
"I'm fine with the transgenics around here," said Max, getting up and walking over to a large curtained window. Keeping her eyes focused on the glass panes, Max continued, "You don't think they're okay with me?"  
  
Alec and I glanced at each other. Clearing his throat, Alec replied, "No, no. I think you're okay with them. It's just that-you're not known to them. They know of you, but they don't know you."  
  
"But they know I'm their leader, right?"  
  
"Yeah, they do," said Alec. "If you just held off your trip to Washington to maybe this weekend and go door to door with the survey, it'll give your people a chance to really see you. Connect the name with the face."  
  
"Well," Max crossed her arms as she turned around to face Alec and myself. "I could use some time to work out what I want to say to the Senators."  
  
"Right," said Alec. "Take the time to write out your speech, you know, gather your thoughts and when you leave, you'll have all of Terminal City supporting you."  
  
Max smiled at my brother. "Okay, I'll do it."  
  
"Great!" said Alec, a broad smile crossing his face. "Now, that that's done. How's your tryptophan supply?"  
  
Max shrugged. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Max," Alec's voice was serious. "How many bottles do you have left?"  
  
Max shifted uncomfortably as she replied, "One."  
  
Alec frowned at her as she hastily amended, "It's okay. I haven't had too many seizures since I broke out of Manticore. I think they're pretty much cured."  
  
"I can't deal with an 'I think'," Alec snapped. "I need a definite yes or no response. Do you have seizures or not?"  
  
Max looked hesitant before she firmly answered, "I do."  
  
"Good," said Alec leaning back in his bed. "I'm giving you my bottle." Max and I looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What the hell?!" I sputtered. "You only have."  
  
"Bobbie," Alec warned, "Not now." Max glanced between the two of us. I tightened my lips in disapproval as I folded my arms across my chest.  
  
Looking at Max, Alec said, "Max, there's only half a bottle left, so that should tide you over until the next shipment arrives." Max started to speak, but Alec held up a hand.  
  
"No arguments," he said with a grin. "Besides, I can't have the leader of the Seattle transgenics dropping to the Senate floor, seizing in the middle of defending our right to live here." Max looked up at Alec in surprise.  
  
"Alec, I don't know what to say," Max said. "That is so amazing! Thank you." She leaned over to hug him tightly. I saw Alec put his arms around her, his nose pressed against her hair, breathing in her scent. They broke away from each other, still maintaining eye contact.  
  
"No problem," Alec said with a smile. "I think Josh has more updates on the trans-human/X-Series situation. I think the deal with Benny is pretty much done, but it can't hurt to talk to the guy, just so things are running smoothly."  
  
"Right," said Max, her dark brown eyes shining at Alec. Getting up, she gave his hand a firm squeeze. "Thank you." As soon as she left the infirmary, I glared at Alec. He picked up the glass of milk he had set down on the night table a few minutes earlier.  
  
Slowly he drank as I yelled, "What the hell was that?!"  
  
"What was what?" he asked with innocent eyes.  
  
"You know what," I snapped, hands on hips. "What was with giving Max your last bottle of tryptophan? You just had a goddamned seizure!"  
  
"Bobbie, Max needs it more than I do," Alec looked at me with calm, steady eyes. "She can't seize in Congress."  
  
"Well, neither can you," I said. "Alec, don't you remember when we were little? Five of us died back in Manticore because of seizures. Five! You were damn close to being the sixth if I hadn't forced you to tell me where the nurses kept the pills."  
  
"Bobbie, it wasn't that bad," said Alec. "This was the only one I've had this month. This year even." I looked at Alec, but he looked away. I kept my mouth shut in trying to contradict that statement.  
  
Finally, I said, "All right. If you're going to give your only bottle to Max, then I'm giving my bottle to you."  
  
"Bobbie."  
  
"Don't," I snapped. "I'm not letting you die because you gave little miss 452 your only means of surviving a seizure. I'm giving you my bottle. End of story." I glared at my brother, daring him to defy me. Alec gave me a small grin.  
  
"All right, Bobbie," he said, grasping my hand. "I accept."  
  
"Damn right, you're accepting," I said, getting up and continuing to glare at him. "I've seen some guys do stupid things in the name of love, but you take the cake."  
  
Alec bent his head, embarrassed, "Thanks, Bobbie. You're the best. Next training session: I win."  
  
"You're on," I said with a smile. We shook hands and Alec pulled me into a warm hug.  
  
"I see our patient's back," said Louise from behind us. The female lizard walked up to Alec's bed and grasped his wrist. Holding up a watch, she murmured under her breath as she checked my brother's pulse. Once she was done with that, she pulled out a thermometer and put it in Alec's mouth.  
  
A few minutes later, she pronounced, "One hundred and one degrees Fahrenheit, Alec. You're good to go." Throwing off the bed-sheets, Alec jumped out of bed and stretched.  
  
"That was a good rest," he said. "I should do it more often."  
  
"Hopefully not after a seizure," said Louise with a warm smile. She handed Alec a clipboard. "Sign the release forms here and put it to Connie at the front desk."  
  
Just as she turned to leave, Alec asked, "Hey Louise? Could you do me a favor?"  
  
Louise stopped in mid-stride to turn around and face us. "What is it?"  
  
Alec looked at her with hooded eyes. "Could you give me an inventory of how many tryptophan bottles you have in your emergency stock? We're running low on the stuff for the X5s in TC and I don't want a heavy shortage before the next shipment comes in."  
  
Louise nodded. "Of course. I'll have Connie look into it and we'll give you an estimate by tonight." Alec smiled broadly at Mole's wife. "Thanks, Louise. I appreciate it."  
  
"Anything for you, Alec," she said. "Just come by for dinner this weekend. I'm making gumbo and it's entirely too much for Mole or Jim."  
  
"You're sure Mole won't mind?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow. "He wasn't too happy to see me the last time we met." Louise looked embarrassed as she bent her head down to the ground. Taking a deep breath, she looked at my brother with warm brown eyes.  
  
"Alec, Mole isn't angry at you," said the female lizard. "He's just confused and angry right now. It has absolutely nothing to do with you." Alec bent his head as he fiddled with the clipboard in his hands.  
  
"If you say so," he muttered.  
  
"Of course I say so," said Louise with a gentle smile. Alec smiled back.  
  
"Okay, then," said Alec. "So, how is Jim?"  
  
Louise beamed as she replied, "Oh, fine. Just fine. Jim's finally crawling and I think he's getting to be a regular chameleon. He gets it from my side of the family. He doesn't have the sickness, so Mole and I are happy." Louise's bright face darkened for a moment, as did Alec's. My brother was the first to speak.  
  
"That's great," said Alec. "I'll definitely swing by this weekend if I'm not too busy."  
  
"Please do," said Louise. "Jim loves having you over." The pager attached to Louise's hip rang and she picked it up and glanced at it.  
  
Heaving a sigh, she said, "Well, I must leave. Dr. Carr wants me to return a phone call regarding a patient."  
  
"Bye Louise," said Alec as the female lizard left the room. Swiftly, Alec filled out the release forms and handed them over to Connie at the front desk. I glanced at my watch and it read four in the afternoon.  
  
"Alec, you want something to eat? Bree's over by the mess hall and if I'm right, she should be hired right about now."  
  
"You got Bree a job?" Alec asked incredulously. He stepped in front of me, forcing me to stare at him. Shaking his head in irritation, Alec asked, "Bobbie, what the hell did you do that for? Benny hates having another cook in his territory and it doesn't help that I'm going to be accused of nepotism the next time he sees me."  
  
I held up my hands in protest, "Hey, you said Bree needed a job last night. I just did the math."  
  
"Bobbie, I'm having a hard enough time with Benny as it is."  
  
"I know," I replied, "But you don't have to jump all over me because of it!"  
  
"Yes, I do!" Alec scolded. "Don't you don't understand! Do you know how hard it was for me to force Benny to hire more trans-humans? The man doesn't even like them for God's sake! You putting Bree in his place makes him feel like he's not in control and I can't afford that."  
  
"Alec," I tried to keep my voice calm, "I probably should have cleared this with you first."  
  
"Damn right you should have," Alec muttered, while glaring at me. I glared back.  
  
"However," I began, "Bree's a good cook. You've got my word on that."  
  
"I know."  
  
Feeling a bit better, I pressed on, "That said; Benny could use a good cook at his place. Bree could use a job where she doesn't feel used and everyone in TC won't feel like they have to sign their last will and testament before they eat at the mess hall."  
  
"True," said Alec. "I just wish you had come to me and told me about this. It would have made things go a lot smoother."  
  
I took a deep breath. He was right. I should have checked with him. I could feel my throat choke on what I had to say next.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry," I said, swallowing hard. "Forgive me?" I looked up at Alec who smiled at me.  
  
"You're family," said Alec. "That goes without saying."  
  
I gave my brother a smile and hugged him tightly. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime," he replied, while hugging me back. We stepped away from each other, glad that everything seemed to go back to being normal. We walked some more in silence.  
  
Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I asked, "You realize what you just did?"  
  
"What did I do?" asked Alec. I stopped walking to face my brother.  
  
"You just gave me an order. Told me what to do. You did the same thing with Max earlier."  
  
"No, I didn't," said Alec. "I've never given Max an order. With you over Bree, that's different."  
  
I crossed my arms. "How?"  
  
"How?" Alec repeated. "I'll tell you how. Benny's an X-series and I've worked with him in getting him to hire more trans-human waitresses. It's Council stuff, Bobbie."  
  
I shook my head. "No. It's leader stuff." Alec groaned.  
  
"Bobbie, come on, you're not going to bring that up again." Alec started to walk again and I ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Alec, I have to bring it up," I said, moving quickly. "It's gotten to the point where there's going to be a coup right here in TC and you're smack- dab in the center of it."  
  
"Bobbie, it's just Mole and his militant friends," said Alec with a shrug. "It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"You know, I would believe you, except Dix told me the same thing and I've been seeing this for two years now," I looked at Alec who glanced away. "Don't look away from me. Please, don't." Alec glanced back at me.  
  
I put my hands to my hips. "It's not your fault. People are drawn to you. They feel secure with you around and God knows when you give an order, people feel like they have to obey." Alec blanched as I held up a hand.  
  
"Look, the transgenics around here look up to you. You know that and I know that. You inspire loyalty and that's a hallmark of a great leader."  
  
"I'm not a leader!" Alec protested. "Max is! Why don't people get this?!"  
  
"You may not have a choice!" I snapped. "If you don't step up to the plate right now, Terminal City is going to fall apart!"  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
I shook my head. "Alec, you have to do something. Either you tell Mole once and for all that you will not lead TC or you take a stand and become the leader I know you're capable of being. What's it going to be?"  
  
"I don't know," said Alec, his voice uncertain. "I just don't want to think about that."  
  
At that, I rolled my eyes. "Well, you and Max finally have something in common. You both don't want to face up to the truth."  
  
"Hey!" Alec exclaimed, "I face up to the truth."  
  
"Yes," I said, "Except when it comes to you and your future. You act like a leader, but you don't want the job or you're afraid to take the job."  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything."  
  
"Good," I said. "Then you're going to tell Mole you want to be the leader?"  
  
Alec bent his head as he kicked a pebble. "Bobbie, I don't know. I can't take the role away from Max."  
  
I shrugged, not really caring. "Not if there's an election. How did she get to be the leader anyway?"  
  
Alec shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Shaking his head, he replied, "I don't know. It just happened. Maybe when the siege happened. Max stood up to the police and said she was tired of running and the newspapers pegged her as the leader after that." Alec paused for moment, his mind going back to three years before. "Max just kind of fell into the leader position and we went along with it. I mean, she knew more than us, right? She's been out in the world longer than we have and we figured, she'd be a good leader."  
  
"That makes sense," I said reluctantly. "Still doesn't change the facts, though. People want a change. People want you. Trans-humans and X-Series." I gave a little laugh. "It's funny, on this issue, the X's and the freaks finally agree on something."  
  
"I guess crisis truly does bring people together," said Alec.  
  
"That it does," I replied, picking up several pebbles and rolling them in my palm. "You know, I'll always support you. Whatever you decide, whether you want to be the leader or take on the role of vice president, I'll always have your back."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem," I said as we walked past the doors of TC's central building. Alec walked ahead of me, his longer legs giving him greater distance. "So, mess hall?"  
  
"Mess hall," Alec answered. "What do you think Bree will make?"  
  
"I hope she makes an apple pie," I said licking my lips at the thought of warm apple pie. "I saw a couple of apple boxes from last week's supply run and I hope the mess hall got some in their rations."  
  
"Apple pie sounds good," said Alec. "I'm pretty hungry, but pumpkin pie's got to be my favorite. I know it's a little early to be thinking of that, but if the market's good I think I know where we can score some--," Alec stopped walking with a start, causing me to crash into his back.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled, stumbling backwards. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"What the." Alec stopped to stare at Logan who was standing in front of Max next to the catwalk. They were arguing in loud voices while the transgenics watched the fireworks. "I thought I told that son of a bitch to stay out!" Alec and I walked towards the battling couple.  
  
"Logan, please go," said Max, her face hard and determined. "It's not safe for you to be here."  
  
"Max, what about this ambush thing?" Logan asked, stepping close to the X5. "You need my help, admit it."  
  
Max looked at Logan imploringly. "Logan, please. You have to leave. Alec and I can handle the ambush."  
  
Logan's face reddened as he started to reach out for Max who was starting to turn away from him. The older man grasped Max's arm tightly as she spun around facing him angrily.  
  
"Logan, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, wrenching her wrist away from her ex-boyfriend. Logan loomed over Max whose back had stiffened defensively.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me!" he hissed as he started to reach out for Max's hand again. Alec growled as he blurred between them.  
  
Grabbing Logan's wrist and squeezing it, Alec asked, "What the hell are you doing here, Logan? I thought my words yesterday were pretty clear. You're out of here."  
  
"Alec!" Max cried as my brother grasped her ex-boyfriend's wrist.  
  
"Isn't that up to Max?" Logan asked, his blue eyes staring hard at Max. She glanced away from the two men before her and looked at the stony faces of the transgenics watching the argument. Logan continued, "She's the leader here. Not you." He smirked in satisfaction, but winced as my brother squeezed his wrist to the breaking point. Max turned her gaze from the transgenics, back to Logan. Her dark eyes were wide as she struggled to breathe calmly.  
  
"Alec said for you to leave, Logan," said Max, her voice soft, yet strong. "I-I I want you to leave." Logan stared at Max, flabbergasted.  
  
"What?" he asked incredulously. "Max, listen to yourself! You don't know what you're saying! This is Alec! He's Manticore! Everything you and I have fought against, remember?"  
  
Max closed her eyes as Logan continued his verbal assault, "Max, please tell me you remember? That night we took down Manticore? I was by your side. Protecting you, loving you and when you got captured, I cherished your memory. Where was Alec?" He glanced at my brother, who continued to grasp his wrist, which was starting to seep blood.  
  
Ignoring this, Logan sneered, "Oh, that's right. Out on a mission. Killing someone. You're really going to let a sociopath help you make the choice between him or me?"  
  
"Son of a bitch!" one of the trans-humans hissed in the background. I could see my brother's eyes turn into a brilliant shade of green.  
  
"Logan!" Max cried, stepping forward. She looked at the older man with stricken eyes, "How can you say that? Alec's been nothing but a friend to you and me over the years. If it weren't for him, TC wouldn't be in half the shape it is today." The transgenics in the background murmured in approval.  
  
"Max," Logan began, but Max held up a hand.  
  
"Logan, please go," she said. "If you're not willing to leave, then Alec is going to have to do it. I see you around here again or taking more blood from a transgenic, I will personally revive the virus and kiss you on the mouth myself."  
  
She kept her face calm and cool as she continued, "Don't come here ever again. Not until you go into rehab and turn your life around. Until then, stay out."  
  
"What?" Logan sputtered as Max turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
"Now, that's what I call taking matters into your own hands," said Mole, giving Max's retreating back a smile of approval. All eyes turned to Logan and Alec once Max disappeared from sight.  
  
"Logan," my brother hissed. "I'm going to make you cry." With that, Alec twisted Logan's arm around and pushed him out of Terminal City. Walking past the chain-link fence, Alec threw Logan to the ground. Logan began to get up, but Alec stepped on the man's bleeding wrist.  
  
Giving a little yelp, Logan squinted up at Alec who said, "Logan, remember what I said about killing you? Here's the first step." With one swift move, Alec pressed his boot against Logan's wrist and the older man's wrist bone snapped, causing him to scream in anguish.  
  
"There will be many more if you don't do as I say and stay the hell out of TC." Alec gave Logan a twisted smile. "Not bad for a 'happy go lucky sociopath', huh?" Logan glared at Alec.  
  
"Don't think for one minute that I don't know," he spat, his good hand wrapped tenderly around his broken wrist. "Don't think I don't know what you've been doing for the last three years. Lusting. Desiring. Wanting to get your filthy mutant hands on my Max." At that, Alec's eyes narrowed. He started to move forward, one foot raised to smash Logan's other hand, but he stopped. Logan looked up at Alec's foot, which was raised just above his head.  
  
The older man smirked again as he hissed, "You can't do it, can you? You're a freak! You can't even eliminate your enemy, isn't that how you said it back at Manticore?" I could hear Alec's heart beating fast and his breath sounds were quick and harsh. My brother's eyes closed as he struggled to will his heart rate to slow down.  
  
"Kill him!" whispered a transgenic.  
  
"Kill him," said another.  
  
"Kill him!"  
  
"Kill him!"  
  
"Kill him!"  
  
"KILL him!" On and on the chant went until it rose to a deafening roar. I could see sweat pouring down Logan's face as he stared at the transgenics who hated him. He glared at Alec who swallowed hard as the chant screamed, "KILL HIM!!!" Alec whipped around to face the bloodthirsty crowd of X- series and trans-humans.  
  
"Shut up!" he ordered and the chant died instantly. He turned to face Logan. Alec took a step back and closed his eyes for a moment. Logan started to get up, but Alec moved forward and backhanded the man back to the ground. A trickle of blood emanated from Logan's split lip. My brother stepped back again, breathing heavily.  
  
He said, "Logan, I won't do it, man. I won't give you that satisfaction." Alec pivoted on his heel, the crowd of transgenics parting for him.  
  
As he walked past Luke, Alec ordered, "Tell Louise to call Dr. Carr. Tell the doc to send an ambulance to TC for Logan."  
  
"Okay, Alec," said Luke in a soft voice. Alec stopped walking in mid-stride and turned around. His brilliant green eyes shone as he said, "Anybody sees that man come anywhere near the fence or on our grounds, shoot him."  
  
"What about Max?" asked an X6.  
  
Alec looked at the young soldier coldly. "You leave that to me."  
  
The X6 seemingly shrank into herself as she answered, "Yes, sir." Alec nodded in approval and continued his trek back into TC's main building. Taking one last look at Logan, who was huddled on the ground, I turned away from the broken man and followed my brother, the leader. 


	16. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

BOBBIE AND ALEC: CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

**Breaking Up is Hard to Do**

"Alec, you ready to go?" I asked as I stepped onto the Space Needle. My brother was sitting on its edge, his eyes looking down at the city below. 

"I'm ready, Bobbie," He said, turning his head towards me. I walked over and sat down beside him. 

Pulling my knees to my chest and pressing my chin against them, I asked, "So, where's Max? I thought she was here with you?" 

"Who told you that?" Alec asked. 

"No one," I replied. "Everyone knows Max likes to think up here and where she is, you're not far behind." I looked down to see cars and trucks whizzing by down the street. Several stray dogs followed what looked like a meat truck in the distance. 

Alec smiled at that. "I guess that's pretty obvious." He let out a breath of air and looked up at the slowly darkening sky. Thick rain clouds moved slowly in the horizon. "It's beautiful up here. You can just be alone with your thoughts." I glanced up in my brother's direction and nodded. 

"That you can," I said as I breathed in the sweet air. "So, what happened between you two?" 

"What do you mean?" 

I cocked my head at my brother. "You don't get all philosophical and not have something happen. What did she say? Or is that any of my of business?" 

"It's not." 

I held up my hands. "Fine. I'm just asking." 

"I know you were," Alec looked at me sideways. "I'm fine, Bobbie. I told Max about the order and she took it as well as she could." 

"Meaning?" 

"She's mad at me." 

"Oh, for crying out loud!" I exclaimed. "What does she expect you to do?" 

"Bobbie," Alec warned. 

"Oh, no," I said, "Don't you 'Bobbie', me. Max knows as well as I do that Logan's presence here and his transgenic blood junkieness poses a risk for us. Ordinaries get wind of that business, we'll be locked up in cells faster than you can say, 'Jack Robinson'." 

"She does," said Alec. "And she knows that Logan's a risk for us. He's too dangerous to have around here." 

"Then what the hell's her problem?" 

"Bobbie," Alec began patiently, "Max understands Logan's a problem and she agrees that he should be forbidden to come here." 

"Okay." 

"What she doesn't like is me threatening him and giving him 'shoot to kill' status." 

"Oh, I see," I said in understanding. "So, what'd you say?" 

"I told her that she put me in charge of protecting Terminal City along with being mediator for the Council," said Alec. "She trusted my judgment then by putting me in charge and she should trust me now regarding Logan." 

"That's good," I said. "How did she react?" 

"She told me that she'll accept my order, but she doesn't like it," Alec closed his eyes and continued, "She did say that next time she won't be so generous." 

"Well," I said after a long pause, "at least Logan's not a problem anymore. That should be a relief." 

Alec looked uncomfortable as he spoke again; "She's going to visit him at the hospital tonight." 

"Well, he is her friend." The look on Alec's face told me that there was more to it than that. 

"I'm taking her there." 

"Alec!" I scolded. 

"Bobbie, I couldn't let her go alone," said my brother. He looked at me imploringly. "You understand, don't you?" 

I shook my head. "I'm not sure if it's my place to understand. I just don't want you getting hurt." 

"I'm not going to get hurt." 

"You say that, but I don't believe it. The girl's getting out of a serious relationship and she's confused and lonely. I don't want you to be her rebound." 

"I'm not going to be her rebound," Alec protested as I tightened my lips in annoyance. "Bobbie, quit treating me like I'm six years old." 

"I'm not!" 

"Well, you are," said Alec. "You're way too overprotective of me when it comes to Max and I think it would go a lot easier if you'd lay off her." I crossed my arms and scowled. 

"I'd lay off of her if she'd stop being such a..." I stopped when I saw my brother's eyes narrow at me. I glared back at him. "Fine! You don't want me protecting you, then that's your problem. Don't come crying to me when that girl jumps right back to Logan the minute he becomes the 'hero' of the piece. Knowing that ass, he'd do it while she's at the hospital with him, when she's telling him she'd stick by him no matter what." 

"Max isn't that faithless," said Alec. I looked at my brother cynically. "She's a good person." 

"She may be a good person, Alec," I said, "but she's weak when it comes to Logan. You remember what you told me about what happened between her and Logan three years ago. She felt so scared about putting Logan at risk, that she lied and told him she was with you." 

"It wasn't a lie, precisely," said Alec, but the look on his face told me otherwise. He glanced up at my face and sighed. "All right, I was pissed about that one. Besides, she and Logan made up after that. Don't know how, but they were back together again by the time the siege began." 

"And that's why I don't want you being her rebound," I said. "Sooner or later, unless she gets her head screwed on right, she's going to keep coming back to Logan like a broken record." 

"You're wrong, Bobbie," said Alec as I frowned again. "Max stood up to Logan today or didn't you catch the fight between them?" 

"I did," I said. "Max showed backbone for once." 

"That she did," said Alec. "And she backed me up in front of TC." 

"True." 

"So, you have to admit that once Max drops Logan for good, which I think she will with the blood junkie issue, she'll be a stronger and better leader." 

"Alec." 

"Bobbie, just wait and see before you start making me TC's leader." 

I looked down at the street and then glanced back up at the darkening sky. "All right. I'll give Max a chance..." 

"Good," said Alec with a smile. 

"But I don't think it'll do much good," I continued. 

"Why?" 

I looked at my brother. "I've already made you the leader in my heart and so has Mole and his friends." 

"Oh." Alec's voice was small and quiet at my response. We sat there on the Space Needle for what seemed like the longest time. 

"I knew you were going to say that," said Alec, after a while. "Sometimes, I wonder about it. Being the leader." I started to say something, but Alec rushed on, "I know Manticore made us leaders and I have no problem leading a recon team or even going on supply runs, but leading a whole nation? It's hard, Bobbie and I don't know if I can do it. I know everyone thinks I can do it, but it scares me sometimes, the faith you have in me. I've been a screw-up for so long, it's hard to feel like anything else." 

"Who said you were a screw-up?" I asked. "Max?" Alec remained silent. "Was this when you first came out of Manticore? 'Cause I gotta tell you, we all were screw-ups when Manticore burned down. I've done some things--," 

"What things?" Alec interrupted, his eyebrows rising with curiosity. I pursed my lips at him. 

"Things of which you will not get to hear unless I'm very, very drunk." 

"Really?" I could see the gears in my brother's brain whirring for ways to get me sloshed. An evil grin crossed his face. "We'll see about that." 

"Good luck," I said. "Wild horses couldn't drag what I did those first few months out of me. You'll just have to suffer in ignorance." I gave my brother a self-satisfied smirk, to which he smirked back. 

"Give me time, Bobbie," he said. "I'll find out your deepest and darkest secrets." He paused for a moment. "At least the ones I don't already know." 

I grunted, "Like, I said, good luck." I glanced up at the sky again. "Storm's coming." 

Alec looked up in my direction. Flashes of light appeared amongst the storm clouds and the distant boom of thunder rattled the sky. 

"Looks like it's going to be a nasty one," he said, while getting up. "We better get going. The Council meeting's going to start in an hour." 

"All right then," I said, rising from the Space Needle and following my brother through the windows and into the observation deck. "You want to take the shortcut to TC or do the whole transgenic speed thing?" 

"Let's do the transgenic speed thing, while taking the shortcut," said Alec. "We can't have ordinaries catching us." My brother opened the door that led to the stairwell. 

While walking down the steps, I said, "Well, that's no fun. Half the fun in being a transgenic is watching the ordinaries' eyes pop wide open and say, 'How the hell did they do that!'" 

"Bobbie, you want us to get caught?" Alec asked, while opening the door that led out to the street. He held the door open for me as I stepped out. 

"No way," I said with a snort. "It's been a while since I really cut loose with my capabilities and the fight earlier today did not cut it. I really want to go all out." 

"Be careful what you wish for," said Alec. "You just might get it." 

"Thank you for the platitude, Alec," I said. "I'm sure I will completely regret what I said in two seconds." 

"Just warning you Bobbie." 

"Thanks anyway," I said with a smile. Alec and I walked steadily down the street since cars and trucks and pedestrians were walking beside us. 

"Give fifty dollars to the cause!" a grandmotherly lady shouted behind a cardboard stand and held out several pamphlets. A few bystanders walked over to her and picked up the pamphlets. She smiled at them as she continued, "Support the fine Senators McKinley and Mahoney as they make our streets safe from transgenics! Would you like to give fifty dollars for the cause, young man?" The old lady turned to Alec with a warm smile. I could feel my brother stiffen at the lady's outstretched hand and his eyes were stormy hazel green. 

"No thank you, ma'am," my brother's tone was polite, but I could sense the churning anger underneath. "I don't have money on me right now." The old lady looked crest-fallen. 

"Well, dear, won't you at least accept the pamphlet?" Her small, wrinkled hands pressed the piece of paper into my brother's palm. "It speaks the truth, you know." Alec gave her a tight smile as he held up the pamphlet and read aloud. 

"Transgenics are an abomination. Created by man, they do not have the souls normal human beings born between the sacred union of man and woman have in order to exist in this world," Alec gave a little laugh and turned to the old lady. "Ma'am, you really believe this?" 

Slightly startled, she replied, "Of course. It's the truth. They're beasts!" She lowered her voice; "I heard that they've killed and are raising an army to wipe out the human race. A transgenic raped a woman last week, did you know?" 

Alec had a sick look on his face as he answered, "No." 

The old woman shook her head pityingly, "Poor child. The beast tore her apart like an animal, he did. Killed her too and she left a small boy child in her wake. The poor boy will have the memory of his sweet mum getting killed and raped. It's a shame." 

"Mom!" Alec and I turned to see a woman in her forties, rushing up to us, out of a green SUV parked against the curb a few feet away from us. "My god, what are you doing out here?" The old lady turned her gaze from Alec to her daughter. 

Confusion marred her wrinkled face as she asked, "Marnie? What are you doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco?" 

Marnie let out an irritated burst of air as she turned towards us. "I'm so sorry," she said. "Was my mom bothering you?" 

Alec and I shook our heads as Marnie reached out for her mother. "Come on, Mom. Let's go home." The old woman backed away, pressing close to her cardboard stand. 

"I don't want to go home!" the old woman's face turned irritable. "You're going to make me take those drugs. I know you will!" 

"Mom, please," said Marnie, glancing at Alec and me with embarrassment. "Don't make a scene." 

"I'll make a scene if I want to!" the old woman yelled, causing several passersby to look at us with curiosity. I tensed, watching the strangers look at the old woman with fear and then walk away. 

"Ma'am, it's all right," said Alec in a soft voice. He reached out to touch the old lady's arm. The woman looked up at him with a start, but relaxed when she saw Alec's soft hazel eyes. "It's going to rain pretty soon and you don't want to get your stand all wet." My brother motioned towards the cardboard stand the old lady had been hawking anti-transgenic pamphlets a few minutes before. The older woman smiled at her stand and picked up the remaining pamphlets. 

"Yes," she said. "It wouldn't do to get them all wet." Alec bent down to fold up the stand. He held it out to Marnie who took it from him gratefully. 

"Thank you," she whispered as her mother walked over to her car. "I don't know how I can repay you." 

Alec held up his hands. "It's nothing. Just get your mom home." 

"Marnie, let's go!" the old woman shouted from the passenger side of the car. "_Survivor_ will be on in twenty minutes and I can't miss it!" 

Marnie turned to her mother. "Don't worry, Mom. You'll get home in time." 

"Good. That Frank Harwell's going to be voted off the island tonight. I'm sure of it!" 

A smile crossed Marnie's face as she whispered, "What am I going to do with you?" She turned to Alec and myself and began opening up her pocketbook. She pulled out a checkbook and a pen and asked, "How much?" 

"What?" my brother asked in surprise. He held up his hands again as he realized what Marnie was offering. "Oh, no I couldn't take your money. It's not right." 

"Please. It's the least I can do. You were so nice to my Mom and she was spouting that anti-transgenic crap. I can't stand it when she's like that." Marnie scribbled on the checkbook and tore out a check. "Here you go. Please take it." She handed the check to Alec, who took it reluctantly. 

I could see his eyes widen as he whispered, "This is too much. Five hundred dollars? It's too much." 

"It's just right," Marnie insisted. Alec looked as though he was going to protest some more when a little girl popped her head out of the SUV. 

"Momma," she said. "Can we go home now?" 

"In a minute, baby," said Marnie, glancing back at her daughter. She turned to Alec again and whispered, "Look, please accept it. I know your people need it more than I do." 

"Our people?" Alec's voice was soft as he looked at Marnie. 

Marnie leaned close to my brother to whisper, "Transgenics." Alec took a step back and I clenched my hands into fists. My brother and I pressed our backs together as we looked warily at Marnie and her family. I used my zoom vision to scan the crowd for Familiars and other possible enemies. 

"I don't mean to frighten you," said Marnie, looking at us with worry. "I'm on your side. Really! I just saw your barcodes and figured you might be transgenics. If you're not, I'm sorry. Just take the money and thank you for helping me with my mom." My hands flew to the back of my neck, as did Alec's to his. I could almost feel the dark bands that made up my barcode rising from my skin. 

Marnie flushed deeply. "If I said anything I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you for my mom and help you at the same time. I think you're getting a bad rap in the press and-" 

"Marnie, quiet!" Alec snapped, his eyes glancing left and right. People still walked past us. If they thought anything was wrong, they didn't show it on their faces. The woman quieted and looked scared as my brother stepped close to her. 

"Listen to me," he hissed. "Breathe a word of this to anyone and you're going to wind up dead. We're not transgenics; we're just a couple of punk kids who thought getting a barcode would be a hoot and a half. If you want to keep your family safe, you'll just take the check and go home and forget this ever happened." 

"But," she began. 

"Don't fight me, Marnie," Alec said. "Or you'll find out just how true the reports are." Marnie backed away a little frightened. Her dark blue eyes went from Alec to me and then back to Alec again. 

"Don't hurt me," she whispered. "Please don't hurt me." 

"I won't hurt you, Marnie," said Alec. "Just take the check and go. Forget about me. Forget about her. Forget this whole thing ever happened." 

"All right," Marnie said, taking the check Alec handed back to her. 

"Just walk away from us, like nothing happened," said Alec. Marnie nodded and walked over to her car. Alec and I watched with baited breaths as she started the engine and slowly drove away. 

"Think she'll forget what happened?" I asked as I zoomed in on the tense look on Marnie's face as she gripped the steering wheel. 

"Don't know," said Alec. "Got a look at the address on the check. I'll have a couple of X5s keep watch at her house." 

"Good," I said. "Can't have her telling every Tom, Dick, and Harry what we look like." 

"If Davenport and Lydecker were here, they'd tell me that I should have killed her," said Alec stuffing his hands into his pockets as we resumed our walk towards Terminal City. 

"You didn't," I said. "You told her to keep quiet and you're going to have a couple of guards posted at her place. Sounds like a good plan." 

"I know," said my brother. "It's not a Manticore plan, but that's not what I want." 

"Definitely," I said, stepping aside for a couple of teenagers to zoom by on their roller-blades. "Wow, didn't know those were back in style." 

"Everything old becomes new again," said Alec. We walked a bit more, making a right turn. 

"Indeed," I said. 

After a while, I spoke, "That was nice of her. Offering to give us money like that." 

"It was nice," Alec agreed, "but it was stupid. Telling us we were transgenics out in the street like that. There could have been familiars or whatever monster of the week's that's gunning for us these days today." 

"They'd love nothing more than to dissect us," I said. 

"Or kill us," added Alec and I nodded. A loud boom echoed across the sky and looking up, I could see a bolt of lightening flash across the dark sky. 

"Let's get out of here, " I said. "The alley's up ahead. We can take the shortcut from there and do the transgen speed thing." 

"All right," said Alec, moving quickly towards the alley. I moved a little faster to keep up with him. "So, you want to make this a race? I win you do my laundry. You win and what?" 

"You go clothes shopping with me," I said. "You owe me for waking me up at three in the morning last week." 

"I said I was sorry!" 

"Not good enough," I snapped. "Every girl needs her beauty sleep. Even those who are genetically engineered." 

"All right, all right," said Alec with a wave of his hand. We stood at the mouth of the alley. A large wall stood at its end with barbed wire along its top. Alec began to crouch low to the ground. I followed suit. "You ready?" 

"I'm ready." 

"On your mark...get set...go!" Alec took off and I followed. We both jumped over the wall and landed on our feet. Running fast with only the stormy winds beating against us, we blurred on our way to TC. I ran along side the wall of an apartment building and used my momentum to grab a clothesline and swung upwards to the rooftop. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Alec had the same idea and he had landed on the rooftop of the building opposite me. I jumped from building to building until I could see TC two buildings away from me. I glanced down to see a several trucks passing by. Taking a deep breath, I jumped down from the rooftop. Closing my eyes as I felt the wind rush past my face, the impact of my feet hitting a truck's rooftop made my teeth rattle. I bent down to gather my bearings. I looked around for Alec and grinned when I saw that he was still on the rooftop of one of the buildings. I turned my gaze to TC's main gate and prepared to make the jump from the truck over the fence. As the truck made a left turn, I stood up and jumped. Sailing through the air, I crashed to the ground as gracefully as I could. I started to crow, "I won!" but the words died in my throat as I saw Alec leaning casually against the main entrance. 

Stomping over to him, I yelled, "How the hell did you get here?! You were supposed to be on the rooftop back there!" I pointed to the buildings behind me. 

Alec smirked and rubbed his fingernails against his chest, "Bobbie, what do you see between the buildings?" 

Looking back, I said, "Clotheslines." 

"Right," said my brother. "I simply did what any self-respecting Tarzan would do and used the lines as my jungle vines. Being a good foot taller than you, the clothesline simply helped me gain the upper hand. So, my apartment, Saturday morning, eightish?" 

I felt my lips curl in disgust, " I can not believe this." Alec had the nerve to wrap an arm around my shoulder, which I yanked off. 

"Believe it, Bobbie," he said. "I won and you lost. Simple as that. I've got a heavy load for you to do so and remember my boxers are silk so you have to hand wash them so they don't shrink in the dryer." 

"For the love of God," I groaned. "I can't believe you're making me hand-wash your stuff!" 

"I'm a bachelor, Bobbie," said Alec. "Every now and then my clothes could use a woman's touch." 

"Please," I snorted. "You're just too cheap to spend money at the laundromat." 

"True." My brother glanced at his wristwatch. "Damn. We're going to be late for the meeting." I looked at my watch and it read eight fifteen. 

"We can still make it," I said. "Luke's probably doing roll call by now." 

"You're right," Alec said with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair. "Let's go." He opened the central building's entrance door as and I started to follow him when the cell phone hooked onto the waist of my shorts began to ring. Alec held the door for me as I took the cell phone from my shorts' waist and looked at the number that was calling me. 

"Oh, no," I whispered as the phone continued to ring. "Please, for the love of God, no." 

"Bobbie, what is it?" Alec asked, letting the entrance doors close behind him as he sidled up to me. Glancing at the cell phone screen, he continued, "Who's calling you? Peter?" Wordlessly, I held the phone in my hand, suddenly unsure of what to do. 

"Bobbie, if it's Peter, you have to answer it." 

"I know," I said. "I just don't want to talk to him right now." 

"Why?" asked Alec, peering at me. "You're not afraid of talking to him, are you?" 

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I mean-no! Oh, I don't know! Maybe he'll stop calling if I don't answer." As if to prove me wrong, the phone continued to ring, louder than ever. 

"You said you'll break up with him," said Alec. "At least that's what you said last night. Are you chickening out of this?" 

"Can I take a rain-check on that?" I asked, as the damned phone still continued to ring. I felt a droplet of water land on my hand. Alec gave me an exasperated look. 

"Bobbie," he said. "You have to talk to him. I'm not saying you should break up with him right now. I'm just saying, get up the nerve to talk to him or I will!" 

"You wouldn't," I said, backing away from my brother as he advanced towards me. I held the cell phone in my hand as if to ward him off. 

"Try me," he said and blurred towards me. I ducked and ran over to a stack of boxes and climbed them until I reached the top. Alec followed me and as soon as he reached the tip of my sneakers, I jumped over to the next pile of boxes. A slow drizzle began to pour down and matted my hair against my face. My finger must have pressed the _Send_ button on my phone because Peter's tinny voice came over loud and clear. 

"Bobbie?" he asked. "You there?" 

Affecting a Spanish accent, I spoke, "Me llama Elsa. El nombre de mi hermano es Roberto." ::My name is Elsa. The name of my brother is Robert.:: 

"What the hell?" Peter's incredulous voice came over the phone. I looked at it with guilt. Alec took this as an opportunity to grab the phone out of my hand and as I reached out to grab it back from him, he put it to his ear and said, "Hey Pete, how are ya?" 

Alec nodded as Peter answered. A wide smirk crossed his face as he replied, "Looking for Bobbie, eh? Oh, who am I? Just a friend, Pete, just a dear old friend." 

"Alec," I said, reaching out for my cell phone again. Alec hopped on the next pile of packing crates and I scowled at him. "Give me the damn phone, you ass!" I jumped over to where he was and knocked him down. 

Landing easily onto the ground, Alec continued. "Oh, yeah, Pete. Bobbie and I go way back. You could say we went to the same boarding school. Oh? You didn't know Bobbie went to boarding school? Oh, let me tell you she was quite the wild thang, if you know what I mean?" 

"Alec!" I scolded, jumping down and landing beside my brother. Quickly, I grabbed the phone out of his hand and smacked him upside the head. 

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing the back of his head where I had hit it. "Bobbie, you could've made me brain damaged!" 

"Too late," I snarled. "You're already there." 

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing on Bobbie's phone?" Peter's voice came over the line, loud and indignant. I took a deep breath and turned my attention to my boyfriend. 

"Peter?" I began breathlessly, "Are you still there?" A pause came over the line. 

"Bobbie?" Peter's voice was uncertain. "Is that you?" 

"Of course it's me," I said with a smile. "Pay no attention to the idiot who answered. Just a prank caller." 

"Oh." 

"So, how are you?" I asked, giving Alec the evil eye as he leaned against the central building's wall. 

"I'm good," Peter replied. "Mama's good too." 

"I'm glad," I said in a fake voice. Alec rolled his eyes and mouthed, 'Liar'. I stuck my tongue out at him and mouthed, 'Shut up.' 

"Bobbie, did you say something?" I flushed deeply as my brother's shoulders began to shake with unsuppressed laughter. 

"No, I didn't," I said. "So, where are you? I tried calling you this morning, but no answer." An uncomfortable silence fell between us. 

Finally Peter answered, "I left for Washington." I had to restrain myself from snorting aloud and saying, "Figures." 

I said, "Oh. Where are you staying?" 

"Bates Motel." At that, Alec overhearing the conversation went into gales of laughter. 

Glaring at him, I turned my back to my brother and said, "That's interesting, Peter. So, when will you be back?" 

"Two weeks," he replied. "Tops. Mama wants to sight see for a bit. Take a picture in front of the MLK Memorial, you know, things like that." 

"That's good," I said. "Nothing like advocating bigotry and seeing a statue of a man who helped fight against it to put you in the mood." 

"Bobbie, don't start..." 

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's just-that I still have issues from last night." 

"Bobbie, about last night," Peter began. "It was crazy and we got off on the wrong foot. When I come back, we can talk and straighten things out." I felt my heart flutter at the idea of Peter and me working it out. _He'll accept Alec, Jeremiah, Bree, all the others, and me and we'll be happy. I could get used to the idea of marrying him because I loved him and it would be so wonderful and_...and I glanced around me, the drizzling rain coming down in torrents. My hair hung limply against my neck. In irritation, I pulled the damp strands away from my neck. My fingers grazed the barcode on my neck and in an instant, all my dreams of a life with Peter imploded. I looked at Alec whose face was impassive. Who was I kidding? Peter couldn't possibly understand who I was. What I was. _Maybe he will understand,_ a small voice in my head spoke._ He'll understand and he'll still love you. Isn't that what love's supposed to be? Loving a person, warts and all?_

"Bobbie, I can't stay too long on the phone," said Peter. "Momma and I have got to take a connecting flight to the capitol in an hour. They want us at the security checkpoints soon." 

"Peter," I began, "When you come back. We need to talk." 

"I know, girl," he said. "I think we need to talk too." 

"No, I mean we need to talk now." I felt a small burst of courage as I continued, "Peter, what you said last night hurt me." 

"Is it about Mama?" Peter asked. "'Cause you know she's only looking after her baby boy. You know how she protects me since I'm her youngest." 

"No, it isn't your mother," I said. "Even though, she does have a small percentage of my issues with us." 

"Us?" Peter echoed. 

"Yes. Us," I said, biting my lip. "God, Peter. I wish I could work this out with you, but I can't." 

"Bobbie," said Peter. "Are you breaking up with me?" I felt my heart speed up and I glanced back at Alec who nodded in encouragement. 

"I don't know," I said. "I love you, Peter. Please don't forget that. I will **always** love you." 

"But we're just not working out," my boyfriend said. "It's not me. It's you, right?" 

"Right," I said, feeling my throat ache. "I have issues that I need to think through and to do that, I think we ought to-go on a break." Inwardly, I groaned at my reply. The words, "we ought to break up" had apparently died in my throat. 

"A break?" 

"Yes, a break," I said, a little more confidently. "I don't want to break up with you. I think we need some time apart. You know, figure out where we are." 

"I wasn't rushing you with the ring, was I?" Peter asked, with a hint of desperation in his voice. "'Cause girl, I never meant to pressure you. I said you could take your time giving me an answer." 

"And you have, Peter," I said. "You have, but please, let's just take a break and see where this goes." 

"You're breaking up with me," Peter insisted. 

"Peter, I'm not." 

"You are!" he cried. "Won't you tell me why?" 

"I-I-I," I stammered. I looked at Alec through the heavy rainfall. His face was unreadable. I turned to the phone and continued, "Peter, I'll explain it to you when I'm ready. Let's just take a break from each other and see where this goes." 

"No, Bobbie, " said Peter in a soft voice. "I got a better idea. Let's just break up." 

"Peter!" I shouted into the phone. "No, please! You're wrong, I don't want-," It was too late, my boyfriend hung up and he broke up with me. The dial tone rang irritatingly and the rain beat down. Thunder boomed and lightening crackled as I held the phone in my hand. Absently, I let go of the phone and Alec ran to catch it. I closed my eyes and pressed a hand to my face. I couldn't tell if the water running down my face was rain or tears. 

"Bobbie, we've got to go," Alec's voice whispered in my ear, pressing against my numb brain cells. I looked up at him, his eyes soft with concern. 

"It's eight forty-five," he said. "Max'll be real mad at us for being late." 

"Let her," I said. "I don't care." 

"Bobbie, you care." 

"No, I don't," I whispered. I looked at the fence and the area surrounding me. "Why should I? I could've told him the truth, Alec. I could have told him the goddamned truth and I didn't. I could've broken up with him and I didn't. Why?" 

"You wanted to protect yourself," said Alec. "You didn't know how he'd react." 

Numbly, I shook my head. "No, that's not it. I am coward, Alec. Not fit to lick anyone's boots. I'm lower than Lydecker, Davenport, and that goddamned TAC Officer combined." 

Alec winced, "I think you're being a little harsh." 

I looked at my brother, hard and cold. "Am I?" 

"Bobbie..." 

I held up a hand. "No, Alec. I'm a liar and it's all because I was too afraid of letting Peter see the real me." I swallowed hard as I pushed my hurt, anger and rage deep into the back of my heart. "Let's go." I moved towards the entrance doors of TC's central building. 

"Go where?" my brother asked as I opened the main entrance doors. 

Holding a door open for him, I said, "To the meeting. We've got an X-series to save." With that, I entered the main building, marching off to the conference room where the Transgenic Council held its meetings. 


	17. Enemies

BOBBIE AND ALEC: CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 

**Enemies**

"You're late," Max's voice was harsh when Alec and I entered the conference room on the second floor of TC's central building. 

"Wow, I didn't know I was pregnant," said Alec with a grin. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Bobbie, what should I do? Keep it or put it up for adoption?" 

Before I could answer, Max snapped, "Alec, cut that out. We've already started the meeting without you." 

"Oh," said Alec, settling down in a chair to Max's right. "Sorry about that. So, what'd we miss?" 

Max continued to glare at Alec as she answered, "Just about everything. I told the council members about Logan's removal from Terminal City." 

"And the "shoot to kill" order?" 

Max looked as though she swallowed a lemon. "Yes, that too. Now, meeting's adjourned." While the transgenics around the table rose from their seats, Max and Alec exchanged glances. My brother raised an eyebrow and Max frowned at him. Alec's eyes stared directly into Max's. A small beat passed before she gave him a slight nod of her head. Alec leaned back in his seat and cleared his throat. 

"Listen, the X5 representatives need to stay behind. Max would like to have a word with you." He turned his gaze to Mole who was standing at the doorway. "Mole, could you call Louise up here for a moment?" 

"Sure, thing, Alec," said Mole, exiting out of the conference room. While the X-Series representatives and the trans-humans followed him, I sat down beside Jeremiah who was tapping the cigarette box in the front pocket of his shirt. 

"So, what's the deal, Alec?" asked Rita from Gem's council seat. She waved her red tipped nails in a bored fashion. "Why are you keeping us here like a bunch of school kids?" 

"It's not me," said Alec, turning to Max. "It's her decision. She wanted to call you guys in to let you know that we have a situation." 

"And what's that?" This was Seth, another X5 representative. Alec looked at Max who took a deep breath. 

"Last night, there was a failed tryptophan pick-up," said Max. "The X6 recon team could only make it back with one box of the pills. I'm letting you know that there will be a survey taking place tomorrow in your buildings to find out who has enough tryptophan." She glanced at the two X5 representatives before her. "I'm afraid I don't know you as well as I should and I hope to change this by working together to keep the X5 situation stable." 

"That sounds good," said Seth as Rita glared at him. He looked in her direction and blanched. She raised her long nails and gently moved them up Seth's arm. "I-I-I mean, it's good, we're all working together to keep us safe. Right, Rita?" Rita's dark eyes glanced over in my direction. I stared back at her, unflinching. 

"So, who are the census takers?" she asked. "I have a feeling Bobbie is one and the other is..." 

"Me," said Max. Rita raised an eyebrow and looked at Jeremiah who squirmed uncomfortably. 

"Really?" she asked in an arch voice. 

"Yes, really," said Max. "Do you have a problem with it?" 

Rita pursed her full lips while shaking her head. "No, I don't." 

"Good," said Max with a nod of her head. "As soon as Louise comes in, we'll figure out how much to give to the X5s around here and hopefully, we should be able to pull through until the next tryptophan shipment." 

"I heard it was familiars who attacked the recon team," Rita began, looking from Max to Alec, "Is that true?" 

"That seems to be the case," said Alec in an even voice. 

Rita smirked at Max. "You should have taken them out when you had the chance." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Max asked in an icy voice. Rita licked her lips and leaned back in her seat. Carefully, she crossed and uncrossed her legs and placed a slender hand on Seth again. The X5 stiffened a bit as Rita's hand curled around his biceps, the nails digging slightly into his skin. 

"You know what I mean," she said. "I heard you let their leader go three years ago. They figure we're weak since you didn't cut off the head of their operations. With White still alive---," 

"You don't know that," Max snapped. "NSA fired White and last thing I heard he left Seattle soon after. He's not bothering us anymore." 

"Really?" 

"Really," Max said, staring hard at Rita. The female X5 representative's smirk went wider. Her hand fell away from Seth's biceps as she leaned into her seat, hands crossed over her lap. 

"Seems like they still want to make trouble even though their leader's gone," she said. "As I've said before, you should have killed White when you had the chance. If you did, you wouldn't be dealing with this mess." 

"It was the right thing to do," said Max. "If we don't want to be known as killers, the first thing we have to do is to stop thinking like killers." 

"That may work for you, 452," said Rita, "but it doesn't work for me and mine. Right, Seth?" 

Seth paled as Max and Rita looked to him for confirmation. He looked down at the table as he twisted his fingers nervously. "Rita, can you stop, please?" Rita whipped her head to glare at the other X5 representative. 

"Are you going against me, 439?" she asked, her dark eyes glittering. She reached out for Seth's arm again and grasped it tightly. Seth gasped and shook his head. 

"No, ma'am," he whispered. "I'm with you." 

"Good," she spat and turned to look at the disgust on Max's face. "What's the matter, 452? Can't stand to see what your people really do to maintain control?" 

"If that's what it means to take control," said Max in a slow voice. "Then I'd rather be an ordinary." Rita's eyes narrowed dangerously as Alec sat up straight in his chair. 

Feet falling away from the table, Alec said, "All right, everyone, calm down. Rita, let go of Seth's arm. The poor guy looks like he's going to die of blood shock." Rita growled low in her throat as she removed her talons from Seth. 

"Good," said my brother as Seth gasped again, this time in relief. "Look, Rita, Max is doing everything she can to stop the familiars. Yes, she let White go, but that's in the past. What matters right now is making sure none of us go into seizures and if we do, we have the methods to be able to relieve them. No norm hospital is going to accept a transgenic." 

"They've been doing that for a long time," said Rita, leaning back in her chair, her cleavage thrusting upwards. A cat-like grin crossed her face when Alec, Seth and Jeremiah took a brief moment to stare at her. Max and I glared at the male X5s. "We've always taken care of our own, 494. This is no different." 

"There is a difference," said Max, her voice slightly tinged with anger. Rita smirked at her as she went on, "Before, the doctors and nurses could look the other way if a transgenic came in for treatment. It was their choice to treat us. Now, with the new bill coming on, the humans are getting bolder. They just signed a new law stating that there must be separate hospitals for transgenics in Seattle two months ago." 

"It's coming into effect as we speak," added Alec. "That's why we need to know now how many X5s in Terminal City need tryptophan." 

A grudging look came over Rita's face as she assessed the news. Leaning back again and crossing her arms, she said. "All right. Max and Bobbie can check out my X5s. Same for Seth's and Gem's. On one condition." 

"What's that?" asked Max. 

" I get to deliver the goods." 

"No way," said Alec. 

"Alec!" Max scolded. 

"What, Max?" he asked, looking up at her in confusion. "Louise gets to administer the tryptophan. That's her job. We gave her that job." 

"And now, I want it," said Rita. "It's not right my people have to bow and scrape to a freak to get what they need. They'd be far more comfortable if they got it from a fellow X5. Me." 

"Forget it, Rita," said Alec, looking hard at her. "It's Louise's job to give out the tryptophan. You can come by and pick up what you need. Just wait in line, like everyone else." 

"I think Max should have a say in this," said Rita, looking at Max. "I know we don't know each other, but I'm sure you'll agree with me." Max looked at Rita coldly as she stood next to Alec, arms crossed. 

"I'm glad you say that, Rita," Max began as Rita smirked at Alec. "I don't know you and I would like to get to know you better." 

"Thank you, Max," Rita simpered. 

"However, I agree with Alec," Max continued. "Delivering the tryptophan is Louise's job. I gave it to her personally two years ago and she's done a fine job ever since." The smirk on Rita's face fell and I felt a small smirk cross my lips. Rita's dark eyes moved in my direction and I forced the smirk to fall into a tight frown. Her eyes went back to Max and then her hand crawled over to Seth's arm once more and gave it a tight squeeze. The second X5 representative nodded and the two of them stared hard at Alec, Max, Jeremiah and myself. 

Pursing her lips, Rita stood up and so did Seth. The other X5 representative kept his eyes to the ground as Rita huffed, "Well then. Since you feel this way, you're not coming into my building." 

"You can't do that," said Max walking up to the X5 and practically pressing their noses together. "Your building is within Terminal City. I am your leader and you'll do as I say." 

Rita took a step back and let her eyes roam over Max. Crossing her arms, she said, "Think again, 452. My building is facing Terminal City, not away from it." 

"What does that mean?" asked Max. 

"It means that Rita's people live across the street from Terminal City," explained Alec. "She doesn't live within its boundaries, therefore, her building of X5s are independent. Answer to no one but themselves." 

"Glad you could clear that up, 494," said Rita. "I was afraid I'd have to use cue cards." Anger flashed across Max's face and her hand moved to strike Rita, but the X5 grasped Max's balled fist and pushed her down to the ground. Alec jumped up and grabbed Rita by the throat and slammed her against the wall. 

"Rita, let's get one thing straight," my brother hissed. "Out on Oak Street, you can be the boss. In here, Max is the boss. Terminal City is Max-land and in Max-land, you shut the fuck up and do what she says, take it or leave it." Alec added more pressure onto Rita's throat. "Got that, 534?" 

"I got it, 494," Rita gasped. Alec let go of her throat for a minute and the X5 swiped her nails across his cheek. Alec grabbed his bleeding cheek, letting go of the X5 who spat on the ground. Seth ran over to grab her hand and pull her up. Standing steadily on Seth's arm, Rita hissed, "Don't ever do that to me again, 494. Or else you're going to have one less supporter when you become the leader." 

"What?" asked Max, her eyebrows coming together in confusion. "What is she talking about? Alec, answer me!" 

"It's nothing, Max," snapped Alec while glaring at Rita. "Absolutely nothing." He gave a little laugh. "Rita, I always knew you were a bitch, but this takes the cake. Making your own people suffer on account of a little prejudice, that's really something." 

"I do what's necessary," said Rita, looking hard at Alec. "I heard about the need for X5s to guard the perimeter. Guess you're going to have to look somewhere else. Come along, Seth. There's no need to talk to these people." Rita exited the conference room, with Seth following her like a puppy. 

"Seth," Alec called, causing the male X5 to pause in mid-stride and turn to face my brother. "You're just going to leave? You're not going to let your units suffer on account of what Rita says." 

Seth looked at my brother and started to speak, but Rita called out, "Seth! Are you coming?" 

The X5 representative swallowed hard and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Alec. Rita used to be in my unit. I have to obey her." 

"Seth!" Rita screeched again. 

"I'm coming!" Seth called back and moved away from the conference room. Max, Jeremiah, Alec and myself watched him move down the hall. 

Once Seth was gone, we turned to Alec, who wiped the blood trails from his cheek. His eyes were dark as he spat, "He's so her man-whore. Doesn't do anything except follow what that bitch says." 

"Alec, what did she say about not supporting you when you become the leader?" Max had her hands on her hips as her dark eyes went from Alec to myself. 

"Max, it's nothing," said Alec. "Just Rita mouthing off again. No big deal." 

At that, Max shook her head. "It is a big deal. I don't know why you're not telling me anything. I thought I was over this with Logan. I thought you, of all people, would tell me the truth, no matter what." 

"Max," said Alec, "Please don't ask what you're not ready to hear." 

"And what's that?" asked Max, "That Terminal City wants you to be the leader?" Her eyes widened. "That's what they want, isn't it?" She turned to me. "Bobbie, did you know about this?" I hesitated to answer and looked at my brothers out of the corner of my eyes. 

"Bobbie, don't look at Jeremiah and Alec. Look at me." Max placed herself directly in my line of vision. "Did you know about this?" I looked at Max calmly, refusing to look away. 

"Max, don't pressure her," said Alec, coming in between Max and myself. "You want to know if Terminal City wants a new leader? Yes. You want to know if they have someone in mind? Yes. You want to know if it's me? Max, open your damn eyes." The X5 glared at him with crossed arms. "Don't get angry with me. Get angry with yourself and get angry at Logan. You two caused this mess. Not me. I did my best to keep things running and it just so happens that the people around here saw me a hell of a lot more than they saw you." 

"That's not true!" 

"You know damned well it's true," Alec snapped. Max stared at him in shock. Alec pressed a hand to his eyes and continued, "You tried to do your best in the beginning and I have to give you props for that, but later on, you let Logan control what you could do and how you could do it." 

"Logan was my boyfriend." 

Alec snorted, "Some boyfriend." 

"Don't you talk about him like that," Max snarled. 

"I can talk about him any damn way I'd like," Alec snapped back. "Especially after his leeching on my family." At that, Max's eyes turned hard and cold. 

"Your family?" Max mocked looking at Jeremiah and myself. "You don't know anything about that. You were raised at Manticore." 

Jeremiah muttered, "Bitch!" and started to move forward, but I held out my arm, stopping my brother from doing something stupid. Alec's eyes flicked over to Jeremiah and myself before settling upon Max. 

Face calm, almost devoid of expression, Alec looked Max up and down and said, "So were you, sweetheart. If I were you, Max, I'd be very careful about what I say next." Max's eyes flashed with anger as she pivoted on her heel and marched out of the conference room. Once it looked like she was out of earshot, I crept over to Alec, whose shoulders sagged as he sank down in his chair. He cradled his head between his hands and moaned. 

"I can't believe I said that," he whispered. "I can't believe I hurt her." 

"You didn't hurt her," I said, sitting down beside him. I pressed a hand to his shoulder. "You told her the truth and that's what matters. She's got two choices to make here. Either she accepts what you said and re-evaluates her life or she can ignore you and falls prey to feral cats. It's her choice, not yours." 

"Bobbie's right," said Jeremiah, walking over to us while puffing on his cigarette. "You told her the problem and now it's up to her to fix it." 

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're actually sympathizing with Max," said Alec. He turned his hazel eyes to our CO, "But I know you and you're not all that sympathetic to Max. So, what's your angle?" 

"I have no angle," Jeremiah replied. He leaned against the conference room wall, crossing his legs casually. His fingers idly played with the burning butt. "I'm just supporting you. If you become the leader, it can only serve to achieve what I want." 

"Bobbie, that sounds like an angle," said Alec, looking at me. "What do you think?" 

"Supporting a move that ensures what you want," I said, pretending to muse aloud. "Yep, that's the definition of an angle." 

Alec smirked up at Jeremiah, "Tell me, Jeremiah. What's your plan? Support me as the leader and you're hoping to get a new contingent of X-series for that government job you're so desperate for us to join." 

"I might have thought something like that," said Jeremiah, his blue eyes looking coldly at Alec. "If you become the leader, then you'll have my word that New York's transgenics will be sending you a package of tryptophan within a day." 

"I see," said Alec. "Why not now? We need the pills. You know that." 

"I do," said Jeremiah, "But X5-678, Manhattan's leader, is not going to deal with 452." 

"Her name is Max," Alec corrected. 

Jeremiah looked down at our brother with contempt. "Whatever. Fact is, Manhattan says it's willing to deal with a true transgenic. 452-I'm sorry-Max, isn't a true transgenic. In Manhattan's eyes, you are a transgenic, 494. If you become the leader of Terminal City, New York's services will be open to you without a second thought." 

Alec nodded, while pursing his lips. "So, what you're saying is that you're going to damn my group from getting what it needs, just so you don't have to deal with a niner." 

"Precisely." 

"And you wonder why I'm not chomping at the bit to join your group," said Alec, standing up and walking towards Jeremiah. "You tell 678 that as long as he keeps refusing aid to TC because of his hate for Max, he can be damned sure that I won't accept anything he gives us if I become the leader." 

"Not if, 494, when," said Jeremiah, his blue eyes staring directly into Alec's. 

"Doesn't matter," said Alec. "678 can kiss my ass if he's upholding that sorry-assed order." 

Jeremiah smirked, "Interesting, 494. Sometimes, I think you haven't changed a bit." Jeremiah took a deep drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the floor and grinding out the butt with the tip of his shoe. He looked at Alec between heavy-lidded eyes. A bitter smile crossed his lips. "You've let your dick do the thinking, once again." 

Alec's eyes flashed and threw a punch at Jeremiah, who reeled backwards from the blow. Wiping his bloodied lip, Jeremiah stood up and threw a punch that knocked Alec to the ground. As I moved to pick him up, Alec's right leg shot out and swept Jeremiah's legs out from under him. My CO fell on his back and then rolled backwards until he stood on his feet again. Alec pushed my hands away as he faced Jeremiah, his body tense. Breathing heavily, both boys stared hard at each other waiting for the next blow. 

"Guys," I said, edging between them. "Stop this right now." 

"Bobbie, stay out of this," Jeremiah snarled as he jumped and used his legs to smash Alec into the wall. Alec used the momentum to grab Jeremiah's arms and flip him over so that my CO landed on the conference table with a thud. Alec leaped over to the table and rammed a knee into Jeremiah's chest. I could hear Jeremiah's jaw crack as Alec backhanded him. A low rumble echoed from my CO's throat as he punched Alec, forcing my younger brother to fall backwards on the table. Alec rubbed his jaw as he leapt up, causing the table to rattle. While he moved towards Jeremiah who was getting up, I crawled on top of the table. As my brothers focused on each other, waiting for the next blow to land, I walked up to Jeremiah's back and jumped on it with my right arm hooking over my CO's neck. Stumbling backwards, I used all of my strength to throw him to the floor, causing him to crash into several chairs, which splintered under his weight. 

"Bobbie, what the hell are you doing?!" Alec yelled. 

Glaring at him, I snapped, "Trying to keep you from killing him!" I grabbed my brother by the scruff of his neck and threw him off the table. He crashed to the ground on his behind. I looked down at my brothers, breathing heavily. "You two better sit down and shut up, 'cause I've had just about enough of this!" 

"Bobbie," Jeremiah began. I whipped my head over in his direction. 

"Did I say you could talk?" 

"She got you there, Jer," said Alec, rubbing the nape of his neck. My eyes swung in his direction. Alec blanched. "Sorry, Bobbie." 

"You better be," I said, surveying the damage done to the conference room. "This room's a mess. Do you know how much it's going to set us back trying to fix this?" 

"Bobbie, I'll have Josh and his pals fix it up," said Alec. 

"You'll do better than that," I said. "You and Jeremiah are going to clean this place up and you're going to be civil to each other." 

"Bobbie!" Both boys looked at me in horror. 

Hands on hips, I snapped, "You heard me, you two are going to clean this place up, be nice to each other, and Jeremiah?" 

"Yeah?" 

I jumped down from the table and walked over to him. "You better straighten out whatever the hell is up with you because you've been working my last nerve this weekend." I paused to look at my brothers. "Do we understand each other?" 

Jeremiah and Alec stared at each other sullenly. Annoyed, I grasped both of their necks and pulled them close so that their noses almost touched. Tightening my grip on my brothers, I repeated, "I said do we understand each other?" 

"We understand," said Jeremiah and Alec, still glaring at each other. 

"Good," I said, letting go of their necks. I backed away from them and looked at the broken chairs, the blood splotches on the rug, and sighed. 

"Is everything all right?" a small voice asked and Jeremiah, Alec, and myself looked up to see a nervous Louise standing near the doorway. I straightened and crossed my arms as Alec bent his head down in embarrassment. 

"Louise, I'm so sorry. Um, Jeremiah and I had a little argument." 

"I see," the female lizard said slowly as she surveyed the damage. "Mole said you wanted to see me?" 

"Yes," said Alec. "I was wondering if you had the tryptophan estimate." Louise nodded her head and rummaged though the large purse she had slung over her shoulder. 

"Yes, here they are. There are one hundred fresh bottles that can be used for distribution." She took out a thick file and held it out for Alec. My brother walked over to her and grasped the folder. Opening it up, Alec nodded in approval. 

"Looks like you had the hundred pill bottles instead of the fifty-pill bottles the team came back with from the pick-up." 

Louise nodded. "That's right. That means ten thousand extra pills for Terminal City." 

"Okay," said Alec, snapping the folder shut and handing it back to Louise. "That means the people who get the emergency supply first and foremost will be the families with young children and the pregnant females." 

"I know a few X5 women who are coming to see me tomorrow for their prenatal check-ups," said Louise. "I'll give them a bottle from the supply. I'll even set up a chart designating which X5 gets a bottle from the stock." 

"Good," said Alec. "Bobbie, you and Max are going over to Gem's building and check out her group. When you're done, relay the information to Louise and myself. We should set up the deliveries for the day after tomorrow." 

"Okay then," I said. "But what about Rita and Seth's? That leaves at least two hundred X5s or more out in the cold." Alec's jaw visibly tightened. 

"I'm tempted to let them suffer," said Alec, "but I'm not. Those X5s shouldn't have to shoulder the blame for the stupidity of their leaders. You go over to Rita's place anyway and take the survey." 

"And if Rita stops us?" 

Alec looked at me grimly. "Fight her." Jeremiah and I exchanged glances. I turned my gaze to my brother. 

"I fight her, she'll take it as a challenge," I said. "The way she sees it, it will look like I'm planning on taking over her territory. You might want Max to fight. She's the leader." 

"I would, except---," Alec hesitated for a moment; uncertainty reigned in his hazel eyes. 

"Except what?" I prompted. 

"Except Rita's a different make," said Alec. "Remember how she fought back in Manticore?" 

"I remember," I said. "Got the nice teeth marks to prove it, if they still existed." 

"Right," said Alec. "You and I nearly beat her at the mat one time. Chances are, you and Max could take her on and maybe dominate her in front of her building." 

"That'll be tough," I said. "Max has been out for a while. She's not going to know how to fight jungle style. If you were with me, I say we could stand a chance." 

"What makes you think Rita will let you fight her, Bobbie?" said Jeremiah, putting his two cents worth into the conversation. "She's been leader of those X5s for six months. I heard she's got at least four X5 units under her control. That's a lot of soldiers and she's probably got one hell of a way to keep control of her groups. She's good and she works fast." I nodded in agreement. 

"Let's not forget Seth," I added. "He's got three units of X5s under his control and everyone knows that he goes to Rita for leadership. Add that up and we've got seven units, at least two hundred ten soldiers outside of Max's influence. Gem's the only X5 representative who is actively loyal to Max, relatively speaking." 

"So that means we've got what?" asked Alec. "Sixty to eighty X5s under our control?" 

"Looks like," I said. "It's not good. Rita puts her mind to it, TC won't have to worry about a coup because there won't be a TC once Rita's done." 

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "All right. I'll talk to Max at the hospital. See if we can come with a way to keep Rita from turning against us. Meantime, Bobbie, you do the survey tomorrow morning. Max'll join you in the afternoon and then you two can head over to Rita's place and try to work it out. If you can't-fight her." 

"Okay, then," I said. 

"Good," said my brother. He took a deep breath. "Let's get out of here. I'm starving. Bobbie, want to eat something?" 

"Sure," I said. "Just let me talk to Jeremiah for a second, okay?" 

"That's fine, Bobbie," said Alec. "I'll see you at the mess hall." 

"Will do," I said as my brother exited the conference room with Louise following not far behind. Jeremiah and I were the only ones left in the room. We stood in silence for several minutes before I finally spoke up, "What the hell is up with you?" 

"Nothing, Bobbie," my CO muttered. 

"Like hell it's nothing," I hissed. "What happened between Saturday morning and Saturday night that's got you in such a foul mood?" 

"I'm not in a foul mood," said Jeremiah. I smirked at him. 

"Could have fooled me," I said. "Telling Alec he thinks with his dick, yeah, that's sounds like a person who ate his breakfast of champions this morning." 

"Bobbie, you wouldn't understand..." 

I held up a hand. 

"Spare me," I snapped. "Spare me the crap that you're going to spout and you know what? My blood pressure can't take it. My heart-it's going _wham_, _wham_ and it's all on account of the fact that you won't stop ragging on our brother!" 

"I'm not ragging on him!" 

I smiled at that. "Again, you could have fooled me." I crossed my arms and looked at my CO hard. "So, tell me, what's up with you?" Jeremiah started to walk away from me, but I blurred in front of him, blocking his escape. 

Leaning on the doorjamb, I said, "Jeremiah, I'm going to keep you here all night until you tell me what crawled up your butt and died." My brother pursed his lips and crossed his arms. He drew himself to his full height of six feet two and stared down at me. 

I stared back at him and gave a little laugh. "Jeremiah, that trick's played out. Don't try scaring me with how tall you are. Tell me what crawled up your butt? What is it? A raccoon? A ferret? A Siamese? Oh, wait! Is it a chinchilla?" I pretended to gasp in horror. 

"Bobbie..." A quick smile crossed my older brother's lips. 

"Hah! I knew it!" I crowed, while snapping my fingers. "A chinchilla crawled up your butt and died. No wonder. They've been running around like crazy ever since Logan left the place." 

"It wasn't anything like that," said my CO as he sat down in one of the few chairs left intact. 

"Then what is it?" I asked, sitting down beside him. Jeremiah heaved a sigh. 

"Bobbie, I can't talk about it. Not yet." 

"You know I'm going to find out sooner or later," I said. "So, you might as well tell me now to save the time and energy." Jeremiah still had that stubborn look on his face. He clenched and unclenched his fists and I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him no matter how hard I tried. Time to move on to a new topic. 

I heaved another sigh. "Okay, here's some news. Bree's got a job at the mess hall." Jeremiah looked at me in irritation. 

"What did you do that for?" 

"Alec said he wanted Bree to have a job," I said. "I put two and two together and came up with four. Bree likes to cook and it'll give her something to do." 

"I already had a job lined up for her." 

"She doesn't want it." 

"How do you know?" 

"I know," I said. "Because none of us want that government job, Jeremiah. The sooner you come to realize that, the better off we'll be." 

Jeremiah stood up and pulled out another cigarette. Lighting it up and pacing nervously, he said, "Bobbie, I'm trying to look out for you. Why can't you see that? This job is what you're meant to do. You were created to be a soldier. It's what you do best." 

"Jeremiah..." 

"Bobbie, you excelled in underwater sabotage," said my brother. "Alec was the best in the solo missions aside from that unfortunate first deep-cover mission. Bree was designed for spy operations." 

"I know, Jeremiah," I said, "But ever think we might want to do something else? Bree loves to cook and I think she'll be great at it. Alec's shaping up to be a great leader and me? Well, I love working with kids." 

Jeremiah still looked stubborn. "It's not what you were made to do. You know, you're lucky. The norms out there? They're debating on what their purpose in life is and even when they die, they're still wondering if what they did all their life was worth it. Whether it was truly what they were meant to do. Us? We know why we're here." 

"To kill," I answered as Jeremiah glared at me. 

"Yes," he said evenly. "I won't lie to you about that, but we were made to serve our country. To be soldiers and that's what this job is all about." I slowly nodded my head and looked down at the ground for a moment. 

I looked up at my brother and asked, "Jeremiah, answer me this?" 

"What?" 

"Are they going to pay us?" I asked, walking up to him, hands on hips. "Are they going to let us lead our own lives and if we fall in love, they'll let us set up our own families?" 

Jeremiah was quiet. 

I continued, "What about our kids? Already we've got quite a few second-generation X-series. What's going to happen to them? Are they going to be soldiers too?" 

"They have the barcodes." 

"That they do," I agreed. "But don't you think we ought to have a choice in what we want in our lives? Don't you think those children ought to have the childhood we never had? Don't you think Bree should have a chance to heal from the crap that TAC Officer put on her?" 

"We put a stop to that, remember?" 

"I remember," I said, "but that's not the point. She's still suffering and the transgenic blood junkie mess is her way of asking for help." 

"The job will help her," my CO insisted. "It'll give her a sense of discipline and duty." 

"And a mission," I added as my brother cocked his head at me. I gave him a small smile. "That's what it said on the posters. Duty. Discipline. Mission." 

"That's right," said Jeremiah. "That's the way we ought to live our lives. It's the only way and you and Alec are not willing to see that." I pursed my lips. For several minutes, Jeremiah and I stared at each other, unwavering in our gazes. 

"Where were you when Manticore burned down?" I asked. 

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. "You know where." 

"Humor me." 

My CO rolled his eyes and answered, "In New Orleans. It was a solo mission." 

"Right," I said. "You know where I was?" 

"At Manticore." 

"Right. I was about to be inducted into the breeding program. Remember that?" 

"I remember." 

"Good. I was wondering if that slipped your mind." 

"Bobbie..." Jeremiah warned. I ignored him. 

"Anyway, the place burned before me and the X5 could get busy," I continued, "Manticore didn't care whether I wanted to copulate or whether I wanted to have kids. They just wanted me to be their brood mare and I hated that." 

"Bobbie, that's not going to happen with the government job," said my brother. "I can promise you that." 

"Really?" I asked, raising both my eyebrows. "They obviously want you to do assassinations for them." 

Jeremiah winced. "They're for the country's enemies." 

I grunted. "That's funny. That's what Manticore used to say in the mission briefings. Jeremiah, they brainwashed us, but come on, even you're not that stupid." 

Jeremiah looked away from me. "I know." 

"You didn't like doing those missions then and you're sure as hell not liking doing them now." 

"We did what we had to do," said my brother. 

"I know," I said. "At least now, we have a choice in that." 

"And you're not going to take it." 

"Damned right, I'm not," I said. "This government job sounds way too much like Manticore. If you asked me if I wanted it when Manticore burned, I would have said yes. Now? I've got a life. Okay, not much of one, but it's a life." 

"I'm not convinced." 

I stepped up to my brother, hands on hips. "Be convinced. 'Cause I'm not going to change my mind." Jeremiah continued to frown and I sighed. "Look, we're not getting anywhere. So, I'm going to go to the mess hall and get something to eat. Want to join me?" 

"No," said Jeremiah, shaking his head. "I've got some things to do." 

"Oh." I shrugged. "Suit yourself. When are you going back to New York?" 

"End of the week." 

"Okay, then. Tomorrow night, you and Alec are going to clean up this room and I'll be here making sure you two don't kill each other." 

"All right, Bobbie." 

I moved to hug my brother and kissed him on the cheek. "You take care of yourself, okay?" 

"I will," he said. 

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"I'll see you too." With that, I exited the conference room and headed for the mess hall. 


	18. I Will Survive

BOBBIE AND ALEC: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 

**I Will Survive**

"Hey Susie," I said as I walked into the mess hall. The few transgenics in the mess hall glanced up at me as the doors swung shut upon my entrance. They went back to their respective dinners as Susie, a snake-like trans-human, gave me a warm smile while pouring a bag of salt into a saltshaker. 

"Hey, Bobbie," she replied. "Looking for Alec?" 

"Yes," I said, letting my eyes roam around the mess hall for my brother. Susie pointed to the end of the mess hall, where I could see my brother's broad back. I nodded. "Thanks. Where's Bree?" 

"In the kitchen," Susie replied, while putting on the shaker cap. "She's cooking soup for a couple of customers, but you can talk to her if you want." 

"That's good," I said. Leaning on the mess hall counter, I casually asked, "So, there was no trouble with her today? Benny was cool with her being here?" 

"Benny's Benny," said Susie with a shrug. "He yelled and cursed and I think he threatened Alec with dismemberment---," 

"Ouch," I winced. 

"Yes," agreed Susie, "but Bree cooked him a bowl of chili, the customers loved it, and she was hired." 

"That's really great," I said, pushing myself off the counter. "You and the other waitresses liked her, right? You don't resent her or anything?" 

"No, we don't," said Susie. She bent down behind the counter and pulled out a box of straws. While putting them into the dispenser, she continued, "She's really sweet and Josh took to her right away." 

"Josh?" I echoed. "She met Josh already?" 

"Yes, she did," said Susie with a smile. "They hit it off right away when he came by with extra apples from the supply box. Bree said she wanted to make apple pie, but there wasn't enough in the supply rations. Josh pulled some strings and brought her some extras." 

"Cool," I said. I started to enter the kitchen, but stopped when I remembered Dix. "Look, before I forget, Susie, Dix says he wants to see you at his place tomorrow at nine. How does that sound?" 

"That sounds wonderful!" Susie exclaimed. She dropped the box of straws to hug me tight. I gasped as her arms threatened to cut off my circulation. "Oh, Bobbie, how can I thank you?!" 

"Don't have to thank me," I said, while pulling out of Susie's embrace. "Just go over there tomorrow and make Dix happy. He really likes you." 

"Oh, I know he does," Susie said in a soft voice. Her dark eyes shone as her face took on a dreamy cast. "I like him too. He's sweet, kind and so smart. He's so sexy when he's quoting Shakespeare, did you know that?" 

Shaking my head, I replied, "No, I didn't. Well, I'm glad you like it. Hope you guys have a good time." I backed away from the waitress to open the kitchen doors. 

"We will!" Susie cried as I entered the mess hall kitchen. I didn't have to search too long for Bree. My sister was bent over a large pot, stirring what smelled like chicken soup. 

"Hey Bree," I said, while walking up to her. She glanced up at me and nodded, silently acknowledging my presence. Hopping onto the kitchen counter next to the stove, I popped a raw carrot into my mouth from a bowl of vegetables on the cooking island in the middle of the kitchen. 

"You know, it's a little warm for soup," I said, pointing to the pot. "Salad's a bit better, don't you think?" 

"Some of the desert transgenics want something warm tonight," said Bree, bringing the soup ladle to her lips. She smacked her lips in thought and wrinkled her nose. She reached up towards the cupboards and pulled out a large bottle of black pepper. Bree sprinkled pepper into the soup and stirred the liquid again. She smiled in satisfaction when she pressed the ladle to her lips again. 

"Bobbie, you want some?" she asked, pulling out two bowls out of the cupboards. 

"No, thanks," I said with a shake of my head. "I heard you were making apple pie, though. That it?" I pointed to the bottom half of the stove, where a golden brown pie was baking. I licked my lips as Bree opened the oven door and pulled out the pie. 

Touching it gently with the palm of her hands, she answered, "Yes, it is. Joshua gave me some extra apples and I figured pie would be a good way to introduce myself to Terminal City. It'll be done in a few minutes and if you want, you can have a slice." 

"How much?" I asked. 

"According to Benny, at least fifteen dollars." 

"Okay then," I said. "Put me down for a slice of pie with a little whipped cream if you have any and a glass of Sprite." Bree nodded as she whipped out a notepad and began to scribble down my order. 

"Anything else?" she asked. 

"Nothing else," I replied. I leaned against the kitchen wall and asked, "So, everything's all right with you?" I could hear my sister suck in an irritated breath. 

Shaking her head, she replied, "I wish everybody would stop asking me that. Alec came in here asking me the same thing. I'm fine, Bobbie. I'm not going to fall apart." 

"Hey," I said, holding up my hands in protest, "I was just asking a question. No need to yell at me." 

"I'm sorry," said Bree, "but I know if I wait another few minutes Jeremiah's going to come walking through those doors asking me if I'm all right and if I want to go on that government job and I want to tell him no, but I can't because he's the CO." 

"Bree, you don't have to worry about Jeremiah," I said. "I told him you didn't want the job." Bree winced. 

"How did he take it?" she asked. 

I shrugged. "He didn't like it, but that's his problem. You're happy here, right?" My sister nodded. I smiled in satisfaction. "Good, then you go on doing what you have to do and I'll do my best to keep Jeremiah off your back." 

"I know he's trying to protect me," Bree began, "but sometimes I wish he'd stop. I think I want to get my life together. I want to move on." 

"That's good." 

Bree looked up at me with haunted eyes. "That doesn't mean I'm going to talk about him." 

"Bree..." 

"Bobbie, please," said my sister, pressing her palms against the stove, "I know what you were trying to do last night and like I said, I'm a screw-up." I started to open my mouth, but Bree held up a hand. "I know Alec told you to talk to me about him. I'm not ready. Just---don't push it." 

"Like I would ever do that," I said. "You tell me when you're ready, baby sister. No more. No less." 

"Thanks," said Bree with a broad smile. 

"No problem," I replied. "You're free to go in a half hour?" 

"Yes," said Bree. "Once Susie serves you the pie, I'll be done." 

"Good," I said, jumping off the counter and walking towards the entrance doors. "I'll be over by Alec's booth if you need me." I walked past the doors and headed over to Alec's booth where my brother was slumped in his seat, beer bottle in hand. Glancing over the table, I could see four empty bottles standing before him. Quickly, I slid into the seat opposite his and leaned forward, with my arms on the table. 

"So, is this a pity party and can I join you?" 

Alec eyed me in irritation. "Bobbie, don't." 

I leaned back in my seat, hands held up with feigned innocence. "What are you talking about, Alec? I'm just making conversation." 

Alec grunted in disbelief. "Bobbie, you've got that lecture look on your face again and I don't want to hear it." I raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile crossing my face. 

"See, that's where you've got it all wrong, little brother," I said. "I'm not going to lecture you. Four beers don't get you drunk. I know that. You know that." 

"Good," said my brother, taking a swig of his beer. "I'm glad you understand." 

"I'm just going to say that drinking's not going to solve your problems," I continued. "In fact, studies have shown that drowning your sorrows in alcohol only makes the problem worse." At that, my brother groaned aloud. 

"God, Bobbie," he muttered. "Would you lay off? I don't have a problem. I just came in here, looking to get something to eat, and relax. That's all." I eyed his plate of French fries and a burger. 

"I see," I said, reaching over and taking a handful of fries. Alec glared at me as I popped several fries into my mouth. "Tastes pretty good. Tons better than what Benny used to make." 

"You know, you could order your own," said my brother, pulling his plate closer to him. 

I shrugged, "Why should I? You weren't eating any." 

"I was about to," said Alec, putting several fries into his mouth. "I just wanted something to drink first," he continued with his mouth full. 

"Whatever," I said, leaning back in my seat. "I'm getting a piece of pie and since you're being so mean to me, you're not getting a single bite." 

"Is it apple?" my brother asked. 

"Yes, it is," I said. 

"You're only going to eat the crust," said Alec. "You're wasting a perfectly good pie." 

"Well, I was going to give you the apples," I said, "but you were so nasty I figured you don't deserve it." 

"Fine," said Alec with a little pout. "Don't give me anything. I'm just going to sit here and suffer." 

"Makes no difference to me," I said with a smile. "You just eat your fries and be happy with what you got." 

"All right, all right," said Alec, "Have it your way." 

"That's right," I said. Alec and I smiled at each other, knowing that I would give him the pie anyway. 

Finally, Alec spoke up, "So, how did your talk with Jeremiah go?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Pretend I care," my brother added. 

"Things went okay," I answered. "He's still hung up about the government job." 

"He's not going to give Bree any grief about that is he?" asked Alec. "Cause if he does, I'll--," 

"You'll what?" I interrupted, "You'll try to kill him like you did an hour ago?" 

"I wasn't trying to kill him," Alec said in a patient voice. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. 

"I was just defending myself," my brother continued. "He said I thought with my dick. I had to punch him!" 

"Well, you do!" I snapped. My brother scowled at me. "Alec, I love you, but half the time if you weren't drinking, you're chasing after anything in a skirt, girls in the unit excluded." 

"Can you blame me?" he asked. "The girl I want is out of the picture, so I have to satisfy myself elsewhere." 

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Alec, you know what I mean." 

My brother scowled at me as he muttered, "Yeah, well, he didn't have to say it out loud." 

"Well, he did," I said. "You are going to have to learn to not react so much when Jeremiah says stuff like that. You know he's only trying to piss you off." 

"It's working," said my brother, taking another swig of his beer. "If he would just remove the rod up his butt-" 

"He can't," I said. "He's the CO. It was his job and to a degree, it still is, his job to look out for us." 

"I wish he'd realize we're not at Manticore anymore," said Alec. "What did you say to him about the government job?" 

"The usual," I replied. "I told him we didn't want it, but he's not listening. Alec, I'm worried about him. He's really hung up on this thing." 

"You think it's serious?" my brother asked, setting his beer bottle down and resting his elbows on the table. 

Shaking my head, I answered, "I don't know, but the things he said---Alec, he scared me. It was like he really didn't like leaving Manticore and he'd do anything at all costs to bring it back." 

"None of us liked leaving Manticore, Bob," said Alec. "Unlike the niners, we were forced to leave." Alec paused for a moment before continuing, "How badly would you say Jeremiah wants this government job to work?" 

"Pretty bad." 

"No," Alec shook his head, "I mean, would he kill for it? Would he force one of us to join it if he had to?" I stared down at the table, letting my fingers trace over the worn letters of _J loves M_. 

"Alec, what are you saying?" I asked, voice hoarse. 

"I'm saying we need to watch him," said Alec in a soft voice. "We need to find out more about this thing. Did he tell you anything else?" 

I shook my head. "Nope. I know as much as you do. The job involves deathwatch and that's about it." 

"Assassinations," my brother said, leaning back and heaving a sigh. "That's bad. You sure that's it?" 

"Pretty much, along with the whole 'you are meant to be a soldier' party-line." 

"You don't think he's been re-indoctrinated?" 

"Re-indoctrinated? Jeremiah? No way!" I exclaimed. "Manticore's dead, Alec." 

"The Seattle Manticore is dead, Bobbie," corrected my brother. "You know as well as I do that there are other facilities across the country. They're laying low with the whole world knowing about us, but they wouldn't mind grabbing one of us off the street if it served their purposes." 

"You're right," I agreed. "I don't know if I can see Jeremiah letting himself get taken in by them. Yeah, he's all Manticore _uber alles_, but still--," 

"Bobbie, you said it yourself that Jeremiah loved being the CO," said Alec. "You know he's one of those guys who never got past being a soldier. All it takes is just one guy. Just one guy wearing a dress uniform to tell him that he can 'be all he can be' to get him loving that hellhole again." 

"As if he ever stopped," I said. 

"Right," said Alec. "You know what I'm talking about. So, you're going to talk to him?" I looked up at my brother with what must have been a blank expression on my face. 

"What?" I asked. "What did you just say?" 

"I said; are you going to talk to him?" Alec asked again. 

"Okay," I began, "Why me? Why don't you talk to him? You're the one who's all suspicious of him." 

"I would talk to him," Alec began, "but that would mean I would have to be nice and you don't want me to go into a seizure now, would you?" 

I rolled my eyes at that. "Alec..." 

"Come on, Bobbie," Alec wheedled. "Do this for me. Please? I promise I will never, ever ask you for another favor for as long as I live." 

"Please," I snorted in disgust. "I know that as soon as Susie comes walking by with my order, you're going to be begging me for a piece of pie." 

"Okay, true," Alec admitted. I smirked in satisfaction. "But when you give me a piece of your pie, I will never, ever ask you for another favor for as long as I live." Alec gave me an innocent look, to which I rolled my eyes again. Seeing that the _Bambi_ eyes wouldn't cut it, he decided to go for a sneakier approach. He let his eyes go big and soft and let his lips pucker up ever so slightly. I smirked at him. 

"What am I, your girlfriend?" I asked and Alec's face fell. 

"Fine, fine," he said. "Be impervious to my charms. If you don't want to protect your own brother, well I have to say I'm shocked. Just shocked at you, Bobbie." 

"Alec," I groaned. 

He continued, with a shake of his head. "I never knew you could be this cruel. Not wanting to find out whether Jeremiah really needs your help. Your lack of support could really push him over the edge..." 

"All right!" I yelled, causing a few transgenics to stare at me. I glared at them until they looked away. 

"All right," I said again, a bit more calmly. I could see the beginning of a huge grin crossing Alec's face. "I'll find out more about this job from Jeremiah. Just don't expect anything too soon. He's being really tight-lipped about this." 

Alec brightened considerably and popped more fries into his mouth. "Thanks, Bob!" he said. "I knew I could count on you." 

"Yeah, that you can," I muttered. "I'm Old Reliable." 

"That's right," Alec agreed with a smile. Susie came by with a steaming pie slice and my glass of Sprite. 

"Here you go, Bobbie," the trans-human waitress said. "One pie slice and a glass of soda. Alec, you want anything?" She pulled out a notepad and plucked the pencil from behind her ears. Alec glanced at his nearly empty beer bottle. I tightened my lips and glared at him. He glared back as he grasped the bottle. Finally, he groaned and shook his head. 

Susie raised an eyebrow at the both of us and shrugged. "Okay. Suit yourselves. Call me if you want the bill." 

"Okay," said Alec in a hoarse voice. He let his head fall to the table with a thud and moaned. As Susie walked away, I picked out the apple slices in my pie and placed them onto Alec's nearly empty plate. 

"What's that, Bobbie?" he asked. 

"Just a little reward for doing the right thing," I said with a smile. 

"Yeah, yeah," Alec muttered under his breath. "I'm a giver." 

"That you are," I said with a smile, putting a piece of warm crust into my mouth. I closed my eyes at the rich, flaky flavor. 

"God, this is so great," I continued, "Bree's really going to make it here." 

"I agree," he said, putting several apple slices into his mouth. "So, did you talk to her about you-know-who last night?" I stopped eating and wiped my mouth with a napkin. 

"Alec," I began, but stopped when his eyes pinned me down. 

"Bobbie, you did talk to her, right?" he asked. 

"I did," I said. "I talked to her and she said she didn't want to talk about it." 

"Bobbie, you've got to do better than that." 

"Well, excuse me for trying!" I snapped. "Alec, she doesn't want to talk about him. She told she wasn't ready and we have to give her time to come to terms with it. We can't force this on her." 

"I know," said Alec, "but you saw how she was when we picked her up..." 

"I know what I saw," I said, "but she was just fine a few minutes ago. She was practically blossoming right before my eyes, Alec. I'm not going to let you or Jeremiah break that. It's not fair to her. It's not fair to all of us." 

"Bobbie," Alec began. 

"No, you listen to me," I said, cutting him off. "That day out in the woods, we did what we had to do. We avenged her the only way we knew how and I don't regret what we did. The bastard had it coming." 

Alec raised his hands. "You won't get any argument from me." 

"Good," I said. "That day we promised each other that we'd look after her. Protect her and if she says she's not ready to talk about the TAC Officer, then she's not ready. We have to respect that." 

"I know, Bobbie," said Alec. 

I shook my head. "No, you don't know. You know how to be an overprotective brother. You know how to feel guilty at night, knowing, wishing you could have done something to stop it." 

"Bobbie, I know," Alec insisted, looking at me with sad eyes. "You think I don't dream about it? You think I don't feel guilty every time I look at her? You think I don't want to raise that son of a bitch from the grave and do it over again?" 

"I didn't mean that, Alec," I said. "I just meant--," 

"I know what you meant," Alec interrupted. "You feel just as guilty. Maybe more. That guy hurt us and looking back, I wonder why we didn't kill him the first time around." 

"He was an officer," I said. "It was after the escape. We had to obey him." 

"Right," said Alec. "So we obeyed and Bree got hurt in the process." 

I looked down at the table and wrapped my arms around me. "I hope he's roasting in hell." 

"I don't regret what we did," said Alec in a soft voice. 

"Neither do I," I said. "I'm glad we gutted the bastard." 

Alec nodded, "Me too. Do you dream about it?" 

"Everyday," I said. 

Alec bit his lip in thought. "I think about it sometimes. I mean, I've done a lot of missions and some of them run together, you know? But that one's one of the clearest." 

I let a small smile grace my lips. 

"I know what you mean," I began, thinking back to that day. "The sun was so bright and it was just so quiet. The trees...it seemed like they were listening, waiting, you know?" 

"I know," Alec nodded as the memory washed over him. "I was in the trees. You were on the ground. We waited for 609 to give the signal when the target came into place and--," Alec stopped to clear his throat. He put a hand to his head and moaned softly. 

Shaking his head, he said, "Bobbie, I'm sorry, but I need a drink. Susie!" Alec waved a hand for Susie to come over to our table. 

The trans-human walked over to us, notepad in hand. "Hey guys, what's up?" Alec ignored the frown on my face as he asked for another beer. Susie glanced at me warily, but I shrugged. 

"Don't mind me," I said, still glaring at Alec. "If he wants to die of liver failure, so be it." 

"Bobbie, I'm genetically engineered," said Alec. "I'm not designed to get liver failure." 

"Well, you could," I said with an injured sniff. 

"I could," said my brother as Susie returned with another beer bottle. Taking it from the waitresses' hands, Alec continued, "But I won't. So stop acting like you're my mother." I crossed my arms and leaned back. 

"Fine," I said. "Be that way. I'm just trying to look out for you. That is all." Alec smiled at me, while twisting the beer cap off. 

He leaned forward, grasping one of my hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't get me wrong. I appreciate it." 

"I'm glad you do," I said, squeezing back. 

Alec nodded. "Good. I'm glad you understand, 'cause I need to ask you another favor." 

"Alec, come on!" 

Alec held up a hand and said, "Hear me out, okay?" 

"What is it now?" 

"It's about tomorrow." 

"What about tomorrow?" I asked with a wary look at my brother. 

"You and Max are going to go by Rita's, right?" 

"Yes, we are," I said. "What's the favor, Alec?" 

Taking a quick swig of his beer, Alec answered, "I need you to be nice to Max." 

"For the love of God!" 

"Bobbie, come on. Max was tolerable tonight, wasn't she?" 

"Yes, she was," I admitted. "That doesn't mean I have to be completely nice to her." 

"Okay. Just tolerate her for me, please?" 

"Alec..." 

"Bobbie, I need you guys to present a united front when you go by Rita's tomorrow. That little bitch can sense a divided team a mile away. I can't have you going over there and suddenly in the middle of the fight, you throw Max's body to Rita's people." 

"What if she accidentally tripped?" 

"Bobbie!" 

"Okay, fine!" I snapped, "I'll be nice to Max. I'll be needing Pepto Bismol after the event, but I'll be nice to her." 

"Thanks, Bob," Alec said with a grin. While he drank more beer, I let a slow smile cross my face. If I should suffer, there was no reason why he can't. 

"I'll be nice to her, Alec, but you have to do something for me." 

"Anything. You name it." 

"You have to be nice to Jeremiah." 

At that, Alec began to choke. His eyes bugged out and he began wheezing. Susie ran over in preparation to do the Heimlich, but Alec pushed her away as he managed to rasp out, "Bobbie, anything but that!" 

"Uh. Uh," I warned. "You said you'd do anything. This is all I ask. You being nice to Jeremiah until he gets back to New York." 

"When's he going back?" 

"End of the week." 

"God!" 

"Come on, it's not that bad. Jeremiah was actually tolerable today, wasn't he?" I couldn't resist it. A big smile was on my face as I saw my brother turn several shades of green. 

He began gulping down the beer quickly. He slammed the bottle to the table as soon as it was empty. "Bobbie, that's low. That's real low." 

"I know," I cackled. "And yet, I feel no guilt." 

Alec's eyes flashed and an evil grin crossed his face. "Really? As long as we're being snarky about our respective love interests, may I ask what the hell possessed you when you were talking to Peter?" At that, I frowned at my brother, who leaned back in his seat. He had a large smirk on his face as he waited for my response. 

"Nothing possessed me, Alec," I said, glaring at him. "I just said I wanted to go on a break, that was it." 

"I seem to recall you telling me that you were going to break up with him. What did you say?" Alec paused to think for a minute. "Oh, yes. 'Peter and I are over. I'm going to break up with him.' Those were your exact words." I gritted my teeth at my brother. Damn transgenic memories. 

"Well, I wanted to think about breaking up with him," I began. "It's really crappy to break up over the phone. I thought it would be good to do it face to face." I smirked at my brother, daring him to find fault with that. 

Alec simply stared at me and said, "Liar." 

"What!" I exploded. "How can you say that? I was going to break up with Peter. Straight up." 

"Were you going to tell him why?" I felt my mouth open and close as I struggled to respond. 

Alec smirked in satisfaction. "So, you were going to break up with him and not tell him the truth about you." 

"Alec, I didn't want to bring him into my world." 

"Bull," my brother snapped. "You know as well as I do that if you didn't want to bring him into our world, you would have broken up with him a long time ago. I'm right, aren't I?" I scowled at him, refusing to answer. 

"Come on, Bobbie," said my brother. "Admit it. You liked Peter, but you didn't like him that much." 

"I loved him!" 

"Not enough." 

"You jerk," I muttered. "You annoying, irritating jerk!" 

"You have a bigger vocabulary than that, Bob." 

"You're right," I began sweetly. "You're a big, irritating, annoying, bastard, son of a bitch goddamned mother-fucking asshole!" Alec clapped mockingly as I continued to glare at him. 

"Nice!" 

"Shut up, ass!" 

"Bobbie, you know I'm telling the truth." 

"Fine, how's this for truth," I said feeling anger rise in me. "How about you're so stuck on a stick-assed bitch who's got her head rammed so far up an ordinary's ass that you can't even tell her to put up and shut up!" 

"Bobbie, watch it!" Alec warned. 

"No, I won't," I snapped. "I'm so sick of being nice about Max because you're so hung up on her. Let her go! She's so in love with Logan, let her suffer with a transgenic blood junkie! Let her reap what she's sown! Alec, for the love of god, move on! Be the leader. Take over Terminal City. Ram that flag Joshua made up her ass. It'll give her a clue or at least get rid of that constipation problem she's been having these days." 

"Bobbie, shut up," Alec growled. 

"Make me," I growled back. The two of us stared at each other. My heart hammered in my chest as I grasped the table's edge. I could see my brother's lips tighten into a straight line. 

"Okay, you want to play hard ball with Max," Alec said softly. "Let's play hardball with Peter. That guy hates you. Yes, he hates you. He hates transgenics and that means you, Bob." 

"Peter loves me." 

"Yeah, he does," said Alec. "But he loves you as a human. What do you think is going to happen when he finds out you're a transgenic? What do you think is going to happen when he sees that you have a white brother? You wouldn't even tell him about me and you didn't tell me about him until you were dating for nearly a year and I'm your best friend!" 

"Alec..." 

"No! I'm not finished," my brother snapped. "You dated him for two years, Bobbie. Not once, not once, did you mention me. Fine, you could have told him I was an old friend. I could deal with that, but you never told him that I'm the closest thing to family you've got. When you came here three years ago, I told Max about you. Right away, I told Max about how you protected me when I was a kid and how you stood by me after the escape. Everyone in the unit hated me because I looked like a niner. You were the only one who looked beyond that." I felt my jaw tighten as I continued to look at my brother's hurt face. 

"Alec..." I said again, feeling my heart and throat ache. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"Well you did," said my brother. "I can take a lot of things, Bobbie. I can take being shot. I can take Jeremiah and me fighting till kingdom come, but I can't take you shutting me out. I hate that and I'm your best friend." 

"Bobbie? Alec?" Bree's voice interrupted the argument and the two of us swung our gazes towards our youngest sister. "Is everything okay?" she asked, glancing nervously between us. 

Lips pressed tightly together, I said, "Everything's okay, Bree. You ready to go?" 

"Yes." 

"Good," I said, rising up from my seat. "Alec, you going over to the hospital with Max?" 

"Yes," said my brother not looking at me. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." 

"I'll see you too," said Alec looking into his beer bottle. 

"Fine," I said. 

"Fine," said my brother as I grasped Bree's arm and walked out of the mess hall. 


	19. Friendship and Love

**Friendship and Love**

Dedication: jt, for giving me the breakthrough in writing this chapter. Thank you so much! I would also like to thank the reviewers who've been reading this fic for 19 chapters now. We've still got a ways to go before the end and I want to thank you guys for holding out this long. Anyway, enjoy this latest installment and keep reviewing! I love the feedback and please, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Speculate about what might happen next. Tell me what you think of the characters. Letting me know that people read this story keeps me going and makes me very happy! Anyway, read on! 

"Ass," I said, slamming the apartment door open and throwing my jacket onto the couch. Bree locked the door behind me as I threw off my sneakers. 

"Bastard," I grumbled as I stomped into my bedroom and rummaged through my drawers.

"Jerk!" I muttered, while changing out of my clothes and into a pair of boxers and a shirt. Snatching the comb from my dresser, I continued to rant, "How dare that asshole tell me that Peter doesn't love me?!" 

"Bobbie" Bree began, but stopped when I glared at her. 

"Don't start, Bree," I snapped, combing my hair into a wrap around my head. "I swear to God if you start, I'm going to scream." 

"Bobbie, what happened?" my sister asked, leaning against my bedroom door. 

Wrapping my head with a head wrap, I said, "You saw what happened at Benny's." 

"I know what I saw," said my sister. "You and Alec had a fight." 

"That's right we had a fight," I said, tightening the wrap around my head. "He had the nerve, the gall to tell me that Peter doesn't really love me. What the hell does he know?" Bree looked at me with uncertain eyes. I glared at her. 

"What?" I snarled. "Do you want to say something?" 

Bree held up her hands. "It's nothing." 

Slamming the comb onto my dresser, I crossed my arms and stared hard at my younger sister. "Bree, what were you going to say?" 

Keeping her face calm, my sister asked, "Don't you think Alec only said that stuff because he cares?" I looked at her incredulously. 

"Oh, he said Peter didn't love me because he cares?" I asked in a mocking voice. "He's always hated Peter. Tonight just showed me how deep the hate really runs." 

Raising an eyebrow at me, Bree asked, "But don't you hate Max?" 

"If you're going to be technical about it" 

"Bobbie," my sister began, "I don't like you guys fighting." 

"Join the club," I said. 

"That said," Bree continued, "Don't go to bed mad." She moved over to me, resting her body against my dresser. Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I glared up at her. Apparently ignoring the look on my face, Bree stared back at me. 

"Alec and I aren't a couple in a 'Can this marriage be saved?' column," I said. "The way I see it, he owes me an apology. He knows I love Peter. He also knows that the reason I didn't tell my ex-boyfriend about being a transgenic is because I wasn't ready yet. If there's anybody who's going to be tossing and turning in his sleep tonight, it should be Alec." Satisfied that I had made my point clear, I crossed my arms and stared back at my sister. She simply stared back at me, making more irritated and annoyed. 

Sighing, I said, "Okay, maybe I should have been a little bit nicer about her." 

"Maybe you should have," said Bree. 

"And maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him about her," I continued. "After all, he likes her in a really big way and if I hate him telling me what to do about Peter, what does he think about me telling him what to do about Max?" 

"He probably hates it," said Bree in a soft voice. 

"That's right," I said reluctantly. 

"So what are you going to do about it?" 

I glared at my sister again. "I have to grovel, don't I?" 

Bree smiled at that. "I don't think groveling's the answer. Don't tell me you're going to stop speaking to him for a week?" 

"I can do it if I want to!" 

Bree gave me a look of disbelief. 

"Bobbie," she began. "You and Alec are tight. You two won't last a day without speaking." 

"Well, I guess you're right," I grumbled. "He is our brother." 

"That's right," said Bree. "It's like Manticore always said, the unit is the family. We come from each other. Hurt one, hurt all." 

"That is true," I agreed. "I guess if I go over to the hospital and give him, let's say, a bottle of tryptophan, all is forgiven?" 

Giving a little laugh, my sister said, "I should say so." 

I grinned at her. "All right. Give me a minute and I'll head out for the hospital. Want to come?" 

"No thanks," said Bree with a shake of her head. "I need to get up for work tomorrow." 

Shrugging, I said, "Suit yourself. Get some sleep and I'll see you at TC tomorrow." 

"Will do," said my sister, exiting out of my bedroom, and heading towards the guestroom. 

"Okay, Bobbie," I said to myself. "Let's do this." With that, I took off my head wrap and combed my hair out. I walked over to my bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet. On the top shelf, there were two bottles of tryptophan. One was full and the other was halfway finished. I reached up to take the full bottle for Alec. 

I was going to give him the half-bottle, but with the fight, a full bottle was the only way to make amends. Besides, I could always swipe an extra bottle from the Psych Ward. I started to close the cabinet door when I felt a small tremor pass through my arm. I dropped my hand away from the cabinet door as I stared at my hand, which started to tremble. Feeling my heart race, I took a step back, closed my eyes, and tried to take a deep breath. I frowned in distaste, as my mouth tasted like moldy socks. 

I didn't have time to think too much on the funny taste in my mouth when a strong wave overtook me and I slumped against the bathroom wall, my arm hitting the hamper. _Oh, God,_ I thought. _Oh God. Oh God._ My entire upper body began to shake, hitting hard against the wall. I could feel the bruises rise upon my skin. I grimaced in pain as my right foot kept hitting the toilet bowl. My vision blurred as my entire body shook and shook and shook. I struggled to open my mouth and yell for Bree, but the words just wouldn't come. Screw Manticore. God, I fucking **hate** this. _Somebody help!_, I thought as darkness overtook me. 

"Bobbie." I was warm, so warm and safe. It's so nice being in the dark. I didn't have to think, fight or do anything. Just stay in this nice warm place. 

"Bobbie!" There was a voice. Dimly, I could feel arms wrap around me. I don't want to wake up. I like it here. It's nice. 

"Dear God, wake up!" A large hand held my head. I could feel fingers prying into my mouth and these _things_ were in my mouth. Instantly, I gagged and tried to push the hand away. 

"Leave m'lone," I mumbled. "Go 'way." The fingers pried into my mouth again, this time stronger and forced those _things_ into my mouth again. Absently, I could feel those things coming down my throat. How? I can't move. I don't want to move. I like the dark. 

"Bobbie, can you hear me?" There it was again. That voice. My eyes are so heavy. _Why are they so damn heavy?_

"Bobbie, come on," the voice said. "Don't die on me." _Die? Who said anything about dying?_ Slowly, my eyes opened, my vision cloudy for a moment. Then the blurry images slowly straightened. I could see Bree staring at me, with her arms wrapped around her chest. Her eyes were wide with fright. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Bree asked, her eyes darting to the big body sitting next to mine. I kept staring at her, wide-eyed. _What the hell happened?_ Gingerly, I turned my head to the big body sitting beside me. Hazel eyes stared at me with worry. _God, my neck hurts._

"Alec?" I asked, wincing at my aching throat. "What are you doing here?" Those hazel eyes shone with happiness as he held up a cup before me. 

"Bobbie, you okay?" he asked, bringing the cup to my lips. "Here. Drink." Instinctively, I opened my mouth and slowly drank the liquid. Alec pressed the cup to my lips until I drank it all. Once I was done, he set the empty cup on the night table on the left side of my bed. 

"God, what happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse as Bree handed Alec a Kleenex to wipe my lips. My brother wiped the milk off my lips as I scowled at him. 

"Alec, I'm not a baby," I said, feeling a little irritated. 

"You had a seizure," said my brother, putting the used Kleenex into the wastebasket. 

"A seizure?" I repeated, feeling a little dumb. "Didn't feel like anything I've ever felt before." I looked into the mirror overhead my dresser. I was sitting in my bed and my face looked a little drained, and my eyes were blood-shot. 

"Each one's different," said my brother in a brisk voice. "You feel okay?" 

"I think I'm good," I said, bringing a hand to my neck. "Oooh. God, my neck's sore." 

"You fell," said Bree. "You hit your head on the floor and started banging. I called Alec when I saw you needed help." I turned to my brother who was putting the cap back on the tryptophan bottle. 

"That was supposed to be your gift," I said, looking at the bottle. Alec stared at me in confusion. 

"My what?" he asked. 

"Your gift," I said. "To make up for the fight we had today. That was supposed to be your bottle." Alec stared at the tryptophan bottle in his hands. 

"I don't care," he said. "This helped you. You keep it." 

"Alec," I began. 

"Don't start, Bob," said my brother. "I'll swipe a bottle from the Psych Ward at Harbor Lights. You just had a seizure. You need the pills." 

"So do you," I said. Alec reached out to grasp my hands. 

"We'll share," he said. 

I took a deep breath, wincing when I felt my chest ache. "Okay. You win." 

"Good." 

"For now," I said. "I'll convince you later to take what you need." 

"Bobbie" 

"Alec, don't argue," I said. "If I didn't feel so bad, I'd kick your ass." Alec grinned at me. 

"Looks like she's back," he said. 

"Was I ever gone?" I asked with a small smile. Alec and Bree smiled back as I settled my back onto my pillow. 

Leaning against the doorjamb, Bree asked, "Anybody hungry? It's almost six." 

"Six?" I asked. "Six in the morning?" 

"Yeah, Bob," said Alec. "You were out for a couple of hours." 

"I can see that," I said, turning to the alarm clock on the right side of my bed. "God, I can't believe I was out for four hours. I'm supposed to do the survey this morning." 

"It can wait," said Alec. "I'll have another X5 look into it." 

Shaking my head, I said, "No. No, I can't let you do that. I promised you I'd do the survey for TC and that's what I'm going to do. Soon as I'm done with that, I'm going to kick Rita's ass." 

"Bobbie," Alec began with a sigh. "I know you want to help, but you know how it is with a seizure. You're wiped. You need to rest up." 

"I can rest up later," I said. Alec looked unconvinced. 

Growling softly, I insisted, "Look, I promise I'll grab a quick z or two during the day. I may not have shark DNA to help me stay up nights, but I can function on two hours of sleep." 

"Bobbie" 

I grabbed my brother's arm and squeezed. "Don't tell me what to do. I know my limits and I can do this." 

Alec still looked unconvinced. "All right," he began reluctantly. "You know best." 

"Damn right, I do," I said, swallowing hard. Turning to my sister, who was still leaning on the doorjamb, I ordered, "Bree, I'll have some bacon and scrambled eggs with a side of apple juice." Bree's eyes turned from me to Alec. 

"Alec?" her voice was uncertain as her eyes darted between us. 

Shaking his head, he replied, "You heard her, Bree. Give her what she wants." 

Slowly, my sister nodded. "Okay," she said. "What do you want?" 

"I'll have the same," said my brother. "Only with a side of orange juice." 

"Okay," my sister said again. "There's a market across the street. It's open in an hour. Do they sell eggs over there?" 

"They should," I said. "Saw a shipment come in last week. I don't know how many egg cartons are left now." 

"There might be a couple," said Bree. "I'll go check. Breakfast will be ready in an hour, guys." 

"Thanks, Bree," said Alec, smiling broadly at her. Bree smiled back as she left my bedroom. Alec and I sat in my bed in silence as we listened to Bree change her clothes and then leave the apartment. 

Once we heard the door close, Alec asked, "You sure you're okay?" 

Leaning back into my pillow again, I said, "I'm good. Feeling a bit woozy, but that's just the aftershocks talking." 

"I'm glad," said my brother. "When Bree called, you scared me." 

"Scared myself," I said. "It's been a while since I had them. Was kind of hoping I wouldn't have them for a nice stretch." 

Alec leaned back in bed beside me. He wrapped an arm around me as he pulled me close. "About the fight," he began. 

"Forget it," I interrupted. "It was stupid. You and me? Best friends for life. It makes sense we wouldn't agree on each other's lovers. Bottom line, I know you care about me." 

"I care about you," said Alec in a soft voice. "I care about you too much to fight over you about Peter." 

"That's sweet," I said with a smile. 

"Thanks," said my brother. 

"Still doesn't get you out of being nice to Jeremiah." 

"Damn!" 

I laughed at that. "So, Bree called you at the hospital, huh?" 

"Yeah, she did," said Alec. "Max wanted to come by, but she knows how much you don't like her. She sends her regards, though." I pulled away from my brother, eyebrows raised. 

"Max wanted come by?" I asked. 

"Yeah, she did," Alec replied. "Even had a big fight with Logan about it." 

"Logan?" I echoed. "Those two were fighting over me?" 

"Yeah, you," said Alec, giving me a gentle squeeze. "Logan said it was just a seizure. Guess he wanted to continue the fight they were having." 

"Another fight between the lovebirds?" I asked. 

"They're not lovebirds," said Alec, glaring at me. 

"Whatever," I said with my best innocent face. "Come on, tell me what those two were arguing about?" 

"Well," began Alec, "Max wanted Logan to stay overnight. Put himself into the hospital's rehab program." 

"They have a rehab program for transgenic blood junkies?" 

"I guess so," said Alec with a shrug. "In any case, those two were ready to throw some chairs. Well, Max was all for taking the nonviolent approach, but Logan had something a little more physical in mind." 

"Did you break it up?" 

"I was about to, but Bree called on my cell. Said you were having a seizure." 

"Bet that soured things up," I said. 

"You ain't kidding," said Alec. "Max said she wanted to come with me, but Logan wanted to finish the fight." 

"Where is she now?" 

"At her place." 

"Oh," I said, deep in thought. Alec peered down at me. 

"You okay?" he asked again. Glaring at him, I gently punched him on the shoulder. 

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm just thinking." 

"About what?" 

Giving my brother a sour look, I said, "About how I'd really have to be nice her today and mean it." Alec looked at me and rolled his eyes. 

"What!" I exclaimed. "I'm holding up my end of the bargain, just like you. Only I'm going to really mean it." 

Alec gave me a tight smile and shook his head. "God, Bobbie, it really kills you, doesn't it?" 

Crossing my arms, I said, "What do you mean?" 

"Being nice. To Max. It really and truly kills you to be nice to the girl." 

"Hey," I began in protest, "She offered to come by and help me when I was having a seizure. The least I can do is be nice to her for it. I may not like her, but I'm going to try and be fair." 

"I guess that's all I can ask," said Alec in a stony voice. 

"Hey!" I said again, forcing him to look directly at me. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" 

"You know what I mean, Bob," said my brother. "As of now, I've come to the sad conclusion, that I will never understand you." 

"Okay," I said, holding up my hands. "Back up and slam the damn breaks. What do you mean you will never understand me? I'm your best friend!" 

"You are," said my brother," but I will never fully understand your hate for Max." 

"I don't have a hate for Max," I said. "There are just some things about her I don't like." 

"Like what?" my brother challenged. "Give me a reason. Any reason why you hate Max so damn much?" 

"Okay," I said again, giving a little laugh. "First of all, like I said before. I don't hate Max." 

"Have a funny way of showing your love," said my brother. 

Ignoring this, I continued, "Second of all, there are some things I don't like about her when it comes to you." 

"Like what?" asked Alec. 

"Like how she thinks you're irresponsible when Logan's around," I began. "Like how she drops things into your lap that she should be doing just because Logan tells her to. Maybe with this break-up, she'll get a spine, I don't know. Either way, you've given her your heart and she can break it and I don't like that. At all." 

"Bobbie" 

"Let me finish," I said. "You can tell me all you like about how I'm being Miss Overprotective when it comes to you and Max, but there's a reason for it. Until I see with my own eyes that Max cares for you the way you should be cared for, I'm not going to trust her." 

"Bobbie, I love her." 

"I know you do." 

Alec heaved a sigh and I let go of his face. My eyes absently took in my brother's profile and noticed a reddish mark on his right cheek. 

"Alec," I began, "What's that on your cheek?" My brother looked at me, startled. 

"What?" 

"That," I pointed to the reddish mark. "What is it?" 

My brother stood up from my bed and walked over to the mirror. Pressing his hands on my dresser, he turned his cheek to look at the mark. Once he saw it, he flushed deeply. Snatching several tissues from the Kleenex box on the dresser, Alec wiped the red mark off his face. 

"It's nothing, Bob," said my brother, his voice cracking slightly. I leaned back in bed, arms crossed. 

"Alec, that doesn't look like a nothing." 

"Well, it's nothing," said my brother. "It's just a mark." 

"Looks like lipstick," I said. "If I didn't know better, it's Fire Engine Red. Possibly in the Maybelline line." Alec looked at me with raised eyebrows. 

"What?" I asked. "I can know about cosmetics. What happened?" 

"Nothing happened," said Alec. I smirked at that. 

"Something happened." 

"Nothing happened, Bob." 

"Really?" 

"Really." I love my brother dearly and back at Manticore, he could pass a lie detector test ninety-nine percent of the time. Davenport used to crow over my brother's achievement to Colonel Lydecker every time the dear colonel came back from his failed escapee hunts. Needless to say, looking at my brother now, Davenport would not be happy. 

"Alec," I said, "Don't lie to me. I hate it when you lie to me and believe me, right now, you're doing a piss-poor job of it." Alec bent his head down as he sank into the folds of my bed. I crawled next to him until I lay flat on my stomach, my wrists propping up my chin. 

"Max kissed me," said my brother in a soft voice. 

"She did," I said, keeping my voice neutral. 

"Twice," Alec added. "One on the cheek and the other, you know." 

"I see," I said. "Was this before you came over here?" 

"Yeah," said Alec. "Just before I left the hospital, Max apologized for Logan's behavior and kissed me. I was pretty surprised." 

"Was it nice?" 

"It was," said my brother, his voice soft and dreamy now. "It was incredible. I felt-complete." 

"Interesting, Jerry Maguire," I said. "How did she react?" 

"Like she wanted to continue, but didn't know how." 

I nodded again, struggling not to purse my lips. "She better not be playing with you." 

"She's not." 

"She better not be in heat, either." 

"Bobbie!" Alec exclaimed, turning towards me in indignation. "I'd know if she was in heat. She didn't feel like it." 

"I see," I said again. "Well, far be it from me to tell you how to feel after a first kiss." 

"Thank you." 

"What you and Max do is none of my business." 

"Again, I say, thank you." 

" I will support you in whatever you do with Max. "

Alec brightened at this. "Bobbie, you're really being great about this. You're taking it a lot better than I thought you would." 

"I am," I said with a smile. "I am turning over a whole new leaf for today. I'm going to be civil to Max and I'm going to like it. It's the least I can do. For you." My brother's eyes shone with happiness as he gave me a big hug. 

"Bobbie, thank you," he breathed. "You won't regret this." 

"I know I won't!" I said with a fake smile. 

"Bobbie, I know that's fake," said my brother pointing at my smile. I let it fall off my face and scowled. 

"Fine," I said. "I promise I'll be real." 

"That's my big sister." Suddenly, the phone next to the alarm clock rang and Alec and I looked at in surprise. 

"Who could be calling?" I asked, reaching over to pick it up. My brother shrugged as I answered it. 

"Bobbie?" My heart sank into my stomach. 

"Peter?" I whispered. "What are you doing?" 

"I had to call you," he said. I could hear his voice was slurred. 

"Are you drunk?" I asked, pressing the phone closer to my ear. 

"What if I am?" my ex-boyfriend asked, giving a little laugh. "You broke up with me over the phone. I know you're lying to me. You've been doing it since we started dating." 

"Peter, is anybody with you?" 

"Nobody, but me and the early morning crowd." 

"Well, where are you?" 

"In Washington," said my ex-boyfriend. "Home of the capitol, free, and the brave." 

"Peter, give somebody else the phone," I ordered. 

"Why should I?" he asked. "You ain't my wife. Even if you were, I know you ain't goin' to be at home, lookin' over our beautiful babies." 

"With barcodes on their necks," Alec whispered. Covering the receiver with one hand, I reached out to slap my brother on the shoulder. 

"Be quiet!" I hissed. 

"What's this?" Peter asked. "Bobbie's talking to somebody, people!" 

"I'm not talking to anybody," I said. 

At that, Peter burst into hysterical laughter. "Hear that, guys? That's my girl lying. Don't know why or what for, but sure as I'm born, she's lying to me." 

"Peter, are you on speaker-phone?" 

"What if I am?" 

"You have to turn it off. It's not right." 

"What's not right?" he asked. "It's perfect! Now, everybody can see how a real person lies like a politician." 

Stung, I snapped, "That's low, Peter." 

"No different from you hiding out on me, girl," Peter's voice had now taken a dark turn. I felt a shiver run down my spine as he continued, "So, who's with you? The white boy? Wait, don't tell me, he's delivering the Christian Scientist Monitor this week, right?" 

"I'm not cheating on you," I said in an even voice. 

"Could have fooled me, girl," said my ex-boyfriend. "You know, when my Mama said you were steppin' out on me, I defended you. Said you were loyal, faithful, but now? I don't know. You're hiding something from me. Something you don't want me know." 

"Peter, let's talk about this later." 

"Hear that fellas?" Cheers sounded in the background. "She wants to talk about this later. Well, goddamn it, girl, let's talk about this now!" I could hear something crash next to the phone. 

"Peter?" 

"Still here, girl," he said. "Didn't do me much good, but I'm still here. Hey! You, with my girl? Who the hell are you?" Alec and I exchanged glances. My brother shrugged as Peter continued, "You with her in her room? Yeah, you, you son of a bitch! You stole the most precious woman I ever met. You don't deserve her. She's beautiful, man. Perfect. She keeps telling me it's in the genes, but I say she's probably got her mama's eyes and her daddy's chin. She says she's an orphan, but I say it don't matter. I love her anyway." 

I could hear Peter swallow hard and belch. "You know she loves to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer, right? Likes curling up on a Saturday night and watch Season 2 Buffy in her fluffy bunny slippers and her hair wrapped up like a queen. If you tickle her just right, she gives the prettiest laugh. Like bells ringing. When she gets mad, damn! She's got a right hook that'll kill a fella." 

"Peter," I began. 

"She's kind, sweet, got a temper, but that's all right. She's my girl. I love her. I want to marry her. Still do." Peter sniffled loudly. "So, Bobbie, you still there?" 

"I am." 

"This break-up thing? We're still apart, girl. Don't like it, but that's the way it is. Keep the ring. I ain't ready to take it back yet." 

"I will," I said, in a soft voice. 

"You do that," said Peter. "And, white boy? I know you still there, so I got a couple of things to say to you. First of all, you respect my girl. She's a lady. Secondly, you hurt her, and I'll kick your ass." With that Peter hung up. Alec and I stared at the phone in my hand. 

"Wow," said Alec. "Guy still loves you." 

"Yeah, he does," I said, setting the phone back in the headset. 

"Alec! Bobbie!" Bree called out, as we listened to her open the front door. "I'm back!" 

"Welcome back, Bree," we greeted from my bedroom. I heard Bree open and close the cupboards and within minutes, I smelled bacon frying. Alec and I stared at each other for a moment. 

"I need to take a shower," I said. "Get the shakes out of me." 

"You do that," said Alec. 

"I will," I said as my brother left my bedroom to go into the kitchen. I looked back at the phone and started to reach out for it, but stopped in mid-air. 

"What the hell?" I asked myself as I reached out for the phone again and called the information number in Washington. After several minutes of pinning down Peter's hotel room and phone number, the operator asked if I wanted to leave a message. The smell of scrambled eggs hit my nostrils as I paused to take a moment to think of what to say. 

"Miss?" the operator prompted. "Do you want to leave a message?" 

"Yes, I do," I said. 

"What is it?" 

"Tell Peter Gardener to call me tonight." 

"All right. Anything else?" 

"Yes," I began, looking in the direction of my kitchen. "Tell him: The Truth, love Bobbie." 

"That's it?" 

"That's it," I said and then hung up. 


	20. Kung Fu Fighting

**Kung Fu Fighting**

Dedication: To my beta, jt. Thank you so much for the inspiration. 

"Gem!" I gave three quick raps on the apartment door. No answer. Tapping my foot impatiently, I looked around the empty hallway, hoping against hope that one of the tenants would come by take the bag of tryptophan surveys off my hands. Absently, I felt a shudder run down my back. Breathing quickly, I leaned on the doorjamb and hit the door again. 

"Come on, Gem!" I muttered as I heard the sound of footsteps scurrying up to the door. I felt another tremor pass through me as Gem opened the door, wearing only a fuzzy blue robe and a towel wrapped around her head. 

"Bobbie!" she cried and then peered out the door, looking left and right. "What are you doing here?" 

"Gem," a voice called from within the apartment, "Who's at the door?" 

"It's just Bobbie, Diesel!" Gem replied, taking a moment to turn her head back to the apartment and then return her gaze to me. "Won't you come in?" 

"I'd like that," I said, as Gem let me step into her apartment. As she closed the door, I looked to my right where Gem's daughter Grace was carrying a small red plastic bucket and plastic shovel. 

Grace gave me a gap-toothed grin as she held up her bucket and shovel. "I'm going to the beach today." 

"Oh, that's nice," I said, raising an eyebrow at Gem. 

Gem laughed softly as she reached out to straighten Grace's shirt. "She means the sandbox at the TC playground, Bobbie." 

"Oh." 

"Gem, where are Grace's sneakers?" asked Diesel, Gem's husband as he stepped into the living room. He held out a jacket, which Gem took and put on Grace. 

"They should be under her bed," grunted Gem as she stuffed Grace's arms into the jacket sleeves. "That's her favorite spot." 

"Okay," said Diesel. "If they're not there we could check with Lilly on the fourth floor. Grace could have left them there when we were doing-you know." Diesel's skin, though a light bronze, turned a soft cherry red as he and Gem exchanged sly looks. Grace looked at the both of them with a confused expression on her face. 

"You could be right," said Gem, her eyes still focused on Diesel. "You better check." 

"I will," said Diesel nodding at her, then motioned towards me. "Hey, Bobbie. How you doing?" 

"I'm doing good," I replied. "You?" 

"Things are fine," said Diesel. He heaved a sigh. "I better go and find those sneaks." With that, he left the living room. 

Once Gem finished zipping up Grace's jacket, she turned to me and asked, "You want anything? I've got coffee." I started to decline the offer, but changed my mind when I felt another tremor pass through my arm. 

"Yeah, coffee would be good," I answered. "Got any milk? 

"I think so," said Gem. "Let me take a look." I followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. Gem turned on the espresso machine next to the sink and buried her head in the refrigerator. After several minutes of searching, she held up a milk carton. 

"It's due tomorrow," she said in an apologetic voice. "Still want it?" 

"Sure," I said. "It's still fresh, right?" 

"Right," said Gem as she set the carton on the counter and poured a bag of coffee beans into the machine. Once she turned the machine on, she walked over to the table and sat in the chair opposite mine. We sat in the kitchen in silence for a few minutes, with Gem looking at me with a strange expression on her face and I was trying to concentrate upon the view provided by Gem's kitchen window. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt my entire body give an involuntary shudder. 

"Bobbie, are you all right?" asked Gem, looking at me with deep concern. I opened my eyes again and forced my muscles to stop twitching. 

"I'm fine," I replied, keeping my voice calm. "Why do you ask?" 

"I don't know," said Gem, sounding a bit uncertain. "It's just that I saw you--," 

"Mommy, I'm goin' to the beach!" Grace bounded into the kitchen with Diesel trailing behind her, carrying her bucket and shovel. Gem smiled broadly at her child, bending down to give the little girl a kiss. 

"Have fun, honey," she said, giving Grace a quick hug. "Remember, be good and do what Daddy says." 

"I will," said Grace, flashing a broad smile, revealing the dimple on her left cheek. She blurred to the front door and stood on her tip-topes to reach the doorknob. 

"Come on, Daddy!" she cried, still reaching for the knob. 

Diesel bent down to give Gem a kiss and whispered, "Love you, babe." 

"I love you too" Gem whispered back. She clasped his hand that was resting on her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. Diesel squeezed back as Grace's voice pierced the air. 

"Daddy! Let's go!" 

"Coming, kiddo," said Diesel, shaking his head and giving a soft laugh. "Better get to her before she knocks the knob off. Kid doesn't know her own strength sometimes." 

"I thought you reinforced it or something?" asked Gem in a worried voice. "We're at the breaking point as it is with the budget." 

"I do what I can, babe," said Diesel, rubbing his earlobe. "But this place wasn't made for our kind of kids. Us adults from Manticore-we were trained to control our strength in a norm environment, but Gracie?" He waved a hand in a dismissive fashion, "Face it, Gem, these buildings aren't meant for kids like her. She's too young to know how to handle herself." 

Gem frowned as she rubbed her chin in thought. She looked at me and heaved a sigh. "Looks like I'm going to have to talk to Luke again. I hate to bring him more repair work." 

"Gets him paid, though," I said with a smile. "I'm headed back to TC after this. Say the word and I'll pass it on to Luke." 

"Thanks, Bobbie." 

"No problem. You going to get that coffee or not?" 

"Oh!" Gem exclaimed as she quickly stood up and took out the coffee-pot. Wrinkling her nose as she brought the cup to her nostrils, Gem shook her head as she set it down and took out two coffee cups. "You wanted milk in your coffee, right, Bobbie?" 

"Right," I answered, surreptitiously putting my hand into my back pocket and pulling out two tryptophan pills. I clasped them tightly in my palm as Gem brought my café au lait to my side of the table. I put the pills back into my back pocket when Gem set my coffee cup in front of me. 

"You can take some sugar from the bowl," said Gem pointing to a medium sized canister set in the middle of the table. She eyed me as I reached over to pick up the canister and sprinkle sugar into my coffee. I glanced up at her and her dark eyes swung towards the gingham-covered table. I forced myself to smile at her as I felt my hand shake, spilling more sugar than I had wanted into my coffee. Taking a deep breath, I placed the sugar spoon back in the canister and nearly slammed the canister top as another wave ripped through my right hand. The canister toppled over under the force of my spasm, spilling the rest of the sugar onto the floor. 

"Oh, God!" I said, eyes widening at the sight. "Gem, I am so sorry!" 

"Bobbie, it's okay," said Gem grabbing a broom and sweeping the spilled sugar away. She glanced up at me again, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine!" I snapped, inwardly groaning when a hurt look flickered across Gem's face. "I'm sorry. I'm just-feeling a little tense right now. Can I use your bathroom?" 

"Sure. Down the hall to the left." 

"Thanks," I gave Gem an appreciative smile before rushing off into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, I grabbed a Dixie cup from the bathroom cup dispenser and filled it with cold water. Taking the tryptophan pills out of my back pocket, my hands shook as I put the pills into my mouth and swallowed them down with cold water. Violent spasms racked my body as I forced the pills down my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling tears well up in my eyes as I held on to the bathroom sink for dear life. 

"Bobbie, you need anything?" 

"I'm fine, Gem!" I called back. I looked into the mirror and glared at my pale reflection. 

"Come on, goddammit," I hissed. "Work! Fuck it! Work!" Slowly, I felt the tremors pass and my tense muscles relax. I looked into the mirror again, smiling when I saw my skin returning to its natural dark hue. I waited a few minutes for the tired feeling to pass from my limbs. 

"Bobbie?" Gem called again. "Coffee's getting cold." 

"I'm coming," I said, straightening my shoulders as I applied some Vaseline to my dry lips. "Keep your pants on, I'm coming." I walked out the bathroom, head held high and a broad smile on my face. Gem had changed out of her robe and wore a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Her red hair hung limply about her face as she drank in her cup of coffee. I sat down at the table and grinned at her as I put coffee to my lips. With each sip of milk-laden coffee, I felt myself become more and more alive. 

"You look good," said Gem, eyeing me up and down. 

"Thanks," I said. "I feel good." 

"Glad to hear it," said Gem with a smile. "So, what brings you here?" 

"Did Rita tell you?" I asked, bending down for a minute to pick up the tryptophan surveys and handed them to Gem. She shook her head as she pored over the questions. 

"Oh," I said with a raised eyebrow. "That's interesting." 

"Diesel and I came back late last night," said Gem, looking up at me. "Rita could have stopped by then, thinking we'd be home from the heat session." 

"Yeah, she could have," I said, looking sideways at the kitchen window. Drinking the rest of the coffee and setting the cup down on the table, I continued, "Anyway, if you can, deliver the surveys to every tenant you have here. One survey for each apartment. If you can, have them in by tonight." 

"Okay," said Gem taking a survey from the pile and setting it in a napkin holder filled with old envelopes and other papers. She took another look at the pile and frowned again. "That doesn't look like enough." 

"Should be," I said, leaning back in my chair. "Dix gave me the census of the people in your apartments and I counted the papers out myself. You can always talk to him about that if you want." 

"No, it's okay," said Gem. "This is good. Grace is running low on the stuff, so this is good." 

"I'm glad," I said. "Don't want the kid to suffer." Gem smiled at me when another knock came at the door. She and I exchanged glances. Gem looked up at the clock overhead the stove and furrowed her brow. 

"I wonder who that could be?" she asked, as she rose from her seat. I shrugged as I picked up the coffee cup again and swirled the remaining contents in a bored fashion. 

"Hey, Bobbie." My hands froze as I recognized Max's voice coming from behind me. Gem walked past me to one of her cupboards and started to take out another coffee cup. 

"Max, you want some coffee?" 

Max shook her head as Gem nodded and returned the cup back into the cupboard. Gem looked at me and asked, "Bobbie, want another?" 

"Yeah, sure," I replied, holding out the cup for Gem to re-fill. She took it and walked back to the espresso machine. 

"With milk?" asked Gem, pouring more coffee into my cup. "Max, have a seat." Max and I exchanged awkward glances as she sat down beside me. 

"Yes," I said, folding my arms and resting the elbows on the table. Once she finished with putting the finishing touches onto my café au lait, she returned to the table and sat down so that Max sat in between the two of us. An uncomfortable silence fell as Gem and I began to drink our coffee. 

"So, Max," Gem began. "Where's Alec?" 

"At headquarters," Max replied. "Said he wanted to go over the failed recon mission again. Check for any possible weaknesses." 

"Familiars crashed that party, didn't they?" Gem asked, her eyes looking between us. 

"They did," Max answered. "We're doing everything we can to make sure that won't happen again." 

"The kids who got hurt. They were X6s, weren't they?" 

"Yes." 

Shaking her head sympathetically, Gem said, "Those poor kids. Trent's in one of my buildings. He's such a sweet kid." 

"I saw him," I said. "He's going to be fine. Louise released him yet?" 

"No," said Gem. "One of the X6 girls, Callie, I think, told me the rent's going to be late. Apparently, she and Trent moved in together and he's been paying half the rent. Since she's not allowed to do any independent jobs, Trent's been doing the lion's sharing of the rent payment." 

"How are you going to handle that?" asked Max. 

Shrugging, Gem answered, "They're good kids. Trent and Callie. We'll work something out." 

"That's good," said Max. She paused for a minute before continuing, "Why isn't Callie allowed to do independent heists? I thought the X6s were allowed to do robberies. They just have to clear it with Alec or Mole, I think." 

"They are," said Gem. "It's just that Callie's not of age to do an independent heist yet. She's only 17, I think." 

"They can do recon, though," I added. "Just not independent stuff. They can get that with special permission from Alec." 

"Of course, when we were nineteen, we were already doing solo missions," said Gem with a soft smile. "Group stuff was for babies, we thought." 

"Yeah," I said, grinning at her. "If you're advanced, like Alec was, you could start doing solo missions when you're thirteen. It depended on the soldier." 

"God, I remember half of the X5s in Manticore were pissed that Alec got into the solos so early," said Gem. "The rest of us were stuck doing group missions or sentry duty, while 494 was living the high life." 

"You had to wait till you were sixteen, in a squad and pass all of your exams before you could pull solos," I recalled. "I used to wonder just what the hell did learning how to do a geometric proof was going to aid me in killing a guy. I mean, what was the frickin' point? You hold a gun to a guy's head---," 

"Or stick a knife in him," added Gem. 

I nodded at her. "Right. Stick a knife in him, poison him or basically beat the everlovin' crap out of him until he croaks. End of story. Reflexive property isn't worth a thing in our old line of work." 

"Amen," said Gem, holding up her coffee cup and I held up mine, clinking it against hers. We looked at Max who had an uncomfortable look on her face. Gem looked back at me, slightly horrified. 

"Max, I'm so sorry," she apologized. "Bobbie and I were just talking" 

"Yeah, you were," said Max. "It's okay, Gem." 

"No, it's not okay," said Gem sounding more and more upset. "It's rude for us to be talking about things you don't understand." 

"I don't understand?" Max asked. "What do you mean, I don't understand?" 

"What I mean," Gem's voice trailed off and she looked helplessly at me. I shook my head, not wanting to get involved in this. Besides, I promised Alec I'd be a good girl. Max's eyes swung in my direction and they narrowed into slits. 

"Bobbie, I'm a soldier, just like you," she said. "I was made in Manticore, so I can understand what you're talking about." 

"Yeah, you're a soldier, Max," I said in a non-commital voice. 

"You don't sound like you believe it," she said. "Is it because I escaped?" 

"Look," I began. "Can we not talk about this? We've got bigger fish to fry. Rita, for example." 

"Bobbie, I'm a soldier, just like you and Alec and everyone around here," said Max. "God, I thought we were over this." 

"And we are," I said. "You're the leader. We accept you, end of story." 

"It's not the end of story and you know it," Max snapped. "You know, you guys should be glad I burned down that place. What were you doing before? Being good little soldiers, not knowing that there's a bigger and better world out there." 

"Max, you want us to bow down and kiss your feet?" I asked, feeling a surge of anger. "Well, fine! Here you go! We witless soldiers kiss the transgenic escapee ass of X5-452. Mwah!" I made a loud kissing noise and dared Max to say something. 

"Guys?" Gem begged. "Don't do this. You're going over to Rita's and you need to present a united front." 

"Stay out of this, Gem," Max warned. "Bobbie, that is rude! I'm going to put you on report." 

"That's just fine by me," I snapped. "What's one black mark against me?" 

"Plenty," said Max. 

"Guys!" Gem yelled. We both stared at her. Face flushing, she pressed her palms on the table, "Could you stop fighting? Max, Bobbie and I didn't mean anything by talking over old times. It happens a lot around here. Bobbie, you need to work with Max against Rita. Sniping against her breaks the chain of command." 

"You're right," I grumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Max." Max looked embarrased as well.

"Sorry, Bobbie," said Max. "I won't put you on report. It's silly, anyway." 

"That's good," said Gem, smiling again. "Right, Bobbie?" She nudged my shoulder as I forced myself to smile at Max. 

"Right," I replied, while taking a deep swig of coffee. "Look, it's getting kind of late. We should hit Rita's and see if we can breach that fortress." 

"Yes, we should," said Max, standing up and smiling at Gem. "It's so good to see you again. I know we haven't seen each other much since the siege, but I'm glad to see you're good. How's your little girl?" 

"Grace? She's fine," said Gem. "Diesel's taken her to the playground, so you missed her. She's grown a lot since the last time you saw her." 

"When was that?" asked Max, deep in thought. "That would be last Christmas, right? God, she's so beautiful. If I ever have a daughter, I'd want her to be just like Grace." 

"Thank you," said Gem, blushing deeply. "I'm lucky to have her." 

"That you are," said Max as I finished off the last of my coffee. I closed my eyes as I felt a small tremor pass through my left hand. Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I I closed my eyes and took a quick breath. Setting the cup onto the table, I stood up and smiled at Gem. 

"We should go," I said. "Rita's got her boy-toys protecting the perimeter. Don't know how long we'll have before we can breach it." 

"Okay," said Gem. "I'll lead you guys to the door." Gem followed Max and myself as we stepped into the hallway of her apartment building. Leaning on the doorjamb, she looked worried as she gave Max a quick hug. 

"Don't be a stranger, guys," she said. "Diesel and I would love to have company over." 

"Thanks for the offer, Gem," said Max. "We'll take up on it sometime. Bye." 

"Bye." 

"Bye," I said, giving Gem an offhand wave as she closed the door. Max and I stared at Gem's apartment door, unsure of what to do next. 

Glancing at her watch, Max said, "It's only three-thirty. It's still light out." 

"That it is," I said, moving away from Gem's apartment and heading out of the building. 

Bounding down the steps, I asked, "How do you want to do this?" 

Shrugging, Max replied, "We should probably do a quick sweep of Rita's place. I talked to Dix. He says that officially, Rita's only got three buildings under her name, but with Seth, she's got at least six." 

"That's not counting the residential houses behind Oak Street," I said as we stood outside Gem's building, facing the looming presence of Rita's three tall apartment buildings. I looked up at them, putting a hand over my eyes to shield them from the sun's glare. My telescopic vision caught sight of at least three X-series walking along the rooftop of the building directly facing Gem's place. My mouth tightened in irritation as I focused on the rifles in the soldiers' hands. The glare from the sun blocked out the make of the rifles. 

"Oh, crap," I muttered as I signed to Max the presence of the riflemen. 

"How can she have snipers on the rooftop?" Max asked in an indignant voice. "She's not allowed to do that!" 

"I wouldn't worry about what Rita's allowed to do right now," I said, looking away from the rooftop and glancing up and down Oak Street. "I'd be more worried about what she plans on doing with them." I pointed towards the group of soldiers; two soldiers a piece, standing on the corner of each building. A couple of females were in the group, looking nastily at me. 

"Think she knows we're here?" asked Max, looking in the same direction. I could feel her back tense up as I felt my tense as well, unfortunately, not for the same reason. A tremor went down my spine again, making my heart beat fast. "Bobbie? You with me?" 

"You have to ask?" I snapped, feeling my hands curl into fists, even though, my legs were starting to feel like jelly. 

"Of course not," said Max. "I was just-asking that's all!" 

"Ask again later," I said. "In the meantime, what are we going to do now?" 

"We could go to Rita's and ask for the survey," said Max. "She needs to know who's boss." 

"I'm down with that," I said as I saw the detail of soldiers move away from the shadows and into the light. My eyes blinked rapidly as I saw that several of the men were insanely tall. At least five of them looked to be six-foot-ten and all had bulging pectorals and arm muscles that would put Hulk Hogan to shame. 

"Damn," breathed Max. "What did the docs put in their cocktail?" 

"Damned if I know," I said as the soldiers crept closer and closer to us. Max and I edged away from Gem's building and moved towards the middle of the road. "Those guys are monsters. I fought one once at the mat. Nearly chewed me up and spit me out for dinner." 

"What are they?" asked Max. "They're X5, right?" 

"They are," I said, clenching my teeth as I felt a small spasm pass through my body. 

"Bobbie? Are you all right?" 

"I'm okay, Max," I said. "Look, the best thing to do in this situation is to fight as hard as you can and run." 

"What! I don't run!" 

"Remember the Familiars?" 

"Everyday." 

"These guys are as close as you can get to Familiars, transgenically speaking," I said, holding up my fists and prepared my body for a fight. "Most of them used to be in unit-D back at Manticore. We all called them Deltas. You don't want piss one of them off in a fight." 

"So, these Deltas, they're tough?" asked Max, pressing her back against mine. "Were they taught-jungle style?" 

"Not all," I said, scanning the ever-increasing crowd coming out of Rita and Gem's place. All of the X-series on either side kept their faces blank as they watched Rita's Deltas advance towards us. "The females, you might want to steer clear of their nails and if you hear growling or just any kind of animal noise, it isn't your imagination. It's them, making battle sounds." 

"Battle sounds?!" 

"It's sounds alot scarier than it is, trust me," I said, looking for Rita. Honestly, I'd never thought I'd see the day when I would think that. Hell's freezing over right now. "Just relax and give it your best." 

"You too," said Max. "We're in this together." 

"Right," I said as one of the Deltas walked up to Max. 

He looked down at her, his voice filled with contempt as he asked, "What are you doing here?" 

Max looked back at him, eyes calm and cool. 

"We're here for the survey," she said. "Your group needs tryptophan. We're here to find out how many need it." 

"We don't need you," the Delta said, his dark eyes moving from Max to me. "Rita states you cannot step into our territory." 

"Your territory?" asked Max. "Oh, silly me! Here I was thinking that this is Oak Street. This is Oak Street, isn't it, Bobbie?" 

"Yes, it is," I said, smirking up at the Delta. 

"I thought so," said Max in a sweet voice. "Oak Street belongs to Terminal City, therefore, you obey me. Step aside." A small muscle twitched in the Delta's right cheek, but his eyes remained dead and cold. 

"This side of Oak Street belongs to X5-534 and I have pledged allegiance to her," said the Delta in a crisp voice. "It is my duty as officer of this sentry detail to tell you to get the hell off 534's property." 

"Fine," said Max. "She can tell me herself. Or is she too afraid to confront a real leader?" 

"No, I'm not," Rita's voice rang clear as a bell. All eyes turned to the X5 who was positioned on the rooftop of the building adjacent to the one directly facing Gem's place. Using my zoom vision, I could see a wide smirk cross the X5's face as she stood on top of the ledge and jumped down. Landing easily on her feet, she stood directly in front of us, her dark eyes snapping with delight. The warm summer breeze lifted her dark auburn hair, so that it whipped about her face. 

She looked at me, her grin widening wolfishly, "I see you brought a weak one today, 452. Should be easy to finish off. May leave a few scraps for the boys to 'take care of'." A couple of the Delta males and females stared at Max and me with cruelty in their eyes. 

"These soldiers need a real leader," said Rita, waving her nails in the air. "Someone with authority. Someone who knows how to "handle" them properly. Under your control, X5s are being wasted. Under mine, their skills are being honed to their finest points. Seth! Show them!" 

Max and I looked up to see Seth on the main building's rooftop and his fingers formed the attack command. In an instant, Max and I felt ourselves being knocked down, the wind slammed right out of us as we stared into the rabid eyes of Rita's soldiers. The man pinning me down had one hand on my throat while the other pressed down on my chest. To my horror, I felt a violent shudder rack my limbs, but to my surprise, the move forced the soldier to loosen his grip on my throat, to which I used this to ram my knee into his groin. Unlike the Familiars, these boys can feel pain in their boys. As the Delta groaned in pain, I pushed him off me and rolled over and kicked the soldier that was pinning Max down. The soldier groaned in pain as Max kicked him off and stood up, hands at the ready. 

Rita's eyes glittered maliciously as she raised her hand in the air and gave a quick forward motion. Max stared back and raised her hands in similar fashion. I smirked as Rita's eyes widened and before she could open her mouth, both sides of Oak Street rushed forward, punching and kicking their way into battle. I felt a pair of strong-arms grab me and pull me up. I heard a feral growl escape from my attacker and my heart sped up in fear as my attacker's arms pressed my arms to my side, crushing them. My eyes widened as a female Delta came up at me, twirling a large knife in her hands. Her lips, a deep red color, widened into a grotesque smile as she stepped forward. 

"I'm going to have so much fun cutting you up," she said. "I wonder what an Alpha girl looks like on the inside." The strong arms imprisoning me squeezed harder and I gasped in pain. The girl looked at me, revealing two long rows of sharp teeth. 

"What's up with you," I managed to rasp out. "Too muchfeline your cocktail?" 

"You could say that," she said, still twirling the knife. The blade looked impossibly sharp, glinting threateningly in the late afternoon sun. I struggled to breathe, but it was hard when it felt like I was being crushed to death. Unbidden, my body shook again, relaxing the soldier's grip on me and I slumped to the ground as my body shook over and over again. I could hear the girl cackle and saw that her arm was arching downwards, the knife headed straight for my heart. As quick as I could manage, I rolled to my left, causing the girl to miss and kicked my right leg out, smashing into her lower back. The girl crashed face first into the ground and I saw the soldier who had held me jump over her and move over to me. His right fist shot out, smashing into my chin, bringing blood to my lips. Spitting out the copper liquid, I tried to block the soldier's blow a second time, but found it crushed to my chest as the soldier brought his fist into my face again and again. I absorbed the blows as much as I could and forced myself to ignore the fiery pain that burned in my lower jaw. 

"Son of a bitch," I gasped out as the soldier, clasped his hands together, raised them over his head and started to bring the final blow to my aching chest. I felt my body shake uncontrollably as I waited for the blow to come. It never did. Eyes flying open as I heard the soldier give a terrifying roar that seemed to shake the ground itself. I gasped when the soldier fell to his knees, eyes sightless. I looked up to see Alec grinning down at me. 

"Need help?" he asked as he sank down to the ground, giving me a quick once over. He pulled out several pills and shoved them into my mouth. 

"Swallow as hard as you can," Alec ordered. "I need you out here." I nearly choked as the pills snaked down my throat. As soon as the last pill went down, I closed my eyes as I felt my body grow stronger. Looking around at the bloody melee surrounding us, I glanced at Alec and he nodded grimly. We didn't have much time to talk as I saw a female Delta throw a knife in his direction. Feeling a burst of energy, I jumped and rolled over my brother's bent back, catching the knife in mid-flight. I landed easily beside him, standing up as the girl glared at me. 

"Oohh, swing and a miss for the rookie," I said with a grin, throwing the knife back at the girl. My grin grew wider when the knife struck the sleeve of the girl's shirt and the force of my throw pinned her to the wall of Rita's building. 

Alec and I exchanged grins as he commented; "Your knife throwing's improved." 

"I know," I said. "I've been practicing." The grins slipped off our faces when a body crashed into the wall beside the girl. The body crumpled in front of us, the long dark hair covering her head as blood pooled out onto the ground. 

"Max!" Alec cried, blurring forward and turning her over. Scratches marred the X5's face and her face was covered with purple bruises. Alec and I looked in the direction from where Max had come and glared at Rita whose eyes still glittered hungrily. 

"Who wants to challenge me?" she asked, giving us a contemptuous look. "I'm stronger than you, 494 and 592, you're still weak." Alec's hazel eyes turned a deadly green and I stared at Rita's red nails, which seemed to elongate before my eyes. 

"Alec, don't go vengeancy on me," I warned. "She can kick your ass." 

"Bobbie, she hurt Max," Alec breathed, every muscle in his body tightening with rage. 

"I know that," I hissed, "but think! She swipes those nails at you; she'll hit a vital organ! We've got enough casualties." Max coughed and spit up some blood causing Rita to smile sadistically. 

"Pity," she said, her voice dripping with insincerity. "452 doesn't look long for this world." 

"That's funny," said Alec in a dark voice. "Neither are you." 

"Bring it on!" Rita shouted and opened her mouth, giving a primal scream. I felt a shiver go down my spine as Rita's jungle-cat roar reverberated across the sky. The birds flying overhead; fluttered in another direction and I could swear that I saw several squirrels drop their acorns and head for the hills. The X5s on either side fell and bled; Oak Street a road of crimson. The X6s and X7s ran to take their fellow soldiers' place, some surviving, most falling, either dead or grievously injured. 

"Bobbie," Max rasped out. "What's going on?" 

"Alec's just going to kick Rita's ass," I said, grinning at the thought of the X5 dead on the ground. My blood throbbed painfully in my veins and arteries as my brother and Rita circled one another. Each punched and counter-punched, jumping back when they couldn't touch each other. Max's eyes widened as my brother gave a roundhouse kick to Rita, who ducked the blow by falling to her knees and performed a coffee-grind, swiping Alec's legs out from under him. Max and I leaned forward with a start as Alec fell to his back. Rita smirked and began to kick again, only to be stopped by my brother's hands grabbing her ankle and throwing her to the ground. Rita gave a satisfying thunk to the bloody street, but flipped backwards, her hands grasping my brother's shirtfront and slamming him into her building. She raked her nails against his neck, leaving a bloody trail across his barcode. 

"Bobbie, we have to help him!" Max cried, struggling to stand up. 

"I agree," I said, watching Rita slam her knee into the small of my brother's back over and over again. "Question is, how?" Before Max could answer, a solid punch connected with my face again and I found myself facing a pissed off X5 female. 

"For the love of God," I gasped. "Don't you Deltas give up?!" 

"You fool," she hissed. "We are loyal to Rita. 452 will only bring you pain!" She punched me again. I heard ringing in my ears, making the Delta before me, look like an apparition. To my jaw's eternal regret, a backhand punch disabused me of that theory. 

"You know, it's funny," I said, giving the Delta a wide grin. "You're telling me about 452 giving me pain. Honey, ain't no one causing it, but you!" With that, I slammed my head into hers and as she stumbled backwards, I punched her until she collapsed to the ground. Max head-butted her attacker as well and threw him to me, to which I grabbed his crotch, squeezed tight and rammed it into his pelvis, causing him to scream in my ear. Ignoring the increased ringing in my left ear, I threw him into the wall next to the girl I had pinned against the wall with a knife. She was still struggling to remove the knife embedded into the wall as I gave her a sweet smile and waved. 

"Alec, no!" Max cried, causing me to spin around and see my brother fall to the bloody ground. He was clutching his side and groaning in pain as Rita laughed again, this time sounding like a demented hyena. Her teeth were stained with blood, to which the back of my mind, processed as Alec's blood. It filled the air, pungent in its power. Her arms were covered with blood, also Alec's. 

"Oh, God!" I whispered. "Oh, God. Oh, God!" 

"Say goodbye to 494, everyone!" Rita laughed again, making my skin crawl and my blood pump with rage. Barely thinking, I blurred forward and jumped, my right leg kicking out and aiming for Rita's solar plexus. I felt my heart sing with pleasure as my foot crashed into her chest, slamming her all the way across from her main building onto the front porch steps of her third apartment building. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max standing beside me, arms raised and eyes flashing with fury. Moving quicker than I ever thought possible, I punched an approaching Delta male with my right fist and slammed my knee into his chest. Not giving him a chance to recover, I grabbed his ears, yanked them hard and head-butted him. I punched him several times into his gut even though my fists felt as though they were hitting lead. The Delta male recognized this and punched me back, causing my head to whip around and then snap back. I gave the Delta a sharp backhand, causing a grin to come to my face as I heard his jaw make a delicious cracking sound. Groaning in pain, he stomped his heavy foot on mine and head-butted me, bringing stars to my eyes. Before he could land a final punch, blood and matter splattered onto my face and the Delta slumped to the ground, his head blown away. 

Wiping the blood and brains from my face, my eyes widened as Max was fighting Rita for all it was worth. Kicks and punches were thrown and Rita fought back every one, seemingly gaining in strength. She aimed several punches into Max's stomach, causing the X5 to grab her stomach in pain. I looked around and saw a large rock lying next to the second building on Rita's side of Oak Street. Blurring over to the building and picking the rock up, I hefted it in my hand, feeling the weight. Max tried to kick Rita again, but the X5 blocked it by elbowing into Max's knee, causing Max to crumple to the ground, next to Alec who was still bleeding. In the distance, I could hear the sirens of TC's medical team arriving to Oak Street. 

Rita slowly walked over to them, a bloody knife in her hand. Gathering all of my strength, I aimed the rock at Rita's head andhit her. She fell to the ground with a thud and Max and Alec looked up at me. I looked over to where Gem's building was and saw that Louise and company had arrived, piling in the bodies of injured X-soldiers into the ambulances. I brought two fingers to my bleeding lips and whistled. Louise glanced up in my direction as I waved her over. 

"Louise!" I cried. "Over here! Hurry!" Louise motioned for a medical team to follow her over to where we stood. Her dark eyes widened slightly when she saw my brother who was bleeding profusely. Ordering the medics to load him carefully into the ambulance, she looked at Max and myself and shook her head. 

"You two better come with me. You look like you've been through hell." One medic reached out to pull Max into the ambulance, where she collapsed over Alec in exhaustion. 

"We have," I said, letting my shoulders sag for a minute. 

Louise smiled at me, but the smile faded from her face as she screamed, "Bobbie, look out!" I turned around to find the blade of Rita's knife slicing across my left shoulder. I stumbled back; grabbing my shoulder as Rita blurred forward, knocking me down to the ground. 

"Louise! Alec's temp's dropping!" cried a medic. "We gotta get him over to the infirmary now!" 

Louise looked at me and looked prepared to fight Rita, but I cried, "Go! Take him to the infirmary. I'll catch up." I grasped Rita's strong arms, which were pressing the knife's blade into my chest, just over my heart. My legs kicked out as I struggled to push her off me, with little success. 

"You like the movies, 592?" asked Rita, her breath attacking my nostrils. "Ever watched Saving Private Ryan? I always thought Mellish's death was the most satisfying and most painful." Rita pressed down harder. I felt my hands slacken as I tried to keep the blade away from my heart. 

"Bet you got off on it, bitch!" I gasped, trying to snake my hands over the knife handle, which was designed like a caduceus. My fingers ached as they tried to dig into the back of Rita's hands. Come on. Come on! I thought. 

"Say goodbye, 592," said Rita, pressing harder and harder until it felt like the blade was going to hit home. I closed my eyes as I struggled again, but I could feel myself getting weaker. Just as I felt myself nearly collapse in exhaustion, a bullet whizzed past my ear, slamming into the building in front of us, sending shards of plaster into our faces. Rita snapped her head up, glaring at the rooftop of one of her buildings. 

"You son of a bitch!" she cried. I took this as an opportunity to kick the knife out of her hands and roll away to safety. Before she could react, I slammed my foot into her mouth, bringing forth blood and then punched her so that she lay on the ground as helpless as I was a few minutes before. I jumped in the air and landed on Rita's kneecaps, effectively breaking them. 

"Bitch!" she screamed as her kneecaps broke. 

"Look who's talking!" I snapped back and kicked her in the chin, forcing her head to snap back to the ground, adding more blood to the already bloody pavement. 

"You know, I'd love to finish this and don't worry, we will. I've got to go. Don't be waiting." I ran off towards TC's infirmary, ignoring the screaming ache in my legs. I crashed into the infirmary doors, whose waiting room was filled to the brim with X-series injured and non-injured waiting for their turn at the doctor. Brushing past an X6 with a head wound, I ran over to the receptionist desk to find Connie. She was bent over several boxes of what looked to be blood bank boxes when I slammed my hand onto the desk. 

"What?!" she snarled, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "Can't you see I'm busy?" 

"I'm sorry, Connie," I began. "But where's Alec?" 

"Louise and them are dealin' with him in the Operating Room." 

"Thanks," I said, marching off to the OR. 

I ignored Connie's cry of, "You can't go in there!" 

It wasn't hard to find the OR where Alec was located since Max was standing at the door with a haunted look on her face. 

"How is he?" I asked, trying to take a look through the dim oval windows. "Those damn windows don't show a thing. What's happening in there?!" 

"I don't know," said Max. "They've been in there awhile, repairing what they could." Max took a deep breath and walked over to an empty bench. Sinking down on the seat, she moaned softly as she buried her head into her hands. "God, there was so much blood. I can't believe he could bleed so much." 

"I know. I saw," I said. "I've seen him bleed worse. One time, when we were kids, we doing this training mission and--," 

"Max? Bobbie?" Max and I turned to see Louise walking out of the OR with a grim look on her face. Two medics followed her, with equally grim expressions on their faces. 

"Louise, what's wrong?" Max asked. The female lizard looked at Max and myself and shook her head. 

"He's lost a lot of blood. His body is repairing what it can, but his blood count's too low." 

"Don't you have any in the reserves?" I asked. "I saw Connie with them earlier." 

"It's used up," said Louise with a shake of her head. "I called her a minute ago. Says she's going to try and contact the other transgenics outside TC for a blood drive, but Alec needs blood right now." Max and I exchanged a look. Grimly, I rolled up what was left of my sleeve. 

"I'm ready when you are," I said. "Just say the word." 

"Bobbie, no!" said Max. "You're still weak from the seizures." 

I glared at her as she insisted, "Well, you are! Louise?" 

Louise looked at Max, then at me and shook her head. "Bobbie, she's right. You need to take blood more than give it. Sam, take Bobbie to Exam One and have her checked out." 

"Louise, I'm fine," I said, glaring at Sam who reached out to take my hand. "Touch me and I will kick your ass." 

Sam smirked at me. "Try me, sister." 

"Bobbie, stop it," said Max in an impatient voice. She turned to Louise, eyes pleading. "Alec can take my blood, can he?" Louise's eyes flickered with hope. 

"You're not too weak, are you?" 

"No," said Max. "I haven't had a seizure in a month and I'm just a little banged up, that's all." 

"All right," said Louise. "Dave, take her into the OR and prep her for transfusion. Do it fast!" Dave grasped Max's hand and led her into the OR. The female lizard looked at me, giving me her no-nonsense look. 

"I don't want to hear another word from you, young lady," she scolded. "You let Sam patch you up and we'll call you when your brother pulls out of it." 

"B-But, Louise," I began. 

"Not another word!" snapped the trans-human. "I don't need anymore X5s dying on me today. I've seen enough. Sam, take her!" 

"Come on, honey," said Sam, grasping my arm. "Let the Love Doctor take care of you." I glared at him and then kneed him in the crotch. 

"Why, thank you, Love Doctor," I said sweetly. "I feel so much better." 

"Thathurt, 592!" Sam gasped as I stared back at him coldly. "You and me were breeding partners! You ought to show some respect to the jewels that could have made you the mother of my child." 

"Don't make me sicker than I already am," I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust. 

"Hey babe," said Sam with a lecherous grin. "I gotta represent." I rolled my eyes and marched off to the examination room. 

"What! What?" he cried as he followed me into Exam One. 


	21. Can I Get a Witness?

**Can I Get a Witness?**

"Rise and shine, little brother," I said, looking down at Alec who was slowly opening his eyes. Blinking slowly, Alec turned from me to Max, who was standing on the other side of his bed, opposite me. 

"Bobbie? Max?" he asked. "What happened?" 

"You got hurt," Max answered. "Louise had to give you a transfusion. She said you'll be fine in the morning." 

"Oh," said Alec, who lifted his bed-sheet to take a look at the bandage wrapped around his waist. He winced as he shifted in the bed. "That explains the throbbing in my side." 

"You need anything?" I asked. "Food? There's not much of it, but we can ring some up from Bree down at the mess hall." 

Shaking his head, my brother replied, "No. I'm good. So, what's happening on the Rita front?" 

"Bobbie broke her legs," said Max. "She shouldn't be causing anymore havoc until tomorrow." 

"That's good," said Alec, nodding his head in approval. "We need all the time we can get. Come up with a plan to defeat her." 

"Already done," Max said with a broad smile on her face. Alec and I exchanged wary glances before turning our gazes to Max. 

"Okay," said Alec in a slow voice. "What is it?" 

"Well," Max began. "Rita's not going to cause much trouble if she doesn't have a following. I propose we remove her from Terminal City and send her to a holding facility outside the city. That way, she's isolated from her followers and we can restore order to TC." Max smiled at us again, waiting for our response. When we didn't say anything for several minutes, she prompted, "Well? What do you think? Good plan?" Alec and I exchanged looks again and Max gritted her teeth. "Will you two stop staring at each other and tell me if you agree with me?" 

"Uh, Max," Alec began, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "About this plan" 

"Yes?" 

"It could use a little work." 

"Try a lot," I interjected, earning me a glare from Max and Alec. "Hey, just giving my two cents." 

"Alec?" Max turned to my brother, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Sighing, Alec leaned forward and winced when he bent too far. Max and I started to move forward, but he brushed us away as he leaned back into his pillow. 

"Max," he said again. "There's another way to deal with Rita and I don't think you're going to like it." 

"What other way?" Max asked, then understanding dawned in her eyes. "You want to kill her?" Alec fell silent as Max raged, "You want to kill her?! She's one of us! How can you ask that?!" 

"She betrayed us," said my brother. "She deliberately set out to kill all three of us and if I know her, she's not going to stop until we're all dead. Rita likes power, Max and you've got it." 

"We're not going to kill her," Max insisted, looking from Alec to me and back to Alec again. "We're not. I forbid it." 

"Then die," said Alec in a cold voice. Max scowled at him and took a step back from his bed. 

She turned to me and hissed, "You put him up to this, didn't you?" 

"What?" 

"Max!" The X5 ignored the warning in Alec's voice as she moved towards me. 

"I should have known," she continued. "Once a Manticore always a Manticore. Right, Bobbie? I bet this is what they taught you back there. To kill without remorse." 

"Max," I warned. "You do not want to go there." 

"Oh, really?" she asked, straightening and crossing her arms. "Maybe I do. Maybe we'll finally get the truth of why you're here. I see what you're trying to do. Convincing Alec he could replace me as leader when you know that I'm the right choice. The only choice." 

"Okay," I said, "I am not doing any of this and you so don't want to know about the leadership issue." 

"Come on," said Max. "I know you don't like me. I know you don't like me as leader, so why don't you come out and say it?" 

Gritting my teeth, I looked at Alec whose face had paled to a ghostly shade of white. I looked at Max and forced myself to unclench my fists. 

"I'm not going to say anything, Max," I said in a low voice. "I know you're dying for a good throw-down and believe me, I'm itching for it, but I'm not going to do it. If you're smart, you'll do it too." 

"Why don't we then?" Max challenged, almost recklessly. "I'd like to kick your ass!" 

I couldn't help it. I started to chuckle, then laugh hysterically. 

"You? Kick my ass?" I sputtered in between gasps of laughter. "Really? You have so got to be kidding me!" Before I could finish another round of laughter, a fist slammed into my face, knocking me to the ground. A red haze came over my eyes as I jumped up, fists at the ready. Max mirrored my pose and we circled each other, waiting for the other to make the second move. 

"Bobbie? Max, please!" Alec cried in the background. 

"Unlike my brother, Max," I began, shooting my fist out and causing her jaw to crack. "I'm not going to hold back." I kicked my leg out, swiping the X5's legs out from under her. Max slammed to the ground, the wind knocked temporarily out of her. Gasping, she spun around, kicking my legs out from under me, to which I deflected by back flipping into the hall. Max jumped up and was ready to run towards me, when my brother reached out to grab her and pull her onto his bed. 

"Alec!" we both cried. "What the hell are you doing?!" 

My brother glared at the both of us as he struggled to keep Max from escaping his grip. 

"Bobbie, get over here," he ordered. I stood still and crossed my arms. "Now." 

"Fine," I huffed, moving back into the infirmary room. Max and I glared at each other as Alec continued to press her down to the bed. 

"I'm only going to say this once," my brother began. "So, listen up. I don't want to see you two fighting ever again. Don't make me have to choose between the both of you. I can't and I won't." Max and I still scowled at each other. 

Sighing, Alec shook his head, "I'm hungry. Could you guys get me a sandwich and cups of coffee for yourselves?" Max and I stared at each other warily. "Okay. I'm not asking you guys, I'm telling. Go down to the mess hall and order a ham sandwich and two cups of coffee. Max, you can put the order on your tab." 

"Fine," said Max. "Can you let go of me?" 

"Are you going to attack my sister?" Max looked at Alec, then at me and reluctantly shook her head. Alec looked grimly at her and slowly let her go. Standing up, Max brushed imaginary dirt off her pants and pushed her hair behind her ears. 

"I'm going down there now," she said. "Bobbie, want to come?" I glanced over at Alec, who nodded his head. 

"I'll come," I said. 

"Good," said Max in a tight voice. "I'll see you down there." Max turned to leave the room, brushing past me, causing me to stumble back. I started to move towards her, but Alec's glare stopped me in my tracks. 

"You saw that, didn't you?" I asked. "You saw that, right?" 

"I did," said my brother, a flash of pain crossing his face as he sank back into his bed. I moved forward, checking to see if there were any other injuries. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, a worried note in my voice. "Should I call Louise?" 

"I'm fine," said Alec. "I think tussling with Max, shifted the stitches a little, but I'm fine." 

"If you broke your stitches" 

"Bobbie," Alec interrupted. "Promise me something?" 

"What?" I asked, warily. 

"Make peace with Max." 

"Alec, you heard her." 

"I know," said my brother. "And I'll talk to her about it, but please, try to be nice to her. You were okay earlier." 

"We were fighting for our lives!" I exclaimed. "I had to work with her!" 

"Then do it for me!" my brother shouted. I took a step back and scowled at him. "Bobbie, I know this is hard and I know she deserves to have her ass kicked for saying that stuff about you, but please, try to tolerate her. We can't afford anymore dissention in the ranks. With this Rita problem" 

"You know her plan's bullshit," I said. "The only way to deal with Rita is to-" 

"Kill her," Alec finished. "I know. Believe me, I know. Just, don't fight Max, please. I can't take it if I have to choose between my best friend and the girl I'm in love with right now. Don't do this to me, Bob." 

Sighing, I turned my gaze to the ceiling. "Fine," I said finally. "I won't fight Max. Not right now. If she starts in with the Manticore stuff again after today, I can't make any promises." 

"Okay," said my brother in a soft voice. "I understand." 

"Good," I said. "I'm going to go now. I'll be back." Quickly, I squeezed my brother's hand and left his room. Upon entering the mess hall, I found Max sitting at the counter and Bree wrapping a sandwich and setting it on a pile of sandwiches set in a box. Several boxes filled with wrapped sandwiches sat on the counter. 

"Hey, Bree," I greeted, stepping over to the counter and sitting down in one of the chairs. "Max, give you the order yet?" 

"No, not yet," she answered. "What do you guys want?" 

"Two coffees and a ham sandwich," said Max. "Coffees should be with cream and sugar, right, Bobbie?" 

"Right, Max," I said, leaning on the counter, not looking at her. Bree glanced at the both of us and nodded. 

"All right," said my sister. "Two coffees and a sandwich coming right up." She turned to enter the kitchen, leaving Max and me at the counter. 

"So," said Max. 

"So," I said, tapping my palms against the counter. "Read any good books lately?" 

"Bobbie" 

"What do you want me to say, Max?" 

"An apology would be nice." 

"An apology?" I asked, finally looking at her. "You want me to give you a goddamned apology? You know, I must have hit you harder than I thought 'cause you're dreaming!" Max clenched her jaw as she glared at me. 

"You hit me!" 

"You hit me first!" We stared at each other, arms crossed. 

"Look," I said. "For Alec's sake, I'm going to let this go. So, let's call a truce, shall we?" Max looked at me with wary eyes as I held out my hand for a handshake. Taking a deep breath she shook my hand and we fell silent. 

"I just don't get you two," said Max. 

"What do you mean?" 

"How can you think about doing what you're thinking about with Rita," Max said. "And sleep at night? It's wrong." 

"Max, you have to do what you have to do," I said. "It's the only way." 

"That's so mindless." 

"Yes, but it keeps the nightmares at bay." Max fell silent at that. She bent her head down and reached out for a napkin from a nearby napkin holder. Tensly, she crumpled the thin piece of paper into a tight ball.

"Alec never talks about that," Max said in a soft voice. "I ask him, but he just changes the subject. He knows about my experience and I want to know about his." 

"Why?" 

Max shrugged, "I just do." 

"Are you interested in him?" 

"Alec? No!" Max shook her head and laughed a little too quickly. Uncertainty reigned in her dark brown eyes, though. "I'm not interested in Alec like that. No way! He's just a friend." 

"Mmmm-h," I murmured. "Interesting. Why did you give him a transfusion?" 

"It was the right thing to do." 

"I see." 

"That's right," said Max, studiously looking away from me.

"Don't get me wrong," I began. "I appreciate what you did for him. Without your blood, he would have died." 

"I know." 

"That said," I turned to Max and pinned her down with a glare. "You ever, ever break my baby brother's heart and I don't care if you're the key to open a hell dimension, 452, I swear to God, I will kick your ass." 

"Bobbie" I moved forward to grasp her wrist and the X5 tensed under my grip.

"Got that?" Max hesitated for a moment, but slowly nodded. I let go of her wrist and sank back in my chair with a smile on my face. 

"Good," I said. "I'm glad we're clear on that issue." Max and I avoided each other's gaze again, listening to the slow ticking of the mess hall clock and the opening and closing of the front doors. Every now and then, a transgenic came by the counter and picked up a box of sandwiches. 

"Hey, Bobbie. Max," greeted an X5 with a bandaged head and hand. The both of us glanced upwards and gave the soldier warm smiles. 

"Hey, Mark," we both said as the X5 bent over the counter and hefted the sandwich box onto his shoulders. A brief flash of pain crossed his face and just as quickly as it came, it left. 

"Need help?" I asked. 

"Uh. No," Mark grunted, shifting the box on his shoulder ever so slightly. "I'm good." 

"You sure?" asked Max, giving Mark a once-over. "You have a head wound and the hand doesn't look much better. What did Louise say?" Tightening his lips, Mark's brown eyes met mine and he raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and motioned my head to Max. 

"I'm fine," Mark said again. "They're just flesh wounds. The other guysthey got a whole lot worse." 

Max's eyes darkened as she whispered, "Oh." 

Clearing his throat, Mark continued, "So, if you'll excuse me, I need to get this back to my team. We're guarding the perimeter tonight." 

"Okay. Good luck," said Max. 

"We're X5," said Mark. "Luck's not an option." He nodded his head at me and exited the mess hall. As soon as he was gone, Max let out a deep breath. 

"I never know what to say to them," she said. "I try to be all 'you're a good soldier' and they don't like me. I try to be sensitive to them and they still don't like me. What am I supposed to do?" 

Shifting in my seat, I rubbed the nape of my neck and sighed. "I don't know what to tell you," I began. "You just have to keep trying, I guess. Find out what works. What did Alec say?" 

"He said the same thing." 

"There you go," I said with a small smile. "My brother's one smart guy." 

"Yeah, he is," said Max. "It's just thattake you, for instance." I stiffened in my seat and looked at Max with raised eyebrows. 

"What about me?" 

"I can't figure you out," Max continued. "Like today. When we were fighting Rita, you protected me like a friend. Now, you're treating me like an enemy." 

"Well, when you insult where I come from, don't be surprised if I do." 

"How can you be proud of that place?" Max asked with a shake of her head. "It tortured us" 

"I'm not," I interrupted. "But it was home to me. To Alec-," At that, Max shrank back, "To everyone around here. You didn't grow up there, Max." 

"I did too," she huffed. "Hello! Nine years." 

"Hello! Twenty-two," I shot back. "You were a kid when you left. Like it or not, there's a huge-ass difference between the Manticore you escaped from and the Manticore you burned down." 

"I know that!" 

"No, you don't," I snapped, crossing my arms and frowning at her. 

Max scowled at me as she demanded, "Then tell me." I looked at the X5 again and seriously thought about it. Might open her eyes a bit more to what was really going on and how people in TC really felt about her. I started to open my mouth when Bree re-entered the mess hall with a wrapped sandwich and two steaming cups of coffee in a cardboard box. 

"Here you go, guys," she said, handing the sandwich to Max and the coffee tray to me. "That'll be ten dollars." 

"Put it on my tab," said Max as Bree rang up the charges on the cash register. "So, Bobbie, are you coming back to Alec's?" 

"In a minute," I replied. "Need to talk to Bree for a sec." 

"Okay," said Max. "I just need my coffee and I'll see you at Alec's in a bit." 

"Fine," I said, handing Max her coffee cup and watched her exit the mess hall. As soon as the front doors swung shut, I opened up the coffee lid and sipped the hot liquid. Feeling somewhat rejuvenated; I turned to my younger sister. 

"When you want me to pick you up?" I asked, drinking more coffee. 

"How about tomorrow morning?" Bree asked, taking out a box of wax paper from underneath the counter and began wrapping the rest of the sandwiches she had left on the counter. 

"Why tomorrow?" 

"Louise said she needed blood donors and since I am one officially, I might as well make myself useful." 

"That's good." 

"What about you?" 

"Me?" I echoed. "I'm going home. It's been a long day." As if to echo my sentiment, my shoulders began to ache and my eyes felt heavy with sleep. Bree's eyes went up from the sandwiches she was wrapping and stared at me in worry. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked. "What does Alec say?" 

"Alec says nothing," I answered. "He doesn't know and I can take care of myself." 

"But the Deltas" 

"Are not going to strike me," I finished. "If they did, I'll kick their asses." 

"The Familiars." 

"Same thing," I said with a shrug. "Relax, Bree. I'll be fine." 

"I know," said my sister. "It's just that---," Quickly, I reached out to take my sister's hand and squeezed it gently. 

"I'll. Be. Fine," I insisted. "You just keep yourself safe here and don't worry about me. Besides, I have something important to do at my place that I can't do here." 

"What is it?" 

"It's private." 

"Does it have to do with Peter? I heard you guys broke up for real last night." 

"We did," I said. "Now, it's time for the whole post-breakup airing of issues phase in our relationship. Did he call?" Bree shook her head and I tried to keep my face from falling. Bree reached out to pat my shoulder. 

"I'm sure he left a message this afternoon." 

"I'm sure he did," I said taking a deep breath. 

"So, what do you want talk to him about?" asked Bree, setting the last sandwich on a pile and rested her elbows on the counter. 

"The truth," I answered. My sister's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect O-shape. 

"You're telling him you're a transgenic?" she breathed. "Does Alec know you're going to do this? Does 609?" 

"Alec doesn't and 609, well, he'll keep." 

"He'll be so pissed," said Bree. "God, Bobbie, are you sure you want to tell him? Peter is a norm." 

"Yes, he's a norm, but I've been lying to him for as long as I've been dating him. He deserves to know the truth. I need to know the truth." 

"If he really loves you," said Bree in a quiet voice. I bent my head to the counter, focusing on the letters etched onto the smooth wood. 

"Yeah," I said softly. 

"I'm sure he does," Bree said, trying to sound cheerful. "Who wouldn't? You're smart, you're funny and you're the best big sister anyone's ever had." 

"Aww, thanks," I said, letting a smile cross my face. 

"No problem." 

"Okay," I began, taking another sip of coffee. "I better go and check on Alec before I go home. Jeremiah been by?" 

"Yes, he has," My sister suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, peering at her. "He's not bothering you about the government job, is he?" 

"No," Bree answered. "He came by earlier with a big lizard and they were talking." 

"Really? You hear what they said?" 

"Not much," said Bree with a shake of her head. "What I did get was there's a meeting at the Church on Pine Street. Something to do with X-series and transhumans. It didn't sound good." 

"It's not," I said. 

Sighing, I muttered, "Jeremiah, what are you up to?" 

"If he's in trouble" 

"No, he's not," I said quickly. "We just can't afford anymore divisions here. Not with Rita on our backs, the ordinaries with the damn bill and the Familiars on our tail." 

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." 

"I'm glad you did," I said, reaching over the counter to give Bree's hand a tight squeeze. "I'll tell Alec and he'll know what to do." 

"I don't want 609 getting hurt." 

"I don't either, but he's hell bent on this thing and Terminal City can't afford any more tensions." 

Bree took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," she said. "So, you gonna go?" 

"Yeah," I said, closing the coffee lid and wrapping a free arm around my sister. "Take care of yourself." 

"You too." Bree squeezed me tight for a few minutes and finally let go. "Be careful." 

Smiling at her, I said, "As Alec would say: Always." Bree and I exchanged smiles before I exited the mess hall. 

Back at Alec's room, Max sat on the side of his bed drinking her coffee. My brother was slowly eating his sandwich. 

"Hey," I said, leaning on the doorjamb. "How's it going?" Max and Alec exchanged awkward glances before looking at me. Alec set the sandwich on his lap as he motioned for me to come inside. 

"It's good," he said in a hoarse voice, while his eyes darted towards Max. The X5 kept her eyes facing his bed-sheet. "We're all good. Right, Max?" 

"Shut up, Alec," she muttered. "Just stop it." 

"Stop what?" asked my brother, a look of innocence crossing his face. "Bobbie asked me how things were going and I said they're just fine and dandy." 

"They're not fine and dandy and you know it!" Max hissed, her dark eyes glaring at my brother. "Just because Logan called does not mean I'm going to run to him. I'm not doing that anymore. He just wants to help." 

"He just wants to help," mocked Alec, giving Max and me a bitter smile. "Isn't that just peachy of the old man." 

"Alec" 

"Max, he's not coming in here," my brother's voice was hard and cold. "I swear to you, he comes into this place and he's dead." 

"I know that." 

"I don't think you do," said Alec. "You bring him in here to help out and the next thing you know he'll worm his way in" 

Max's face colored to a deep purple as she hotly protested, "He won't! God, what is with you?! Logan's my friend. He's going through a rough time right now, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." 

"He will hurt me and mine." Now, it was Alec's turn to give Max the cold glare. The female X5 gritted her teeth and clenched and unclenched her fists. 

"That's not true," she whispered. My brother simply crossed his arms and continued to stare at Max. "It's not true," Max repeated. "He made a few mistakes. He told me that himself. He went too far and as soon as this is done, he'll put himself in rehab. He promised me." 

"The man breaks his promises." 

"You don't know him," said Max. "Not like I do. Or did. We're not dating, so you can stop worrying about that." Alec leaned back into his pillow, his lips compressed into a thin line. 

"Fine," he said. "Make your choice. I'm just warning you, he comes in here: he dies. Simple as that." Max gave Alec a final glare as she stood up from the bed, grasped her coffee cup and turned on her heel out of the infirmary room. She slammed the door shut, causing the walls to rattle upon her exit. A lengthy silence fell between Alec and myself as I grasped a chair and pulled it up to his bedside. Uncapping my coffee cup, I drank a bit more of the hot liquid. 

"So," I finally said after the silence was beginning to annoy me. "What's going on?" 

"The usual," Alec answered. "I'm as good as I can be. Max is mad at me. Again. Two steps forward and two steps back, Bobbie. That's the whole thing between 452 and me. We can never get out of it." 

"Don't give up," I said, leaning so that my elbows rested on his bed. "Things will look better in the morning." 

"I hope so," said Alec. "This has just been one crappy day. If getting a phone call from Logan wasn't bad enough, I have to turn on the TV and see my ass getting kicked by Rita." 

"The TV?" 

Alec turned his head to face mine. "Didn't you know? We're on the six o'clock news!" 

"Oh, God," I groaned. "How?" 

"I don't know," said my brother. "Someone must have tipped them off that there was a fight on Oak Street and they were there. Taping everything." 

"What's the ordinary reaction?" 

"At this point, we can't tell. Most likely they're going to want us 'animals' muzzled." 

"That is just so bad," I said with a shake of my head. "What can we do?" 

"At this point, nothing," said Alec. "Just wait and see. Max said Logan has some contacts in the news industry. He could have us get an interview with one of the reporters. Give our side of the story." 

"But we're fighting another transgenic," I said. "It'll look like we're not a cohesive group. They find out we're not together, it'll just give them one more reason to put that segregation bill into effect." 

"The news on that isn't good, either," said my brother, his eyes focusing on the ceiling. "Maybe if I just hit my head really, really hard, this will all go away." 

"Nah, you'll just get a concussion," I said with a shrug. "On top of all the other wounds you've got going on, you'll just be in more pain." Alec gave me a dirty look before he focused on the ceiling again. 

"You know, I'm trying to think of a way out and you're not helping," he said. 

"I'm trying to be practical." 

"Be practical somewhere else." 

"You'll get through it," I said. "I have faith." 

"Thanks." 

"No problem." 

"So, where you headed?" Alec looked me up and down as I drank more coffee. 

"Home," I answered. "You going to eat that?" I pointed at the half-eaten sandwich on his lap. My brother shook his head as I reached over to pick it up. 

"Home?" Alec echoed, eyebrows raised. "Don't you think that's kind of dangerous?" 

In between bites of his ham sandwich, I shook my head. "I'll be fine." 

"You're injured." 

"I'm fine." 

"What about the eye?" 

"Almost healed." 

"Jaw?" 

"Hurts if I talk too fast, but it'll be fine." 

"Arm?" 

"It's a little sore, but---." 

"But nothing," Alec interrupted. "You're not going back to your place. I've got my keys in my jacket. It's in the closet over there." Alec motioned towards the small wooden closet underneath the overhead TV. I looked in the direction of the closet and shook my head again. 

"Forget it," I said, after swallowing a large bite of Alec's sandwich. "I can handle myself." 

"Against the Familiars? The Deltas?" Alec asked, with a note of disbelief. "Come on, Bob. You're strong, but" 

"But what?" I challenged. "I'm fine! You should be resting right now. Did someone come in and check your dressing?" I lifted the bed-sheet and looked over the bandages wrapped around my brother's waist. For the most part they looked clean, but dried blood had caked on the white gauze around the knife wound. Gingerly, I reached out to press against it and I could hear the anguished hiss emanating from my brother. 

"Sorry," I apologized as his eyes went wide with pain. 

"It'sokay," he whispered, his heart rate slowing as I set the bed-sheet back into its place. "It'll heal. If I don't break the stitches, Louise says I can leave tomorrow morning." 

"That's great," I said with a smile. 

"Yeah," said Alec, slowly leaning back in his bed. "So, why do you want to go back to your place?" 

"I've got to take care of something." 

"Peter?" 

"Yes." 

"You're really going to tell him, aren't you?" 

"I am." 

"Good," said my brother, reaching to out squeeze my hand. "He deserves to know the truth and you deserve to be happy." 

"Thank you." 

"You ready for it?" 

"For what?" 

"To tell Peter." 

"Of course I am." Alec peered into my face, looking at me ever so carefully with those hazel eyes. 

Rolling my eyes, I continued, "I'm not backing out of it this time. The phone call todayit changed things. He needs to know what I am. I need to know what he thinks of me. What he truly thinks. Whether he wants Bobbie the human or Bobbie the X5 and he doesn't even know the X5." 

"For what it's worth," Alec began. "The X5's one hell of a woman and a terrific friend. If he can't see that, he's a bigger idiot than I thought." 

"Alec" 

"Bobbie, we're not going to fight," Alec held up his hands in resignation. "We've had this conversation so many times, it's like a broken record. It's no good for me to tell you all the reasons why I think your relationship with him isn't a good idea." I started to open my mouth, but Alec held up a hand. 

"It's not because he's a norm," my brother continued. "I just think you can do better." 

"Alec," I started again, but he spoke again, this time more strongly, "I really think you can do better. You deserve better for a man than a transgenic bigot 'cause that's what he is, no two ways about it." 

"Fine," I said, keeping my voice calm. "I'm not going to go into Max 'cause like you said, I'm not here to fight. So, I'm going to take your keys." 

"Thank you." 

"I'm going home," I kept my eyes on my brother. "I'm taking your keys as an option. That's all." 

"That's good," said Alec. "I'm okay with that." 

Smiling, I rose from the chair and walked over to the closet. Opening it, I bent down to rummage through my brother's jacket and pulled out the set of apartment keys and put them in my back pocket. Closing the closet door, I turned to my brother who was closing his eyes. He opened them as soon as he saw that I had the keys. 

"You be careful." 

"I will," I said, pushing my hair out of my eyes. "Before I go, I want to give you a heads up." 

"Sure. Shoot." 

Taking a deep breath, I spoke, "Jeremiah and Mole were seen in the mess hall together. They were carrying several sandwich boxes and they were talking about setting up a meeting in the old church." 

"The one on Pine street?" 

"I think so," I said, thinking of the abandoned Baptist Church that was large enough to house three hundred visitors. "Anyway, I think they're up to something or doing something, to be more accurate. I'm not sure what it is, but it's not good." 

"Want to bet it has something to do with that damned government job?" Alec asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"I'd stake my life on it," I said, sitting back down in the chair. "So, what do you want me to do? Take a look into it?" 

"Yeah," said my brother. "We can't afford anymore problems within the ranks." 

"In speaking of problems" 

"I'll talk to Max," Alec said in a quiet voice. "We'll sort something out about Rita. Don't worry." 

"I'm not worried," I said, shrugging as I leaned back in my chair. "I just want you to know that I want Max to know what the score is. Rita's a problem, Alec." 

"I know," said my brother with a sigh. "I know." 

"I'm glad you know," I continued. "Because, if you don't, you know that bitch will not stop until we're all dead. She's a power freak. There's more to her plan than just turning TC into a battlefield." 

"I know," my brother repeated. "I remember what she was like back at Manticore." Alec gave a little laugh. "Remember how we all used to think she was sleeping with Sandoval just to get the plum missions?" 

"Think?" I snorted. "Try, she was. She used to rub it my face all the time that she was going on a jet liner to perform a mission while I had to travel in the cargo hold of a plane that's been around since the First World War." 

"I think you told me about that," said Alec. "The pilot was old, right?" 

"He had goggles, Alec!" I cried. "Goggles! He didn't have radar for crying out loud! Kept talking about how he shot down the Germans with one hand tied behind his back." Alec started to laugh so hard that he grasped the knife wound and winced in pain. 

"Dammit!" he hissed. "I can't wait for the healing to kick in." 

"Me too," I said, glancing down at the bandage that covered my left shoulder. The knife wound that Rita had given me was still sore and pressing on it radiated waves of sharp stabbing pain. 

"I don't like the look of that," said Alec, moving close so that he could get a better look at my arm. "You sure Louise let you out?" 

"She did. Right after I broke Sam's nose." 

"Sam?" Alec asked, furrowing his brows. 

I crinkled my nose in disgust as I explained, "My breeding partner." 

"Oh, my God!" Alec's mouth twitched as his mouth curved into a large grin. "You were with Sam again? Man, I knew I was missing something good back in surgery." 

"Very funny," I said, giving him a baleful look. Alec was unrepentant in his delight in my discomfort. 

"Come on, Bob," he teased. "You have to see the humor in this." 

Sniffing, I said, "I don't see anything funny in being stuck in a room with a self-important asshole who thinks he's Manticore's gift to women and knowing Manticore, he probably is. Oh, ick." I made another face as I recalled the disastrous session that was my induction into the breeding program. 

"You never actually did it with him," said Alec. 

"Thank goodness for small favors," I said, giving another injured sniff. "At least that's one thing Max got right. Blowing up Manticore got me out of sleeping with the ass." 

"He's not that bad." 

"Sam made porno sounds when he came into my room." 

"Porno?" 

"You know, hip thrusting and _bow chicka bow chicka bamp bamp bow_." 

"Oh, God!" Alec howled and buried his face into his pillow. 

"It's not funny!!!" 

"It is!" my brother continued to laugh hysterically. "It so is!" He wiped the tears from his face as he struggled to maintain his composure. "Sorry, Bob, but that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." 

"I'm glad my troubles are so entertaining." 

"Hey, you know what they say: laughter is the best medicine." 

"Well, at this rate, you'll be healed by the end of the night." 

"I hope so," Alec continued to wipe the tears from his eyes as his shoulders still shook with unsuppressed laughter. "Damn, that's the funniest thing I've heard all day. I really wish I could have been a fly on the wall when you two faced off again." 

"More like me facing him off and him just leering at my boobs." 

"You want to me talk to him?" Alec asked. "Pull the overprotective brother act?" 

I shrugged. "No. I can handle him." I glanced over at the night table where the digital clock read nine in the evening. "You know, I better go. It's late." Alec's eyes went over to the night table and he frowned at the time. "I'll be fine, you know." 

"I know," he said. "I'm just concerned about you. The arm doesn't look anywhere near healed and I think Sam got a B in field med. I don't like the way he did the bandage." 

"Alec!" 

My brother looked up at me as I said, "Stop worrying. I'll be fine. You just get some rest and I'll call you when I get home." 

"Promise?" 

"On Lydecker's grave." 

"I guess that'll do." 

"It better." I stood up to push the chair against the wall and brushed off the lint on my shorts. "Promise me you won't get pissed off when Jeremiah comes by?" 

"Oh, come on!" 

"Alec, one week!" I warned. "The promise still stands." 

"He'll break it. I know it. He'll say something and I have to say something back and before you know it, we're fighting." 

"Then stop being such an easy target." 

"He has to stop being such an ass." 

"I'll get him to work on that," I said, hands on hips. "Now, go to bed. I'll call you." 

"Please," said Alec, sinking into his bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. "And be careful." 

I turned to him on my way to the door and gave him a broad smile. "As you would say: Always." Alec grinned at that and waved me goodbye. I waved back and gently closed the door to Room 244. 

"How is he?" Louise's soft voice came from behind me and I turned around to face her concerned countenance. 

"He's good. The dressing needs to be changed and I think there's a lot of pain," I answered. Taking another look at my brother's room, I continued, "If you can, could you up his morphine? Not enough to get him hooked, but enough to ease the pain for tonight." 

"I'll do what I can," said Louise, pushing a tendril of dark brown hair behind a small, scaly ear. "There's not much pain medication around here." 

"Running out?" 

"Nearly," the female lizard answered. "Dr. Carr says a shipment of anesthetics will come by tomorrow, but it all depends if what we need are available on the market. Sometimes, I really hate this economy. Never get what you need when you need it." 

"Do you still need blood?" I asked. "I know you've got the official blood donors working" 

"No," said Louise. "You keep that blood for yourself. The eye looks good and you're talking to me, so the jaw's good too. I'm a little concerned about that arm." The both of us looked at my bandaged arm. Louise reached out to touch it and I winced. "It looks infected." 

"Sam put disinfectant on it," I said. "I don't think that's it." 

"He drew a sample?" asked Louise. "What did you say Rita cut you with?" 

"A knife," I replied. "The hilt looked like a caduceus. The kind the Familiars use." 

"The Familiars?" Louise frowned in thought. "I don't like the sound of this already and considering it's Rita we're talking about, well, I just plain don't like it." 

"Look," I began, "I'm fine. I'd be more worried about Alec than me, if I were you. He's got the brunt of Rita's fighting and he's in pain. So, take care of my brother, okay?" 

Louise drew herself up in pride. "I will take care of your brother, Bobbie. Just as I am determined to take care of you. Contrary to popular belief, X5s are not invincible, so, if I say I'm concerned about your wounds, I suggest you listen to them. Am I clear?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Louise allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "There's no need to call me ma'am," she said. "I just want to make sure I'm understood." 

"And you so are." 

"In any case, I'm letting you go tonight. We've got more injured coming in and I'm afraid we need all the beds we can get," Louise stepped closer to me in order to grasp my hand. "Please, if you feel that the wound is causing you any amount of distress, call me. I don't care if it's just a little blood or if the bandages need to be changed. Call me. You know my number." 

"I will." Louise looked at me carefully before pursing her lips. 

Shaking her head she said, "Very well. Good night and be careful." 

"I will," I said as Louise moved away from me muttering about "damn fool X5s." Smiling to myself, I exited the infirmary and breathed in the cool Seattle air. I closed my eyes as I let the warm breeze pass over my face. As I opened my eyes again, I saw several figures moving in the distance. Using my enhanced vision, I could see that they were carrying one of Bree's sandwich boxes. The figures looked to be headed in the direction of Pine Street. 

"Well," I said to myself. "Looks like I'm going to midnight mass." With that, I silently followed the figures up to a large brown brick Church was overflowing with X-series and trans-humans. I made my way into the church and looked up at the podium where Mole stood with a shotgun in his hands. His mouth was clamped tightly over a fat cigar whose ashes dripped to the floor. A transgenic pushed against me, forcing me to lean forward and move closer to the front. I crept over to the side while the lights flickered on and off. A small trans-human ran up to Mole and whispered in his ear. The big lizard's dark eyes narrowed as he whispered back. The small trans-human nodded and ran back towards the back part of the Church. 

Finally, the lights flickered to the point of partial dimness, with only a bright light firmly planted on the speaker's podium. The crowd hushed when Jeremiah walked onstage, head bowed and hands clasped behind his back. My older brother lifted his head when he reached the podium, his blue eyes scanning the crowd as his lips compressed into a thin line. I pressed myself a little further back into the crowd, hoping that his eyes wouldn't hit upon me. Clearing his throat, my brother tapped on the microphone perched on the podium, causing a loud whistle of feedback to echo in the building. I winced, the sharp sound piercing my eardrums. 

"My friends," my brother spoke; his voice clear and sharp. "We're gathered here on a momentous day. We are surrounded. Backs to the wall and nowhere to go. Our leader tells us we must stand and fight. We will die. Our enemies want us destroyed. For what? We don't know. The ones who created us, gave us purpose want us gone, a symbol of their worst successes. Where are we to go? What are we to do? If you're here for me to tell you what to do, you've come to the wrong place." Soft murmurs raced through the crowd and I straightened my shoulders. Jeremiah pressed his hands against the podium. 

"What I have is a plan," he continued. "A return to the old ways when we were valuable, when we were the hunters and not the prey. As you know, you've heard about a government job and I've been promoting it. It's fairly simple; sign up and you will no longer be hunted or betrayed by your own kind. How many here had the rank of Captain?" Several hands went up, all X5. Jeremiah nodded in approval. 

"Good. We need officers and what's important, with this job, you'll be promoted all the way to General." Gasps rang out across the Church. At Manticore, the highest rank a transgenic could achieve was Captain. It was high enough to lead, but not high enough to really carry any weight in the hierarchy. A hand went up and Jeremiah motioned for the possessor of the hand to speak up. It was an X5 female I had seen around the nursery. Standing up, she balanced a six-month old baby on her hip as she pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear. 

"My designation's X5-672," she began. "My mate's was X5-839. He was killed today." Soft murmurs of sympathy and grim acceptance rose from the transgenics surrounding her. "X5-609, yesterday, 839 and me were celebrating. We're going to have another baby. Now that he's dead, I'm no good. I won't be able to work in my condition. What good's a government job going to me?" 

Jeremiah rubbed a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry for your loss, 672. I truly am. The government has allowed for a stipend for fighting soldiers. You will be provided with decent housing, your children will be given a decent education, and once you've delivered, you can contribute to your country again." 672 swallowed hard as she nodded her head. Slowly she sank back into her chair and pressed her baby close to her chest. A couple of nearby hands patted the young woman on the back in comfort. Another hand went up in the air. All eyes turned to a trans-human with dark brown eyes and a bear-like appearance. 

"I ain't got a designation," he said in a gruff voice. "I'm good with deliverin' packages an' I got a good head for figurin' numbers. Anyhow, people who know me call me Bear, and I gotta ask you, what's in for folks like me? We ain't gonna go on missions, that's for sure." 

"Of course not," said Jeremiah in a cool voice. The trans-humans surrounding me stiffened and some whispered, "Bastard!" 

Jeremiah's eyes swung left and right as he continued, "You said you were good with numbers?" 

"That's right," said Bear in a wary voice. 

"The people who are sponsoring the job tell me they need all the accountants they can get," said my brother. "I'm sure with your talent for numbers, you can rise within the ranks in no time. Just like X-series." 

"We'll be treated free and equal?" asked a scaly trans-human with shimmery green eyes. 

"Always," said Jeremiah. "I've put it in the contract. They cannot discriminate against you simply for the way you look. You will be paid for your efforts, unlike back in Manticore and you will feel useful, which is something I feel you haven't had in long time around here." 

"If ever," Mole grunted. "What about health? They willin' to spread the dough for our kind?" Jeremiah's eyes flicked over to the lizard and nodded. 

"They will," he said. "Just sign your name on the clipboard out front and we'll get started. Have a good night." My brother turned on his heel, leaving the crowd dazed and confused. Slowly, the crowd pulled out of it and a few moved over to the table with the sign-up sheet and scrawled their names on the paper. As the transgenics piled out of the Church, I walked over to the platform and moved over to the back door, which led to the backyard. Opening the door, I found Jeremiah sitting at the bottom of the steps, slowly smoking a cigarette. 

"I saw you, 592," he said, blowing out a puff of sweet smelling smoke. "You're slipping." Shrugging, I moved down the steps to sit bedside him. 

"Maybe I wanted to be seen," I said. "Ever think about that?" 

"You were always good at camouflage." 

"It helps when you have dark skin. Comes in handy at night." 

"That it does," Jeremiah took a deep drag and bent his head forward. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I rocked back and forth. 

"So," I said, finally after several minutes of silence. "Nice rally you got going on there. Could use a little work, but I see you've won some people over." 

"They just needed that extra push." 

"You know you can't do this." 

"Bobbie" 

"Jeremiah, listen to me," I said. "You can't do this. Not now. Not when things are so up in the air for Max." 

"You mean Alec." 

Pretending to ignore his comment, I continued, "I mean, for our people. Haven't you always said that the first loyalty amongst us should be to our own kind? We don't need another betrayer." 

"If you had better leadership and focus, you wouldn't have had a betrayer." 

"We're not here to talk about Max, Jeremiah," I said in a low voice. "We're here to talk about you. I'm warning you, don't stir the boat. If we don't get our act together, the ordinaries are going to slam us into that transgenic bill so fast, our barcodes will spin." 

"I think it's a little late for that," said my brother, bringing the cigarette to his lips. "From what I hear, the votes are all in place to pass the bill by the weekend, maybe sooner. Only way to head this off is to join the job I've been telling you about. There's a position for you, 592. Just waiting for you to take it." 

"I don't want it." 

Jeremiah shrugged. "Suit yourself." 

Crossing my arms, I snapped, "Fine. Can I at least know exactly what these people are getting themselves into if they join you?" 

"Sign up and you'll find out." 

At that, I groaned. "Let me guess, information's classified, right?" 

"Exactly. If you'll forgive the pun, it's for my eyes only." 

"I'm so not going to forgive you for that pun." A small smile crossed Jeremiah's face as he tossed the butt onto the ground and let the flickering orange-red embers die out. "Jeremiah, why are you doing this? You know Manticore's dead and the only reason why some people are joining your cause right now is because they're scared. We're surrounded on three fronts and you're presenting them with a tricks and treats kind of path. It's not going to last." 

"It'll last long enough," said my brother in a tight voice. 

"You know, I don't get you," I said after a lengthy silence. "I don't get why you don't want to move on. I don't get why you want to suck thousands of people into this brain-dead scheme of yours. I just don't get it. I've tried, believe me, I have tried to understand and I just don't get it." 

"You've lost your way," said my brother. "Dating a norm's clouded your judgement." 

"Oh, great," I muttered. "We're back to that." Jeremiah glared at me as he took out another cigarette and lighted up. 

"Yes, that," he said. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: dating him is a risk." 

"And I've said it before and I'll say it again: he's mine to take. If you can flambé yourself into re-creating Manticore, then I can sure as hell stick to dating a norm." 

"I heard you broke up with him." 

"Who told you that?" 

"I hear things," my brother answered. "Besides, Bree told me." 

"I guess you're happy about it." 

"I'm not happy that you're sad about breaking up," said Jeremiah. "I am happy that you will not be putting yourself at risk anymore." 

"Get unhappy," I began, "because I'm going to tell him I'm a transgenic." At that, the cigarette from Jeremiah's mouth dropped to the ground as he stared at me in stunned silence. 

"What?!" he asked. "You're what?!" 

"You heard me." 

"I know I heard you," my brother said, shaking his head, "but it can't be right. You're going to stand there and tell me, that you're going to tell a man whose entire family is knee deep in the anti-transgenic cause that you're X5?!" 

"Yes." 

"Goddammit, 592!" my CO shouted. "What the hell are you thinking?! No, you're not thinking, because you're fucking insane!" 

"Gee, thanks!" 

"You're welcome!" Jeremiah exclaimed. "I can't believe this! I bet that idiot 494 put you up to this." 

"First of all, Alec's not an idiot" 

"I don't give a damn," said Jeremiah. "I really don't give a fucking goddamn. If you had the least bit of sense, you'd know that telling that norm about who you are is just about the worst thing you can do as a soldier." I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes at my older brother who had sprung from the church steps and was pacing back and forth. 

"You know," I began, keeping my voice tight and calm. "I'm going to ignore for now, the huge-ass insults you just threw in my face and believe me, if you were anyone else, I'd swear to God, I will kick your ass!" 

"Then bring it on!" snapped Jeremiah. "I can't believe you! What are you going to tell him?" 

"Designation and class status." 

"Missions?" 

"Cross that bridge when we come to it." 

"Then you better start crossing," said my brother. "They just aired a video of you fighting Rita on the six o'clock news. There's no way in hell; Peter's going to not wonder about everything about you. You tell him about who you are, he's going to run and then he's going to tell everyone on that anti-transgenic committee just how dangerous the X-series really is, since he just got hood-winked by one." 

"Peter knows I love him." 

"Not if you're transgenic," Jeremiah said in a cold voice. "His kind don't think we can love, remember? We're just freaks to them." 

"Peter knows me, Jeremiah," I insisted. "He'll know in his heart what to really believe." 

"And his heart tells him that transgenics are monsters," my brother spoke so slowly and carefully that each word felt like knives into my heart. "You can't erase hate like his, 592. You just can't." 

"Fuck you." 

"Yeah," said my brother with a nasty smile. "And the horse I rode on, 'cause you know it's true. In your heart, you know it's true." 

Taking a step back, I shook my head and said, "I'm not going to listen to this. I'm-I'm just not. I'm going to go and I hope to God you burn on that job, Jeremiah. I really do." I turned on my heel and walked away from him, feeling every bone my body screaming to hit something, anything. 

"Bobbie!" 

"What!" I snarled, whipping my head to face my brother. 

"Here!" Jeremiah tossed something small and black in the air. My right hand went up and caught it. Bringing it to eye level, I saw that it was a handgun. 

"Nine millimeter," I said, glancing at it and feeling its weight. "Nice." 

"I heard you were going back your place," said my brother. "Thought you could use something extra." 

Tucking the gun into the waistband of my shorts, I said, "I can take care of myself." 

"I know you can," said Jeremiah. "Sometimes you need an extra boost, you know." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth. "I'm thinking of going by the infirmary. See if they need blood donors. Might check on the injured." 

"Room 244." 

"Something special about that room?" 

I shrugged. "Just an injured soldier." 

"Oh." 

"Good night, 609." 

"Good night, 592." Jeremiah and I parted in the dark Seattle night, leaving me alone with my thoughts. The trip back to my apartment was fairly uneventful, much to my relief. As I walked up the flight of stairs, I fumbled in my back pockets for the keys. Satisfied that I had found the right ones, I muttered, "I'm gonna have a nice warm bath and just sleep for days." 

Just as I was about to open the front door, I caught sight of the fact that my front door was slightly ajar. My heart rate jumped for a second, but I forced it to calm down. Slowly, I opened the door to see that my living room and kitchen had remained unchanged. Unbidden, I heard rustling to my right and carefully, I pulled out the gun Jeremiah had given me. The rustling stopped for a second and started up again. Giving it a quick check to see that it was loaded and the safety was unlocked, I held it close to my chest and moved towards the rustling sound. The sound came again, louder this time and it was from my bedroom. I slid next to the door and pressed my back against the wall. 

"Come on. Come on," I muttered under my breath as the rustling stopped again and I could hear soft footsteps, moving closer to the door. "Whoever this is, ain't too bright." Finally, the intruder stepped out of my bedroom and my elbow rammed into his face, causing him to stumble backwards. Turning swiftly, I straddled myself over the intruder's prone body and pressed the gun to his temple. That was easy. Too easy. 

"Okay, not to go Jack Bauer on you, but who are you and---," I used the gun in my hand to slam the intruder's face against the hardwood floor causing blood to trickle onto the floor---"who are you working for?!" 

"What the damn hell?!" the intruder croaked, spitting up blood. The intruder's voice clicked in my brain and horror dawned on me as he moved his head to face me. "Bobbie?! What the hell did you do that for?!" 

"Peter!" I cried, dropping the gun and falling away from him in shock. 


	22. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?**

"Peter, I am so sorry." 

"Girl, you've said that about fifty times." 

"I know," I answered, walking behind the kitchen counter. "But you can never say it too many times." Peter gave a small laugh as he leaned back on my couch. A flash of pain crossed his face when he pressed the nape of his neck against the soft pillows. I started to move forward, but stopped when Peter readjusted his position on my couch. Another flash of pain crossed his face as he gently rubbed his neck. 

Groaning softly, Peter spoke, "You know, I was just kidding about you having a punch that could kill a guy." I felt a quick flash of heat creep into my cheeks as I took out the tea-kettle from one of the top cabinets. 

Setting it onto the stove, I asked, "Are you sure you're okay? You don't want me to call the doctor?" 

"I'm fine, girl," said Peter, inching his head away from the sofa and reached out for the TV remote. The television screen turned on to a scene from an old movie. 

"Are you sure?" I asked again, turning on the stove and picking up a box of peppermint tea. "You don't look good." 

"I said, I'm fine," Peter insisted. I looked at him again, eyes narrowed. Peter's face was impassive as he channel-surfed. 

"Fine," I said finally, setting the tea box onto the counter rest my palms against its edge. "I won't bug you." 

"Thank God," Peter muttered as he finally landed on Channel Three. I hid a smile as I opened the tea box to pull out to fresh tea bags. I breathed in the tangy peppermint odor, feeling my mind relax after a long day of fighting. The smile on my face froze when I heard the cool tones of Georgia Davis, the Channel Three news reporter come from the television. 

"City officials today are at a loss to explain the bloodbath here in the heart of one of America's largest transgenic enclaves," said Ms. Davis, clutching her microphone as one of the transhumans picked up a blood-spattered body off the ground. The reporter turned her head to the transhumans who struggled to lift the dead bodies into the TC ambulances. 

Shaking her head in barely concealed disgust, Ms. Davis continued, "Commissioner Daly has issued a statement that he is adding more police along the perimeter, so that today's tragic events do not spill into the public arena. In the meantime, Mayor Thompson will be holding a press conference regarding today's tragedy sometime tomorrow morning." The screen flashed to a video of the fight and my blood ran cold when I saw that they had captured Rita's stabbing of Alec. 

"Damn animals," I heard my ex mutter as he changed the channel to ESPN 2. "Ought to lock 'em up." Absently, I heard something crash to the floor. 

"Bobbie, you all right?" When I didn't answer, Peter rushed to my side. Putting a hand to my arm, he asked again, "Girl, you okay? Maybe you should see a doctor." Slowly, I blinked my eyes as my brain tried to focus on my surroundings. I looked down at the ground, noticing the shards of broken porcelain that was my coffee mug. 

"Oh, crap," I muttered, bending down to pick up the pieces. 

"Here, let me help," said Peter, bending down as well, but I glared at him, stopping him in his tracks. 

"It's okay, I can handle this," I snapped, gingerly grabbing the broken pieces and dumping them in the garbage pail. Peter looked taken aback as he stood up, staring down at me. 

"Girl, what is wrong with you?" he asked, voice filled with confusion. 

"Nothing," I answered, standing up and wiping my hands together, brushing away the dusty film left by the broken coffee mug. "I'm fine. Just go back to the couch and watch the t.v." Peter frowned at me again, but sighed when I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I said, go," I continued to stare my ex down until he nodded and returned to his place on my couch. I put a hand on my head as he started channel surfing again. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned towards the stove and smiled when the water started to boil. The high piping shriek of the tea-kettle pierced my eardrums, but it masked the sound coming from the television, still talking about the events in Terminal City. 

"You want peppermint?" I asked, keeping my voice light and calm. I reached up to one of the top cabinets and pulled out another mug. Setting it near the stove, I poured out hot water into each mug, letting the steam warm my face. 

"Yeah. Sure," Peter absently answered as I dunked in a tea bag into each mug. 

"Sugar?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter nod as he leaned forward to watch a basketball game on ESPN. 

"Okay," I muttered, sprinkling sugar into each mug and stirring the contents. Leaving a spoon in both mugs, I picked them up and walked over to my couch. Setting the mugs on the coffee table, I leaned back in my seat as Orlando Jones, the Knicks' center, tossed a ball to one of his teammates. 

"Nice throw," I commented. "Looks like they're going to win this game." 

"Yeah," said Peter, reaching out for his mug and taking a sip. Closing his eyes in pleasure, Peter continued, "Damn. You make tea just like my Mama." 

"Your sister told me what kind of tea she uses," I said. "I like it. It's nice." Peter smiled at me as he leaned back on my couch, letting his head rest against the soft brown pillows. He reached over to touch my hand and gently pressed his larger one over mine. 

"This is nice," he said. "Just the two of us. Like old times." 

"Yes, it is," I agreed, letting myself be comforted by Peter's warmth. Unconsciously, I let my body press against his, and closed my eyes as my head fell upon his broad chest. 

"I am so tired," I whispered. "It's been a long day." 

"I can see that," said Peter. I smiled to myself as I heard his deep voice rumble over my head. "You look like you've been hit by a truck. What happened to you?" For a second, I hesitated to answer. _Should I tell him? Now?_ I glanced up at Peter who was looking at me with warm brown eyes. I will. Tomorrow. 

"It's nothing," I said. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just sit and relax and forget everything." Peter smiled at me as he hugged me tight. 

"Sounds like a plan," he whispered as I closed my eyes again and let myself drift off to sleep. 

"It is my duty as mayor of Seattle to see that the transgenic situation is kept under control." A pompous voice reached my ears, causing me to groan and sit up. Rubbing my eyes in irritation, I opened them to see Mayor Thompson on television, standing behind a podium surrounded by the press. 

He continued, "Commissioner Daly has informed me that an extra 100,000 police officers are to be stationed around the Terminal City area, protecting the businesses and the common people of Seattle. Now, please, I ask you not to panic. We have everything under control and as long as I am in office, I will make sure that honest, hard working citizens will have nothing to fear from the transgenic menace." The mayor gave the press cameras a dazzling smile as light-bulbs flashed and several reporters began dogging him with questions. 

"Yes, all right, I'll be there." I turned to see Peter talking into his cell phone. He nodded in response to the caller and continued, "Don't worry, I'll contact the committee and the mayor's office as soon as I can. Jeanine, make sure Mama's all right and let her know I won't come back for a couple of days." Peter paused to smile at something his sister said. "Look, you just take care of Mama and I'll see you. Bye." Peter turned off the cell with a perfunctory click and smiled at me. 

"You're up," he said walking over to kiss me on the forehead. 

"That I am," I said. "Talking to Jeanine?" 

"Yeah," said Peter, settling down beside me. "Told her I won't come back to Washington for a little while, not when the Seattle stuff is going down." 

"I see," I said. "What's the Seattle business?" 

"Talked to a couple of buddies of the Anti-Transgenic Committee into setting up a rally around Terminal City," Peter answered, picking up the remote. He flipped through a couple of channels before continuing, "I've already got a couple of guys working there. Until I make a couple of more calls, we won't get a good number of protesters until later on tonight." 

"Wow," I said. "All those calls over one little fight." 

"It's not just a little fight," said Peter. "That was a riot and who knows what those freaks will do now that they've got blood on their hands. This could spread." 

"It's not going to spread." 

"How do you know that?" Peter asked. "They're like rats, Bobbie. They eat one of their own and then come crawling out for more. We gotta nip this in the bud." I tightened my lips as Peter settled on CNN. He leaned forward as the news feed flashed to anti-transgenic protesters waving their hate signs in front of Terminal City. A chill went down my spine as I saw Peter's mouth curved into a broad smile. 

"Turn that off," I said. Peter didn't pay attention. Angrily, I reached over to him and grabbed the remote from his hands, turning off the television with a loud click. "I said, turn that off!" Peter looked at me, wide eyed. 

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked. "I was watching the news." 

"That was news?" I asked. "Trash is more like it. No, hate. Pure, unadulterated hate." 

"Bobbie, I know you've got issues with transgenics" 

"I've got issues?" I asked. "I have issues?! Look who's talking! Mr. I Hate Transgenics." Peter shook his head at me and gave a little sigh. 

"Look, we were having such a nice time," Peter began, reaching out to comfort me, but I backed away from him, shaking my head with barely concealed anger. "Girl, what is wrong with you?" 

"What's wrong with me?" I repeated. "You sit there and smile about protesting the transgenics' right to exist and you think something's wrong with me? Well, guess what? I'm fine. You're the freak." 

"What?" Shaking my head, I stood up and paced in front of the television. 

"Do you even know why I called you?" 

"You said you wanted to tell me the truth." 

"Yes, that's right," I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. "I'm going to tell you the truth. Right here. Right now." 

"All right," said Peter, leaning back and opening his arms. "Hit me." 

"Fine," I said, moving towards him. "You asked for this." I walked up to Peter until our noses pressed together. Slowly, I turned around and I started to move my hand towards my ponytail. For a brief moment, I hesitated; then I flashed to Georgia Davis' disgusted look at the transhumans and Peter's creepy smile. Feeling a burst of anger, I lifted my ponytail so that Peter could see my barcode. With my back turned to him, I could hear Peter's sharp intake of breath. 

"Well?" I prompted. "What do you think?" 

"Is this a joke?" he asked. "Cause it ain't funny." 

"No joke," I said, letting my ponytail down and turned to face him. "This is real. This is me." Peter's brow crinkled as he shook his head in protest. 

"No. No," he said. "This is some weird trick. You put me on a reality show, right? Some weird version of Joe Millionaire?" Biting my lip, I shook my head. 

"I wish I were joking," I said. "But the barcode's real, Peter. It's my designation, 332 021 807 592." Peter shook his head again, this time backing away from me. 

"No, no," he said again, standing up and moving over to the kitchen. "You can't. You can't beyou just can't be" 

"One of them?" I finished. "I am. Have been all my life." Silence fell between us. The sharp burst of a car backfiring and car alarms blaring outside my apartment building disturbed the frightening gap between us. Peter kept shaking his head as he moved over to the kitchen counter and pressed his palms against the edge. Finally, he looked up at me, thunderous rage churning in his dark eyes. 

"You lied to me." Peter's voice was low and quiet and I closed my eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Peter shook his head again and flashed me a bitter grin. 

"That's all you can say?" asked Peter. "Sorry?" 

"I don't know what else to tell you." I hated how cold my voice sounded, but somehow I found myself retreating, my confused and painful feelings suddenly locked away in a familiar box inside my heart. "I figured with the break-up, you needed to know. It was only fair." 

"Fair?" Peter repeated. "Fair?! You stand there and tell me that you're a transgenic and that everything we've been to each other was---," Peter stopped and swallowed hard. 

I looked away from him and said, "I said I was sorry. I didn't want to lie to you. Believe me." 

"Why should I?" asked Peter. "You've been lying to me for near three damn years. I asked you to marry me!" 

"I know." 

"Then why?" 

I looked at my ex with cold eyes and pointed to the blank television screen. "That's why." I pointed to his cell phone and said, "That's why." 

"What?" Peter looked confused. 

"In the past two and a half years I've known you," I began. "You have done nothing, but rant and hate against my people and quite frankly, who can blame me? Why should I expose myself to a guy who does nothing, but hate the very essence of who I am." 

Peter fell silent under my glare. His dark brown eyes slowly met mine. "You still should have told me. When were you going to tell me? During the wedding? After the honeymoon? After our first kid?" 

I looked away from him again and focused on my fingers. 

"Come on, Bobbie," said Peter. "You weren't going to tell me at all. Were you?" 

"I was," I said. "I really was, but it never seemed to be the right time." I could see Peter's jaw clenching and I held up a hand. "Listen to me, please. I was going to tell you. I hated lying to you. You were the one good thing in my crazy life and I didn't want to lose that." 

Peter rubbed his nose and paced back and forth in my kitchen. I could see his fists opening and closing as he struggled to keep a lid on his barely concealed anger. Finally, he stopped and took a deep breath. Pressing his palms against the kitchen counter once more, he asked, "Was it real?" 

I took a step back and asked, "What?" 

"Was it real?" he repeated. "Was any of it real? The first kiss? The first time we" Peter stopped for a moment to look away from me before continuing, "The first time we made love? Was any of it real? For you? Cause it sure as hell was for me." 

"Peter" 

"Girl, I love you," he said. "Crazy as it is, even with this this thing you put on me, I still do. God, help me, I still do." I felt a lump grow in my throat and my heart tighten in pain. I bent my head down to rub my nose and keep the tears from springing. 

"I love you too," I whispered. "I love you so much, it killed me to lie, but I had to. I had to do it, to keep you safe, to keep me safe. You have no idea how dangerous my life is. You see these bruises?" I held up my battered left arm, the knife wound still a pulsating red. I could see Peter's face become one of horror. 

"Yeah. You see them? I got these from fighting today," I let my arm fall to my side, wincing inwardly as the wound burned. "The people I fought against, they will kill you and they can kick my ass. If it's not those bastards trying to shoot me down, then it's the people who made me who want to speed up my life. I'm a prototype, Peter. You know what that means?" 

"No." 

"It means, I'm the first. Everyone else who is like me is like a blueprint. We're not the endpoint. We're a means to an end," I felt the bile rise in my throat as I recalled my years at Manticore. "They wanted to see if they could make the perfect soldier. Well, they got it. With me, with my brothers and sisters and everyone else, you like to call animals." 

"Bobbie," Peter moved to step forward, but I backed away from him. 

"No," I said. "You need to hear this. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, so listen up. We're not animals. We have been gene-spliced with members of the animal kingdom, there's a difference. Only a small part of me is feline, the rest of me? Pure human." 

"You're stronger, faster, and smarter than the rest of us," said Peter. "I've read the reports." 

"That's funny," I said, letting a bitter smile cross my face. "So have I. Wouldn't you like to know how they got those report findings?" Peter's eyes widened again as I moved around my apartment. I took in a deep breath to calm myself down. 

"Bobbie" 

Keeping my back turned to him, I continued, "Peter, my life has been harder than you can ever imagine. Some of the things that they did to us" 

"You could have escaped," said Peter. "I heard twelve kids got out." 

"Yeah, and they left the rest of us to face Manticore's wrath," I said. "I know all about those kids. Bully for them, they got out. I didn't. Besides, I wouldn't have left if I could. I had family to look after. I couldn't leave them behind, not after what happened after the escape." 

"But you said something right?" Peter asked. "You didn't do those things I read about." I couldn't help it. I started to laugh until I bent over, my stomach cramping. 

"What did you read?" I asked, wiping the tears from my face. 

"I saw pictures," said Peter. "Transgenic tortured a man to death." Suddenly, the laughter stopped as I watched Peter's face stare me down. Straightening, I crossed my arms again. 

"Hmm," I pursed my lips in thought. "Who was the target?" 

"What?!" 

I looked up at my ex-boyfriend. "You heard me. Who was the target? Scientist? Businessman? If it's a scientist, he was probably selling Manticore secrets. If it was a businessman, it was probably a message to his friends and clients." 

"I don't know." 

"Oh, well," I shrugged. "Poor guy. Whoever did that job probably got killed. No way any of my group would have left a torture vic exposed for pictures." I ignored the appalled look on Peter's face as I walked over to the coffee table and picked up the half-empty coffee mugs. Setting the mugs in the sink, I concentrated on emptying and washing them. As soon as I was done washing and drying the mugs, I looked up at Peter who was staring at me. 

"What?" I asked, putting the mugs away in one of the top cabinets. 

"Oh, nothing," Peter shrugged, but I could see the slight fear in his eyes. 

"Peter," I began, but stopped. What could I say? "Do you want to know anything else?" 

"No," said Peter. Sighing, I dropped the towel onto the counter and winced when I shifted my left arm. Dammit. 

"That looks bad," said my ex. "Don't you heal fast or something?" 

"I do," I said, glancing down at the reddened wound. "This one's just being a bitch and a half. I'll be fine." 

"You sure?" I looked up at Peter again and let myself smile at him for the first time all morning. 

"I'm sure." 

"Okay," Peter still looked uncertain, so impulsively I reached out to squeeze his hand, but drew back when Peter backed away from me. 

Forcing a smile on my lips, I asked, "So what are we going to do? What do you want to do?" 

Peter shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "We're not together anymore, right?" 

"Right," I said. 

"So, I guess you want to return the ring?" Peter and I stared at each for the longest time. I took another deep breath as I walked away from him and stepped into my bedroom. I walked over to my dresser and opened one of the drawers and pulled out the diamond engagement ring. Cradling it in the palm of my hand, I felt intense pain well up from my chest and threatened make my heart explode. 

"Bobbie? You got it?" Peter called as I clutched the ring in my hand. 

"Yes," I replied. "Give me a minute." Tightening the grip on my ring until it dug deeply into my hand, I closed the drawer and walked out of the bedroom. Peter was leaning against the kitchen counter, facing the window. I walked up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He jumped a bit before turning to face me. 

Holding out the ring, I said, "Here you go. Thank you for the offer." 

Peter looked at me before reaching out to take the ring from me. "If things were different," he began. 

"Yeah, if things were different," I said, not looking at him. 

"Well, I better go," he said, putting the ring into his pocket. "Need to check on a couple of things." 

"You do that," I whispered, letting him walk past me to the front door. "Let me open that for you." I walked over to the front door and opened the locks. As the door swung open, Peter stepped out into the hallway. 

"Uh, Bobbie," said Peter, shifting around and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You going to be okay?" I glanced down at the floor, before looking up at Peter. 

Letting a big smile cross my face, I answered, "I'll be fine. You go and spread the hate." I felt like doing a touchdown dance when I saw Peter wince at my remark. 

"Be that way, girl," he said, stepping out further into the hall. "I'll see you." 

"See you too." With that, I slammed the door shut. Closing my eyes, I sank to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest. Burying my face into my kneecaps, I squeezed my eyes shut as tears ran down my face. 

"Oh, God," I moaned. "Oh, God! Oh, God!" I rocked back and forth; letting the tears wet my face until all I could see was a blurry haze. Finally, until I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, I wiped my wet nose and struggled to stand up. Fiery pain burst down my left arm and I grabbed it, moaning in agony. 

"Damn it!" I hissed, stumbling towards my couch. "This just isn't my day." A knock came at the door and I glanced up, raising an eyebrow in confusion. The knocking came again, this time, more insistent. I started to open my mouth and stopped. Peter wouldn't come back now. Would he? I bent over my couch and reached under it with my good hand for the Sig-Sauer I kept hidden there for safety measures. With my left arm aching the way it was, I wouldn't be able to hold up the rifle underneath the bed in my bedroom properly. Cocking the gun until the safety was off, I called out, "Who is it?" 

"Special delivery," was the reply. 

"Didn't order anything," I said, walking up the front door. 

"Says here special delivery for Bobbie A. Jackson," the voice answered. "It's urgent. Gotta have a signature." 

"Once again, didn't order anything," I said, standing on my tip-toes to look through the peephole. Gingerly, I unlocked the front door. 

"Oh," said the delivery guy. "Too bad." Faster than I could have anticipated, he slammed the door open, knocking me to the ground. The gun in my hand clattered away from me as the delivery guy stepped into my apartment. He was tall with dark blond hair and a mean look in his eyes. A vicious grin was on his face as he pulled out a sharp knife. I backed away, wincing inwardly at the pain in my left arm. The wound had re-opened, letting blood trickle down my arm. My right hand curled around the telephone coil attached to the telephone next to my couch.

"Down for the count," the delivery guy spoke, licking his lips. "Just like she said." He moved forward, only to have my telephone slam into his face. He stumbled back as I jumped up, holding up my fists. 

"Come on," I mocked. "I'm not that easy." With that, I grabbed one of my end tables and threw it in the delivery guy's face. The table smashed into a million pieces, causing me to groan inwardly. One hundred and fifty dollars down the drain. I ran to my kitchen and opened up the knife drawers, pulling out the large knife I used for cutting meats. Waving it in the air, I watched the delivery guy stagger up from the ground, only to scream in pain as I threw the knife into his chest, aiming straight for the heart. Red blood bubbled around the knife as I spat on the ground in disgust. 

"Son of a bitch," I muttered. "Serves you right, asshole." I walked over to the dead body and turned it over, pulling down the collar to see if there was a barcode. There was none. 

"Damn it," I breathed, letting the body fall to the ground again. Suddenly, I heard something come from outside and I ran to the kitchen window, poking my head out to see a group of large muscle bound men carrying guns and other weapons from an armored car in front of my building. Pursing my lips, I marched into my bedroom, pulled out an undershirt and tore it in half, wrapping one half over my wound and stuffing the other half into my back pocket. 

Bending down so that I could look underneath my bed, I pulled out the M-16 and checked to see if I still had any bullets. I did. Grabbing the gun, I walked out of my bedroom, stepped over the dead body and picked up the Sig-Sauer and stuffed it into the waistband of my shorts. Slipping on a fresh pair of sneakers, I walked into Bree's room and stepped out onto the fire escape. Below me, the Familiars barked orders as they rushed to assemble whatever they had planned around my building. Using my enhanced vision, I felt a shiver go down my spine as I saw a bomb being passed from one Familiar to another. The Familiar holding the bomb disappeared from my sight as I ducked from being seen by a female Familiar who glanced upwards. 

"Bastards," I muttered, holding up the M-16, wincing when my grip loosened slightly as another stab of pain raced down my left arm. As soon as I had three Familiars in my sight, I let loose three quick shots, smiling to myself when I saw that all three went down quickly. Lydecker would be so proud. I tossed the M-16 into Bree's room, glancing back for a minute to see that it landed smoothly onto Bree's bed. I turned my gaze to the Familiars again, who had all rushed forward to check on their dead comrades. I looked up at the bright morning sky and closed my eyes. Sorry, I thought. May they find peace and please, keep me alive. 

While the Familiars gathered around the dead men, I gripped the fire escape's ledge and flipped upwards into a handstand. For a brief moment, I felt a little dizzy and my heart sped up when I felt my left arm buckle slightly. I let myself fall down, landing on the ground just behind the Familiars. I grinned when they didn't seem to hear me. Five more Familiars gathered around the three dead men, muttering quietly amongst themselves. Quietly, I took out the Sig-Sauer and fired. Two bullets hit two Familiars in the arm and another hit a third Familiar in the chest. The Familiars left standing stared at their fallen comrades and then at me. Stuffing my gun into the waistband of my shorts, I grinned at them, and said, "Aww. All this? For me? You shouldn't have." 

With a mighty roar, they all rushed at me. I grabbed the Familiar in the center by the shirtfront and pulled him down, pushing him over me with one leg. The Familar crashed behind me as I jumped up and grabbed the arm of another Familiar and spun so that he knocked down two other Familiars. Only two Familiars were left standing as the three of us stared at each other warily. 

The one on my right whispered, "They were just children. Let's see how you hold up against a true superior, freak." Before I could respond, the Familiar to my left rammed his fist into the nape of my neck, sending shockwaves of pain throughout my shoulderblades as my knees crumpled to the ground. The Familiars instantly began punching and kicking me. One fist hit my sore arm and I groaned in pain. Taking a deep breath, I curled up in fetal position, absorbing the blows until I reached down and gripped the gun tucked into my shorts. I pulled it up to my chest as another fist slammed into my head. When a foot slammed into my stomach, I struck my right arm out, firing another shot. The Familiar on my right fell back-wards to avoid being shot and I took this chance to roll over and kick his legs out from under him. He slammed onto the ground as I jumped up to face Lefty. The Familiar that was on my left held his fists up as I fired again, aiming for his shoulder. Blood and bone splattered onto my face as he fell down to the ground. Not wanting to check and see if Righty was going to wake up anytime soon, I ran over to the armored car and breathed a sigh of relief when no one was inside. 

"Bomb, bomb, where's the bomb?" I muttered, looking to see if there was a remote charge for the bomb. I grinned when I saw the remote control for the bomb located in the corner of the car. Giving it a quick once over and seeing the red, black and yellow wires attached to the charge and the glowing red button showing me that the bomb was set to activate, I muttered again, "Red and yellow, kills a fellow. Red and black, step back." I rummaged through the sheaf of papers next to the desk in the car and grinned when I saw a small pair of scissors. Taking the scissors, I walked over to the remote charge and hovered over the wires. 

"Please, God, let me remember Bombs 101," I whispered, clipping the red and black wires. The red button that glowed brightly, showing me that the bomb was active went dark and I smiled in relief. 

I didn't have time to really enjoy my success because a hand clamped over my mouth and a voice hissed, "You little bitch! You killed my people! Prepare to die!" I clamped my grip over the scissors in my hand as the Familiar lifted me off the ground, tightening his grip over my mouth and nose. Spots danced before my eyes as I started to lose oxygen. Pretend you're underwater, I thought. This is just an oxygen deprivation exercise. I let my lungs relax as I conserved the oxygen in my body. The Familiar increased the pressure on my head as I clasped the scissors and rammed the blades into his stomach. Absently, I felt warm blood cascade over my hand. Letting me go, the Familiar screamed, clutching his stomach in pain. 

"Wow, you can feel pain," I said, facing him and kicking my foot into his bleeding stomach. The Familiar flew out of the car and stumbled onto the road. I jumped out of the car and my eyes widened when I saw more Familiars headed in my direction. I looked down the open street and knew that I would have to draw them out of the neighborhood. Taking the gun out of my shorts again, I fired two shots at the oncoming crowd and saw two fall down, while seven pressed forward. I turned and ran down the street, stopping every so often to fire another shot. Feeling the wind burn down my throat as I pounded my feet against the pavement, I calculated how many more bullets I would have left to deter the crowd running after me. A bullet whizzed past me as I made a right turn on Parker Street. Up ahead, I could see a small man straightening the fruit stand in front of a grocery store.

"Mr. Mohammed, duck!" I cried, pushing the small grocery store-owner out of my way. The older man fell into the garbage pails in the alley beside his store. His large glasses fell down his face as he struggled to push himself up. 

"Bobbie? Wha--?" I heard him sputter as I saw a bus pull up ahead. I glanced back again, still seeing the Familiars push a couple of women who had stepped out of their houses out of the way. Two Familiars held up their guns and began firing. I moved faster, racing towards the bus which was picking up its last passenger. With a burst of extra speed, I ran, jumped, and landed on top of the bus. The light changed and I grinned as the Familiars watched me speed away. 

The bus moved all the way to the Sector 6 checkpoint and as I looked down I saw a beat-up Saturn up ahead. The sector cops beckoned the Saturn's driver to step out of the vehicle. Taking a closer look, I could see that the driver was Peter. The bus lurched forward to its spot at the checkpoint, rolling until Peter's car and the larger vehicle, were parallel to each other. While the bus driver showed his identification with a sector cop, Peter showed his card to his cop. With both sides occupied, I moved over to the edge of the bus and jumped onto the roof of Peter's car and slid into the open side window that led to the backseat. Peter slid into the front seat of the car and drove past the checkpoint. While he drove, I glanced down at my left arm and saw spots dancing before my eyes again as a wave of dizzyness temporarily overtook me. Forcefully, I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, struggling to maintain some form of control over my body. Once I felt my equilibrium returning, I waited several minutes before popping up and saying, "Hi!" Peter's eyes swung to his rearview mirror and gave a little shriek, causing the car to swerve on the street. 

"Be careful!" I warned as Peter quickly regained control of his car. 

"Bobbie!" Peter cried. "What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"Okay," I began. "Don't look now, but I've got a couple of Familiars on my tail. They've got guns and my arm hurts like a son of a bitch, so take me to Terminal City." 

"Wha-, What?!" Peter sputtered, his knuckles turning pale as he gripped the steering wheel. I turned my gaze to the back window and felt a chill run down my spine as the armored car that had been in front of my building earlier stood at the checkpoint. 

"Okay," I said again. "New plan. Get out of my way." With that, I leaned forward to grab Peter and shoved him into the passenger side of the car. The car swerved again, getting dangerously close to a green SUV. Twisting, I slid into the driver's seat, grabbed the wheel, and made a sharp right in front of the SUV. Glancing up at the rearview mirror, I could see the armored car pressing towards us. A Familiar leaned out from the passenger door, rifle in hand. 

"All right, Peter," I said preparing to press down on the accelerator. "Let's see how fast this baby can run." I slammed my foot onto the pedal and the car zoomed forward. The back window shattered as I used my right hand to shove Peter down. The car twisted and turned as I made a left and deftly avoided smashing into the cars up ahead. 

"Sorry!" I yelled when Peter's car brushed against another. My eyes widened in horror as the armored car shoved the car I had brushed against out of the way, causing the poor car to flip over and give a sickening crunch. I made another left and plowed straight into the mass of protesters assembling in front of Oak Street. The protesters screamed and hollered as they jumped out of the way, throwing their signs onto the windshield. Gripping the wheel, I rammed into Terminal City's fence, ripping the metal wire in two. I didn't stop driving until I made a right on Oak and drove towards headquarters. When I arrived at the TC headquarters, Max and Alec were stepping out of the building and staring at Peter's destroyed car. Shutting off the ignition, I stepped out of the car and grinned at my younger brother whose eyes moved from the car to me. 

"Hey," I began. "I think I've been poisoned." With that, I fell to the ground, darkness overtaking me. 


End file.
